Mi Pequeña Brocolí
by DarkRock
Summary: Naruto es un chico tranquilo y misterioso, muchos dirían que no tiene sentimiento alguno comparándolo en algunas ocasiones casi como un villano. Aunque en realidad se equivocan porque si demuestra sus sentimientos, pero solo lo hace con una persona en especial y ella es Izuki Midoriya. Fem Izuku. (Calificación M por posibilidades zukulentas en el futuro ... tal vez 7w7).
1. Capítulo 1

**Resumen:** **Naruto es un chico tranquilo y misterioso, muchos dirían que no tiene sentimiento alguno comparándolo en algunas ocasiones casi como un villano. Aunque en realidad se equivocan porque si demuestra sus sentimientos, pero solo lo hace con una persona en especial y ella es Izuki Midoriya, una chica tímida y heroica. Ambos tienen una hermosa amistad por tener muchas cosas en común, siendo la razón principal es que no tienen un 'Quirk: Kosei/Particularidad' como los demás niños/as. ¿Esa amistad podrá convertirse en amor en un futuro cercano? ¿Izuki podrá romper el cascaron de Naruto para que no sea tan hostil con los demás?**

* * *

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Boku No Hero Academia o Naruto, y de lo único que soy dueño es de esta historia alternativa/paralela que he escrito por diversión.

Mi Pequeña Brocolí

Capítulo 1: Midoriya Izuki, Y La Sombra

"Hablando"

" _Pensando_ "

 **"Rasengan"** Ataques/Habilidad/Jutsu/Quirk/Técnica

 **Demonios/Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Villanos Hablando**

 _ **Demonios/Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Villanos Pensando**_

Lectura/Noticias/Intercomunicadores

* * *

 **Opening**

La cámara tomo de diferentes puntos de vista al famoso héroe, All Might, pero siempre de espaldas a la cámara.

 **La permanente calma detuvo mi respiración a las 5 de la mañana**

Izuki levanta la mirada lentamente para observar a All Might con los ojos brillantes de la emoción para luego desviar su mirada a su amigo Naruto, que este le sonrió levemente.

 **Muerdo mis uñas afuera de la entrada, ¿Cuándo será mañana?**

Ambos amigos se levantaron de su posición en el suelo, aunque Izuki fue la única en levantar su brazo derecho para alcanzar la figura algo lejana de All Might con una mirada hipnotizada.

 **EL DÍA HA LLEGADO**

All Might giro lentamente su cabeza con su típica gran sonrisa en dirección de Izuki y Naruto. Mientras que la mano de Izuki hacia lo imposible para alcanzar a su héroe. Naruto observo con el ceño fruncido al héroe algo alejado de ellos.

 **(Música Épica)**

 **¡PLUS ULTRA!**

 **¡MY HERO!**

 **¡ACADEMIA!**

 **(Fin Música Épica)**

 **Las noches que nunca terminan, la lluvia que cae sin parar**

Izuki miraba fijamente un cartel bajo la lluvia, hasta que de pronto aparece Naruto con un paraguas poniéndoselo sobre ella protegiéndola de dicha lluvia.

 **No es de extrañar que tropieces constantemente por soñar despierto**

Ella le agradeció con una sonrisa a su amigo, para que seguidamente ambos empezaran a caminar tranquilamente por el puente con destino a la casa de la peliverde.

 **Está bien no pretendo criticarte**

Naruto le contaba un chiste sobre su magia a Izuki, pero ella no le prestaba atención porque su mente estaba en otra cosa.

 **Juegas en un mundo de fantasía**

Esta vez salen Izuki y Katsuki de niños, ambos mirándose fijamente. Aunque ella lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa y el con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

 **Entonces, ¿Te avergüenzas de lo que imaginas?**

Aparecen Izuki y Katsuki de adolescentes, ambos dándose la espalda cada uno con uno expresión diferente en su rostro. Ella estaba triste, mientras que él estaba con una mirada larga. Hasta que de pronto Bakugo exploto, literalmente **…** Pero justo a tiempo Naruto apareció deteniendo el puño de Katsuki.

 **Es un laberinto tan confuso, ¿Realmente planeas ir?**

Aparece Tomura Shigaraki con su brazo derecho extendido hacia la cámara intentando agarrar algo. All Might usa su puño izquierdo creando una onda de presión hacia los villanos mandándolos a volar lejos, pero Nōmu lo resistió apareciendo de entre el polvo para seguidamente pelear épicamente contra All Might.

 **Pequeño aventurero marca tu nuevo comienzo con una campanada**

Kurogiri aparece en un bar activando su Quirk, produciendo una oscura niebla con unos intimidantes ojos rojos. Luego aparece Shota Aizawa derrotando una gran cantidad de villanos con sus cintas.

 **A donde llegaras, NO SE SABE, NO SE SABE**

Izuki y Naruto estaban entrenando en el patio de la academia. Mientras que Ochaco Uraraka, Tenya Lida, hacían acrobacias en el cielo.

 **¿Realmente no tienes miedo?**

Hasta que de pronto aparece Minoru Mineta que empezó a caer al vacío, pero fue salvado justo a tiempo por Tsuyu Asui con su lengua, llevándoselo consigo.

 **Pero con cada nuevo paso te harás más fuerte**

Shoto Todoroki surfea tranquilamente con su Quirk de hielo por el cielo acompañado por Eijiro Kirishima y Katsuki Bakugo que hacían sus propios movimientos.

 **EL DÍA HA LLEGADO**

Izuki apareció con su puño extendido listo para golpear a Naruto en un combate amistoso. Luego de esto aparecen todos los estudiantes de la Clase 1-A con sus respectivos trajes de héroes junto a All Might.

 **Fin De Opening**

* * *

"Yo tenía solamente cuatro años de edad cuando aprendí algo muy impresionante que me ayudaría a defenderme, y a la vez conocí a mi mejor amigo de toda la vida." Narro una voz femenina por ahora desconocida.

* * *

 ***Flashback***

En alguna parte de la Prefectura de Shizuoka, una pequeña peliverde con pecas en sus mejillas se encontraba al borde del llanto debido a que tres niños estaban a punto de hacerle daño por su acción heroica inesperada.

"Estas siendo cruel, Kacchan ¿No puedes ver que está llorando? Si vas a seguir con esto, y-y-yo … ¡Nunca te perdonare!" La niña pecosa advirtió en voz alta con un leve tartamudeo en su voz.

El niño que se hacía apodar 'Kacchan' miro por un instante algo sorprendido a la niña que se atrevía a retarlo en una pelea que obviamente ganaría gracias a su Quirk explosivo. Mientras que la misma niña peliverde se puso en una posición de defensa muy simple tratando de defender a un niño que se encontraba detrás suyo llorando por la 'golpiza' que le había dado el chico que se hacía apodar 'Kacchan' y sus dos amigos.

"¡Pff!, aunque no tengas un Quirk." Remarco esa última palabra de forma burlona. ¿Aun pretendes ser una heroína, Deku?" Kacchan pregunto con una sonrisa falsa en sus labios.

El niño apodado como 'Kacchan', que resultó ser el líder del pequeño grupo se acercó lentamente a la pecosa, creando explosiones en sus manos de forma amenazante. Mientras que sus amigos también decidieron mostrar sus propios Quirk de la misma forma amenazante que su líder.

La niña apodada como 'Deku' retrocedió muy atemorizada cuando vio que Kacchan corría hacia ella con su puño extendido con explosiones emanando de esta junto a sus compinches detrás de este … aunque ninguno de ellos se esperaba que alguien apareciese prácticamente de la nada entre medio de la peliverde y, el rubio cenizo.

"¡LLEGO EL LECHERO!" Un niño desconocido dijo en voz alta con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios, mientras que en una abrir y cerrar de ojos en sus manos apareció una manguera de bomberos que estaba conectada a su mochila de acampar de color verde.

Kacchan y sus dos amigos al ver esto empezaron a retroceder lentamente con expresiones aterrorizadas, pero el niño desconocido no les dio tiempo a escaparse.

"Nos vemos pequeño, terrorista." Saludo con la misma sonrisa para que seguidamente lanzara un enorme chorro de agua hacia los tres niños con Quirk mandándolos a volar por los aires de forma cómica sin darles tiempo a defenderse.

El rubio cenizo y sus dos amigos no tuvieron tiempo a reaccionar del inesperado ataque del otro niño, por lo que terminaron con los ojos en blanco (Inconscientes) del otro lado del bosque.

La niña peliverde que había visto todo esto quedo totalmente sorprendida por el acontecimiento inesperado. Mientras que detrás suyo el niño que ella trato de defender al ver una oportunidad aprovecho el momento para escapar del lugar hacia su casa, sin darle las gracias a la niña que lo había defendido.

"Que decepción, pensé que serían algún reto …" El niño desconocido murmuro en voz baja con una expresión aburrida y algo molesta sin prestarle atención a la niña que tiene atrás suyo que se había levantado del suelo para hablarle al niño misterioso que la había defendido de Kacchan y sus dos amigos.

"¡Wow! ¡Eso fue sorprendente!" Deku grito con entusiasmo, aunque esto provoco que el pobre niño casi se le saliera el alma del cuerpo, pero este supo disimularlo a tiempo respirando hondo para luego darse la vuelta con una pequeña sonrisa … aunque quedo totalmente sorprendido cuando vio la brillante sonrisa de la niña pecosa que lo dejo algo embobado por un segundo.

"Ah … jeje, gracias." El niño dijo con algo de vergüenza, mientras se rascaba la nuca con su mano izquierda … ya que no estaba acostumbrado a tanta atención y elogios.

Aunque de pronto fue sacado de su pequeño trance por la peliverde.

"¿¡Cómo hiciste eso!? ¿¡Acaso es un Quirk impresionante!? ¿¡Te gustaría ser un héroe en el futuro!?" Deku pregunto una y otra vez, mientras sacudía al niño exigiendo respuestas de este.

Todo esto dejo al niño desconocido muy mareado y confundido, pero pudo detenerla a tiempo poniendo sus manos en los hombros de la niña pecosa.

"Espera, espera … ¿Qué?" El niño contesto muy confuso, ya que fueron muchas preguntas en menos de un segundo.

Ella al darse cuenta que no le había dicho su nombre palideció un poco al darse cuenta de su falta de respeto, mientras que a la vez lo soltaba de su agarre mortal.

"Oh, perdona casi lo olvidaba mi nombre es Izuki, Izuki Midoriya." La niña pecosa se presentó con una sonrisa amistosa, ofreciéndole su mano derecha al niño en señal de saludo.

Mientras que el niño desconocido observo por un segundo la mano de la niña peliverde para seguidamente corresponder el apretón de manos y la presentación.

"Naruto … solo, Naruto." El niño respondió con una pequeña sonrisa correspondiendo al estrechamiento de manos con la niña … haciendo lo posible para controlar su fuerza porque no quería aplastarle la mano a Izuki.

"Jmmm … ese es un nombre para nada común,pero me gusta al igual que tus marcas de bigotes son muy lindas." Izuki opino con una dulce sonrisa, acercándose un poco más al niño para seguidamente tocara las mejillas de este con mucha curiosidad en sus ojos verdosos.

"G-Gracias ..." Naruto dijo en voz baja con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas que oculto desviando la mirada hacia otro lado provocando que ella retirara su mano con una expresión pensativa, ya que le preguntaría algo de suma importancia.

"Me preguntaba si …", Izuki hizo una pequeña pausa, mientras a la vez jugaba con sus dedos haciéndola ver mas kawai que antes. "¿Te gustaría ser mi amigo?" La pecosa pregunto con timidez, aunque siendo sincera ella no tenía tantas esperanzas de que le dijeran que si porque después de todo es una perdedora sin un Quirk … pero, tampoco se esperaba la respuesta contraria.

"Por supuesto, no hay nada malo en ello." Naruto acepto con un encogimiento de hombros, ya que le daba igual tener amigos o no.

Ella al escuchar la respuesta positiva del pelinegro se le iluminaron los ojos de la emoción, mientras se le formaba una sonrisa de completa felicidad en sus labios.

"¡Genial! ¡Vamos a mi casa! ¡Te quiero mostrar mis figuras de acción de All Might!" Izuki exclamo en voz alta, mientras tomaba de forma sorpresiva la mano del pelinegro para seguidamente arrastrarlo a la fuerza por el suelo con destino a la casa de la peliverde.

Naruto para su mala suerte no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando fue arrastrado por el suelo por la niña, aunque tampoco se negó a ir con ella … tal vez a partir de ahora todo sería más interesante y divertido.

 ***Fin De Flashback***

* * *

"Las personas, no nacen en igualdad de condiciones. Me di cuenta de eso cuando tenía 4 años, pero gracias a Kami-sama que me envió a Naruto que me salvo de Kacchan y sus compinches … aunque por otro lado le agradezco a Kami-sama porque si no nunca hubiera conocido a Naruto, con el que formaría una gran amistad … ¡Ah casi lo olvidaba! Para que sepan, todo esto de los Quirk comenzó en China, en la ciudad de Qingquing. Se informó del nacimiento de un bebe luminiscente. Desde entonces, surgieron más casos de superpoderes, Y el tiempo paso sin que se conociera la causa del fenómeno. Lo sobrenatural se transformó en algo normal. Y los sueños se hicieron realidad. En la actualidad cerca del 80% de la población mundial tienen alguna habilidad fuera de lo común. Como consecuencia, han surgido tantos súper héroes como súper villanos. El otro 20% de la población no tiene ningún tipo de súper poder, por así decirlo son la gente común y corriente … y lamentablemente, Naruto y yo somos de ese 20%, pero eso a nosotros no nos importa para nada, mi nombre es Izuki Midoriya, ¡Aun sin algún tipo de poder me convertiré en una gran heroína por la 'magia' que aprendí de Naruto!" La pecosa termino de narrar.

* * *

 **Presente**

"¡Vamos, Naruto! ¡Que nos vamos a perder la pelea!" Izuki dijo en voz alta.

La peliverde le dio una pequeña mirada a su gran amigo que venía corriendo detrás suyo, todo este alboroto fue porque ella quería ver una pelea de héroes contra un villano que en términos de tipos malos este sería un aficionado comparado a los súper villanos más peligrosos y fuertes del mundo. Ella muy emocionaba esquivaba y pasaba entre la gente para poder ver la pelea que estaba por iniciar frente a ellos. Mientras que, Naruto no le quedo de otra que seguir de cerca, a Izuki.

El adolescente (14) conocido como Naruto (Sin apellido), es de tez semi bronceada. Tiene el cabello negro de punta muy rebelde o salvaje con un extraño brillo gris en él y dos mechones enmarcando su frente, sus ojos son de color negro bastante llamativos, pero había algo que lo caracterizaba como único en él, y eso es, sus tres marcas de bigotes que tiene en ambas mejillas dándole un aspecto salvaje con ellas. Su altura es de 1,75m y su peso es de 62kg. Su vestimenta consiste en el uniforme masculino de la Secundaria Orudera, que lo hacía ver más delgado junto a unas zapatillas negras con cordones grises … además, obviamente lleva su mochila de acampar color verde oscuro de la suerte donde lleva sus cosas personales y dos hojas con un lápiz para escribir apuntes en la hora de clase.

"¿Porque debemos ver esto, Izuki?" Naruto pregunto con una expresión aburrida, pasando entre las personas para estar al día con la peliverde.

La adolescente (14) conocida como Izuki Midoriya, es de tez blanca, tiene pecas en sus mejillas, ojos verdes y el cabello alborotado de color verde y algunos mechones un poco más oscuros casi tirando al negro que son rizados hasta la raíz. Su altura es de 1,56m y su peso es de 47kg. Su vestimenta consiste en el uniforme femenino de la Secundaria Orudera y unas zapatillas rojas de gran tamaño con cordones negros atados con un lazo y suelas blancas, además lleva una mochila amarilla de gran tamaño donde tiene sus cosas personales con los materiales de la escuela.

Ella giro un poco la cabeza en dirección al pelinegro que le devolvió la mirada todavía aburrida.

"¿Acaso no es obvio, Naruto?", La pecosa pregunto con entusiasmo al ojinegro que en respuesta negó con la cabeza. "¡Es porque quiero ver esta increíble pelea entre los héroes y ese villano!" Izuki exclamo muy feliz, señalando con su bolígrafo a dicho villano que empezaba a ponerse cada vez más violento.

Mientras que a la vez ella saco su cuaderno de notas, donde tenía anotado las cualidades/poderes que la ojiverde más admiraba de los héroes y villanos por igual, por lo que estaba preparada para escribir cualquier acontecimiento que pudiera destacar sobre los demás. El pelinegro solo escucho en silencio las palabras de Izuki, mientras a la vez se ponía al lado de ella para ver como escribía a una velocidad asombrosa cada detalle que veía de la pelea que estaba pasando frente a ellos.

Aunque de repente ocurrió algo que saco de los pensamientos al pelinegro y eso fue que el villano que parecía una rata rompió una torre mientras rugía de ira, pero gracias a Desutegoro, detuvo dicha torre con sus manos gracias a su súper fuerza, por lo que no hubo accidente alguno, mientras que todos los civiles que observaron esto le agradecían [Salvo Naruto que estaba distraído con otra cosa.] impresionados al héroe con la súper fuerza.

"¡Es Desutegoro!" Un civil dijo en voz alta.

El héroe conocido como Desutegoro, es un hombre muy alto y tiene un cuerpo muy musculoso con una gran barbilla. Tiene el cabello corto blanco. En su traje de héroe, lleva una banda en la frente con el patrón amarillo/negro de las señales de peligro. Su camiseta sólo cubre sus brazos dejando su torso y abdominales visibles, en cada una de sus muñecas lleva dos brazaletes pesados de metal con el mismo patrón de colores que la banda de su frente y lleva unos pantalones azul claro con una franja vertical blanca. Su cinturón también tiene el mismo patrón

"¡Imparte justicia con su gran fuerza! ¡El héroe de los puños!" Otro civil exclamo con el mismo tono de voz que el primer tipo.

Hasta que de pronto apareció otro héroe para alejar y mantener a salvo a todos los civiles de la pelea entre héroes y el villano con aspecto de rata que empezó a sentirse en aprietos al ver que estaban empezando a aparecer tantos héroes.

"Si, si, no se acerquen demasiado. Retrocedan, retrocedan." El héroe recién llegado ordeno con un tono algo sarcástico, ya que estaba algo celoso que no recibiera tanta atención como su compañero de equipo.

"¡El especialista en rescates Backdraft, también vino!" Otro civil al zar comento con un tono feliz, que provoco una sonrisa de orgullo en dicho héroe.

El héroe conocido como Backdraft, está vestido como un bombero, ósea lleva una chaqueta amarilla y tiene un casco de bomberos rojo. Tiene un cañón en su hombro con el cual es capaz de disparas agua y también tiene un tanque rojo lleno de agua en su espalda. Protege su cara con una máscara blanca. Tiene válvulas rojas al final de sus brazos, con zapatillas amarillas.

"Debe ser increíble tener un Quirk que te transforma en un monstruo, ¿Verdad, Naruto?" Izuki pregunto con entusiasmo, todavía con su mirada fija en la pelea, pero eso no impidió que ella siguiera escribiendo en su cuaderno de notas.

"No, gracias. Me gusta mi hermoso aspecto." Naruto respondió con una mueca de desagrado por la apariencia que le daba el Quirk al villano.

Izuki dio una risita para luego negar con la cabeza por la respuesta del pelinegro.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Un civil pregunto al tipo que tiene a su lado derecho.

"Robo una cartera y cuando se vio acorralado se puso violento." El tipo contesto con una expresión entre aburrida y molesta.

"¿Ese es el Quirk de un carterista?" El civil de antes susurro en voz baja para sí mismo, sin poder creer el Quirk que tiene un simple villano como ese.

"Lo siento, el tren, esta … si, no creo que pueda llegar a la oficina." Otro civil al zar respondió con nerviosismo a su jefe atraves de su celular.

Aunque de repente llego otro héroe pasando rápidamente por arriba de todas los presentes con rumbo a luchar contra el villano.

"¡Tú puedes, Kamui!" Un grupo de chicas gritaron como locas y muy emocionadas al ver a su héroe favorito en vivo.

El héroe conocido como Kamui, lleva puesto como traje de héroe un unitardo negro con reflejos azules y un casco de madera, guantes largos de madera que llegan más allá del codo, un cinturón de madera y botas similares.

" _¿Kamui?_ _…_ c _urioso nombre para un héroe con técnicas de madera, aunque eso me recuerda a una persona_ _._ " Naruto pensó con su mirada en dicho héroe, aunque al instante se encogió de hombros para luego desviar su mirada a la peliverde que todavía seguía escribiendo todo lo que veía con mucho entusiasmo como siempre lo hizo cuando pasaban cosas como estas.

Pero nuevamente el pelinegro fue interrumpido cuando el héroe, llamado Kamui salto desde la calle hacia un semáforo y de este dio un gran salto en el aire para luego caer sobre sus pies y manos sobre un tejado, aunque tuvo que saltar hacia su izquierda porque el enorme puño del villano destruyo el lugar en donde estuvo.

"¡ALÉJATE!" El villano rugió con completa furia hacia el héroe para seguidamente darle un manotazo en un intento de atrapar a Kamui.

Aunque el héroe con Kosei de madera fue mucho más rápido debido a su pequeño tamaño comparado con el villano, por lo que pudo zafarse a tiempo de la enorme mano del villano. Además, casi al instante formo una especie de ramas de su brazo derecho que se engancharon en una torre cercana, mientras que a la vez hizo unas especies de acrobacias en el aire ocasionando más gritos de emoción de parte del grupo de fans de Kamui.

"Ese es Kamui de la Madera.", La pecosa dijo muy emocionada, observando fijamente al héroe que rápidamente estaba formando su técnica definitiva. "¡Él es una verdadera estrella en ascenso!" Izuki exclamo en voz alta, ocasionando que llamara la atención de un civil al zar que tiene a su lado derecho.

"Tal cual, jovencita … eres una fan, ¿Verdad?" Un civil calvo pregunto con una extraña sonrisa, acercándose de a poco a la chica, ya que sabía perfectamente que había dado justo en el clavo al ver como ella se sonrojo levemente.

"Oh, si …" Izuki contesto con algo de vergüenza, porque ese tipo extraño se había acercado demasiado a su espacio persona.

Aunque por suerte, Naruto escucho y observo justo a tiempo como ese maldito calvo pervertido se acercó demasiado a su Izuki, por lo que apretando sus puños para intentar controlar su ira decidió hacer algo muy repentino pero que dio el resultado que Naruto.

"Hey viejo, aléjate de mi pequeña Brócoli." Naruto ordeno con una expresión seria, mientras con sus brazos rodeaba el cuerpo de la peliverde atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo en una demostración de protección.

Esto trajo como consecuencia que el rostro de Izuki pasara a un intenso color rojo, por la acción inesperada que había hecho su amigo, Naruto … aunque tuvo que admitir que le gustó mucho que el pelinegro la abrazara de esta forma protectora, por lo que con una sonrisa en sus labios disfruto el momento. Mientras que el civil calvo se alejó rápidamente del lugar con una expresión aterrada, ya que la mirada que le envió el joven estudiante casi lo hizo cagarse del miedo.

"No tenías que hacer eso, Naruto." Izuki regaño a su amigo con sus mejillas infladas estilo anime, ya que 'no le gusto' la actitud muy sobreprotectora que tiene con ella.

"Hmph, se lo merecía." El ojinegro murmuro en voz baja, apoyando su mentón en la cabeza de la peliverde observando hacia el frente con una expresión tranquila, esto provoco que ella una vez más se sonrojo por la acción repentina de su amigo.

Pasaron un tiempo en esa posición, y el que los viera pensaría que son una linda pareja, hasta que de pronto ella decidió romper el momento con un comentario.

"Naruto, ¿Podrías soltarme? … esto se está volviendo muy vergonzoso para mí." Izuki comento todavía algo sonrojada, porque había unas cuantas personas algo pervertidas que los estaban mirando con sonrisas picaras en sus labios.

El pelinegro al escuchar las palabras de la ojiverde salió de sus pensamientos, para seguidamente hacer lo que ella le pidió.

"¿Uhm? … ah, sí. Perdona Izuki, jeje." Naruto dijo con una risa nerviosa y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, mientras soltaba a la ojiverde que le devolvió la sonrisa demostrándole que no estaba enojada o algo similar con su amigo … aunque de repente fueron interrumpidos por la pelea que tienen frente a ellos.

Kamui empezó a correr por las vías del metro para luego saltar en el aire cuando el villano lo ataco con su enorme brazo con la intensión de aplastarlo como a una cucaracha. Seguidamente, el héroe aterrizo sobre el brazo del villano para luego dar un gran salto hacia su cara, y usar sus habilidades de madera para inmovilizar la muñeca dejándolo con una expresión entre asustada y sorprendida, pero solo duro un segundo porque el gigante estiro su brazo zarandeándolo hacia arriba … aunque, Kamui fue más rápido y se balanceo con su brazo de madera hasta caer con gracia sobre un edificio cercano para luego mirar fijamente al villano que le devolvió la mirada.

"Usaste de forma ilegal tus poderes a plena hora pico (Punta) tras cometer un robo … eres la encarnación del mal." Kamui opino con una expresión seria, extendiendo su brazo derecho para que luego de este brotaran un montón de ramas.

" _¿_ _Encarnación del mal_ _? …_ s _i vieran a mi padre cambiarían de opinión rápidamente_ _…_ " El pelinegro pensó con una gota de sudor estilo anime caer por su frente al recordar a su padre que debía estar … en alguna parte.

"¡Ah! ¡Aquí viene!" Izuki grito con emoción, sin darse cuenta con su mano derecha le tomo la mano izquierda del pelinegro que se sorprendió levemente por esa acción repentina de la peliverde, pero se encogió de hombros sin decir nada al respecto.

"¡Déjanos ver tus técnicas especiales, hombre de madera!" Un civil al zar pidió en voz alta.

" **Prisión** … **de Madera** … **¡Entrelazada!** " Tanto Kamui como Izuki gritaron al mismo tiempo, pero la peliverde solo lo acompaño porque le encantaba decir las técnicas definitivas de los héroes en los momentos finales de una importante pelea.

Mientras tanto la técnica definitiva de Kamui se dirigió rápidamente hacia el villano que se intentó proteger con su antebrazo derecho, pero esto hizo que se distrajera de otro ataque repentino sobre su persona.

" **¡Canyon Cannon!** " Una heroína Interrumpió en voz alta con su propia técnica especial, apareciendo sorpresivamente de la nada pateando al villano en la mandíbula noqueándolo al instante, y esto provoco que lo mandara a estrellarse de espaldas contra la calle produciendo un ruido sordo.

Esto dejo a la mayoría (Menos a Naruto) con expresiones impactadas y dejándolos sin habla por el acontecimiento inesperado.

"¿Eh?" Kamui dijo con sorpresa al ver esa nueva heroína robarle 'su' villano apareciendo prácticamente de la nada.

Mientras que la heroína aterrizaba con pesadez en la calle, observando fijamente con una sonrisa victoriosa al ver que había derrotado de un golpe preciso a su primer villano con Quirk de agigantamiento.

"Llegando. Llegando." Un grupo de periodistas junto a un par de civiles dijeron una y otra vez con cámaras en sus manos para sacar una gran cantidad de fotos a la nueva heroína.

Aunque esto provoco que empujaran a Naruto junto a Izuki hacia atrás tapándoles la perfecta vista que tenían de la pelea y de la heroína gigante. Pero de repente al pelinegro se le ocurrió una gran idea para que la ojiverde pudiera ver sin problemas.

"¿Quieres que te ponga sobre mis hombros para que puedas ver mejor, Izuki?" El pelinegro pregunto con una sonrisa algo atrevida, mientras se preparaba para subirla en sus hombros … pero ella lo detuvo en seco con una expresión muy sonrojada.

"¿¡Q-Que!? ¡No!" Izuki respondió con vergüenza al ver la sonrisa que tiene el pelinegro en sus labios para luego en un movimiento rápido desviara la mirada hacia la nueva heroína en un intento de ocultar sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Naruto solo se rió en voz baja por la reacción de la peliverde, para luego lentamente desviar la mirada hacia el lugar donde había terminado la pelea.

"Hoy es el día de mi debut. Me llamo Mount Lady.", La heroína se presentó con una dulce sonrisa que cautivo a todos los presentes … bueno salvo, Naruto que se había distraído con otra cosa que llamo más su atención. "Es un placer conocerlos." Mount Lady saludo a todos con un guiño coqueto, y a la vez hizo una pose sexi que resalto más su trasero que provoco que los hombres presentes tuvieran corazones en sus ojos junto a unas sonrisas pervertidas en sus labios.

La heroína conocida como Mount Lady, es una mujer alta y atractiva de cabello largo, lacio, rubio y con dos hebras rizadas, sus ojos son de color violeta con las pupilas blancas. Su traje de héroe está compuesto por un traje de cuerpo completo ajustado de color crema y morado, acentuado con rayas naranjas. El mono también tiene tres diseños peculiares en forma de diamante de color naranja en la parte superior que se encuentra debajo del pecho. Ella también usa una máscara abierta color púrpura con protuberancias en forma de cuernos en los costados.

"Llegando. Llegando." Los mismos periodistas y civiles dijeron una y otra vez las mismas palabras, mientras tomaban fotos a la heroína de diferentes ángulos, especialmente su gran cu … trasero.

" _Bueno, era obvio que la pelea iba a terminar de esta manera_ _._ " Naruto pensó en su mente con un suspiro de aburrimiento, mientras lentamente desviaba la mirada de la heroína con ese traje ajustado … aunque de repente fue interrumpido por un golpe en sus costillas de parte de Izuki que lo miraba con una expresión seria. "… ¿Porque hiciste eso, Izuki?" El ojinegro pregunto con una mueca de dolor, mientras se pasaba su mano izquierda sobre sus costillas tratando de calmar el dolor que le había provocado ese golpe de su amiga.

"Deja de mirarla de esa forma … pervertido." La peliverde dijo con un tono frió y al mismo tiempo estrechaba sus ojos en su amigo que la miro con una expresión en blanco por esa acusación errónea … bueno casi errónea.

"Te equivocas, Izuki. Yo no la estaba mirando de esa 'forma' … además, ella no me interesa por razones obvias." Naruto comento con una expresión 'seria', pero a la vez algo divertida al ver como había hecho enojar a su amiga porque obviamente se dio cuenta que estaba celosa.

"¿Ah, sí?", Izuki pregunto con las manos en sus caderas, y en respuesta el pelinegro asintió con la cabeza. "Y, ¿Cuáles son 'esas' razones?" La peliverde pregunto esta vez cruzándose de brazos, ocasionando que sus pechos se movieran un poco ante los ojos de Naruto que quedo sin habla e hipnotizado por unos segundos, pero se recuperó rápidamente desviando la mirada hacia otro lado con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Aunque sin que Naruto lo supiera debido a que desvió su mirada hacia otro lado, Izuki formo una sonrisa de orgullo al ver que había ocasionado una buena impresión en su amigo.

"Bueno, una de ellas es que me lleva como 10 años …" El pelinegro contesto en voz baja, girando un poco su cabeza para mirar a su amiga que pareció aceptar esa respuesta del ojinegro … por ahora.

"Tienes razón en ese sentido, ella es demasiado vieja para ti." Izuki dijo con un dedo en su barbilla muy pensativa sobre las palabras del pelinegro y además formo una pequeña sonrisa, porque nadie en este mundo o todo el universo entero le quitaría a su Naruto.

Mientras esto pasaba entre ambos, los demás civiles ovacionaban en voz alta a la nueva heroína profesional que los había salvado derrotando al villano carterista.

"S-Se llevó el crédito …" Kamui murmuro en voz baja, todavía en la misma posición de antes con su brazo derecho extendido y su técnica definitiva quedando a medias.

* * *

"Con el surgimiento de estas habilidades, la tasa de criminalidad aumento drásticamente. Cuando los gobiernos se vieron restringidos para aplicar leyes más radicales, valerosas personas inspiradas por los comics comenzaron a realizar actos heroicos. Lucharon contra el mal, protegieron a las personas. En poco tiempo los héroes fueron aceptados por la sociedad. Sus actividades fueron reconocidas oficialmente. El gobierno comenzó a pagarles en relación a su desempeño. Y fueron alabados por las multitudes." La narradora que obviamente es Izuki empezó una vez con su explicación.

* * *

"Con que agigantamiento … sin duda es un Quirk increíble, pero … si pensamos en los daños que se pueden causar en las ciudades, ¿Eso se podría considerar una limitación?" La peliverde pregunto con una expresión pensativa al pelinegro que estaba mirando las nubes con claro aburrimiento en su rostro, aunque al escuchar la pregunta de Izuki lo saco de su estado.

"Si lo vemos de ese punto de vista, es una clara de desventaja ofensiva, porque hay muchas personas en este lugar que podrían terminar heridas por una pelea … pero si lo vemos desde lo defensivo los edificios podrían protegerla de ataques, obviamente siempre y cuando la ciudad estuviese evacuada." Naruto respondió con una expresión aburrida, observando esta vez con sus ojos cómo la policía se llevaba al villano de antes.

"Jmmm, tienes razón. Gracias, Naruto …", Izuki agradeció con un tono muy feliz por el aporte de su amigo, mientras empezaba a agregar más notas a su cuaderno de héroes. "Aunque si ella pudiese controlar el tamaño de su cuerpo, sería un interesante Quirk, ¿No crees?" La peliverde opino con una leve sonrisa en sus labios, mientras escribía eso último que se le había ocurrido en su cuaderno.

"Tal vez …" El ojinegro dijo con un pequeño encogimiento de hombros, ya que mucho no le interesaba el Quirk de la nueva heroína.

La ojiverde al terminar de escribir cerro y guardo su cuaderno en su mochila para seguidamente mirar fijamente a Naruto porque quería preguntarle algo.

"Por cierto, Naruto.", La peliverde dijo en voz baja, llamando la atención del pelinegro que giro su cuerpo hacia ella teniendo su completa atención. "Cuando salgamos de clase me gustaría aprender algún truco nuevo y entrenar un poco." Izuki pidió con una dulce sonrisa que produjo que el ojinegro le brillaran los ojos de una manera extraña por la palabra entrenamiento.

"No hay problema, Izuki." Naruto acepto con una leve sonrisa, provocando que ella sonriera muy feliz al escuchar la respuesta positiva del pelinegro, que para demostrarle su agradecimiento le dio un fuerte abrazo apoyando sus pechos en el torso de Naruto, que lo dejo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas porque esta acción inesperada de ella lo agarro desprevenido.

Luego de esto ambos estudiantes dieron media vuelta para empezar a caminar lentamente hacia la Secundaria Orudera, mientras que la peliverde guardo su preciado cuaderno de notas en su mochila.

* * *

 **Secundaria Orudera**

Izuki, Naruto y los demás estudiantes escuchaban a medias a su profesor que empezó a hablar de un tema importante que les concierne a todos.

"Ya que todos ustedes están en tercer año, es hora de que vayan pensando en su futuro. Ahora debo revisar sus test vocacionales, pero … todos …", El profesor formo una sonrisa diabólica en sus labios para seguidamente tomar un montón de exámenes en blanco de su escritorio. "Quieren ser héroes, ¿Verdad?" El docente pregunto esta vez con una sonrisa falsa, tirando los exámenes por todo el curso, al ver como sus estudiantes [Menos Izuki que estaba escribiendo, y Naruto que miraba por la ventana.] habían sacado sus Quirk para amenazarlo si llegaba a tomar un examen sorpresa que los podría perjudicar en su carrera como futuros héroes y heroínas.

" _¿_ _Héroes_ _?_ _En lo personal no me interesa, pero le hice una promesa a_ _Izuki …"_ El pelinegro pensó con un suspiro, dejando caer su cabeza en su pupitre ocasionando un ruido sordo que al parecer todos ignoraron, salvo por la peliverde que lo miro con preocupación a su amigo … pero no pudo preguntarle nada porque sus demás compañeros/as la interrumpieron, por lo que solo tuvo que mirar hacia el frente levantando su mano con algo de vergüenza.

"¡Sí!" Los estudiantes respondieron en voz alta y muy felices al demostrar cada uno de ellos sus propios Quirk al profesor.

"¡Si, sí, todos tienen buenos Quirk!", El profesor felicito a cada uno de sus estudiantes. "Pero recuerden que es contra las reglas de la escuela usar sus Quirk." El docente dijo con una expresión seria.

"¡Profesor! No me compare con el resto. A diferencia del resto, yo apunto a llegar a la cima." Un adolescente rubio cenizo comento con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

" _Lo que faltaba, ahora se nos fue a las nubes el terrorista este_ _…"_ Naruto pensó con una mueca molesta, preparándose por si el rubio cenizo intentaba hacer alguna estupidez con su Pequeña Brócoli.

"¡Que quieres decir, Katsuki!" La mayoría de los estudiantes exigieron a su compañero que tenía la autoestima por las nubes y que nunca les cayó bien.

El estudiante conocido como Katsuki Bakugo, es un adolescente de tez blanca, tiene el cabello color rubio cenizo y desordenado en puntas, algo corto y sin rizos. Sus ojos son rojos, rasgados, y casi siempre se le ve con el ceño fruncido o con una sonrisa burlona cuando está molestando a cierta adolescente peliverde con pecas en sus mejillas. Su vestimenta consiste en el uniforme masculino de la Secundaria Orudera que lo hacía ver más delgado de lo que realmente es, además tiene zapatillas blancas con líneas horizontales grises.

"¡Son ruidosos para ser simples extras!" Katsuki opino en voz alta con la misma sonrisa burlona en sus labios que solo provoco que la furia de sus compañeros/as aumentara más que antes.

Aunque el docente a cargo del curso decidió hacer una pregunta para aliviar el clima pesado que había alrededor de todo el salón, que podría estallar en cualquier momento.

"¡Ah! Es verdad, Bakugo, tú quieres ir a la Academia U.A. ¿No?" El profesor pregunto con su mirada fija en su cuaderno de asistencia de los estudiantes.

Katsuki en respuesta asintió con la cabeza totalmente orgulloso, confirmando que iría a esa academia para ser un famoso héroe.

" _¿¡_ _Qué_ _!? ¿_ _Por qué,_ _Kacchan_ _eligió ir a misma Academia que yo_ _? …"_ Izuki pensó con un aura depresiva rodeándola, ya que ahora el rubio cenizo intentaría molestarla más seguido que antes … aunque luego recordó a Naruto y supo al instante que el la protegería de Katsuki.

"… _Bueno, tal vez sea divertido_ _."_ El pelinegro pensó con una pequeña sonrisa siniestra en su mente, porque en dicha academia podría tener una que otra pelea contra el maldito terrorista engreído y molesto.

"¿U.A? ¿La mejor del país?" Un estudiante al zar pregunto a sus compañeros que palidecieron al escuchar el nombre de la academia.

"¡El 79% de los aspirantes no superan el examen de ingreso!" Una estudiante femenina dijo con algo de miedo en su voz al recordar un comentario de su mejor amiga sobre dicha academia.

"¡Además la tasa de aprobación es muy baja!" Otro estudiante apoyo en voz alta las palabras de su compañera.

"Por eso digo que solo son unos extras.", El rubio cenizo dijo con una gran sonrisa burlona, mientras saltaba de su silla al pupitre parándose a su máxima altura para observarlos a todos en el aula. "Conseguí una A en el examen de ingreso.", Restregó su calificación a todos los presentes. "Soy el único en este lugar capaz de entrar a U.A.", Comento con un gran orgullo en sus palabras, mientras se señalaba así mismo con su pulgar derecho. "Voy a superar a All Might, ¡Seré el héroe numero 1! ¡Lo juro! ¡Grabare mi nombre en el ranking de los tipos más ricos del mundo!" Prometió con su puño izquierdo extendido, y a la vez lo apretó con fuerza cerca de su rostro como si estuviera desafiando al destino o alguien en específico.

"Hablando de eso, Midoriya-san junto a Naruto-san también quieren ir a U.A." El docente revelo con tranquilidad.

Aunque sin darse cuenta el profesor cometió un error de olvidarse temporalmente que su revelación podría traer una grave consecuencia para cierto rubio cenizo que obviamente no tomaría esto para bien.

Izuki escondió su rostro entre sus manos de la vergüenza que le dio que todos sus compañeros/as la observaran fijamente. A Naruto le dio igual que lo miraran o lo ignoraran, mientras no se burlarán de su peliverde estaba todo bien para él. Aunque, Katsuki quedo totalmente paralizado en su lugar con la boca abierta al escuchar las palabras del profesor porque no se esperaba este tipo de revelación.

Pero el pelinegro noto justo a tiempo que todos sus compañeros/as estaban a punto de reírse, por lo que con una mirada fría decidió decir unas palabras al respecto.

"No se atrevan a reírse o los mato." Naruto advirtió a todos con una expresión escalofriante, que provoco que todos sus compañeros/as palidecieran y miraran al frente con una expresión de terror total.

El profesor también tuvo una reacción similar, como un pequeño escalofrió que le advertía su cerebro de que su cuerpo de que no debía decir nada o podría terminar muerto de una forma dolorosa.

Izuki levanto un poco su mirada de su pupitre para observar al pelinegro con sus mejillas infladas estilo anime, porque no le gusto la amenaza que dijo su amigo a sus compañeros/as … aunque por otro lado estaba feliz de que Naruto la defendiera del malvado de Kacchan.

Mientras que, Katsuki hizo todo lo contrario a la advertencia del pelinegro explotando de ira … literalmente, empezando a caminar hacia el pupitre de la peliverde que encogió de miedo al ver cómo había reaccionado el rubio cenizo.

"¡Deku! …" Grito en voz alta muy molesto, pero antes de que se enfrentara a Izuki de forma verbal y hasta física. Naruto decidió hacer su aparición deteniendo al rubio cenizo con una patada en la cara que lo detuvo en seco sin la posibilidad de defenderse o seguir avanzando hacia su objetivo, y al darse cuenta quien había sido su atacante agrando levemente sus ojos. "Tu … maldito …" Katsuki susurro en voz baja con una clara mueca de dolor para que seguidamente cayera de fauces al suelo produciendo un ruido sordo.

"Eso te pasa cuando te metes con mi Pequeña Brócoli, terrorista." El pelinegro recordó al rubio cenizo que ahora estaba inconsciente en el piso.

La mayoría que vio esto quedo con la boca abierta, salvo Izuki que suspiro de alivio al ver que esta vez fue salvada justo a tiempo de Kacchan gracias a Naruto. Aunque el docente no le quedo de otra que castigar al pelinegro por noquear a un compañero.

"¡Naruto! ¡A la oficina del director!" El profesor ordeno con una expresión entre furiosa y temerosa al ver como el pelinegro había derrotado al mejor estudiante de la Secundaria Orudera de solo una ordinaria patada en la cara … sin dudad eso era aterrador para un adolescente como el pelinegro ya que este no tenía ningún Quirk en su cuerpo.

"Hai, hai … sensei." Naruto acepto de mala manera, empezando a caminar lentamente hacia la salida del aula con una expresión aburrida, para que seguidamente abriese la puerta y se fuese con rumbo contrario de la oficina del director, ya que se dirigió por el camino que lo llevaba a la azotea de la escuela.

Todo esto paso con la mirada de todos los estudiantes en la espalda del pelinegro, observándolo con miedo y algo de asombro porque no podían creer que Katsuki fuese derrotado por alguien sin un Quirk.

Izuki se preocupó mucho de que a Naruto lo enviasen a la oficina del director, porque pensó que era culpa suya de que pasara todo ese pequeño problema de antes.

"… Y, por favor que alguien lleve a Bakugo-san a la enfermería." El docente dijo con una expresión cansada, ya que esto pasaba muy seguido con el problemático de Katsuki y el perro guardián de Izuki, ósea Naruto. _"_ _No me pagan lo suficiente para tolerar esta mierda todos los días_ _…"_ El profesor pensó con un aura de depresión rodeándolo, aunque de repente fue sacado de sus pensamientos deprimentes por una tímida voz femenina.

"Yo lo haré, sensei." La peliverde ofreció con timidez su ayuda al profesor, con el pretexto de poder hablar con Naruto que ahora estaba castigado en la 'oficina del director'.

Sus compañeros/as se dieron la vuelta para mirar fijamente a la peliverde con expresión de asombro total, que produjeron que ella se sonrojara porque era demasiada la atención que estaba recibiendo y la estaba empezando a incomodar un poco.

"Está bien, Midoriya-san." El docente acepto con algo de dudas si podría llevar el cuerpo del rubio cenizo ella solo. "Lleva a Bakugo-san a la enfermería, pero que alguien … te ayude …" El profesor murmuro esas últimas palabras con sorpresa, ya que Izuki cargo sin problemas el cuerpo inconsciente de Katsuki, poniendo un brazo de este alrededor de su cuello dejando que el peso de Kacchan cayera en su cuerpo para luego empezar a caminar lentamente hacia la enfermería.

Una vez más, todos los estudiantes quedaron sin palabras al presenciar esto de parte de Izuki, pero fueron sacados de su asombro cuando su sensei empezó a dar la clase nuevamente.

* * *

Cuando la peliverde encontró la enfermería dejo el cuerpo inconsciente de Katsuki sobre una camilla porque seguramente la enfermera de la escuela vendría pronto. Por lo que ella seguidamente decidió darse la vuelta para irse de la enfermería con rumbo a la azotea … pero cuando estaba por hacerlo una mano la detuvo de golpe provocando que ella diera un chillido de miedo, aunque nunca se esperó que lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

"Por favor, Deku … no te vayas, quédate conmigo …" Katsuki suplico a la ojiverde que estaba de espaldas que por suerte pudo detenerla a tiempo, mientras que ella se congelo en su lugar al escuchar las palabras de Kacchan y a la vez se dio la vuelta lentamente encontrándose cara a cara con el rubio cenizo … esto provoco que ella se sonrojara mucho al tenerlo tan cerca suyo. Mientras que el parecía que estaba hipnotizado con la peliverde, acercándola más con sus manos, Izuki al notar esto decidió actuar rápidamente y pensar en una mentira rápida porque sino esto podría ir muy lejos.

"L-Lo siento, Kacchan … pero, Naruto me pidió algo." Izuki mintió con un leve tartamudeo en su voz, mientras que a la vez se soltaba del agarre del rubio cenizo para luego salir corriendo de la enfermería dejando al adolescente rubio cenizo con una expresión entre triste y muy furiosa, por lo que con un puñetazo lleno de su ira golpeo su camilla, pero esto trajo como consecuencia que su camilla quedara completamente destrozada cayendo bruscamente de esta al piso.

"¡Maldita sea, Naruto!" El rubio cenizo gruño con una mueca de dolor, mientras lentamente se levantaba del suelo para ir hacia clases otra vez, y enfrentarse nuevamente contra Naruto.

* * *

 **Con Naruto**

El pelinegro observaba fijamente el cielo otra vez, mientras apoyaba sus brazos en la barandilla de la azotea.

"Si no pasa algo bueno, creo que moriré de aburrimiento." El pelinegro murmuro con un suspiro al final de sus palabras, y como si estas fueran escuchadas por Kami, una voz femenina muy conocida lo saco de sus pensamientos aburridos.

"¡Naruto!" La peliverde llamo a su amigo en voz alta. El peligro al escuchar la voz de su amiga se dio la vuelta lentamente encontrándose cara a cara con Izuki.

"¡Hey, Izuki! … ¿Qué haces aquí?" Naruto pregunto algo confuso de que podía hacer la peliverde en este lugar en vez de estar en clases con los demás.

"Eso mismo tendría que preguntarte, Naruto. ¿Acaso no deberías estar en la oficina del director?" La ojiverde dijo su propia pregunta a su amigo, mientras apoyaba las manos en sus caderas para demostrar su molestia.

"No, ¿Porque?" El ojinegro respondió con un tono muy tranquilo para fingir ser inocente de lo que sea que lo estuvieran acusando.

"Por haber mandado a Kacchan inconsciente a la enfermería." Izuki le recordó con una expresión seria que provoco que el pelinegro suspirara muy molesto, porque después de todo Katsuki se mereció ese golpe de su parte y según su opinión debería haber sufrido más de su puño de hierro.

"Ese estúpido se lo merecía …", Naruto respondió al recordar dicho momento. "Él te quiso golpear, Izuki." El pelinegro gruño en voz baja, apretando sus puños con fuerza para retener su creciente ira

…

Y por un instante sus ojos ganaron un iris amarrillo con pupilas negras que reflejaron un subidón de ira que no tenía fin. Por suerte la adolescente ojiverde no se dio cuenta de ello, y Naruto pudo volver a la normalidad al tomar una bocanada de aire.

"Bueno, tal vez Kacchan se lo merezca …", La peliverde acepto sin pensarlo, porque el rubio cenizo siempre había sido de esa manera tan hostil en especial con ella. "Pero, no era necesario que lo dejaras inconsciente." La ojiverde dijo en voz baja, mientras de forma sorpresiva sostuvo las manos del pelinegro que se sorprendió por la acción inesperada de la ojiverde para seguidamente mirarlo fijamente a los ojos.

"Hmph, no me arrepiento de dejarlo inconsciente." El ojinegro comento con una expresión de puro orgullo que provoco otro suspiro en la adolescente al ver lo terco que podía ser su amigo, para luego soltar las manos del pelinegro, porque sabía que no podría hacerlo cambiar de opinión para que este fuera a pedir disculpas al rubio cenizo.

"Por ahora dejemos ese tema de lado …", Izuki acepto a medias el comentario anterior del pelinegro, para que de forma inesperada se pusiera en guardia tomando un básico estilo de Kung Fu. "¿Una pelea amistosa?" La peliverde pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

El ojinegro al escuchar esas palabras su personalidad cambio totalmente.

"Nunca le diría que no a una pelea.", Naruto respondió con una gran sonrisa, al ver que podría quitarse un poco de su aburrimiento con la peliverde. Luego de esto, el hizo lo mismo que la ojiverde poniéndose en un básico estilo de Kung Fu. "Vamos, tu primero, Izuki." El ojinegro invito con su mano derecha a la adolescente peliverde para que lo atacara primero.

Ella se molestó un poco al ver que su amigo la estaba subestimando un poco al darle una clara ventaja, por lo que no la desaprovecharía y le daría una buena lección como castigo.

"Gracias …" La ojiverde dijo con una sonrisa para que seguidamente tomara una pequeña carrera hacia Naruto atacándolo rápidamente con su puño derecho que lo dirigió hacia la cara de este. Aunque el pelinegro lo atrapo con facilidad, pero si se lo ve de cerca se puede ver que hizo una mueca de asombro en su rostro.

"¡Vaya! Mi Pequeña Brócoli se hizo más fuerte." El pelinegro comento con evidente sorpresa en su rostro al sentir que su mano izquierda quedo ligeramente entumecida por la fuerza del golpe de la peliverde, pero decidió actuar rápido y no dejarle decir ni una palabra a la adolescente.

Naruto de un movimiento rápido elevo su rodilla para golpear el estómago de Izuki … pero ella reacciono con rapidez bloqueando el golpe con su propia rodilla, provocando que ella hiciera una mueca de dolor por la fuerza del golpe de su contrincante.

"Con que golpes sorpresa, ¿Eh?", La peliverde pregunto con una mueca en sus labios, y en respuesta Naruto sonrió algo burlón. "¡Entonces toma esto!" Izuki advirtió en voz alta, mientras le daba un fuerte cabezazo en la cara al pelinegro que lo dejo con los ojos en blanco por un instante.

Pero esto trajo como consecuencia que el pelinegro soltara el puño de la peliverde, y ella obviamente aprovecho esa distracción para darle una fuerte patada en el torso que envió al ojinegro unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, con una expresión algo aturdida por los golpes precisos e inesperados que recibió de parte de su amiga.

"Buenos movimientos, Izuki.", Naruto elogio a su amiga con leve sonrisa en sus labios, mientras con su mano izquierda se sostenía de la barandilla de la azotea y con la derecha se sacudía el polvo de su uniforme. "Ahora me toca a mí …" El pelinegro murmuro en voz baja para que rápidamente sacara una extraña capa negra de la nada y luego de forma inesperada la lanzara al aire provocando que la ojiverde se distrajera por unos segundos, que en realidad fue ese el objetivo de Naruto.

El pelinegro al ver esto actuó rápidamente apareciendo frente a ella con su brazo derecho extendido, listo para darle el golpe final a Izuki … aunque de pronto ocurrió algo que los saco a ambos de sus acciones y pelea amistosa.

 **{¡RINGGG!}**

Ambos quedaron ligeramente perturbados al escuchar el molesto sonido de la campana de la escuela, que para su enojo los interrumpió en el momento más emocionante de su pelea. Aunque la peliverde fue la decidió decir algo al respecto.

"Al parecer me salvo la campana …" La ojiverde opino con una sonrisa algo nerviosa al ver que el pelinegro tenía pensado noquearla o algo similar con su anterior ataque.

Naruto solo formo una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios al escuchar las palabras de su amiga.

"Yo no estaría tan seguro, Izuki …", El ojinegro dijo en voz baja para que de forma inesperada tocara con su mano derecha uno de los pechos de la peliverde que quedo sin palabras y los ojos bien abiertos por la acción inesperada de su amigo. "¿Puede ser que crecieron más?" El pelinegro pregunto con una expresión entre confusa y curiosa, al tratar de comparar con su mano izquierda la medida que tenían los pechos de la peliverde antes con los actuales, que lo dejaron sin habla al descubrir que habían crecido más.

"¡Pervertido!" Izuki grito en voz alta para que rápidamente por instinto le diera un fuerte puñetazo al pelinegro que estaba con la guardia baja y muy distraído.

Por lo que, Naruto sin poder reaccionar a tiempo recibió de lleno el golpe en todo su rostro enviándolo a chocar contra unos tubos de metal que habían tirados por ahí dejándolo al borde de la inconsciencia, pero aun así quedo con una pequeña y débil sonrisa en sus labios.

"Sin … duda … crecieron … más …" Naruto susurro con sus ojos en forma de remolino para que seguidamente quedara inconsciente, pero aun conservando su pequeña sonrisa algo pervertida.

Mientras tanto Izuki, sostenía sus pechos con una expresión muy sonrojada por esa acción tan atrevida del pelinegro para que seguidamente empezara a caminar lentamente hacia su amigo.

"Mi pequeño zorro pervertido …" La peliverde murmuro con una pequeña sonrisa para que seguidamente se sentara encima de la espalda de Naruto, porque tenía que pensar cómo podía despertarlo de su estado de inconsciencia temporal y al instante se le ocurrió una gran idea porque se formó una extraña sonrisa en sus labios.

* * *

 **En Alguna Parte De La Prefectura De Shizuoka**

Una mujer grito de terror cuando un villano le robo el dinero de su cartera, dejándola tirada en el piso y ella por instinto utilizo su Quirk que consiste en un escudo de energía azulado para protegerse del ladrón.

"¡Un ladrón!", Un civil acuso al tipo que había asaltado a la mujer. "¡Alguien!" El mismo civil pidió con desesperación la ayuda de algún héroe que estuviera cerca.

Mientras que el villano con aspecto de moco gigante escapaba con el dinero que le robo a la mujer a paso rápido entre las personas que se atravesaban en su camino.

"¡Atrápenme si pueden!" El villano desafío en voz alta a cualquiera que tuviera el valor de enfrentarlo, mientras sin darle la mínima importancia se llevaba por delante un poste de luz que atravesó con su cuerpo viscoso sin sufrir el más mínimo daño en el proceso por razones obvias.

"¿Eh? No hay ningún héroe.", Otro civil dijo al mirar hacia todos lados. "Siempre suele haber alguno cerca." El mismo civil comento muy confuso al no ver ni un héroe a los alrededores.

Mientras esto pasaba un hombre misterioso, salió de una tienda con una bolsa de compras en su mano izquierda que al ver dicho alboroto se quedó parado en la puerta de dicho lugar.

"Seguramente están aprovechando el caos de esta mañana." Otro civil al zar opino al recordar la pelea de hace unas horas atrás.

El hombre misterioso tosió en su mano derecha machándola con un poco de sangre, mientras escuchaba atentamente la conversación del grupo de civiles.

"Hay muchos sujetos que no saben que uso darle a sus Quirk.", Otro civil que estaba cerca murmuro en voz baja. "Nunca se acaban …" El mismo civil dijo con una clara expresión de decepción en su rostro al ver como ese villano escapaba como si nada por la vereda de enfrente sí que ningún héroe estuviera presente pudiera detenerlo.

El hombre misterioso ya había escuchado suficiente de esta conversación, por lo que decidió usar su misterioso Quirk volviéndose más alto y musculoso con respecto a su anterior forma, para que seguidamente hiciera su dramática aparición como un famoso héroe ya muy conocido en el mundo.

"Van a acabar.", El héroe rubio prometió con una voz grave. Y esto produjo que los civiles se dieran la vuelta rápidamente con expresiones de sorpresa total al encontrarse con un héroe que todos ellos conocían por su Quirk y su gran sonrisa. "Eso es porque …", El rubio musculoso hizo una pausa dramática para mirar fijamente al villano que este último sintió un extraño escalofrió en su 'espalda', por lo que desvió la mirada hacia atrás en un punto específico quedando aterrorizado cuando vio al héroe. "¡Yo estoy aquí!" El rubio dijo con una gran sonrisa que ayudo a calmar el tenso ambiente que había entre los civiles, y como siempre tuvo el efecto deseado en ellos.

* * *

 **Secundaria Orudera**

Las clases habían terminado para los estudiantes de tercer año, por lo que estos empezaron a prepararse para irse hacia sus casas. Aunque no todos se iban hacia sus casas porque había un pequeño grupo que se iban a otro lugar a divertirse un rato con sus amigos/as.

"Hey, ¿Vamos al karaoke?" Una estudiante pregunto con una sonrisa a su amigo.

"¡Suena bien!" El otro estudiante respondió con entusiasmo a su amiga.

Mientras los estudiantes empezaban a irse, Naruto estaba tratando de llamar la atención de Izuki desde hace varios minutos … no entendía porque ella lo estaba ignorando, no había hecho nada malo … creo.

"Vamos, Izuki no me ignores." El pelinegro pidió a la peliverde que estaba leyendo tranquilamente las noticias de esta mañana en su celular, ignorando a su amigo.

Y Naruto que pensó que Izuki lo estaba ignorando por la acción inesperada que había hecho antes, que de apoco él estaba recordando.

"¡El incidente de esta mañana está en el top de las noticias!" La ojiverde dijo con una expresión feliz, para que seguidamente guardara su celular en su mochila… Todavía ignorando al pelinegro que tiene frente suyo, que al ver esto quedo en 'shock' al ser ignorado completamente por la peliverde.

"Ella me ignoro completamente …" Naruto murmuro en voz baja con un aura de depresión rodeándolo. Aunque de forma inesperada él fue interrumpido por la ojiverde que se dio cuenta que algo le pasaba a su amigo.

"¡Naruto!", La peliverde llamo en voz alta al pelinegro para seguidamente agarrarlo de sus manos descubiertas sobre el pupitre. "Debemos darnos prisa para ir a casa, todavía tengo que escribir unas cosas en mi cuaderno de héroes." Izuki comento al ojinegro que levanto la mirada de golpe al darse cuenta que había podido llamar la atención de su amiga y al darse cuenta que ella estaba tomándolo de sus manos se sonrojo levemente.

* * *

 **Con Bakugo**

El rubio cenizo observaba la conversación entre su Deku y ese maldito ladrón/usurpador … que, para su diversión y 'felicidad'. Naruto estaba haciendo lo que sea para llamar la atención de su Deku que por el momento no le daba ni cinco de atención y al ver lo con esa extraña aura de depresión rodeándolo le hizo formar una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

"Te lo mereces, maldito usurpador." Katsuki dijo con la misma sonrisa en sus labios.

Mientras que sus dos amigos asentían con una gota de sudor estilo anime al observar la extraña actitud de su líder hacia Naruto con respecto a la peliverde con pecas en sus mejillas, sin duda eran celos.

" _Katsuki_ _, eres diabólico_ _…"_ Un amigo del rubio cenizo pensó con nerviosismo al ver como este último reía como maniático.

Aunque de pronto ocurrió algo que no se lo esperaban ninguno de los tres, pero el rubio cenizo lo sufrió más que sus dos amigos. Y eso fue que, Izuki le tomo la mano a Naruto de forma inesperada, obviamente Katsuki al ver esto sintió una increíble cantidad de celos y furia en lo más profundo de su alma. Por lo que apareció en un borrón de velocidad frente a la peliverde y a un lado del pelinegro para descargar su ira en Deku y Naruto.

"¡Deku!", El rubio cenizo grito con ira, provocando que ella se asustara por la aparición del Kacchan, y el pelinegro gruño al escuchar su voz. "¡Maldita!" Katsuki dijo muy molesto azotando su puño contra el banco de la adolescente, pero sin darse cuenta que cuando azoto su puño izquierdo provoco una pequeña explosión que casi pulverizo el cuaderno de Izuki dejándolo medio irreconocible.

Tanto Izuki como Naruto quedaron con la boca abierta al ver cómo había quedado el cuaderno con los análisis de los héroes que la peliverde tanto esfuerzo había puesto al ver a los héroes. Los amigos de Katsuki observaron con decepción al ver a su líder actuar de esa forma tan cruel con Izuki, y a la vez empezaron a temblar de miedo al sentir que el ambiente cambio de forma repentina por motivo del pelinegro que se levantó de su silla con los ojos cerrados para controlar nuevamente su creciente ira. Bakugo sonrió de forma burlona al ver como la peliverde estaba al borde de las lágrimas por su acción y al ver eso produjo algo extraño en su corazón … por un momento tuvo la intensión de disculparse con ella por lo que le había hecho a su cuaderno, pero no pudo hacerlo porque Naruto lo interrumpió.

"Sabes, Katsuki. Esta vez te pasaste de la raya …", El pelinegro opino tronándose con fuerza sus nudillos. "Y lo pagaras muy caro." Naruto prometió con una expresión fría para seguidamente abrir sus ojos revelando sus iris amarillos con pupilas negras iguales a los de antes.

Bakugo sacudió la cabeza para olvidar su disculpa con la peliverde, para que luego formara una gran sonrisa al escuchar las palabras del pelinegro porque había esperado un momento como este desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

"Vamos, Naruto.", Katsuki reto al pelinegro de forma burlona. "Estuve esperando esto desde hace …" Pero de pronto el rubio cenizo fue silenciado por un fuerte y preciso gancho en la mandíbula de parte del pelinegro que lo elevo un metro en el aire para que seguidamente este le diera una patada en el torso que lo envió contra los dos amigos de Katsuki que lograron atraparlo con dificultad el cuerpo inconsciente de su líder.

El pelinegro observo con completa decepción como el rubio cenizo cayó derrotado con solo dos golpes suyos y eso que no uso demasiada fuerza.

"Hmph …", Naruto dijo con una expresión aburrida. "Sigues siendo débil, terrorista. La próxima vez que hagas algo contra mi pequeña Brócoli no seré tan blando contigo.", El pelinegro comento con seriedad al cuerpo inconsciente de Katsuki, para luego desviar lentamente su mirada hacia los dos amigos del rubio cenizo que temblaron de miedo cuando vieron esos extraños ojos del pelinegro. "Ustedes dos, llévenselo de mi vista." Naruto ordeno con una expresión fría dirigida a los compinches de Bakugo, que asintieron con rapidez para seguidamente desaparecer en un borrón de velocidad cargando con el cuerpo inconsciente de su líder.

Después que esos dos se llevaran al rubio cenizo de su vista, Los ojos del pelinegro volvieron a la normalidad a su color negro de siempre para que seguidamente se diera la vuelta para encontrarse a su peliverde sollozando en voz baja al ver que su cuaderno de héroes estaba arruinado, por lo que Naruto decidió hacer algo al respecto porque no le gustaba verla en ese estado.

Mientras que, Izuki sollozo cuando tomo entre sus manos el cuaderno de análisis de los héroes que tanto esfuerzo había puesto en escribir … ahora estaba totalmente arruinado por culpa de Kacchan, aunque de pronto ella fue interrumpida por su amigo de la infancia que le puso su mano derecha en su hombro izquierdo.

"Tranquila, Izuki. Tu cuaderno todavía tiene salvación." El ojinegro dijo con una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora para animarla, que provoco que ella solo mirara triste a su cuaderno ahora chamuscado.

"No, mientas, Naruto. Sabes perfectamente que mi cuaderno de héroes está completamente arruinado por culpa de Kacchan …" La peliverde murmuro con un tono de voz muy triste.

"En eso te equivocas, Izuki. Recuerda que con mi 'magia' puedo hacer casi lo que sea." El pelinegro aseguro con la misma sonrisa confianzuda en sus labios, mientras que de su mochila de acampar sacaba la capa negra de antes para seguidamente tomar de las manos de la ojiverde dicho cuaderno chamuscado.

La peliverde solo observo en silencio lo que Naruto haría con su cuaderno de notas. Mientras que al mismo tiempo el pelinegro envolvió con su capa especial el cuaderno de héroes de su amiga para luego dejarlo encima de la mesa de la ojiverde con una mirada pensativa. E Izuki al notar esto miro al ojinegro fijamente con el ceño fruncido.

"Y, ¿Ahora qué?" Izuki pregunto con mucha curiosidad por lo que podía hacer esta vez la 'magia' del pelinegro para que seguidamente se acercara un poco más su cara para ver que ocurría con su preciado cuaderno de héroes.

"Espera.", Naruto contesto con seriedad para que luego apoyara su mano derecha sobre el cuaderno envuelto con su capa dejando pasar unos cuantos segundos en esa posición … hasta que de pronto retiro su mano de dicho objeto. "Listo." El pelinegro dijo con un tono misterioso en su voz, retirando lentamente su capa del cuaderno de notas de la peliverde ... el cual apenas Izuki lo vio quedo con la boca abierta porque estaba como recién sacado de la tienda donde antes ella lo había comprado.

"Wow, ¡Eso fue sorprendente!" La peliverde opino con un brillo contento en sus ojos, mientras con ambas manos tomaba su preciado cuaderno de héroes quedándoselo mirando fijamente en especial el título de dicho cuaderno, porque de repente tuvo un largo y feo recuerdo de su pasado.

* * *

 ***Flashback***

Una pequeña de cuatro años buscaba a su madre por la casa para que ella le prendiera la computadora y poder ver su vídeo favorito sobre cierto héroe.

"¡Mama!", Una niña peliverde con pecas en sus mejillas llamo en voz alta a una joven mujer peliverde, para que seguidamente la niña entrara a la cocina a paso rápido. "¡Mama, la computadora!" La pecosa dijo una vez más, mientras daba saltitos de entusiasmo.

La madre de Izuki, es una joven mujer delgada con el cabello corto de color verde oscuro atado con una cola de caballo a la izquierda.

"¿Otra vez?" Inko pregunto con una dulce sonrisa.

"¡Rápido!" Izuki respondió con desesperación.

"Cielos, ya debes haber visto unas 10.000 veces este vídeo, Izuki.", La joven peliverde opino con la misma sonrisa en sus labios, mientras que la niña ya no podía aguantar más la espera por lo que empezó a golpear su cabeza de forma cómica contra la silla acolchonada en que estaba sentada. "A mí me da escalofríos verlo." La madre de Izuki comento al recordar el contenido del vídeo sobre cierto héroe que es el símbolo de la paz de Japón.

Mientras tanto dicho vídeo empezaba a reproducirse, provocando que la niña peliverde se detuviera de lo que estaba haciendo para observar con una gran sonrisa la pantalla de la computadora.

* * *

"Ese era un antiguo vídeo. Una catástrofe extraña que ocurrió hace mucho tiempo. Mostraba a personas siendo rescatadas por un héroe durante su debut." La narradora empezó a explicar nuevamente.

* * *

 **{Inicio Del Vídeo}**

" **¿Estás viendo? ¡Ha salvado a un centenar de personas!", Un civil exclamo con un tono de voz entre asustado y sorprendido. "¡Es una locura! ¡No han pasado ni diez minutos!" El mismo civil opino con total incredulidad de lo que estaba presenciando sus ojos.**

 **Mientras el civil decía estas palabras, desde las ruinas del edificio en llamas empezó a salir una gran figura que a pesar de que no podían verlo, si escuchaban los fuertes pasos del héroe sobre el colectivo.**

Izuki observaba el vídeo con una sonrisa de asombro.

" **¡Jajaja!" El héroe desconocido (Hasta el momento) empezó a reírse en voz alta, mientras se acercaba a paso lento por encima del colectivo accidentado.**

" **¡Está riendo!" Otro civil dijo con asombro por la acción inesperada del héroe.**

Izuki al escuchar la risa de All Might quedo sin palabras por el increíble momento, que por más que lo hubiera visto miles de veces no le quitaba lo emocionante.

" **Todo está bien. Eso es porque…", All Might hizo una pausa dramática antes de seguir con sus palabras. "Yo estoy aquí." El rubio musculoso tranquilizo a todos los civiles con su gran y brillante sonrisa.**

El héroe conocido como All Might, es un hombre muy alto y rubio, cuyo diseño se asemeja a los cómics de héroes estadounidenses clásicos, con más sombreado que cualquier otro héroe, su cabello va peinado hacia atrás excepto por dos mechones al frente que se elevan en pico. Su vestimenta de héroe consiste en un traje de cuerpo rojo, blanco y azul con botas de color amarillo. Se ha demostrado con y sin capa. En general, su diseño se considera muy clásico.

La sonrisa de Izuki se agrando y sus ojos brillaron con intensidad al escuchar las palabras de All Might, pero las últimas palabras fueron una bomba para ella siempre dejándola impresionada.

 **{Fin Del Vídeo}**

"¡Es genial!", La niña peliverde dijo con sus brazos extendidos, observando fijamente la figura de acción del famoso héroe en su mano derecha. "¡Cuando tenga un Quirk quiero que sea como el tuyo! **¡Jajaja!** " Izuki empezó a reírse en voz alta, tratando de imitar la risa de All Might.

Inko observo y escucho con una pequeña sonrisa como su única hija desea ser como dicho héroe en el futuro, pero a la vez su sonrisa paso a una expresión preocupada porque había algo en su cabeza que la había estado atormentando durante estos últimos meses, y es con respecto al Quirk de su hija que hasta el momento no lo había manifestado en su cuerpo.

* * *

 **{Al Otro Día}**

"Es mejor que te rindas." Un doctor de avanzada de edad aconsejo con seriedad a la niña peliverde.

Esto provoco que Izuki quedara completamente petrificada en su lugar con una expresión en blanco por la inesperada y mala noticia, mientras que a la vez dejaba caer su figura de acción de All Might al piso.

"Eso …", La joven peliverde murmuro sin poder creer las palabras del médico. "Entonces, ¿Si tiene algo malo?", Inko pregunto al doctor que se quedó callado en respuesta, mientras que ella le dio una pequeña mirada a su hija. **"** Sus compañeros del jardín ya han manifestado sus habilidades … ella es la única ..." La joven peliverde dijo con preocupación por el estado mental de la pequeña ojiverde que todavía seguía en la misma manera.

El medico escucho cada palabra de la madre de la niña, y supo sacar una conclusión al instante del porque Izuki no tiene un Quirk como los demás niños/as.

"Disculpe, usted es de la cuarta generación, ¿Verdad?" El doctor pregunto con una expresión seria, recibiendo como respuesta un asentimiento de cabeza de parte de la joven peliverde. "¿Qué hace su Quirk?" El medico mayor pregunto una vez más con notable profesionalidad.

"Si, bueno. Puedo atraer objetos pequeños hacia mí. Mi marido respira fuego." Inko respondió con su mano derecha en su cara, mientras con su mano izquierda atraía lentamente la figura de acción de su hija.

"Normalmente a los cuatro años ella habría manifestado uno de esos Quirk, o una combinación de ambos. Cuando los superpoderes comenzaron a aparecer se realizaron investigaciones al respecto. Los resultados arrojaron un punto interesante sobre la falta de articulación en el dedo meñique del pie.", El medico revelo con la misma actitud profesional, mientras que Inko observo con tristeza como Izuki estaba al borde de las lágrimas al escuchar las palabras del doctor **.** "Cuando los humanos no usan alguna parte de su cuerpo esta se vuelve innecesaria. Las personas que les falta una articulación han evolucionado.", El doctor señalo en la radiografía el pie izquierdo de la peliverde menor. "Como pueden ver en esta radiografía. Izuki-chan tiene dos articulaciones.", El medico señalo en especial esa zona del pie de dicha radiografía, mientras que Izuki al escuchar y ver la radiografía provoco que ella quedara con la boca abierta por su gran mala suerte **. "** Resulta raro ver algo así en la actualidad. Sin embargo, significa que no tiene un Quirk." El doctor termino de explicar con una expresión algo triste porque esta es la peor parte de su trabajo en dar las malas noticias a sus pacientes y arruinando los sueños de los niños/as que no tienen particularidades.

* * *

 **{De Vuelta En La Casa}**

Izuki se había pasado casi toda la tarde viendo una y otra vez el vídeo favorito donde aparece All Might haciendo su debut como héroe. Mientras que Inko observaba con una expresión muy triste al ver que su hija estaba muy deprimida por la terrible noticia que les había dado el doctor horas atrás.

"Mama …", Izuki llamo en voz baja a la joven peliverde. "Sin importar la situación el salva a las personas sonriendo. Él es un héroe genial ...", La niña peliverde murmuro con tristeza, mientras que Inko al ver que su hija estaba a punto de llorar le partió el corazón. "Yo … ¿Puedo ser como el?" La ojiverde pregunto al borde de las lágrimas, mientras que la peliverde mayor empezó a caminar lentamente hacia su hija.

"¡Lo siento, Izuki! ¡Lo siento!" Inko dijo una y otra vez a su pequeña, mientras la abrazaba con fuerza porque pensaba que es su culpa que su hija no tuviera un Quirk como los demás niños/as.

* * *

"No, te equivocas. Te equivocas, mama. Esa vez, lo que quería escuchar ..." La narradora de repente se quedó callada.

* * *

 ***Fin De Flashback***

* * *

 **Un Tiempo** **Después**

Izuki y Naruto caminaban con rumbo a la casa de la peliverde, porque ella tenía que escribir unas cuantas cosas extras que había visto durante la pelea entre los héroes y el villano de esta mañana, además que después ambos entrenarían durante unas horas y él le enseñaría ese truco de magia que restauro su cuaderno de héroes como le había prometido.

"Hey, Izuki …", El pelinegro llamo la atención de la pecosa. "Has estado muy callada durante el camino ¿En qué piensas?" El ojinegro pregunto con una expresión aburrida, dándole una pequeña mirada a la ojiverde que salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la pregunta de su amigo.

"Oh, solo estaba recordando el pasado." La peliverde respondió con una sonrisa algo forzada que el pelinegro noto al instante.

"… (Suspiro) Eres fácil de leer Izuki, ¿Qué fue lo recordaste?" Naruto pregunto con seriedad y algo de preocupación por su amiga porque antes de que la conociera, ella no la pasaba muy bien por ser marginada al no tener un Quirk como los demás niños y niñas.

"Recordé cuando el doctor me dio la horrible noticia de que no tenía ningún Quirk en mi cuerpo …" La ojiverde contesto en voz baja, bajando su mirada al suelo para no hacer contacto visual con el pelinegro.

El ojinegro la miro fijamente por unos segundos hasta que decidió decir algo al respecto.

"Sabes Izuki, aunque no tengas un Quirk en tu cuerpo, de igual manera puedes cumplir tu sueño de ser una heroína con o sin Quirk …", El pelinegro dijo con un pequeño suspiro. "Además, recuerda que yo tampoco tengo uno." El ojinegro comento con una expresión algo aburrida, ya que no le importaba tener un Quirk como los demás estudiantes … sin duda alguna estaba mucho mejor como estaba.

"Tienes razón en eso, Naruto …", Izuki opino con una expresión pensativa al final de sus palabras por unos segundos, para que seguidamente decidiera decir su pregunta. "Pero, ¿De verdad crees que pueda convertirme en una heroína?" La peliverde pregunto con timidez en su voz, desviando su mirada hacia su cuaderno de héroes.

El pelinegro se la quedó mirando fijamente durante un minuto entero, que para la ojiverde fue una eternidad algo incomoda.

"No tengo dudas de que te convertirás en una fuerte y …", Naruto hizo una pequeña pausa, porque sus ojos brillaron de forma algo pervertida. "Atractiva heroína." El pelinegro respondió con una extraña sonrisa en sus labios, aunque esta respuesta suya gano un suave golpecito en su brazo izquierdo de parte de la peliverde.

"Eres un pervertido.", Izuki dijo con una expresión enojada que simulo, para luego formar una dulce sonrisa por las palabras inspiradoras de su amigo. "Pero tienes razón, Naruto. ¡Me mantendré firme y siguiere adelante hasta cumplir mi sueño!" La peliverde prometió en voz alta con una expresión totalmente decidida.

"Así se habla, Izuki." El ojinegro apoyo con un pulgar arriba con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, para que seguidamente ambos empezaran a caminar bajo un puente.

La ojiverde de pronto hizo algo inesperado y esperado a la vez … elevo su puño derecho sobre su cabeza para empezar a moverlo hacia todos lados.

"¡Jajaja!" Izuki empezó a reírse en voz alta, tratando de imitar la risa de All Might … pero, fallo graciosamente porque su risa emitida de cierto héroe sonó algo extraña y divertida para cierto pelinegro que la observaba tratando de aguantarse su propia risa.

"¿Otra vez con esa risa extraña, Izuki?" Naruto pregunto con una expresión divertida al escuchar la risa de su peliverde.

"Si, y no es extraña. Es la risa del mejor héroe del mundo entero." La ojiverde respondió con sus mejillas infladas de lo molesta que estaba por escuchar como el ojinegro se burlaba de su intento de imitar la 'magnifica' risa de All Might.

"Hai, hai, Izuki. Lo que tú digas." El pelinegro acepto a medias la respuesta de su amiga, mientras que todavía conservaba una sonrisa en sus labios.

Aunque de pronto él pelinegro se detuvo en seco al sentir algo extraño debajo, mientras su sonrisa se borraba de sus labios cambiando a una expresión seria. La peliverde al darse cuenta que Naruto se detuvo, ella hizo lo mismo dándose la vuelta para quedárselo mirando fijamente con una expresión algo confusa.

"¿Qué pasa, Naruto?" La peliverde pregunto con curiosidad y también algo aterrada de que hubiera un villano cerca de su posición.

El pelinegro en respuesta puso su dedo índice en los labios de Izuki para silenciarla por un momento porque escucho un sonido extraño que provino desde las alcantarillas, por lo que el miro hacia la tapa más cercana que tenían de su posición … y tal como presintió de ese lugar empezó a salir un extraño fluido oscuro que rápidamente tomo la forma de un horrible monstruo con ojos y dientes extraños.

La peliverde observo muy asustada ese aterrador monstruo que seguramente es un villano que les venía a hacer daño a ella y su amigo. En cambio, el pelinegro solo observo con seriedad y sin inmutarse en ningún momento de la llegada de esa cosa repulsiva … esta fue la opinión personal de Naruto.

"¡¿Un villano?!" Izuki exclamo con horror para seguidamente esconderse detrás del pelinegro por seguridad, ya que sabía que el la protegería … a pesar de que ambos no tuvieran un Quirk, Naruto nunca retrocedería en una pelea.

"Izuki, cierra los ojos. No quiero que veas esto." Naruto murmuro en voz baja a la ojiverde que asintió con la cabeza haciendo lo que su amigo le ordeno.

El villano con Kosei de fluido o lodo, miro a Izuki y Naruto … principalmente a este último con una sonrisa maliciosa.

" **Un disfraz de tamaño mediano**." El villano dijo con una sonrisa victoriosa al ver que hoy es su día de suerte para poder escapar de ser atrapado por All Might, ya que el cuerpo de Naruto es perfecto para camuflarse entre los civiles.

El villano cambio su sonrisa por una más pervertida, porque tal vez podría usar el cuerpo de Naruto para divertirse con esa zukulenta peliverde … aunque de repente fue interrumpido por la voz del pelinegro.

"Vaya, nunca había visto una cosa tan fea …", El pelinegro opino dándole una mirada completa al villano. "Pareces un experimento fallido. ¿Acaso te sacaron de un laboratorio subterráneo?" El ojinegro pregunto esta vez con una sonrisa burlona, aunque por un instante se le había borrado esa sonrisa por una expresión seria al recordar algo feo de su pasado … pero, solo duro un instante porque volvió a su expresión fría.

Izuki que escucho las palabras de Naruto, empezó a reírse en voz baja porque él siempre es de usar palabras como esa con las personas que le caían mal o lo molestaban.

" **¡¿Que dijiste, mocoso maldito?!** " El villano de fluido exigió con furia, mientras estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre el ojinegro para tomar su cuerpo a la fuerza.

"¿Que estas sordo?", Naruto pregunto con el ceño fruncido, aunque esto produjo que el villano se enfadara más que antes. "No lo voy a repetir." El pelinegro contesto con las manos en sus bolsillos, y una expresión aburrida en su rostro porque el villano extraño resulto ser una completa pérdida de tiempo ya que el ojinegro se esperaba una pelea mano a mano desde el principio.

El villano estaba al borde de matar a este chico bocón y molesto, pero eso sería una muy mala elección de parte suya porque no tendría como escaparse del molesto de All Might que venía pisándole sus talones… Literalmente, por lo que decidió que lo mejor sería hacerlo sufrir hasta la muerte cuando tome su cuerpo por la fuerza.

" **¡Ya verás!** -" Aunque de repente el villano de lodo fue interrumpido de su ataque cuando escucho junto a Naruto e Izuki que la tapa de las alcantarillas salió volando hacia arriba chocando contra la parte superior del puente, y esto fue producto de un fuerte golpe de alguien.

Tanto el villano como el pelinegro quedaron muy sorprendidos [Menos Izuki que todavía seguía con los ojos cerrados.] cuando vieron de quien se trataba.

"No se preocupen, estudiantes.", All Might tranquilizo levantándose del suelo hasta su máxima altura para seguidamente utilizar su pie derecha para pisar con fuerza el suelo. "¡Yo estoy aquí!" El rubio dijo con su gran sonrisa, mientras al lado suyo caía la tapa de la alcantarilla que había golpeado hace un instante atrás.

Izuki cuando escucho la voz de su más preciado héroe sobre todos los demás, decidió abrir sus ojos rápidamente y cuando vio a All Might quedo totalmente paralizada de la emoción de ver en persona a su héroe favorito.

El villano al ver que no tendría escapatoria, decidió atacar de forma desesperante al héroe número 1 del mundo con su brazo derecho de lodo … pero, All Might esquivo sin problemas el ataque del villano agachando un poco su cuerpo, produciendo que dicho ataque siguiera de largo y golpeara un punto del puente subterráneo. Luego de esto el rubio musculoso dio un salto hacia delante en dirección del villano que en un intento más desesperado empezó a atacar con más de sus ataques de lodo esta vez decidiendo usar su brazo izquierdo, pero antes que esos ataques tocaran al héroe este se detuvo con su pie izquierdo pisando con fuerza el suelo para tomar un buen impulso, porque utilizaría una de sus técnicas más famosas y utilizadas por él.

La única en darse cuenta de esto fue la peliverde que quedo con la boca abierta.

"Esa pose …", La ojiverde murmuro en voz baja. "¡Naruto! ¡Al suelo!" Izuki ordeno en voz alta al pelinegro que al parecer estaba enfocado en la pelea que tiene frente a él, por lo que no le prestó atención a la ojiverde cuando paso lo obvio.

Ella al ver que su amigo no la escucho decidió salvar al pelinegro por su cuenta, por lo que salto sobre Naruto provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo. All Might al ver la acción heroica de la estudiante peliverde su sonrisa se agrando y brillo más que antes, por lo que cargando fuerza en su puño derecho decidió no perder más tiempo y hacer su técnica de una vez por todas.

" **¡TEXAS SMASH!** " El rubio musculoso grito con un tono de voz lleno de poder, lanzando su puño derecho al frente provocando una presión de viento que se dirigió hacia el villano de lodo a una increíble velocidad.

El villano al ver ese ataque quedo con los ojos muy abiertos del miedo … pero, no fue lo suficiente rápido para escapar o esquivar ese ataque. Aunque lo más horrible que sufrió el villano fue cuando la presión de viento lo alcanzo empezando a empujarlo hacia atrás, mientras gritaba de dolor al ser comprimido.

" **¡¿Solo con la presión del viento?!** " El villano de lodo dijo con una expresión insoportable de dolor para que seguidamente explotara largando lodo/fluido hacia todas partes que, para mala suerte de los dos únicos espectadores de la pelea … esa cosa cayó sobre ambos manchándolos de pies a cabeza con esa cosa asquerosa y repugnante.

Izuki y Naruto que observaron todo el suceso desde su posición en el suelo quedaron con la boca abierta por ese ataque del rubio musculoso, aunque el pelinegro fue el primero en salir de su impresión porque sintió que la peliverde estaba encima suyo, apoyando sus pechos en su espalda dejándolo con una expresión soñadora al sentir esa maravillosa sensación.

" _Ah_ _…_ ", El ojinegro suspiro en su mente. " _Esto es el paraíso_ _…_ " Naruto pensó con una sonrisa satisfecha para que seguidamente cerrara sus ojos para disfrutar más este momento único … si, Naruto es algo pervertido.

Mientras que Izuki se había desmayado de golpe cuando el pelinegro cerro los ojos, ya que ver a All Might en persona fue demasiado para ella quedándose encima de su amigo con una sonrisa de felicidad pura. El rubio musculoso al ver esa extraña escena sintió que una gran gota de sudor estilo anime se deslizo por su frente, aunque también le pareció gracioso y algo adorable.

* * *

 **Un Momento** **Después**

All Might se acercó al par de estudiantes extraños que todavía seguían en el suelo para despertarlos de su estado de inconsciencia que en este caso sería para Izuki, porque Naruto estaba consciente de su alrededor y el acercamiento del héroe. El rubio musculoso juro que el pelinegro estaba sonriendo de forma pervertida, pero fue por un instante porque luego volvió a la normalidad … negando con la cabeza decidió despertarlos ambos con sus manos para darle unas suaves palmadas en los rostros de ambos estudiantes.

"¡Hey! ¡Hey!", El héroe rubio llamo a ambos, pero al ver que Izuki abrió los ojos se detuvo. "¡Ah!", All Might dijo con sorpresa al ver que la peliverde abrió sus ojos lentamente por los golpecitos molestos que había recibido en sus mejillas. "Que alivio ¡Me alegro que ambos estén bien!" El rubio musculoso comento con una gran sonrisa y moviendo su mano derecha frente a su rostro en un gesto de saludo.

Izuki cuando enfoco su mirada seguido de escuchar esa voz conocida quedo con la boca abierta como un pez recién sacado del agua y los ojos en blanco de la impresión, porque el famoso héroe estaba agachado frente a ella … pero esa no fue su única reacción, ya que también grito de la sorpresa retrocediendo un metro hacia atrás. Y esto fue como la señal para que el pelinegro se levantara como un robot acercándose rápidamente a su amiga, provocando que el rubio musculoso lo observara fijamente con curiosidad.

"¡Izuki! ¿Qué paso? ¿Te hicieron daño? ¿Fue Katsuki otra vez?" Naruto pregunto una pregunta tras otra con una evidente preocupación en su rostro, mientras de forma disimulada sacaba una barra metálica de color negro de su manga derecha para 'matar' al maldito que había sido capaz de herir a su peliverde … aunque por suerte el rubio musculoso no había visto el arma cuerpo a cuerpo que saco Naruto.

El héroe numero uno observo todo ese pequeño alboroto con una expresión divertida, porque vio que ese chico se preocupaba mucho por la chica ojiverde, Por lo que de repente un nuevo pensamiento apareció en su cerebro.

" _¿_ _Tal vez sean novios_ _?_ ", All Might pregunto en su mente para que seguidamente diera un suspiro _._ " _Oh, la juventud_ _."_ El rubio musculoso pensó con una sonrisa, al recordar sus días en el instituto con sus amigos/as y compañeros/as.

Mientras tanto la peliverde todavía no salía de su trance, por lo que único que hizo fue señalar con su dedo índice al héroe que estaba observando fijamente su interacción. El pelinegro siguió hacia donde estaba señalando su amiga y cuando vio que era All Might se puso en posición de defensa.

"… ¿Tu? ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Izuki?!" El ojinegro exigió con evidente ira en su voz, mientras sostenía su barra metálica en un agarre inverso.

El héroe rubio quedo con los ojos bien abiertos al ver como ese chico lo estaba enfrentando sin importarle quien fuese … aunque cuando vio lo que el pelinegro tiene en sus manos un arma cuerpo a cuerpo, lo hizo estar precavido.

"Chico, será mejor que bajes o guardes esa cosa.", El rubio musculoso ordeno para que seguidamente se cruzara de brazos. "Podrías terminar lastimado." All Might opino con una expresión seria, observando fijamente a ese chico porque había algo mal con el que no sabía cómo explicarlo con palabras ... pero, sacudiendo la cabeza decidió dejarlo de lado.

"Ya veremos quien saldrá lastimado, ¡Viejo!" El pelinegro grito con furia para que seguidamente daba un salto para impulsarse hacia el héroe que miro al chico sin inmutarse por su repentino ataque … pero antes de que su puño izquierdo conectara contra el estómago de All Might, un grito femenino lo detuvo en el acto.

"¡Naruto, detente!", La peliverde ordeno en voz alta, provocando que el ojinegro se detuviera en seco de su ataque, para que seguidamente se diera la vuelta de forma lenta para empezar a mirar fijamente a la ojiverde. "All Might no me hizo nada, solo quede sorprendida de verlo en persona.", La ojiverde explico con un tono algo tímido al recibir esa mirada de parte de su amigo. "Además, recuerda que nos salvó a ambos de ese malvado villano." Izuki dijo con una expresión seria, observando como su querido amigo se había tranquilizado para que este seguidamente empezara a caminar hacia ella.

"Hmph, lo que sea." Naruto acepto a medias las palabras de la peliverde, mientras guardaba su barra metálica en su lugar para luego ponerse al lado de Izuki cruzado de brazos.

El héroe rubio al ver un hueco en la conversación de ambos estudiantes decidió entrar para explicar su error.

"Lo siento, ambos se vieron involucrados en mi lucha contra el villano. No suelo cometer esta clase de errores, pero, era mi primer día en esta ciudad así que me deje llevar." El rubio musculoso explico con su típica risa al final de sus palabras, mientras que a la vez puso su mano derecha en su rostro para que el momento fuera más dramático de lo normal.

La ojiverde al escuchar las palabras y la risa de All Might quedo con una mirada soñadora y con espirales en sus ojos. Mientras que Naruto se cruzó de brazos con una expresión molesta, porque le habría gustado tener una pelea con ese rubio con sonrisa de estúpido que para su disgusto empezó a hablar de nuevo.

"Sin embargo, ambos fueron de gran ayuda, principalmente tu chica por ese acto heroico de ayudar a tu novio. ¡Sin duda asombroso!", All Might elogio a la peliverde que quedo en shock cuando su cerebro capto esas palabras. "Además, gracias a ambos pude capturarlo." El héroe rubio dijo con la misma sonrisa en sus labios, mientras en sus manos tiene dos botellas de refrescos de la marca 'torrent' que al parecer había metido a la fuerza al villano a dichas botellas por separado para seguramente debilitarlo y que no escapara del control del héroe.

" _El héroe número_ _1_ _,_ _All Might …_ _de verdad es el_ _…_ _y_ _¡_ _Esta felicitándome_ _!",_ La peliverde pensó todavía en una especie de trance, observando como la sonrisa del rubio musculoso brillo más que antes. "Ahora que lo veo mejor, ¡Luce totalmente diferente en persona!" Izuki pensó en voz alta.

Y este último comentario de la ojiverde provoco una risa en All Might, mientras que Naruto solo sintió una increíble cantidad de celos.

"Maldito seas, viejo como te atreves a robarme a mi Pequeña Brócoli." El pelinegro gruño en voz baja cruzándose de brazos, ya que estaba celoso de que la peliverde estuviera hipnotizado con el rubio.

Aunque de pronto, Izuki recordó que debía pedirle un autógrafo lo antes posible al All Might antes de que este se fuera a luchar contra otros villanos y la dejara con las ganas de tener su autógrafo.

"Donde debería…", La ojiverde murmuro buscando su cuaderno con rapidez, pero de pronto lo vio a un metro de su posición. "¡Mi cuaderno de notas!", La peliverde dijo con felicidad cuando lo tomo entre sus manos, pero cuando lo abrió se encontró con lo menos pensado. "¡Ya lo hizo! ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Un tesoro! ¡Sera una reliquia familiar!" Izuki grito de forma apresurada para que seguidamente inclinara su cabeza varias veces en señal de agradecimiento.

"¡Okay!", All Might dijo con un pulgar arriba. "Tal vez en un futuro muy cercano puedas convertirte en una heroína, chica.", El rubio musculoso comento con la misma sonrisa, para que seguidamente se diera la vuelta dándoles la espalda a ambos estudiantes. "Bueno, debo entregar este sujeto a la policía. ¡Los veo del otro lado de la pantalla!" El héroe rubio saludo con su mano derecha al dúo de estudiantes, con el mismo tono feliz.

"Pero …" Aunque la ojiverde no pudo terminar sus palabras porque el rubio siguió con su comentario.

"Los profesionales debemos luchar contra el mal todo el tiempo." All Might explico con un tono entre serio y contento para que seguidamente empezara a calentar sus músculos.

" _Espera_ _…_ ", La peliverde trato de detener al rubio musculoso, observando como este empezaba a estirarse. " _Tengo muchas preguntas_ _..._ " Izuki pensó las últimas palabras con total tristeza al ver que su héroe favorito se estaba por ir dejándola con las ganas de preguntarle algo muy importante.

" _Este tipo_ _…_ " El pelinegro pensó estrechando los ojos en dicho héroe rubio, ya que todavía estaba muy molesto al ver como la peliverde estaba muy triste.

Aunque de pronto ella decidió hacer algo inesperado que tanto Naruto como All Might no lo notaron al estar metidos en sus propios pensamientos.

"Bueno, entonces …", El rubio musculoso hizo una pausa dramática para seguidamente dar un gran salto al cielo. "¡Espero que sigan apoyándome!" El héroe rubio grito en voz alta para que ambos estudiantes pudieran escucharlo claramente.

Mientras que su salto provoco una fuerte ráfaga de viento que movió las copas de los árboles de cerezo cercanos. El pelinegro al ver que por fin se había ido ese tipo con sonrisa de estúpido, cerró los ojos con un suspiro.

"Vamos, Izuki. Ese tipo no vale la pena …", Naruto se quedó callado al final de sus palabras al darse cuenta de la falta de respuesta de la peliverde abrió sus ojos. "¿Izuki?", El pelinegro pregunto con una expresión confusa porque dónde debería estar la ojiverde, solo encontró una nube de humo con la forma de su cuerpo. Aunque mucho tiempo no tardo en localizarla porque escucho su chillido de absoluto miedo, que provino por donde se había ido el rubio musculoso. "¡¿Que?!" El ojinegro exclamo en voz alta y con los ojos bien abiertos, al ver como Izuki colgaba de la pierna izquierda del héroe.

* * *

Mientras tanto la peliverde se agarró con fuerza a la pierna izquierda del rubio musculoso como si su vida dependiera de ello … y en esta ocasión si estaba en peligro, por lo que empezó a gritar de horror.

"¿Eh …?", All Might dijo con una expresión confusa para que seguidamente bajara su mirada hacia abajo encontrándose con el rostro de completo terror de la estudiante peliverde de antes. "¡Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey! ¡Suéltame por favor! ¡Esto es ser demasiado fanática!" El héroe rubio ordeno algo asustado al ver hasta donde podían llegar sus fans, mientras que a la vez trataba de sacarse de encima a la ojiverde de su pierna izquierda, que se le estaba haciendo muy difícil porque ella se había enganchado con fuerza.

"¡Si te suelto ahora voy a morir!" Izuki respondió con desesperación, provocando que el rubio dejara de forcejear con la peliverde.

"Es verdad." El rubio musculoso dijo al instante al pensar esas palabras de la chica.

La ojiverde al ver su oportunidad decidió hablar de forma apresurada, pero con mucha dificultad.

"¡Tengo muchas preguntas que quiero que me respondas!" La peliverde hablo con dificultad y una expresión graciosa, ya que el intenso viento la obligaba a cerrar su boca continuamente.

"¡Okay, okay!", All Might contesto con nerviosismo al escuchar las palabras de la peliverde. "Ya entendí, cierra boca y ojos.", El héroe rubio ordeno con la misma sonrisa de siempre para que seguidamente con su mano derecha tomara en un agarre firme la mochila de Izuki para que esta no se cayera al vacío y el terminara en una situación que lo marcaría de por vida, por lo que rápidamente busco con su mirada un lugar seguro y vacío donde podían aterrizar … pero de repente tosió levemente, provocando un gran dolor a su cuerpo que pudo simular a tiempo. "Shit." El rubio musculoso maldijo en voz baja, mientras una gota de sangre se escapaba de su boca que limpio con su puño derecho.

* * *

 **Con Naruto**

El pelinegro salió de su pequeño shock, para seguidamente subirse con rapidez a la copa de un árbol de cerezo para mirar fijamente hacia el cielo, observando que haría ese viejo con su pequeña Brócoli, y cuando vio que aterrizaron en un edificio lejano de su posición lo molesto mucho.

"¡Mierda!" Naruto dijo en voz alta, llamando la atención de una anciana que estaba caminando a paso lento con un bastón metálico muy llamativo por un brillo característico en este.

"Cuida tu vocabulario, jovencito.", La anciana advirtió con seriedad, levantando su mirada hacia el árbol de cerezo. "Y bájate de ahí." La mujer de edad avanzada ordeno con la misma expresión en su rostro, ya que en particular le encantaban los arboles de cerezo y que ese mocoso estuviera en uno arruinándolo con sus pies y manos la enfado mucho.

El pelinegro bajo la mirada lentamente hacia la fuente de sonido encontrándose a una anciana con aspecto extraño.

"¡¿Huh?!", El pelinegro dijo con una sonrisa burlona. "Mire, señora yo no le hago caso a nadie. Así que piérdase por otro lado a estirar la pata.", El ojinegro respondió con una expresión aburrida para que de forma muy descortés invitaba a la anciana con su mano derecha a que se fuera de su vista … aunque nunca se esperó que ella le lanzara un bastón metálico a su rostro, provocando que el pelinegro cayera del árbol e impactara con fuerza contra el suelo. Pero, Naruto se levantó de golpe para mirar fijamente a la anciana que lo había golpeado. "¡¿Qué le pasa, vieja loca?!" Naruto exigió con evidente ira en su rostro, ya que se le estaba formando un chichón estilo anime en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

Ella observo con una expresión en blanco a este chico muy maleducado, que por haber dicho esas palabras hacia ella sufriría un castigo.

"Sabes, jovencito no deberías haber dichos esas palabras.", La anciana opino con una mirada seria para luego cambiar su expresión que incomodo un poco al pelinegro. "Porque hiciste enfadar a la anciana equivocada." La mujer de edad avanzada comento con una pequeña sonrisa sádica en sus labios para que seguidamente arrojara su bastón en el aire sobre el ojinegro que observo todo eso con el ceño fruncido.

"¡Ja! ¿Qué mierda fue-" Pero de forma repentina el pelinegro fue silenciado cuando encima suyo el bastón metálico cayo con fuerza aplastándolo contra el suelo, porque la anciana tenía un extraño Quirk que producía que los objetos que tocara pudieran agrandarse o encogerse según su gusto y control.

Ella al ver esto sonrió ampliamente porque le había dado una lección de por vida al chico con malos modales.

"Te lo dije, chico.", La anciana recordó al estudiante ojinegro. "Nadie se mete con una anciana que en su pasado fue una vi ..." Aunque de repente la mujer de tercera edad fue interrumpida cuando su bastón fue levantado del suelo como si fuera una ramita por el pelinegro que pensó que había 'asesinado'. Luego, Naruto arrojo dicho bastón gigante a los pies de la anciana que había quedado con la boca ligeramente abierta al presenciar que el chico no había sufrido ningún daño y ni hablar de su fuerza sobre humana … pero lo que dejo aterrorizada a la anciana fueron los ojos del chico que ahora habían cambiado a iris amarillas con pupilas negras que desprendían un enorme sentimiento de ira hacia su objetivo para que seguidamente este formara una sonrisa psicópata en sus labios cuando elevo su mano derecha hacia la anciana.

"Sabe que podría matarla en este momento si quisiera, anciana …", El pelinegro afirmo con la misma sonrisa en sus labios, pero de repente su expresión cambio a una más tranquila. "Pero no lo haré, porque no soy un asesino." Naruto murmuro en voz baja para que seguidamente sus ojos volvieran a la normalidad, y esto es debido a que pudo controlarse a tiempo al recordar a cierta peliverde … por lo que poniendo sus manos en sus bolsillos se dio la vuelta para empezar a caminar a paso lento hacia el edificio donde estaba Izuki junto al héroe rubio.

"Aun …", La anciana dijo lo suficientemente alto para que el pelinegro escuchara su comentario, y que al parecer escucho porque Naruto se detuvo en seco, pero solo fue un instante por qué luego despareció en un espiral negro con un destino desconocido. "Este chico …", La mujer de tercera edad se quedó pensativa durante unos segundos. "Podría ser un excelente villano en un futuro cercano." La mujer de edad avanzada opino con una gran sonrisa para que seguidamente pusiera su mano izquierda sobre el bastón metálico volviéndolo a su tamaño normal, volviéndolo a empuñar en su mano derecha. Luego de esto ella empezó a caminar como si nada hubiera pasado con destino hacia su casa.

* * *

 **Con Izuki Y All Might**

El rubio musculoso junto a la peliverde aterrizaron en un edificio al azar que para su suerte estaba vacío en la azotea de dicho lugar. Izuki casi al instante se soltó de la pierna del héroe para empezar a besar el suelo como si hubiera llegado a un oasis.

"E-Eso fue aterrador …" La peliverde opino con leves temblores en su cuerpo, ya que se le estaba por salir su querida alma.

Mientras eso pasaba un espiral negro apareció detrás de unas cajas apiladas, por lo que All Might e Izuki no se dieron cuenta de la llegada de Naruto … aunque este último no hizo su aparición hasta que fuera el momento indicado.

"¡Maldición!", El rubio musculoso dijo en voz alta con sus manos en sus caderas. "Pídele a alguien de los de abajo que te ayuden a bajar." El héroe rubio comento sin 'importarle' tanto como la chica peliverde bajaría del edificio.

Pero en realidad esto era una mentira suya 'sobre no darle importancia de como bajaría la peliverde', porque la verdad es que el héroe planeaba que ella insistiera en que se quedara para comprobar algo. Y como si fuera invocado o algo parecido el pelinegro decidió hacer su aparición repentina.

"¿Alguien necesita mi ayuda?" Naruto pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa para que seguidamente saliera de su escondite con un aspecto más brillante y misterioso de lo normal volviéndolo muy dramático.

"¡Chico/Naruto!" Tanto All Might como Izuki dijeron al mismo tiempo con expresiones de asombro, ya que no podían entender como el ojinegro había llegado tan rápido hacia este edificio.

El rubio musculoso tenía un grado de curiosidad muy alto sobre el Quirk de ese chico, pero decidió reservarse su pregunta para otra ocasión. La ojiverde en cambio, no pregunto nada sobre la aparición repentina de su amigo, porque sabía que este tiene trucos de 'magia' bajo su manga para poder haber llegado hasta donde estaba ella.

"Ese soy yo." El pelinegro afirmo con un pulgar arriba para que seguidamente su mirada se enfocara en la peliverde.

Ella le devolvió la mirada, pero la ojiverde observo que el uniforme de su amigo estaba muy maltratado.

"¿Qué te paso?" Izuki pregunto con cierto grado de preocupación.

All Might también tenía algo de curiosidad de que pudo haberle pasado al chico.

"Oh, ¿Esto?", Naruto señalo a su uniforme escolar, recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza de parte de ambos espectadores. "Una vieja loca me golpeo sin razón alguna." El pelinegro respondió con una expresión molesta y cruzándose de cruzados.

Tanto All Might como Izuki quedaron con expresiones en blanco por esa respuesta, pero no preguntaron nada más al respecto. El rubio musculoso al ver que la peliverde tiene a su 'novio' de vuelta para que este la ayudara a bajar del edificio, suspiro de alivio porque ahora podía irse tranquilamente a seguir combatiendo villanos. Por lo que rápidamente decidió irse del lugar porque tarde o temprano aparecería el problema con su cuerpo y no quería que un civil común supiera sobre eso.

"Bueno, ahora si tengo que irme, adiós." El rubio musculoso saludo para seguidamente empezar a caminar lentamente hacia la baranda de la azotea.

La ojiverde al escuchar esto salió rápidamente de sus pensamientos, para que seguidamente desviara la mirada de su amigo al héroe más importante del mundo.

"¡Espera! Tengo que …" Aunque la peliverde no pudo terminar porque el rubio musculoso la detuvo en seco.

"¡No! ¡No puedo esperar!" All Might dijo en voz alta, mientras seguía su paso hacia la baranda de la azotea.

El pelinegro solo estrecho sus ojos en el rubio, porque esas palabras lo molestaron.

" _No te atrevas a arruinarle el sueño a mi Pequeña Brócoli,_ _All Might …_ " El ojinegro pensó, mientras estaba haciendo lo posible para tratar de controlarse así mismo porque si llegaba a escuchar otra respuesta negativa de parte del héroe sin duda se armaría un desmadre sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.

"Pero…" Izuki no termino sus palabras porque de pronto empezó a tener muchos Flashback sobre todos los comentarios negativos que recibió a lo largo de su vida de que no podía ser una heroína por no tener un Quirk, empezando primero con el doctor que por poco y arruino su sueño, seguido por los insultos de Kacchan y sus amigos … entre otras personas que se burlaron de ella por no tener un Quirk como los demás.

Aunque de pronto una nueva luz de recuerdos de su madre que la apoyo siempre en su sueño de convertirse en una heroína, seguido de Naruto que siempre estuvo a su lado ayudándola y protegiéndola de las personas que se burlaban de ella … por lo que armándose de valor decidió preguntarle su duda lo antes posible.

"¿Alguien sin un Quirk puede ser una heroína?", La peliverde pregunto lo suficientemente alto para que All Might la oyera, y al parecer lo logro porque el rubio musculoso se detuviera en seco. "Una persona sin un Quirk … ¡¿Puede ser como tú?!" La ojiverde pregunto en voz alta con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas para seguidamente cerrara sus ojos con fuerza y su cuerpo tembló un poco, porque tenía miedo de recibir una respuesta negativa que arruinaría su vida y su sueño para siempre.

All Might en respuesta se quedó en silencio dándole la espalda a ambos estudiantes, hasta que de pronto empezó a girar su cabeza lentamente en dirección a la peliverde con una gran sonrisa en su rostro al ver que su objetivo había sido contestado por esta jovencita con un corazón muy puro y noble. Naruto observo fijamente al rubio musculoso esperando pacientemente la respuesta que cambiaría la historia de este mundo, dándole un antes y un después.

* * *

"Mi encuentro con All Might … fue un milagro… en ese momento, ni siquiera podría haber imaginado lo mucho que cambiaría mi destino."La narradora conocida como Izuki termino sus palabras por este capítulo.

* * *

 **Ending**

La cámara enfoca el libro de héroes de Izuki que esta sobre su escritorio, abierto en una página en específico que mostraba el diseño del futuro traje de heroína de ella.

 **Me aburro en este mundo que me rodea.**

Dicho libro estaba abierto en una página en específico que dejaba ver el diseño del futuro traje de heroína de Izuki.

 **Sin importar cuando lo dibuje mi deseo es inalcanzable**

Y en la siguiente página hay un diseño del traje de Naruto, pero mucho no se puede apreciar debido a que la hoja está tachada.

 **Muchas veces estuve cerca, pero se desvaneció como un sueño**

All Might aparece de brazos cruzados de diferentes puntos de vista, y luego con su puño extendido listo para una pelea para que seguidamente este sonriera provocando que se iluminara todo.

 **La ciudad al amanecer está llena de señales que nos susurran**

Luego el pie de una persona pisa con fuerza el suelo dejando la marca de la zapatilla, que resultó ser Izuki que estaba corriendo con rapidez hacia un punto fijo tratando de perseguir una estrella.

 **Estoy temblando, pero seguiré buscando en la oscuridad**

Lentamente estaba amaneciendo por el camino donde estaba corriendo Izuki, hasta que de pronto hay un cambio de escena donde sale ella de niña jugando con su figura de acción de All Might.

 **Me aburro en este mundo que me rodea.**

Izuki seguía corriendo hacia la estrella con la intensión de tomarla entre sus manos, mientras a su alrededor ya casi estaba de día.

 **Sin importar cuando lo dibuje mi deseo es inalcanzable**

Naruto miraba fijamente la fotografía de una persona muy querida para él, y por alguna extraña razón apretó sus puños.

 **¿A qué tengo que renunciar para alcanzarlo?**

Los ojos de Naruto ganaron iris amarillas con pupilas negras que brillaron con intensidad en la oscuridad cuando miro hacia la cámara.

 **Muchas veces, muchas veces intenté gritar. Yo, al final estoy solo**

Izuki tropezó con una piedra casi cayéndose de fauces al suelo, pero justo a tiempo pudo equilibrar su cuerpo para seguir corriendo hacia su objetivo.

 **Sea un sueño, una ilusión o la realidad. Iré más allá de mis limites**

El pelinegro y la peliverde se observaron fijamente con una sonrisa cuando se encontraron en el final del camino.

 **Está bien si caigo. Está bien si lloro. Todas esas experiencias. Florecerán como las flores**

Luego de esto ambos se sentaron en la arena de la playa observando el hermoso amanecer que tienen frente a ellos con expresiones tranquilas.

 **Fin Del Ending**

* * *

 **Fin Del Primer Capitulo**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo de esta nueva historia mía, y que la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfrute escribirla.**

 **Como siempre les digo en cada historia si tienen alguna opinión o critica déjenla en la caja de comentarios, siempre estoy interesado en leer que piensan sobre los capítulos que subo.**

 **Bueno eso sería todo hasta el próximo capítulo.**

 **¡Ja ne!**

* * *

 **El Capitulo Tiene 18542 Palabras.**


	2. Capítulo 2: (Parte 1)

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Boku No Hero Academia o Naruto, y de lo único que soy dueño es de esta historia alternativa/paralela que he escrito por diversión.

Mi Pequeña Brocolí

Capítulo 2: Lo Necesario Para Ser Un Héroe/Heroína (Parte 1)

"Hablando"

" _Pensando_ "

 **"Rasengan"** Ataques/Habilidad/Jutsu/Quirk/Técnica

 **Demonios/Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Villanos Hablando**

 _ **Demonios/Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Villanos Pensando**_

Lectura/Noticias/Intercomunicadores

* * *

All Might se quedó todavía observando a la adolescente con una gran sonrisa, hasta que al final decidió hablar porque se le estaba agotando el tiempo con algo muy importante que lo involucraba con su cuerpo.

"¿Sin un Quirk?", El rubio cuestiono con un tono curioso y serio a la vez, quedándose pensativo durante unos segundos … aunque de repente como si fuera una especie de señal, esta lo saco de sus pensamientos dejándolo congelado en su lugar y empezando a gruñir de dolor en voz baja. "Holy Shit, maldición …" All Might dijo en voz baja, cruzándose de brazos cerca de su pecho en un intento de que su trasformación no se revirtiera a la normalidad, mientras que su cuerpo es rodeado por una especie de vapor.

Naruto que había sido el único en darse cuenta de lo que le estaba pasando al rubio musculoso, solo elevo una ceja observándolo entre curioso y confuso. Ya que podría estar dándole un infarto al héroe más grande del mundo … si, sin duda puede ser, ya se estaba haciendo viejo. Mientras que la peliverde se quedó mirando el piso con una expresión deprimida al no escuchar una respuesta de su héroe favorito, pero eso no fue un impedimento para que ella siguiera hablando.

"No tengo un Quirk, no sé cuál es la razón, pero …", Izuki hizo una pausa, para que seguidamente le diera una pequeña mirada a su amigo de la infancia, que estaba todavía con sus ojos fijos en otro lado. "Pienso que salvar personas es súper genial.", La ojiverde comento jugando con sus dedos para ocultar su sonrojo al darse cuenta que había estado mirando por un largo tiempo a Naruto, ignorando la gran cantidad de humo que había delante suyo. "Salvar personas con una sonrisa.", La peliverde dijo con su propia sonrisa, mientras que a la vez cerraba sus ojos por un instante. "Quiero ser la más grande heroína, ¡Igual que tu-" Pero de repente Izuki quedo sin habla cuando abrió sus ojos, porque frente suyo había un tipo muy flaco de ojos azules hundidos y cabello rubio con la misma vestimenta que llevaba All Might.

La ojiverde había quedado congelada en su lugar con una expresión ¿Asqueada? ¿Horrorizada? ¿Sorprendida? Eso era imposible de descifrar en estos momentos, porque seguidamente lanzo un chillido de terror. Mientras que el adolescente de ojos negros en cambio tuvo otro tipo de reacción, estaba intentando … o haciendo lo imposible para aguantarse la risa frente a ellos.

* * *

En un pequeño callejón una botella de refresco de una marca al azar con un contenido de color verdoso oscuro abría sus ojos lentamente muy desorientado ¿La razón? Simple, es un villano que había sido encerrado por All Might anteriormente durante una pelea en la que perdió fácilmente a manos de este último. Hasta que de pronto la cosa viscosa abrió sus ojos de golpe.

" **¿D-Donde estoy …?** ", La cosa viscosa pregunto una vez que abrió sus ojos de golpe. " **¿Qué paso?** " El villano dijo con un tono confuso, hasta que de repente recordó el porqué de su estado.

* * *

 ***Flashback***

" **¡TEXAS SMASH!"** El rubio musculoso grito con un tono de voz lleno de poder, lanzando su puño derecho al frente provocando una presión de viento que se dirigió hacia el villano de lodo a una increíble velocidad.

El villano al ver ese ataque quedo con los ojos muy abiertos del miedo … pero, no fue lo suficiente rápido para escapar o esquivar ese ataque. Aunque lo más horrible que sufrió el villano fue cuando la presión de viento lo alcanzo empezando a empujarlo hacia atrás, mientras gritaba de dolor al ser comprimido.

 ***Fin Del Flashback***

* * *

" **Es verdad … ¡Ese bastardo!** ", El villano maldijo, empezando a temblar de ira dentro de la botella. " **Si no hubiera sido por ese bastardo** -" Aunque de repente la cosa viscosa fue interrumpida por una voz masculina desconocida.

"Hey, Katsuki, ¿Acaso Midoriya-san no era tu amiga de la infancia?" Uno de los dos amigos de Bakugo pregunto con un tono curioso, ya que siempre se preguntó porque el rubio cenizo era de esa forma tan hostil con la atractiva adolescente peliverde y algo le decía que no era solo por no tener un Quirk.

El rubio cenizo aparte de ser el amigo de los dos idiotas que lo acompañan, era el jefe de la pandilla que habían formado cuando entraron a la secundaria para intentar molestar a la peliverde, pero todos sus intentos eran frustrados por su perro guardián, Naruto ... y muchas fueron las veces en donde estos dos pelearon cara a cara, pero en todas Bakugo perdía por alguna extraña razón que no podía explicar debido a la falta de Quirk del pelinegro junto a la falta de respuestas de este último cuando le preguntaban.

Katsuki se quedó pensando la pregunta de su amigo con una mirada algo perdida, porque en realidad tiene razón en algún momento Izuki fue su amiga de la infancia, pero todo eso cambio cuando descubrió que ella no poseía ningún Quirk … aunque no solo fue eso, porque lo que en realidad lo molesto hasta el día de hoy fue que se hiciera amigo cercano de ese hijo de puta de Naruto, que en su opinión personal este solo había venido a quitarle su lugar al lado de su ojiverde. Pero de repente fue sacado de sus pensamientos por las palabras de su otro amigo con el Quirk de estirar los dedos de sus manos.

"Menuda paliza te dio, Naruto." Otro amigo del rubio cenizo opino con una sonrisa en sus labios, aunque de repente la borro cuando Bakugo le dio una mirada asesina de su parte con su Quirk explosivo activo.

"No fue nada …" El rubio cenizo aseguro con un tono irritado, para que seguidamente pateara con fuerza una botella de refresco sin saber que esta es la que contenía al villano de lodo, que reboto contra un poste de luz provocando que esta se abriera y liberara al ser de lodo de su pequeña 'prisión'.

"Bueno siempre que quieras puedes darle una paliza a Naruto. Recuerda que él no tiene Quirk al igual que Midoriya, solo sabe artes marciales." Nuevamente comento con un tono algo nervioso, tratando de cambiar y arreglar sus palabras de su opinión anterior y tranquilizar a su amigo.

Bakugo cerro sus ojos por unos segundos, quedándose una vez más pensativo al recordar cómo fue derrotado muy fácilmente por el pelinegro cuando quiso enfrentarse cara a cara con Deku. Pero lo que más le dolió fue que la ojiverde 'lo haya rechazado' por así decirlo en la enfermería cuando prefirió ir con el maldito de Naruto en vez de quedarse con el … eso sin duda lo enfureció hasta un punto peligroso de casi no retorno, pero se supo controlar a tiempo y no explotar directamente frente a sus amigos.

"¡Solo es una idiota soñando como niña, y ese maldito solo le sigue el juego!", Katsuki dijo en voz alta, para que seguidamente usara su Quirk explosivo para hacer trizas una lata de refresco que tiene en su mano derecha. "¡Me enfurezco con solo verlos!" El rubio cenizo grito muy furioso, arrojando la lata hacia un lado.

Mientras que sus dos amigos solo se rieron en voz baja, dándose una mirada entre ellos porque todo esto les parecía algo divertido y más si el jefe se enojaba.

"Entonces, ¿Vamos a jugar vídeo juegos? ¿Iras también, Katsuki?" El primer amigo de rubio cenizo pregunto cambiando de tema, ya que de pronto recordó que hoy se estrenaba un nuevo juego de acción que tenia muy buena pinta.

El rubio cenizo hizo una pausa quedándose mirando a sus dos amigos por unos cuantos segundos, hasta que al final decidió dar se respuesta.

"Si." Bakugo respondió casi sin ganas, ya que su mente estaba en otra cosa.

"Vamos al lugar frente a la estación.", El segundo amigo de Bakugo ofreció con un tono divertido. "Hay blancos fáciles ahí." Volvió a comentar con una sonrisa algo burlona en sus labios, mientras con su dedo índice y pulgar de la mano derecha hacia una señal de 'ok'.

Sin que ellos supieran el villano de lodo salió de su 'prisión' embotellada en dirección a los tres estudiantes con la intensión de tomar el cuerpo de unos de ellos, pero ya había elegido a uno en particular por su poderoso Quirk.

"Eres terrible." El primer amigo del rubio cenizo opino con una leve sonrisa.

"¡¿Eh?!", Katsuki exigió a sus dos amigos. "¡Si nos atrapan quedara anotado en mi hoja de vida!" El rubio cenizo exclamo en voz alta empezando a enojarse con su amigo idiota.

Mientras que los dos estudiantes amigos de Bakugo de repente cambiaron sus expresiones burlonas, pasando a la confusión y luego al miedo absoluto.

"¡Hey!" Ambos adolescentes señalaron con horror detrás de su amigo/jefe, provocando que este ultimo dejara su furia de lado para que seguidamente se diera la vuelta y viera que cosa había asustado a sus dos únicos amigos.

Desde el piso, un villano de lodo emergió rápidamente listo para tomar el cuerpo de un estudiante en particular.

" **¡Un buen disfraz con un buen Quirk!** " El villano dijo en voz alta, para que seguidamente abriera su boca mostrando sus dientes chuecos y maliciosos.

Katsuki al ver esto abrió los ojos lo más grande posible, ya que no podía creer que justo ahora un villano con un Quirk casi intangible decidiera atacarlo y para colmo con él en desventaja.

* * *

 **De Vuelta Con Izuki, Naruto Y All Might**

La peliverde todavía seguía gritando con horror al ver como el rubio musculoso se había convertido en un… Tipo flacuchento y débil.

"¡T-T-Te desinflaste!" La ojiverde dijo en voz alta con un leve tartamudeo en sus palabras, observando de arriba y abajo como su héroe había terminado en un estado deplorable … aunque de repente ella se recuperó casi al instante cuando vio el rostro inexpresivo y serio del rubio.

Mientras que el joven de cabello negro se estaba riendo en voz baja por esta extraña, pero divertida situación.

" _Ahora es un rubio desnutrido_ …" El ojinegro pensó, para seguidamente mordiera su labio inferior para no dejar escapar una fuerte carcajada en público.

"Un momento …", Izuki hizo una pausa, empezando a mirar a su lado izquierdo y derecho buscando algo. "¡¿Eh?!", La peliverde dijo sin entender nada de lo que pasaba. "Una … ¡¿Falsificación?!", La ojiverde exclamo con los ojos bien abiertos, mientras que a la vez ponía su mano derecha en su boca. "¡Que delgado!" Izuki señalo al tipo de ojos celestes hundidos.

All Might se quedó mirando fijamente a la chica, para que seguidamente suspirara algo cansado.

"Yo soy All Might …" Aunque de repente el rubio desnutrido empezó salirle sangre de su boca como una pequeña cascada.

Y esto obviamente le dio un susto de muerte a la pobre chica de cabello verde que por instinto se escondió detrás de su amigo Naruto, que no se opuso en ser el escudo de ella.

"¡Eso es mentira!" La ojiverde acuso en voz alta al tipo que se 'hacia pasar' por su héroe.

"Has visto a esos tipos que inflan el pecho en las piscinas, ¿Verdad?", El ojiazul pregunto a su fangirl, para que seguidamente les hiciera ver dicho ejemplo en sus mentes. "Es como eso." All Might aseguro con un tono serio, mientras con su mano izquierda se limpiaba la sangre de su boca.

El pelinegro esta vez se tuvo que cubrir su boca con ambas manos para no dejar salir una carcajada al imaginarse ese ejemplo tan ridículo y gracioso que dio el héroe más fuerte del mundo.

"¡Mentira!", Izuki dijo con los ojos llorosos al ver que su héroe de la infancia al parecer era un 'fraude'. "Mentira …", La peliverde murmuro en voz baja. "All Might es alguien valeroso … el salva a todos con una sonrisa … el es el mejor …" La chica de ojos verdes comento con la mirada perdida, ya que no aceptaba que su héroe sea ese tipo con aspecto de zombie.

El rubio desnutrido escucho cada palabra de su fanática con atención y seriedad, hasta que al final suspiro con cansancio.

"Una sonrisa que no conoce el miedo, ¿Eh?", All Might opino con su mirada fija en el piso, para que seguidamente se dejara caer al piso de forma lenta y casi al instante se acomodó en dicho lugar apoyando los codos en sus dos rodillas. "Ya que ambos me han visto, jóvenes ...", El rubio hizo una pausa antes de continuar con sus palabras. "Asegúrense de no escribir nada de esto en internet, por favor." El ojiazul pidió con una expresión agotada, observándolos a ambos casi con suplica.

Izuki asintió lentamente con la cabeza al pedido de su héroe de la infancia, que por supuesto todavía lo sigue siendo. Pero no se podía decir lo mismo de Naruto que había desviado la mirada hacia otro lado con una expresión aburrida al parecer se había perdido ese último comentario del rubio desnutrido, y este último sin duda se molestó un poco con ese chico … aunque rápidamente fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando sintió un golpe en sus costillas por parte de la peliverde, el ojinegro miro a su amiga con una expresión confusa por ese codazo inesperado de parte de ella.

"¿Y ese golpe porque fue Izuki-chan?" El pelinegro pregunto con una mueca adolorida, para que seguidamente se sobara dicho lugar de una forma algo dramática.

"… No le diremos a nadie la verdadera identidad de All Might, y eso incluye internet. ¿Quedo claro, Naruto?" La ojiverde pregunto de brazos cruzados, observando fijamente a su amigo de la infancia.

"Hmph, no eres divertida, Izuki-chan …", El ojinegro respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, pero al ver la mirada seria de su amiga la borro de inmediato. "Está bien, no diré nada." Naruto acepto a medias la orden de la peliverde.

El rubio desnutrido observo toda la conversación entre la joven pareja algo divertido, pero también aliviado al escuchar que el chico había aceptado no decir nada de su verdadera identidad en público … sin duda estaba eternamente agradecido con la adolescente de cabello verde.

"Bien, ya que ambos prometieron no decir nada sobre mi verdadera identidad puedo mostrarles esto." All Might dijo en voz alta, para que seguidamente se levantara su remera blanca un poco

Este comentario llamo la atención de ambos adolescentes que dejaron de mirarse fijamente el uno del otro en una pequeña batalla de miradas. Aunque ambos tuvieron diferentes reacciones cuando vieron la horrible cicatriz que el ojiazul les estaban mostrando, Izuki estaba con ambas manos sobre su boca al ver esa antigua, pero fatal herida que su héroe de la infancia tiene en el costado izquierdo del torso. Y Naruto, bueno él estaba observando atentamente esa antigua cicatriz porque un pensamiento se le vino a su mente.

" _Entonces no eres invencible después de todo,_ _All Might_.", El pelinegro pensó con una pequeña sonrisa, que para su suerte paso desapercibida por el héroe y su amiga. " _Aunque admito que hubiera sido más interesante que hayas estado en tu_ _100%_ _, en una futura pelea_." El ojinegro pensó nuevamente esta vez con una expresión decepcionada.

"Hace 5 años, un enemigo me hizo esta herida.", El rubio revelo con una mueca al recordar de ese fatídico día, que estuvo a nada de morir. "Perdí la mitad de mis órganos respiratorios … y la totalidad de mi estómago. Las repetitivas cirugías y las secuelas terminaron demacrándome a este estado." El ojiazul termino de explicar con cierto grado de tristeza.

Esto dejo a ambos adolescentes totalmente mudos, sin saber qué opinión dar al respecto. Aunque rápidamente fueron sacados de sus estados cuando, el mejor héroe del mundo empezó a hablar nuevamente.

"Actualmente puedo trabajar como héroe por un periodo pequeño de tiempo …", All Might hizo una pausa antes de continuar sus palabras, y la razón era es que se sentía algo avergonzado al revelar su debilidad. "Unas tres horas al día." El rubio desnutrido revelo con la mirada fija en ambos estudiantes, estudiando sus reacciones.

La reacción de los adolescentes a las palabras del ojiazul fue diferente y no similar como todos pensarían. Izuki estaba al borde de las lágrimas, por el estado de salud de su héroe de la infancia, y también se sentía horrible por haber dudado de este último, minutos atrás sobre su identidad. Naruto solo tenía una expresión neutra y sin emociones al escuchar las palabras del héroe sonriente, ya que no sabía que decir al respecto … pero al darse cuenta de que su amiga estaba a punto de llorar decidió darle un abrazo reconfortante, cosa que pudo tranquilizar, aunque sea un poco a la chica.

"Eso …", La peliverde hizo una pausa, porque todavía seguía algo perturbada por la revelación de su héroe favorito. "Hace cinco años …", Izuki nuevamente hizo una pausa, ya que ahora estaba pálida como un papel al recordar que villano había dañado de gravedad al rubio. "Fue cuando peleaste contra Toxic Chainsaw …" La ojiverde dijo el nombre del villano con un pequeña escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo.

"Eso es correcto.", All Might confirmo el comentario de la joven de cabello verde rebelde. "Pero un villano como ese no podría derrotarme.", El rubio desnutrido aseguro con una expresión molesta, para que seguidamente elevara un poco su brazo derecho, mientras que a la vez apretaba su mano en un puño. "Esto es de una batalla que no se hizo pública. Yo pedí que no se hiciera pública.", El ojiazul admitió con seriedad, para que luego fijara una vez más su mirada en el dúo de estudiantes. "¡Salvar a las personas con una sonrisa! El símbolo de la paz, no puede ser intimidado por las fuerzas del mal.", All Might dijo con seguridad, para que seguidamente desviara su mirada hacia su mano derecha quedándosela mirando fijamente. "Si sonrió es para disminuir la presión de ser un héroe …", El rubio hace otra pausa para apretar su mano formando un puño. "Y también para ocultar mi propio miedo." El ojiazul confeso cerrándolo los ojos por un momento.

Izuki al escuchar eso último que revelo su héroe favorito quedo con la boca abierta de la sorpresa, ya que nunca se la paso por la cabeza que All Might tuviera miedo a algo. Naruto solo observo al rubio desnutrido con una mirada aburrida, ¿La razón de ello? Es que el ojiazul hablaba mucho y eso obviamente lo aburrió desde el principio.

"Los profesionales siempre arriesgan sus vidas. Así que no puedo decirte que es posible incluso sin ningún poder." El rubio desnutrido admitió con una mirada de disculpa que dirigió a la chica, que al parecer le afecto mucho sus palabras.

"S-Si …" La ojiverde susurro en voz baja, ya casi al borde de las lágrimas al ver que su sueño de ser una heroína es prácticamente imposible sin un Quirk … aunque lo que más le dolía fue que justamente su héroe favorito tuviera que arruinar su sueño.

"Si la meta de ambos es salvar personas …", All Might hizo una pausa dramática, que obviamente puso nerviosa y algo esperanzada a la adolescente de cabello verde. "Pueden ser oficiales de policía-" Aunque de repente fue interrumpido de forma inesperada por el amigo de la chica, que hasta el momento había estado callado.

"Suficiente.", Naruto corto de forma descortés al héroe más fuerte del mundo, ocasionado que este lo mirara de forma expectante todavía con la misma expresión seria. "Ya me cansé de tus palabras de mierda, rubio desnutrido … tu no le vas arruinar el sueño más preciado a Izuki-chan." El pelinegro aseguro con un tono frió, mientras que la vez sus iris tomaban un color amarillo con pupilas negras.

All Might al escuchar las palabras de Naruto quedo sorprendido, porque al parecer este último lo había malentendido, aunque ignoro o no se dio cuenta del nuevo color de ojos junto a la actitud extraña que estaba adaptando el adolescente.

"Espera chico, yo no-" Pero nuevamente el ojiazul fue interrumpido por el adolescente.

"¡Cállate!", El pelinegro gruño de forma salvaje, esto obviamente ocasiono que All Might retrocediera un paso hacia atrás porque había algo malo con ese chico … su instinto se lo gritaba. "A menos que esa herida que tienes en el torso la quieras en la cabeza.", Naruto advirtió con otro gruñido molesto, y una pequeña sonrisa de psicópata que solo duro un instante … si lo anterior había puesto en alerta al héroe, ese último comentario del chico sin duda lo había asustado un poco. "Ahora, vete." El adolescente de ojos extraños ordeno al héroe más poderoso del planeta, señalando con su mano izquierda hacia la puerta de entrada y salida de la azotea.

Sin decir una palabra el rubio de ojos azules dio media vuelta y se fue por la puerta que daban a las escaleras del edificio con una expresión entre nerviosa y enojada. Mientras que Izuki que había estado durante toda esa conversación hostil entre el pelinegro y su héroe favorito, en este momento estaba mirando fijamente a Naruto con diferentes emociones.

* * *

 **Fin De La Primera Parte**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado la primera parte del segundo capítulo de esta historia, y que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfrute en escribirlo.**

 **Como siempre les digo en cada capítulo si tienen alguna opinión o critica déjenla en la caja de comentarios, siempre estoy interesado en leer que piensan sobre los capítulos que subo.**

 **Como vieron Naruto le hizo frente verbalmente a All Might, incluso se atrevió a amenazarlo con matarlo si se llegaba a arruinarle el sueño a su Izuki.**

 **Esta última al parecer estuvo escuchando la conversación atentamente, pero no intento meterse en ella por razones desconocidas.**

 **Y por último Naruto revelara una cosa de suma importancia a Izuki en el próximo capítulo, que puede traer consecuencias buenas o malas en el futuro, eso depende de Naruto e Izuki.**

 **Por cierto, abajo les dejo una pequeña encuesta, bueno eso sería todo hasta el próximo capítulo.**

 **¡Ja ne!**

* * *

Encuesta: Les gustaría que Izuki Midoriya tenga …

 **Opción 1** : ¿El poderoso Quirk, One For All heredado por el anterior usuario de este, ósea All Might?

 **Opción 2** : ¿Otro Quirk impresionante?

 **Opción 3** : ¿Ambos?

Esa sería la pequeña encuesta, déjenme sus opiniones en la caja de comentarios.

* * *

 **El Capitulo Tiene 3766 Palabras.**


	3. Especial De Navidad: (Parte 1)

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Boku No Hero Academia o Naruto, y de lo único que soy dueño es de esta historia alternativa/paralela que he escrito por diversión.

Mi Pequeña Brocolí

Especial 1: ¡Santa Claus/Papa Noel Es Un Psicópata! (Parte 1)

"Hablando"

" _Pensando_ "

 **"Rasengan"** Ataques/Habilidad/Jutsu/Quirk/Técnica

 **Demonios/Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Villanos Hablando**

 _ **Demonios/Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Villanos Pensando**_

Lectura/Noticias/Intercomunicadores

* * *

Un trió de niños de no más de 8 años caminaban por un bosque nevado en algún lugar desconocido, al parecer estaban perdidos. Estos no eran ni nada menos que Izuki, Katsuki y Naruto, los cuales tienen una expresión diferente en el rostro.

La peliverde estaba muy asustada y muerta de frio … literalmente por supuesto, por lo que iba casi pegada a Naruto. Ella había decido acompañarlos en esta pequeña aventura, porque es inseparable de Kacchan y Naruto … más que todo con este último. El rubio cenizo tiene una expresión de fastidio en el rostro junto a una mueca muy molesta, solo había aceptado ir con ellos en esta rara aventura por Izuki y porque también quería ver si es verdad que ese panzón que da regalos a los niños del mundo existía en verdad. El pelinegro en cambio que sus compañeros de viaje, él tiene una sonrisa en sus labios y una mirada determinada, porque por fin podría encontrar a ese anciano para darle batalla.

"N-Naruto … tengo miedo … y frio …" La única niña del pequeño grupo de infantes dijo casi al borde de las lágrimas.

"¡Viste lo que hiciste, Naruto! ¡Hiciste llorar a Deku!" Bakugo grito al ojinegro que al parecer estaba distraído porque miraba hacia todos lados como buscando algo, pero al sentir que su mejor amiga empezó a temblar seguido del grito molesto del terrorista lo sacaron de lo que estaba haciendo.

"Tranquila, Izuki-chan …", El pelinegro hizo una pequeña pausa en sus palabras, porque para tranquilizar a su Pequeña Brócoli decidió revolverle ese cabello verde rebelde. "Pronto encontraremos al anciano gordo de la navidad." Naruto prometió con una pequeña sonrisa.

La ojiverde levanto la mirada con un puchero en sus mejillas, porque no le gustaba que su mejor amigo le alborotara su cabello… Pero de igual manera sonrió con felicidad porque sin duda alguna quería ver a Santa Claus en vivo y directo. Y casi como si sus deseos fueran escuchados, una enorme silueta (2,13m) junto a unas fuertes pisadas seguido de una risa siniestra, que les hizo elevar el cabello estilo anime a los tres niños.

" **¡HO, HO, HO!** " La enorme silueta de repente apareció frente a los tres infantes, que quedaron congelados en sus lugares cuando vieron de quien se trataba.

"¡Santa/Panzón/Anciano Gordo!" Tanto Izuki, Katsuki y Naruto dijeron en ese orden el primer que se le vino a la mente.

El tipo conocido como Santa Claus, es de tez pálida y enorme estatura (2,13m), con un físico medio abandonado porque tiene una gran barriga. Tiene el cabello blanco ondulado que le llega hasta los hombros y una gran barba blanca, sus ojos son un color azul electrizante. Su vestimenta consiste en unos pantalones rojo brillantes junto a una chaqueta del mismo color y un gran cinturón negro con una hebilla de oro bien ajustado en su cintura que hacia resaltar más su enorme estómago, botas negras brillantes, anteojos de media luna al final de su nariz, guantes blancos y por último el típico gorro navideño rojo brillante junto a un pompón que cuelga al costado de su hombro derecho…

Pero había algo muy fuera de lo común y normal con ese Santa Claus, esto era que su vestimenta estaba muy dañada y sucia con algunas manchas de sangre. Además, que en su mano derecha porta una enorme hacha de un extraño metal verdoso y en su mano izquierda estaba llevando una gran bolsa verde con detalles en azul que llevaba "regalos" en su interior.

" **Pero ¿Qué tenemos aquí?** " San Nicolás pregunto con una sonrisa siniestra, observando a los tres niños que le servirían mucho para sus planes en esta navidad en donde aterrorizaría a toda la humanidad.

Aunque de repente fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando una niña de cabello verde rebelde y ojos del mismo color se paró frente suyo, sin duda esto lo sorprendió al peliblanco, pero no lo admitió con sus expresiones faciales. Naruto y Katsuki habían quedado en shock al ver a su amiga frente a ese monstruo salido del infierno… No sabían cómo actuar sin que esa cosa dañara a Izuki, tenían que idea un plan lo antes posible para rescatarle y huir de este lugar para no volver jamás.

"¿Santa Claus, en esa gran bolsa lleva los regalos que les da a los niños/as que se portan bien?" La ojiverde pregunto con pura inocencia al parecer ella se había despegado del pelinegro sin que se diera cuenta apareciendo prácticamente de la nada frente al panzón.

" **Si, niña** …", El ojiazul respondió con una sonrisa falsa en sus labios. " **Puedes ver dentro si quieres**."Papa Noel ofreció con la misma sonrisa, para que seguidamente dejara su hacha a un costado y abriera su gran bolsa de "regalos" para mostrarle a la niña curiosa como los gatos.

"¿¡De verdad!?", La peliverde pregunto con una sonrisa muy feliz. El ojiazul asintió con la cabeza, mientras que a la vez mira de reojo a los otros dos niños que todavía los seguían mirando congelados en sus lugares. "¡Gracias, San-" Pero no llego a terminar de agradecerle a San Nicolás porque la bolsa de este último se la trago por completo.

" _No, No,_ _¡_ _No_ _! ¡_ _NO_ _!_ " El ojinegro pensó con desesperación, esto debía ser solo una maldita pesadilla no era posible que su mejor y única amiga en el mundo que lo entendía había muerto frente a sus ojos sin poder hacer nada.

" _No_ _… Deku_ _-chan_ _…_ " El rubio cenizo pensó al borde de las lágrimas, tampoco podía creer que su amiga de la infancia haya muerto frente a él y no había podido hacer nada.

"¡IZUKI-CHAN/DEKU!" Ambos infantes gritaron con dolor como su amiga había sido asesinada y comida por esa bolsa con vida propia.

" **No se preocupen niños, ustedes seguirán el mismo camino que su amiga**." El peliblanco prometió con una sonrisa depredadora, para que seguidamente agarrara la bolsa del suelo… Pero de repente ocurrió algo que obviamente no se lo esperaba desde todos los siglos que había hecho esto.

" **¡MALDITO!** ", Naruto gruño en voz alta como una especie de animal, para que seguidamente apareciera en un borrón de velocidad frente al gigante panzón. Este último agrando los ojos lo su cuerpo se lo permitió sin poder hacer nada para bloquear esa extraña bola de energía. " **¡RASENGAN!** " El pelinegro grito lo más alto posible, mientras estampaba su técnica en el gran estómago Papa Noel provocando que lo enviase muy lejos a estrellarse con fuerza contra un montón de pinos que los destrozo a todos en su camino.

El ojinegro le agradecía a Kami-sama ese tipo no había alcanzado a agarrar la bolsa donde estaba Izuki, porque sorprendentemente todavía podía sentir la energía de la niña dentro de dicho objeto, estaba algo débil pero viva y eso es lo único que importaba. Bakugo había quedado prácticamente con la boca abierta por la hazaña que había hecho ese maldito de cabello negro, pero lo que le molesto es porque no utilizo ese ataque antes de que Deku fuera comida por completo por esa bolsa con vida propia.

"¡Katsuki! Ayúdame a sacar a Izuki-chan de esta cosa." Naruto ordeno al rubio cenizo que había estado perdido en sus pensamientos, pero cuando este escucho las palabras de su compañero de viaje fue sacado rápidamente de ellos.

"¡Hai!" Bakugo acepto de buena manera, para que seguidamente corriera hacia donde estaba el pelinegro junto a la bolsa del supuesto 'Santa Claus' psicópata.

Al parecer el ojinegro había abierto la bolsa de dicho personaje de la navidad solo con sus manos desnudas, permitiéndole a Katsuki que sacara a la peliverde que se podía ver a simple vista.

"¡Sácala de ahí, bomba andante!" Naruto dijo en voz alta, ya que esa maldita bolsa estaba oponiendo resistencia y estaba haciendo más difícil mantener su agarre en ella.

El rubio cenizo tomo de la mano a la niña de ojos verdes, para que seguidamente la sacara con facilidad … sin duda eso era extraño, pero ninguno de los dos le prestó atención.

* * *

 **Fin De La Primera Parte**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado este especial de navidad, y que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfrute en escribirlo.**

 **Como siempre les digo en cada capítulo si tienen alguna opinión o critica déjenla en la caja de comentarios, siempre estoy interesado en leer que piensan sobre los capítulos que subo.**

 **Es la primera vez que hago algo como esto y siendo sincero lo hice hoy a la mañana.**

 **Como vieron deje el final abierto, por lo que es muy posible que haga una continuación antes de que termine este año.**

 **Con respecto a la encuesta que había puesto en el capítulo 2, al parecer gano la opción 1, ¡Así felicidades a los que votaron! Izuki tendrá el poderoso** **Quirk** **One For All a partir de ahora o bueno mejor dicho cuando se reencuentre con All Might en el próximo capítulo 2 (Parte 2), jeje.**

 **Bueno eso sería todo para el especial de hoy.**

 **¡Feliz Navidad A Todo el Mundo!**

 **¡Ja ne!**

* * *

 **El Capitulo Tiene 1576 Palabras.**


	4. Especial De Navidad: (Parte 2, Final)

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Boku No Hero Academia o Naruto, y de lo único que soy dueño es de esta historia alternativa/paralela que he escrito por diversión.

Mi Pequeña Brocolí

Especial 1: ¿Derrotado Finalmente? … (Parte 2, Final)

"Hablando"

" _Pensando_ "

 **"Rasengan"** Ataques/Habilidad/Jutsu/Quirk/Técnica

 **Demonios/Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Villanos Hablando**

 _ **Demonios/Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Villanos Pensando**_

Lectura/Noticias/Intercomunicadores

* * *

 **Con Katsuki**

El rubio cenizo como pudo cargo a Izuki en sus brazos para que seguidamente empezara a correr lejos de ese lugar, por un momento pensó en Naruto preocupándose por el … aunque al recordar esa increíble hazaña que hizo contra ese supuesto 'Santa Claus' supo que podía defenderse y luchar solo. Por lo que solo se concentró en escapar y mantener a Deku segura.

* * *

 **Con Naruto**

El pelinegro se molestó que la bolsa siguiera forcejeando en su agarre, por lo que furioso rasgo dicho objeto en dos partes provocando que esta dejara de moverse … pero esto trajo una consecuencia y es que de entre los arboles destrozados apareció el sujeto de antes completamente enojado con su parte superior de su cuerpo completamente destrozado

"¿Todavía estas vivo, viejo?", El ojinegro pregunto con una sonrisa burlona, aunque de repente dejo de reírse cuando vio que la grave herida en donde estaba su enorme barriga empezó a regenerarse. " _¿_ _Qué mierda, acaso es esa maldita cucaracha o el chicloso_ _?_ " Naruto pensó con una expresión bastante irritada porque no quería lidiara con algo tan molesto como eso.

" **Sorprendido, ¿Verdad, niño?** ", El peliblanco pregunto con una sonrisa retorcida del cual salían ríos de sangra fresca, que seguidamente lamió con su lengua y esto provoco que Naruto hiciera una mueca de asco. " **Sabes, niño. En realidad, me sorprendiste con ese tipo de ataque, no me esperaba que esa cosa me hiciera tanto daño** …", El ojiazul hizo una pausa para darle una pequeña mirada a su barriga, que empezó lentamente a regenerarse. " **Debo felicitarse por haberme empujado a usar mi regeneración celu** -" Aunque de repente 'Papa Noel' fue interrumpido por el niño.

"¡Ya cállate, viejo!", El pelinegro ordeno con los dientes apretados de lo molesto que estaba. "Esto ya me harto, te voy a mandar al otro mundo con un solo ataque." El ojinegro dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Naruto extendió su mano derecha frente suyo quedándosela mirando por un instante, para que seguidamente formara una especie de esfera (O núcleo) de energía del tamaño de una pelota de tenis color oscuro, después formo una especie de anillos que orbitan alrededor de la esfera y finalmente los alineó con algo de dificultad. 'San Nicolás' que estaba viendo todo atentamente, se preguntaba ¿Que rayos era esa cosa? Aunque sin duda alguna sabía que esa cosa podía ser tan o incluso más peligroso que el ataque anterior.

" **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**...", El pelinegro murmuro en voz baja, mientras que a su lado izquierdo y derecho aparecían dos niños iguales a él. " **¡** Inmovilícenlo **!"** El ojinegro ordeno a sus dos clones.

"¡Hai, jefe!" Ambos clones de sombra contestaron de forma energía, para que seguidamente desaparecieran en un borrón de velocidad.

El peliblanco miro ligeramente sorprendido esos dos clones del niño, porque eso ya son más de un Quirk … ¿Cómo era eso posible? Aunque mucho no pudo pensar ya que de repente sintió como algo empalaba sus piernas y brazos.

"¿Qué rayos eres? …" El ojiazul pregunto con una mueca de dolor, al bajar la mirada hacia el clon del niño que había empalado sus piernas con dos barras de metal de un color negro.

"Naruto, solo Naruto." Ambos clones del pelinegro respondieron con un tono divertidos al ver como ese viejo se retorcía de dolor por las barras que tiene incrustada en sus brazos y piernas.

"Y yo soy un Guerrero. Toma esto **¡Dai Rasenringu!** " Naruto grito lo más alto que pudo, para que seguidamente lanzara su técnica con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir en su brazo derecho

'Santa Claus' o farsante psicópata agrando los ojos con un toque de miedo, pero no puedo reaccionar a tiempo de hacerse a un lado o esquivar esa cosa porque los clones del niño se lo impedían...

 **{¡BOOM!}**

Luego de eso una explosión masiva consumió a los clones del pelinegro, a 'San Nicolás' y todo a su alrededor en un radio de 10km a la redonda. Mientras que el ojinegro victorioso antes de que esa explosión lo alcanzara se fue rápidamente en una especie de espiral negro que lo absorbió por completo llevándoselo a otro lugar.

* * *

El rubio cenizo todavía seguía corriendo por el bosque con Izuki en sus brazos, aunque de repente un gran temblor seguido de una masiva explosión que obviamente pudo verse desde su posición. La expresión de Bakugo cambio de seria a una de completo horror al ver que eso los iba a convertir en polvo del universo, luego al ver que no tenían escapatoria de esa explosión.

"Lo siento, Deku, te he fallado …" Katsuki murmuro con lágrimas de frustración al no saber qué hacer.

Aunque de repente ocurrió algo no se hubiera esperado en estos momentos finales, ya que delante suyo apareció el molesto pelinegro de siempre en una especie de ¿Espiral negro? No sabía cómo explicarlo con exactitud, pero estaba seguro que es un Quirk.

"Vamos." Fue lo único que Naruto dijo con un tono serio, para que seguidamente agarrara del hombro a Bakugo que no tuvo tiempo ni siquiera a decir algo porque al instante fueron absorbidos por el espiral negro, justo a tiempo antes de que el Dai Rasenringu del ojinegro los hubiera desintegrado en el olvido.

* * *

 **Un Instante Después**

El pelinegro aterrizo con gracia sobre uno de los prismas de su dimensión de bolsillo, mientras que el rubio cenizo cayo de cara sobre la superficie solida… Sin duda eso tuvo que dolor. Izuki estaba por correr el mismo destino que Katsuki, pero justo a tiempo Naruto la atrapo entre sus brazos.

"Maldita sea …" Bakugo susurro con una mueca de dolor, para que seguidamente se levantara lentamente de su posición y a la vez empezó a masajearse su rostro con ambas manos.

Aunque de repente olvido el dolor de su cuerpo cuando abrió sus ojos quedándose totalmente asombrado con lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, la dimensión parecía sacada de una película o un manga y sin duda era bastante llamativo … pero de repente fue sacado de su impresión por el ojinegro.

"Hay que irnos de aquí, niño bomba. Seguramente los padres de Izuki-chan y los tuyos deben estar preocupados." Naruto comento con una expresión entre aburrida y cansada, ya que usar dos de sus técnicas más poderosas lo agotaban bastante de su Chakra.

"Si, si lo que sea vámonos …" El rubio cenizo acepto de mala gana, porque le hubiera gustado explorar más este lugar tan fascinante con un aire misterioso.

Luego de eso, el pelinegro puso nuevamente su mano derecha en el hombro de Katsuki para que seguidamente los tres desaparecieran otra vez en un espiral negro con destino a la Prefectura de Shizuoka. El ojinegro dejo a ambos muy cerca de sus casas y luego se fue diciéndoles un 'feliz navidad' algo seco y frio … mientras que a la vez desaparecía otra vez en su técnica de Teletransporte con un destino desconocido.

* * *

 **Un Rato** **Después**

Naruto apareció nuevamente en una espiral negro sobre el lugar donde había explotado su Dai Rasenringu minutos atrás, observando detenidamente vio que su técnica fue muy devastadora porque dejo un cráter de más de 10km de largo y 4km de profundidad. Aunque de repente quedo completamente sorprendió cuando sintió la energía del panzón que había pensado había muerto en esa explosión gigantesca.

"No puede ser …" El pelinegro dijo en voz baja, observando con la boca ligeramente abierta en dirección al cráter más específicamente el fondo de este.

* * *

 **Fin De La Segunda Y Ultima Parte De Este Especial De Navidad**

 **... ¿El Fin? ...**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado este especial de navidad, y que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfrute en escribirlo.**

 **Como siempre les digo en cada capítulo si tienen alguna opinión o critica déjenla en la caja de comentarios, siempre estoy interesado en leer que piensan sobre los capítulos que subo.**

 **Como vieron deje el final abierto, por lo que es muy posible que haga otra continuación en un futuro cercano.**

 **Bueno eso sería todo para el especial de hoy.**

 **¡Feliz Año Nuevo Atrasado A Todo El Mundo!**

 **¡Ja ne!**

* * *

 **El Capitulo Tiene 1402 Palabras.**


	5. Capitulo 2: (Parte 2)

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Boku No Hero Academia o Naruto, y de lo único que soy dueño es de esta historia alternativa/paralela que he escrito por diversión.

Mi Pequeña Brocolí

Capítulo 2: Lo Necesario Para Ser Un Héroe/Heroína (Parte 2)

"Hablando"

" _Pensando_ "

 **"Rasengan"** Ataques/Habilidad/Jutsu/Quirk/Técnica

 **Demonios/Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Villanos Hablando**

 _ **Demonios/Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Villanos Pensando**_

Lectura/Noticias/Intercomunicadores

* * *

Los ojos verdes de Izuki miraban fijamente a los extraños ojos de su amigo que empezó a ponerse muy nervioso bajo la mirada analizadora de su mejor amiga.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso, Naruto?" La peliverde pregunto con los brazos cruzados sobre sus pechos, ignorando el extraño color de ojos de su amigo.

"No me gusta como ese tipo intento arruinarte tu sueño por la tonta razón de que no tuvieras un Quirk …" El pelinegro respondió con su mirada en el suelo, ya que no tenía las agallas para ver a los ojos a su amiga.

"Sabes que puedo defenderme sola, y además jamás me rendiré en cumplir mi sueño de ser una heroína." Izuki recordó a su amigo de la infancia con una expresión ligeramente molesta, aunque por otro lado estaba feliz de que el ojinegro la defendiera de esa manera que provoco un extraño sentimiento en su corazón.

"… Lo sé, perfectamente." Naruto dijo en voz baja, para que seguidamente desviara la mirada del suelo a los ojos verdes de su amiga.

"Naruto …", La peliverde hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar con sus palabras. "¿Porque las iris de tus ojos son amarillas con pupilas negras?" La ojiverde pregunto con su mirada analizando los ojos del pelinegro, ya que ella recordaba que los ojos de este último eran negros.

El ojinegro al escuchar esto se puso nervioso, ya que por estar distraído había olvidado volver a la normalidad sus ojos.

* * *

 **Con All Might**

El rubio iban bajando las escaleras con cierta dificultad con sus pensamientos en el adolescente de antes.

"Shit, ese chico sí que daba un poco de miedo …", El ojiazul opino con una mirada ligeramente asustada, ya que ese tipo de instinto asesino no lo había sentido desde que había peleado contra All For One … pero sacudiendo la cabeza dejo esos pensamientos para otro momento porque ahora tiene que hacer algo importante. "Debo entregar rápido a este tipo-" Pero de repente el rubio quedo sin palabras, ya que cuando puso su mano izquierda en su bolsillo de gran tamaño no encontró lo que buscaba.

Desesperado busco en su otro bolsillo, pero exactamente lo mismo no encontró la botella donde había encerrado temporalmente al villano de antes … sin saber que hacer miro hacia todos lados con la esperanza de encontrarlo, pero una repentina explosión 'cercana' por así decirlo lo saco de su acción. Por lo que mirando por una ventana cercana y con la boca abierta observo que a unas cuantas cuadras alguien había hecho explotar algo.

"Acaso …" All Might dijo con una expresión entre seria y preocupada, ya que más o e menos se estaba imaginado quien había sido el culpable de la explosión de hace un momento.

* * *

" _Mierda_ _…_ _ella me ha descubierto_ _… ¿_ _Qué hago_ _?_ " El ahora ojinegro pensó con una expresión ligeramente asustada, ya que no sabía cómo su amiga de la infancia se tomaría la verdad de sus ojos y lo que le sigue a eso.

La peliverde al darse cuenta del silencio de su amigo, solo desvió la mirada hacia el piso con una expresión triste.

"Si no quieres decírmelo te entiendo, Naruto." La ojiverde murmuro en voz baja con la misma expresión en su rostro.

"No es eso …" El pelinegro dijo con su mirada en el cielo despejado.

"¿Entonces?" Izuki pregunto confusa, levantando su mirada del piso empezando a mirar al adolescente de cabello negro de punta.

"Es que no sé cómo reaccionaras ante ello …" Naruto contesto con sus ojos ahora cerrados.

"¿Acaso es un Quirk?" La peliverde pregunto con un tono serio, mientras que a la vez observaba la reacción de su amigo.

"… ¿Que?" El ojinegro contesto abriendo los ojos de par a par, ya que sin duda alguna no se esperaba una pregunta como esa.

"T-Tus ojos, ¿Son un Q-Quirk? ¿Verdad?" La ojiverde esta vez pregunto con un tono tembloroso, porque no esperaba que fuese cierto lo que había descubierto.

El pelinegro había quedado tan perplejo que no sabía que responderle, por lo que solo se quedó en absoluto silencio observando a su amiga de la infancia. Ella al ver esto solo dio media vuelta para irse por donde su héroe de toda la vida se había ido hace un momento atrás, ya que ahora estaba muy enojada con cierto adolescente.

"¡Espera, Izuki-" Pero de repente Naruto fue interrumpido en seco por la ojiverde.

"Solo eres un mentiroso." La peliverde dijo con los puños apretados, para que seguidamente saliera corriendo hacia las escaleras que daban hacia abajo mientras unas cuantas lagrimas escapaban de sus hermosos ojos verdes.

El ojinegro había quedado congelado en su lugar al escuchar esas palabras salir de los labios de Izuki, porque nunca se hubiera esperado que ella le dijera 'mentiroso' y aunque por un lado era cierto … en realidad, tenía que darle una explicación completa sobre su 'secreto', pero obviamente le rezaba a Kami-sama de que ella no lo tomara peor que hace un instante atrás … no quería perderla, ya que es la única amiga que tiene en el mundo que lo comprendía. Pero dejando eso de lado, Naruto estaba devastado porque hubiera preferido ser golpeado hasta la muerte que escuchar esas palabras de la peliverde, sin duda alguna le había afectado tanto que se había dejado caer de rodillas observando con una mirada en perdida por donde se había ido la ojiverde.

Aunque de pronto una enorme explosión se escuchó a lo lejos, pero el pelinegro lo ignoro completamente siguiendo en la misma posición y expresión.

* * *

La adolescente de cabello verde bajo las escaleras rápidamente con lágrimas escapándose de sus ojos.

"Ese baka mentiroso …", La ojiverde susurro tratando en vano de limpiarse sus lágrimas porque otras nuevas reemplazaban a las viejas, aunque de repente fue sacada de su estado molesto y triste por una fuerte explosión. "¡Un villano!" Izuki exclamo con un tono más feliz, para que seguidamente bajara las escaleras más rápido que antes porque quería llegar a tiempo para escribir sobre el villano en su cuaderno.

* * *

Una fuerte explosión destruyo ventanas entre otras cosas más, mientras que los civiles sin Quirk huían despavoridos del lugar.

"¡Un villano!" Una mujer grito con horror, para que seguidamente saliera corriendo hacia un lugar seguro lejos del fuego y las explosiones.

Desutegoro junto a otros dos héroes y un grupo de policías observan con horror como este villano con un Quirk extraño había tomado como rehén a un joven estudiante.

"¡¿Tiene a un niño de rehén?!", El héroe con fuerza sobre humana exclamo con sorpresa, viendo fijamente como el estudiante intentaba luchar contra el villano. "¡Cobarde!" Desutegoro gruño con ira, para que seguidamente hiciera chocar sus puños entre si provocando un ruido metálico y casi al instante empezó a correr rápidamente hacia el villano.

El héroe profesional con fuerza sobre humana dio un gran salto en el aire, mientras preparaba su puño derecho para golpear con todas sus fuerzas al maldito villano cobarde y cuando lo hizo su puñetazo al parecer no lo había ni inmutado. El villano de lodo formo una sonrisa burlona al ver el estúpido intento del héroe profesional, y este último solo observo con sorpresa como su brazo era tironeado por ese material gelatinoso.

"¡¿Qué demonios?!", Desutegoro dijo con los ojos bien abiertos, mientras que a la vez intentaba sacar su brazo derecho que estaba siendo succionada por la materia gelatinosa del villano de extraño Quirk. "¡No puedo golpearlo!" El mismo tipo gruño muy frustrado y enojado.

Aunque no duro mucho tiempo el asombro del héroe profesional porque el villano de lodo con uno de sus brazos gelatinosos le dio un fuerte golpe, enviando a Desutegoro a chocar contra un portón metálico corredizo que con el pesado cuerpo del héroe más la fuerza del golpe hicieron que dicho portón se formara un holló con la forma de su cuerpo.

"¡Desutegoro!" Uno de los otros héroes profesionales llamo con preocupación a su compañero de equipo al ver que este había quedado herido producto de ese fuerte golpe.

"¡Mierda!" Otro de los héroes maldijo en voz alta cuando una de las manos gelatinosas del villano quiso golpearlos como su compañero, pero por suerte ellos fueron más rápidos y atentos logrando esquivar a último momento ese ataque que en su lugar destruyo una pared cercana a ellos.

" **¡Ja! ¡No se me acerquen!** " El villano con Quirk de lodo ordeno con una gran sonrisa de psicópata, aunque de pronto su atención se desvió hacia su rehén que había empezó nuevamente a forcejear cosa que consiguió solo liberar su cabeza para poder respirar con normalidad otra vez.

"¡Esta cosa de ninguna manera va a vencerme!", Bakugo gruño en voz alta, para que seguidamente utilizara su Quirk en su mano izquierdo provocando un 'pequeña' explosión. "¡Bastardo!" El rubio cenizo maldijo otra vez en voz alta, ahora con su mirada llena de furia mientras todo a su alrededor se consumió por una poderosa explosión que además de consumir al villano, destruyo un montón de cosas a su alrededor.

Desutegoro se cubrió de la poderosa explosión con sus brazos formando una 'X', mientras los demás héroes que estaban cerca se cubrían como podían de la inesperada explosión del joven estudiante.

" **¡Cuánto poder! ¡Me gane el premio gordo!** ", El villano con Quirk de lodo exclamo muy contento. " **Con el poder de este Quirk, ¡Podre vengarme de ese maldito sujeto!** " El mismo tipo dijo con felicidad enfermiza, para que seguidamente acelerara el proceso de tomar por la fuerza el cuerpo del estudiante con el poderoso Quirk.

Los héroes, policías y civiles observaban todo esto con mucha preocupación como ese maldito villano cobarde intentaba asesinar al inocente estudiante para tomar su cuerpo como una especie de marioneta. Aunque había casos aislados donde civiles sin Quirk comentaban sobre lo que pasaban frente a sus ojos.

"¡¿Sorprendente, que es el?!" Un civil pregunto en voz alta muy entusiasmado con la pelea entre héroes y el villano, por supuesto omitiendo que había un estudiante en peligro.

"Podría ser un villano de alto, ¿No?" Otro civil respondió con una mirada seria, su amigo solo asintió con la cabeza por sus palabras.

"¡Esta aquí! ¡La heroína novata, Mount Lady!" Una mujer señalo con felicidad, mientras las demás chicas de alrededor también empezaban a apoyar a dicha heroína en voz alta.

Mount Lady venia corriendo con su Quirk de volverse una gigante activado, pero de repente se detuvo en seco por un pequeño gran problema.

"E-Espera … ¡Si no hay al menos dos vías no puedo pasar!" La heroína dijo con cierto nivel de nerviosismo al ver que la calle de una solo vía quedaba demasiado pequeña para su pie dificultándole su paso hacia la pelea.

Los dos amigos de Katsuki habían activado sus Quirk, pero estos de nada servían para protegerlos del intenso fuego que los rodeaba. Hasta que de repente una enorme raíz de madera los rescato con rapidez a ambos estudiantes junto a otros civiles que estaban cerca.

"¡No soy bueno con las explosiones! ¡Se lo dejare a alguien más esta vez!" Kamui dijo en voz alta para que alguno de sus compañeros héroes/heroínas pudieran derrotar al villano peligroso, mientras que a la vez daba un gran salto hacia la azotea de un edificio para mantenerse seguro lejos de las llamas junto a las personas que había rescatado.

"Gracias por eso. Pero estoy ocupado con el fuego.", Backdraft agradeció con un tono irónico a su compañero de equipo, mientras que a la vez rociaba con agua los edificios en llamas gracias a su extraño Quirk desconocido. "¿Aun no llegan los bomberos? … ¿Cómo van las cosas por ahí?" El mismo héroe pregunto con un tono preocupado, ya que no podría mantener la misma posición durante mucho tiempo debido a que las llamas se hacían cada vez más potentes y peligrosas.

"Es tan viscoso que no tiene sentido golpearlo.", Desutegoro respondió con un gruñido irritado. "Además el chico está resistiéndose usando su Quirk." El mismo héroe comento con una mueca de fastidio.

"Es un campo minado. ¡Es difícil enfrentarse a una amenaza así!" Otro héroe cercano exclamo con un toque de miedo, ya que su Quirk no tiene el poder para enfrentarse a semejante villano.

El villano a este punto de la situación ya casi había tomado el cuerpo todavía vivo de milagro de Katsuki, que este último agrando sus ojos con desesperación cuando el tipo con Quirk viscoso lo consumía lentamente. Desutegoro y los demás héroes al ver esto quedaron en shock, pero rápidamente se recuperaron e iban a intentar un movimiento suicida para rescatar al estudiante. Aunque de pronto dicho villano al ver como los demás héroes se preparaban para una ofensiva para rescatar al chico, este hizo un movimiento con su brazo izquierdo.

"¡Mierda!" El mismo héroe de antes dijo con una expresión molesta, para que seguidamente hiciera un rápido salto hacia atrás (Junto a Desutegoro) salvándose del ataque aplástate del villano.

"¡Es inútil! ¡No hay nada que podamos hacer ahora!" El héroe con Quirk de súper fuerza dijo en voz alta, mientras que a la vez retrocedían unos pasos lejos de las llamas que a medida que pasaba el tiempo se volvían más peligrosas.

"¡Solo podemos esperar a que llegue alguien con un Quirk más adecuado!" Otro héroe cercano a Desutegoro comento con una mueca de frustración, ya que se sentía muy inútil al no tener un Quirk lo suficientemente poderoso para derrotar a ese maldito villano.

Aunque de pronto otra fuerte explosión en un edificio de dos plantas causo que los héroes desviaran su atención hacia dicho lugar.

"¡Hay que minimizar el daño!" Backdraft gruño con desesperación, ya que estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para contener el fuego abrasador que estaba empezando a afectarle un poco.

"¡Vamos! ¡Llamen a alguien de inmediato!" Kamui ordeno con seriedad, para que seguidamente salvara con su brazo derecho gracias a su Quirk a una señora que estaban entre las llamas cargando las bolsas con las compras para el mediodía, la cual puso de forma segura junto a los otros civiles que había rescatado de una situación similar.

" _Me siento mal por ti chico, pero solo aguanta un poco más_.", Desutegoro pensó con los puños apretado. "¡Mierda! ¡Si tan solo tuviera el poder para derrotar a ese tipo!" El mismo héroe gruño con su mirada fija en lo que estaba haciendo el villano cobarde.

"Hey, no luce nada bien, ¿Verdad?" Un hombre dijo con una expresión algo asustado, ya que por lo que estaba viendo los héroes no podían controlar muy bien esta peligrosa situación.

"¡Ustedes puede, héroes!" Otra mujer al azar apoyo en voz alta.

Mientras esto pasaba entre los héroes y el villano que había tomado de rehén a un joven estudiante, All Might llego por suerte a dicha pelea apoyando su brazo derecho contra un poste de luz, ya que al parecer estaba demasiado cansado después de una larga carrera desde el edificio donde había salido minutos atrás. Pero de repente quedo en estado de shock cuando vio que todo este alboroto era por el villano que había dejado caer sin darse cuenta.

" _¡_ _Fue en ese momento_ _!_ ", El rubio pensó con una expresión seria, porque recordó perfectamente que el villano que había capturado en una botella de refresco se había caído cuando intentaba quitarse de encima a esa loca chica de cabello verde que se había pegado a sus piernas. " _¡_ _Estaba demasiado preocupado por mi límite de tiempo_ _!_ _Cometí un grave error por hablar con una admiradora._ ", El ojiazul pensó con su mirada fija en el piso, mientras que a la vez ponía su mano sobre donde está su corazón. " _Patético … patético …_ " All Might pensó otra vez con un gruñido de completa frustración, ya que no podía acceder a su Quirk que lo brindaba de un increíble poder para derrotar a cualquier villano.

* * *

La peliverde había estado corriendo durante un largo tiempo desde que salió de aquel edificio dejando atrás a su amigo de la infancia, pero no le dio importancia como sus propias palabras lo hayan afectado psicológicamente al pelinegro … solo alejo esos pensamientos para después, y en ningún momento mira hacia atrás. Aunque de repente fue interrumpida cuando llego al lugar donde provino la fuerte explosión.

"¿Aquí es donde fue la explosión de antes?", La ojiverde pregunto para sí misma, observando con seriedad como una nube de humo cubría gran parte de la calle. " _¡_ _Perfecto_ _!_ " Izuki pensó con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, para que seguidamente se adentrara entre la multitud de civiles con cierta dificultad porque estas personas no se movían en lo más mínimo.

Aunque de repente cuando pudo tener una vista clara de lo que pasaba adelante suyo quedo sin habla con el tipo que vio en el lugar de la explosión.

" _¡¿_ _Porque está ahí_ _?!_ ", La peliverde pensó con una mirada aterrada en el villano con el Quirk de lodo. " _Acaso_ _…_ _¡¿All Might_ _, lo dejo huir_ _?!_ ", Izuki pensó otra vez con una mirada preocupada al recordar que la botella de refresco en donde el rubio había encerrado temporalmente al villano. " _¿Se cayó? Si es así … es mi culpa …_ " La ojiverde pensó con los ojos bien abierto de la impresión, además que quedó paralizada en su lugar al llegar a esta conclusión.

"¿Qué paso con los héroes?" Otro civil al azar pregunto con una expresión confusa.

"No pueden hacer nada.", Un hombre al azar respondió con desilusión al tipo que tiene a su lado. "El villano tiene a un chico de rehén. Ha estado bastante tiempo así." El mismo tipo explico con los ojos cerrados.

Este último comentario del civil saco de su estado deprimido a la chica de cabello verde, y a la vez produjo que ella observara con horror hacia adelante donde estaba el villano problemático.

"¿Tiene un rehén? ¿Por bastante tiempo?", Izuki pregunto en voz baja a nadie en particular. "Increíble … debe ser alguien muy fuerte para soportar durante tanto tiempo …" La ojiverde opino con su mano derecha tapándose la boca en un intento de ocultar su sollozo de tristeza por la persona que estaba muriendo en manos del cruel villano.

"De todas formas, ¿Ese no es el villano que perseguía All Might?" Un sexto civil pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

"¿All Might? ¡De verdad! ¿Él está aquí?" Un séptimo civil con dientes de aspecto de tiburón dijo con una expresión de sorpresa pura.

"Creo que lo vi antes." Una tercera chica respondió con una mirada preocupada.

"¡¿En serio?!", El civil de antes exclamo más sorprendido que antes, si es que eso era posible. "Entonces, ¡¿Qué está esperando, All Might?!" Pregunto en voz alta.

Izuki escuchaba las conversaciones de los civiles todavía con la misma expresión culpable y aterrorizada. All Might también escuchaba dichas conversaciones desde su posición, pero bajo la cabeza sintiéndose muy responsable por el villano que había dejado escapar y además que apretó con fuerza su corazón por el sobre esfuerzo que había hecho su cuerpo minutos atrás con su Quirk.

" _¡_ _Es mi culpa_ _! ¡_ _Él no puede hacer nada_ _!_ " La peliverde pensó al borde de las lágrimas, mientras que a la vez tapaba su boca con ambas manos.

"Patético …" El rubio se seguía culpando así mismo por su debilidad.

" _No está en condiciones de hacerlo_.", El ojiverde pensó al recordar la discapacidad que dicho héroe tiene en su sistema respiratorio. " _¡_ _Esos héroes no pueden enfrentarlo con sus_ _Quirk_ _!_ " Izuki pensó otra vez al observar como los héroes todavía estaban parados en la misma posición con expresiones de total frustración al no poder hacer nada.

"Patético …" All Might seguía diciendo lo mismo una y otra vez, poniendo más fuerza en el agarre de su pectoral izquierdo.

" _¡_ _Resiste_ _! ¡_ _Lo siento_ _! ¡_ _Lo siento mucho_ _!_ " La peliverde se disculpó una y otra vez con el famoso héroe de cabello rubio.

"¡Patético!" El ojiazul dijo con un tono de voz ligeramente alto, mientras con su brazo derecho apretaba con fuerza el poste de luz que tiene a su lado.

" _La ayuda llegara pronto_ _…_ " La ojiverde pensó con su mirada fija en el villano que todavía tiene cautivo a su rehén.

"¡Patético!" El rubio desnutrido dijo con los dientes apretados y los ojos ensombrecidos.

"Alguien … un héroe … rápido." Izuki pidió en su mente todavía en la misma posición, aunque de repente ella quedo con los ojos bien abierto cuando vio que el rehén que tiene cautivo el villano no era otro que Kacchan, y fue la expresión dolor de este último que dejo asustada a la adolescente de cabello verde.

Por lo que sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces paso entre la multitud de personas de forma rápida, para que seguidamente empezara a correr como alma que lleva el diablo. Esto dejo a All Might con los ojos bien abiertos de la sorpresa, dejando ver sus cuencas negras con un punto azul/celeste en ellos. Y los demás héroes estaban con expresiones similares que el famoso héroe rubio.

La ojiverde se dirigió corriendo a una gran velocidad hacia el villano sin impórtale en lo más mínimo en las consecuencias que podrían traerle.

"¡No seas tonta, muchacha! ¡Detente! ¡Detente!" Desutegoro grito lo más fuerte que pudo a la adolescente de cabello verde con actitud impulsiva y estúpida.

" **Esa mocosa** _…_ " El villano con Quirk viscoso murmuro en voz baja con una expresión ligeramente sorprendida, ya que no esperaba verla otra vez … la verdadera pregunta era ¿Dónde estaba ese maldito mocoso bocón que la protegió a la chica hace una hora atrás? Bueno eso no le importaba en este momento.

"Deku …" Katsuki susurro con un tono débil y feliz de ver a una cara conocida … más si esta se trataba de la adolescente de cabello verde.

" _¿_ _Por qué corro_ _? ¿_ _Qué estoy haciendo_ _? ¡¿_ _Porque_ _?!_ " Izuki se preguntó en su mente con una expresión desesperada, observando con una mirada de horror como el villano aterrador preparaba un ataque que iba a dirigir hacia ella.

" **¡Explota!** " El villano de lodo gruño en voz alta con una sonrisa malévola, para que seguidamente preparaba un ataque devastador de explosiones en su brazo derecho.

"¿Qué hago? ¡¿Que debería hacer en un momento así?!", La ojiverde pensó con una expresión de completo terror, hasta que de pronto recordó algo que había escrito en su cuaderno sobre las habilidades y debilidades de tanto villano como héroes por igual. "¡Pagina 25!" La peliverde recordó perfectamente lo que había escrito en dicha página.

El villano con Quirk viscoso junto a Bakugo fruncieron los ceños realmente confusos, ya que la Mocosa/Deku venia corriendo hacia ellos como una suicida.

"¡Toma!" Izuki dijo en voz alta, para que seguidamente se sacara con rapidez su mochila de gran tamaño y a la vez la arrojara con fuerza hacia el villano.

La mochila de la adolescente de ojos verdes se abrió de golpe arrojando todos sus materiales sobre el villano que había quedado sorprendido por esta acción, pero de repente una cartuchera de metal con el nombre 'All Might' impacto de lleno con el ojo de dicho villano de Quirk viscoso, que en respuesta dio un gemido de dolor y retrocedió un poco hacia atrás liberando la cabeza del rubio cenizo que una vez más pudo respirar con desesperación por oxígeno con cierto nivel de dificultad. La peliverde al ver una oportunidad para salvar a su otro 'amigo' de la infancia, corrió hacia este último con rapidez.

"¡Kacchan!" Izuki dijo en voz alta el apodo de Bakugo, para que seguidamente con sus manos intentara sacar a dicho adolescente como fuera posible… Pero para su mala suerte fue un intento inútil porque sus manos se resbalaban en el cuerpo viscoso del villano.

"¡¿Por qué estás aquí?!" Katsuki exigió con un tono entre enojado y preocupado, observando con incredulidad a la adolescente impulsiva que intentaba salvarlo.

"¡Mis piernas se movieron solas! ¡En verdad no sé porque, pero!-" Aunque de repente la peliverde quedo sin habla cuando vio que una vez más el rubio cenizo fue atrapado por el villano bloqueando su respiración.

"En realidad, creo que fue por varias razones.", La narradora de ojos verdes recordó con seriedad, mientras una seria de recuerdos de lo que había pasado en su vida desde que fue salvada por Naruto de Kacchan y sus compinches cuando tenían 5 años, hasta la actualidad en donde All Might le decía esas palabras que intentaron arruinar su preciado sueño de ser heroína. "Pero en ese momento …" La misma narradora hizo una pausa indefinida.

"Tú, parecías necesitar ayuda…" La ojiverde dijo con abundantes lágrimas en sus ojos y una sonrisa temblorosa.

Este comentario al parecer fue escuchado solo por el rubio desnutrido, que agrando los ojos de la sorpresa ya que no podía creer que volvería a escuchar unas palabras como esas en su vida.

"¡V-Vete de aquí, D-Deku! ..." Bakugo murmuro en voz baja, para que seguidamente sus ojos se empezaran a cerrar debido a que estaba muriendo de forma lenta y dolorosa.

La peliverde al ver esto no sabía que hacer al respecto, pero decidió seguir intentando de forma desesperada sacar a Katsuki de dicho lugar.

"Patético …", All Might gruño con los dientes apretados, para que seguidamente su brazo y torso empezaran a hincharse revelando lentamente sus músculos liberando vapor. "¡Solo aguanta un poco más cuerpo!" El rubio pidió en voz alta, mientras lentamente accedía a su poderoso Quirk.

" **¡No estorbes, mocosa!** " El villano con Quirk de loco rugió, para que seguidamente preparara su brazo cubierto por el Quirk del chico que tiene cautivo.

"¡Morirá en vano! ¡¿Es un suicida?!" Desutegoro exclamo con una expresión de horror, mientras que a la vez empezaba a correr junto a sus compañeros/as hacia donde estaba la joven estudiante para salvarla de las garras de la muerte.

Pero de repente todos los héroes y heroínas (Incluido All Might) detuvieron sus acciones cuando la chica de cabello verdes y ojos del mismo color grito un nombre desconocido para ellos (Salvo para All Might nuevamente xD).

" **¡NA-RU-TO!** " Izuki grito el nombre de su mejor amigo lo más fuerte que pudo con la esperanza de que este la escuchara y viniera en su rescate lo más rápido posible.

* * *

 **Con Naruto**

El pelinegro todavía hacia seguido en la misma posición, como en una especie de trance después de haber escuchado el comentario anterior de su amiga de la infancia… Aunque de repente fue sacado de sus pensamientos y estado deprimente por una voz femenina conocida.

" **¡NA-RU-TO!** " La voz desesperada y llena de miedo de Izuki fue escuchada por la increíble audición de los oídos del ojinegro, que en respuesta se levantó de un salto de su posición de rodillas para que luego observara con una expresión preocupada hacia donde había provenido dicho grito.

Sin decir una palabra al respecto, Naruto empezó a ser rodeado de pies a cabeza por una extraña energía verde azulada que le brindo un gran poder y velocidad. Para que seguidamente desapareciera al instante en una explosión de velocidad hacia el pedido de ayuda de cierta peliverde en peligro.

* * *

Los héroes y heroínas observan con horror como la joven estudiante de cabello verde estaba a punto de ser asesinada por el puño del villano cubierto del Quirk del chico que era su rehén. All Might gruño muy molesto al ver que no llegaría a tiempo para salvar a la chica que le había abierto los ojos con respecto de ser un héroe ...

 **{Introducir Dragonball Super Movie - Trailer #2 Music (HQ Recreation) Hasta El 1:10}**

Aunque de repente ocurrió algo que ninguno de ellos se lo hubiera imaginado y menos esperado, un chico de la misma edad que la estudiante de cabello verde apareció prácticamente de la nada frente a esta última en una maniobra que dejo asombrado hasta el mismísimo All Might, que observo la pequeña confrontación con los ojos bien abiertos de la sorpresa, ya que este había sido el único que pudo seguir su velocidad … pero lo que había dejado asombrado al héroe rubio fue que el chico estaba ¡¿Flotando/Levitando a un metro del suelo?!

Naruto había llegado justo a tiempo al rescate, pero no podía quedarse a analizar la situación por lo que con su mano derecha atravesó la piel viscosa del villano para que seguidamente agarrara del brazo izquierdo a Bakugo sacándolo prácticamente a la fuerza de su cautivo, mientras que a la vez lo arrojaba en un lugar seguro que por suerte, Kamui pudo atraparlo a tiempo con sus ramas. Luego de esto el ojinegro preparo su pierna derecha cargándola con la energía necesaria para su siguiente ataque ofensivo y al instante con todas sus fuerzas pateo a esa maldita cosa en todo su torso deforme y viscoso causando una fuerte ventisca en la zona apagando en un parpadeo el gran incendio, que había causado este último villano.

La fuerza del golpe del pelinegro envió a volar a dicho villano a por lo menos 2000 metros hasta que su pequeño viaje fue cortado en seco cuando se estrelló de lleno contra un edificio quedando como una gran mancha viscosa en este y por supuesto totalmente inconsciente.

 **{Fin De La Pelea}**

Todo esto había sucedido en cuestión de dos segundos, Naruto había quedado con su pierna derecha extendida con vapor saliendo de esta por la fricción que había causado en el aire al moverse tan rápido en tan corto tiempo, además que accidentalmente su pantalón, mas específicamente su lado derecho se había desagarrado hasta su rodilla por la fuerza que ejerció en su ataque … pero no le dio importancia a eso, ya que debajo tiene como una especie de spandex o segunda piel de color negro, que lo protegía muy bien de ataques enemigos.

Izuki había quedado con una expresión muy feliz y con los ojos brillante de la alegría por la llegada de su amigo de la infancia siendo rescatada por este justo a tiempo del cruel villano, pero también estaba asombrada por lo increíble hazaña que había presenciado en vivo del pelinegro. Los héroes, heroínas, policías y civiles habían quedado con la boca abierta, literalmente … debido a que esa demostración de poder fue asombrosa, tal vez casi como cierto héroe rubio. All Might también había quedado estupefacto, pero a la vez dio un suspiro de alivio al ver que ese chico de cabello negro, que no se despegaba de la ojiverde la había salvado junto al otro estudiante.

Luego de que todo termino, Naruto se dio la vuelta lentamente con su mirada posándose en Izuki, que en respuesta bajo su mirada al suelo totalmente avergonzada porque se sentía todavía culpable por haberlo llamado mentiroso, cosa que era verdad, pero no debió haber sido tan dura con él. El pelinegro le ofreció su mano derecha con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y ella al ver esto miro con evidente sorpresa a su amigo ya que pensaba que este la estaría evitando durante un tiempo después de su conversación anterior … pero dejando esos pensamientos de lado, decidió aceptar la mano del chico devolviéndole una sonrisa tímida.

"Te debo muchas explicaciones, Izuki.", El ojinegro dijo en voz baja, mientras la observaba fijamente a los ojos verdes de la estudiante y está en respuesta asintió lentamente con la cabeza. "Dime, Izuki-chan …", El pelinegro hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar con sus palabras. "¿Te gustaría ir volando o prefieres que lleguemos al instante por otro medio?" Naruto pregunto con la misma pequeña sonrisa, aunque algo le decía que ya sabía la respuesta de su amiga.

"Bueno, me gustaría sentir lo que es volar …" La ojiverde respondió jugando con sus dedos algo nerviosa, mientras que el joven de cabello negro sonrió ampliamente por esta respuesta incluso sus ojos brillaron con diversión.

"Sus deseos, son mis órdenes, Izuki-sama." Naruto comento con la misma sonrisa, para que seguidamente tomara a la peliverde con sus brazos acercándola a su torso, ya que la estaría cargando estilo nupcial durante todo el viaje.

Ella no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar cuando su amigo de la infancia la cargo de una forma tan vergonzosa y atrevida frente a tantas personas, además que es probable que saliera en televisión, internet y en todos los diarios del mundo entero … pensar en esto último provocó un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas.

"¿Q-Que estás haciendo, pervertido?" Izuki exigió en voz baja con una expresión aún más roja que antes, si es que eso era posible.

"Nada." El pelinegro contesto con una sonrisa 'inocente', para que seguidamente la acercara más hacia el ocasionando que ella empezara a tartamudear palabras inentendibles.

Luego de eso rápidamente despego en el aire junto a su amiga de la infancia, dejando a su paso una estela de polvo y viento que hizo que varios de los presentes se cubrieran sus rostros por instinto. Cuando esto termino todos, absolutamente TODOS observaron hacia el cielo con la boca abierta, sin poder creer el poderoso Quirk que ese joven estudiante poseía sumado a su increíble fuerza que derroto con solo una patada al villano problemático de antes, sin duda alguna sería un excelente héroe unos pocos años. Los periodistas y fotógrafos que había en la escena habían grabado y tomado miles de fotos durante todo el épico procedimiento.

"¿Quién es ese, chico?" Un tipo pregunto con curiosidad, todavía con su mirada en el cielo por donde este había salido volando junto a ese joven estudiante.

"Que romántico …" Una mujer opino con sus ojos en forma de corazón y una expresión soñadora, ya que le gustaría mucho que un héroe hiciera lo mismo con ella.

" _Es un chico muy guapo_ _…_ " Mount Lady pensó con una extraña sonrisa en sus labios, mientras que a la vez volvía a su tamaño normal.

"Maldita sea, otro héroe que se roba todo el crédito …" Kamui murmuro con una expresión molesta y de brazos cruzados.

"Tienes un Quirk interesante, chico." All Might dijo en voz baja, para que seguidamente diera media vuelta y empezara a caminar hacia donde habían ido a volar esos dos jóvenes hormonales.

* * *

El pelinegro volaba a velocidad crucero por la prefectura de Shizuoka con la peliverde en sus brazos, al principio Izuki estaba muy asustada cuando Naruto emprendió el vuelo hacia el cielo de esa forma tan repentina, hasta el punto en que ella cerro los ojos y abrazo el cuello de este último como si vida dependiera de ellos.

"Vamos, Izuki-chan abre tus ojos … te estás perdiendo un paisaje único y de película." El ojinegro comento con un tono divertido, mientras su mirada estaba en el frente.

Aunque esto al parecer fue un error de parte de Naruto, porque la peliverde hizo lo que su amigo de la infancia le aconsejo … pero ella no lo tomo como él hubiera esperado, ya que de repente la ojiverde chillo de horror y casi al instante se soltó del agarre del pelinegro, para que seguidamente hiciera un movimiento que sorprendió y asusto en cierta manera al pobre de Naruto … y eso fue que Izuki de alguna manera termino en su espalda.

"¡AHHHH! ¡Tengo miedo, Naruto!" La adolescente de ojos verdes exclamo con absoluto terror, al ver que estaban demasiado alto casi tocando las nubes.

"No tienes por qué preocupar …", Pero de repente el pelinegro fue interrumpido cuando su amiga de la infancia puso sus manos en los ojos dejándolo completamente 'ciego', temporalmente, claro. "¡SUELTA MIS OJOS, IZUKI! ¡NO VEO NADA!" Naruto exigió en voz alta, mientras intentaba retirar de sus ojos las manos de la adolescente de cabello verde pero estas ni siquiera se movieron un centímetro por más que ejerciera fuerza, sin duda se había agarrado con fuerza.

Sin darse cuenta ambos estudiantes por estar peleando verbalmente entre ellos, no vieron que cada vez se acercaban más hacia la playa de prefectura de Shizuoka

"¡DE NINGÚN MANERA, SI TE SUELTO VOY A MORIR!" Izuki dijo en voz alta, negándose completamente a soltar el agarre sobre la cara del adolescente de cabello negro de punta.

"¡LOS DOS MORIREMOS SI SIGUES TAPANDO MIS OJOS!" El ojinegro grito con un toque de miedo en su voz, ya que al tener su vista en completa oscuridad no sabía hacia donde estaba yendo.

Y tal como se sospechaba en el momento en que la peliverde tapo los ojos de su amigo de la infancia, ambos se estrellaron de lleno contra la playa llena de basura y chatarra de dicha prefectura… Aunque a uno le fue peor que el otro, siendo este Naruto que quedo estampado contra una gran placa metálica oxidada que dejo la marca de su cuerpo en ella, si todos se preguntan ¿Qué rayos hace una placa metálica en una playa? Simple, las fabricas tiraban todas sus porquerías que ya no le servían en dicho lugar. Izuki en cambio tuvo un destino menos doloroso que su 'avión', ya que ella estaba sobre la espalda de este que amortiguo toda la peligrosa caída que sin duda alguna la habría matado de forma instantánea … por lo que con una mueca en sus labios se sentó en la espalda del ojinegro olvidándose que debajo de ella estaba dicho adolescente en estado K.O.

"¡ITAI! Eso dolió …", La peliverde susurro con una mueca de evidente dolor, mientras que a la vez se sobaba con delicadeza un chichón que se le había formado en su cabeza … aunque de repente quedo con una expresión confusa al sentir que lentamente el chichón lentamente empezaba a encogerse de la nada hasta que no quedo rastro alguno de él. "¿Qué fue eso? …" Izuki dijo en voz baja con una expresión sorprendida, ya que tampoco sentía ese intenso y molesto dolor de cabeza que la había provocado dicha caída.

Aunque de pronto ella fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando de repente su amigo de cabello negro se empezó a mover lentamente del duro suelo metálico y esto provoco que la peliverde se levantara de golpe de la espalda de este con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas. Naruto se levantó de golpe del suelo con una expresión de completo dolor.

" **¡…!** " El pelinegro grito en otro idioma completamente desconocido y por su tono parecía algo molesto, tal vez por lo que había pasado, pero en ningún momento se enojó con su amiga de la infancia… Es más, en realidad se estaba reprendiendo así mismo por ser tan bestia con ella.

La ojiverde miro con evidente sorpresa como el adolescente de ojos negros hablo en otro idioma, que solo había escuchado y visto en películas.

"Naruto …", Izuki llamo al pelinegro, que al escuchar la voz de su amiga (Dejando de lado el dolor de su cuerpo.) se dio la vuelta con rapidez observándola con sorpresa. "¿Que idioma era ese?" La peliverde pregunto con un tono muy curioso y sorprendido.

"… Uh … bueno, no lo se … creo que fue solo un reflejo", Naruto respondió con su mirada fija en la pecosa, aunque al ver la expresión en blanco de esta ultima suspiro y decidió contarle la verdad. "Eso que escuchaste es el idioma natal de mi raza." El pelinegro revelo desviando la mirada de su amiga de la infancia hacia cualquier punto al azar.

"... ¿Eh?" La ojiverde dijo con una extraña, pero graciosa expresión confusa.

"… Izuki-chan, en realidad lo que te quería decir es que me disculpo contigo por haberte ocultado este lado mío durante tanto tiempo …", El ojinegro comento con los puños apretadas, haciendo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar. "Tuve mis motivos al respecto, pero en ningún momento te mentí sobre que tenía un 'Quirk' en mi cuerpo como los héroes y los villanos." Naruto aseguro con una expresión de completa seriedad, para que seguidamente levantara su mirada del suelo y dirigir su vista a los ojos verdes de su amiga.

Izuki al escuchar estas palabras del pelinegro sin duda alguna quedo bastante perdida y confundida, pero había algo que llamo su atención por completo. ¿Él había dicho que no tenía un Quirk en su cuerpo? Entonces, ¿Que rayos fue todo eso de hace unos minutos atrás?

"Espera, espera …", La peliverde dijo con ambas manos en su cabeza, agarrándose su cabello de forma dramática. "¡¿Quieres decir que eso que hiciste para salvarme y lo de volar no es un Quirk?!" La ojiverde pregunto con la boca abierta, levantando su mirada encontrándose con una expresión nerviosa de su amigo.

Naruto en respuesta a la pregunta de la pecosa asintió con la cabeza lentamente, y a la vez trago saliva porque desde ahora recibiría una fuerte serie de palabras hirientes de parte de su amiga … sin duda estaba completamente aterrado de perderla para siempre en esta ocasión, pero nunca se hubiera esperado lo contrario de ella.

"Eso es … eso es … ¡IMPRESIONANTE!" Izuki exclamo con estrellitas en sus ojos de la emoción.

El pelinegro no sabía cómo reaccionar ante las palabras de la ojiverde, ya que nunca se hubiera esperado que ella dijera eso … aunque por un momento tuvo una especie de recuerdo y se vio a el mismo junto a la peliverde de niños cuando se conocieron por primera vez al defenderla del terrorista (Katsuki) y sus secuaces.

" _Es como aquella vez_ _…_ " El ojinegro pensó con una expresión sorprendida, para que casi al instante formara una pequeña sonrisa al ver que esta vez no había metido la pata como la vez anterior.

"Entonces, ¡¿Que fue eso de antes?!" La peliverde pregunto con entusiasmo observando fijamente a los ojos negros del chico y este le devolvió la mirada un tanto nerviosa por esa pregunta.

"Esto que te diré a continuación, Izuki. Quiero que quede solo ente nosotros …", Naruto hizo una pequeña, porque seguidamente tomo por los hombros con suavidad a su amiga de la infancia. "¿Entendiste?" El pelinegro dijo con un tono serio, observando fijamente a los ojos de la chica.

"Mi boca es una tumba." La ojiverde prometió con su dedo índice y pulgar pasándoselo lentamente por sus labios en línea horizontal como si fuera una especie de cierre.

"Lo que viste hace un tiempo atrás cuando te salve fue solo una simple patada de mi parte, que la reforcé con dos energías para darle más potencia a mi ataque. Estas dos energías son llamadas Chakra y Ki, ambas energías las tengo en mi cuerpo desde que nací y me han ayudado mucho durante toda mi vida, además que puedo hacer cosas asombrosas como por ejemplo mi Ki me permite volar, levitar o flotar como tu prefieras." El ojinegro explico con una expresión neutral, mientras que a la vez guardo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón ahora arruinado.

"¡Sin duda eres alguien muy asombroso, Naruto!", Izuki elogio con un tono muy contento, mientras que a la vez escribía a una gran velocidad en un nuevo cuaderno exclusivo (Que había sacado prácticamente de la nada.) todas las habilidades de su amigo de la infancia, en donde puso 'Sujeto usuario de Chakra y Ki' junto a las cosas que le había dicho este último.

Aunque de pronto ella dejo de escribir porque un nuevo pensamiento muy deprimente apareció en su cabeza.

"Pero a diferencia de ti, que ahora eres uno de los humanos más fuertes de este mundo, yo soy una chica débil e inservible." La peliverde murmuro en voz baja, apretando el agarre en su nuevo cuaderno porque ahora solo ella quedaba como la única sin tener un Quirk o Chakra y Ki en el caso del adolescente de cabello negro.

"Hey no digas eso, Izuki-chan … sabes perfectamente que te volverás una gran heroína con o sin Quirk.", Naruto dijo con una pequeña sonrisa genuina que elevo un poco la autoestima de la peliverde, que en respuesta asintió levemente su cabeza … aunque de repente el pelinegro se dio cuenta de otra cosa que no le había contado a su amiga de la infancia, por lo que respirando hondo tomo valor y se preparó nuevamente para la siguiente revelación que iba a hacerle. "Izuki-chan …", El ojinegro llamo a la adolescente de ojos verdes, que levanto su mirada ligeramente triste del suelo hacia el chico que tiene delante suyo. "Sobre eso que me dijiste de ser uno de los humanos más fuerte del planeta, tal vez sea uno de los más fuerte de la tierra … pero lo de humano no va conmigo." El pelinegro comento con una mirada distante.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?" La ojiverde verde pregunto esta vez muy confundida.

"Lo que quiero decir es que yo no soy un humano.", Naruto respondió con un tono tranquilo, para que seguidamente en un rápido movimiento de su mano izquierda desgarrara por completo la parte superior de su uniforme escolar masculino revelando su torso musculoso y sus eight pack. "Yo soy un Saiyajin." El pelinegro revelo con una mirada seria, mientras que a la vez arrojaba hacia un lado al zar la parte superior de su uniforme escolar totalmente destrozado e inservible sin probabilidades de ser usado nuevamente.

" _¡_ _Por_ _KAMI_ _-SAMA_ _!_ ", Izuki pensó con los ojos bien abiertos del asombro al ver los increíbles músculos del adolescente de ojos negros, aunque al estar tan perdida en su fantasía en la que Naruto estaba como protagonista, ella no se dio cuenta cuando el pelinegro se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda mostrándole una larga cola de mono de color marrón que nacía al final de su columna vertebral.

El ojinegro se dio cuenta que la peliverde estaba metida en sus extraños pensamientos, por lo que con una sonrisa en sus labios decidió hacer algo que le resultaría muy divertido en su opinión, por lo que el pelinegro de forma lenta y sigilosa guió su cola como una especie de tentáculo hacia la cara de la ojiverde (Que todavía seguía en sus fantasías pervertidas) y seguidamente toco su nariz de forma juguetona. Esto ocasiono que Izuki saliera de sus pensamientos y enfocara toda su atención a la extraña cosa que tiene en su nariz.

"… ¿Qué es esto?" La peliverde pregunto con un tono de voz muy curioso, para que seguidamente y de forma inesperada pasara su dedo índice a lo largo de casi toda la cola del chico de cabello negro.

Este pequeño acto de la ojiverde provoco que Naruto sintiera una corriente eléctrica en todo su cuerpo, además que su respiración se volvió pesada de repente y su visión se volvió nublada junto a su cerebro ... sin duda ese toque de la adolescente de cabello verde había despertado algo primitivo en el ojinegro, que al parecer había estado bien oculto.

"¡Izuki-chan, se la madre de mi hijo!" El pelinegro pidió de forma incoherente, ya que al parecer había sido cegado por el 'pecado' de la lujuria y a la vez sostenía las manos de la chica de cabello verde con una delicadeza que parecía que estaba en presencia de una hermosa diosa.

"¡T-Tu h-hijo …!" Izuki tartamudeo con los ojos bien abiertos, ya que todavía no podía creer lo que había dicho su amigo de la infancia.

"¡Hai, Izuki-chan!" El ojinegro contesto con una tonta sonrisa en sus labios, mientras que a la vez se acercaba de forma lenta hacia la cara ahora roja como un tomate de la ojiverde ya que buscaba darle un beso en esos llamativos labios rosados, que lo estaban volviendo loco.

La adolescente de ojos verdes observo con una expresión más roja que antes, si es que eso era posible … pero antes de que sus labios hicieran contacto con los de Naruto, ella le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la mejilla izquierda ocasionado que este fuera a 'volar' contra una caja de tomates podridos, impactando de lleno contra estos ensuciándose por completo todo su cuerpo.

"¡No digas cosas así tan de repente, pervertido!" Izuki gruño con su puño derecho moviéndolo en círculos cerca de su cara en una señal amenazadora, mientras de dicho puño salía humo por la fuerza de su golpe.

"¡Valió la pena!" Fue lo último que el pelinegro dijo en voz alta y extendió su puño derecho lo que más pudo o lo que su cuerpo le permitió, porque seguidamente su cabeza cayo hacia atrás aplastando un tomate podrido, quedando totalmente inconsciente.

La chica de cabello verde y ojos del mismo color observo con un suspiro de alivio que había detenido justo a tiempo a su amigo de la infancia de un extraño estado, obviamente sexual. ¿Tal vez cuando ella toco sin saberlo esa rara cosa con el aspecto de cola de 'mono' provoco esa extraña reacción? Sea lo que sea, ella ya no volvería hacer algo tan impulsivo como eso y ahora que lo sabía lo evitaría a toda costa.

* * *

 **Fin De La Segunda Parte**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado la segunda parte del segundo capítulo de esta historia, y que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfrute en escribirlo.**

 **Como siempre les digo en cada capítulo si tienen alguna opinión o critica déjenla en la caja de comentarios, siempre estoy interesado en leer que piensan sobre los capítulos que subo.**

 **Como vieron se revelaron varias cosas interesantes, y al parecer Izuki perdono a Naruto de haberle ocultado durante tanto tiempo su secreto.**

 **Además, que la adolescente de cabello verde noqueo de un puñetazo a un Saiyajin, que al parecer estaba en celo o eso dio a entender el pelinegro.**

 **Bueno eso sería todo hasta el próximo capítulo.**

 **¡Ja ne!**

* * *

 **El Capitulo Tiene 8228 Palabras.**


	6. Capitulo 2: (Parte 3, Final)

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Boku No Hero Academia o Naruto, y de lo único que soy dueño es de esta historia alternativa/paralela que he escrito por diversión.

Mi Pequeña Brocolí

Capítulo 2: Lo Necesario Para Ser Un Héroe/Heroína (Parte 3, Final)

"Hablando"

" _Pensando_ "

 **"Rasengan"** Ataques/Habilidad/Jutsu/Quirk/Técnica

 **Demonios/Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Villanos Hablando**

 _ **Demonios/Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Villanos Pensando**_

Lectura/Noticias/Intercomunicadores

* * *

 **Con Izuki**

La peliverde caminaba con algo de dificultad, ya que estaba arrastrando el cuerpo inconsciente de Naruto desde la playa en donde ambos habían terminado cuando este ultimo la había salvado de una muerte segura a manos del villano con Quirk de lodo.

" _Quería disculparme con_ _All Might_ _por lo grosero que había sido_ _Naruto_ _con él, pero no pude por todo el alboroto que paso después_.", La ojiverde pensó con una expresión algo deprimida. " _Cuando llegue a casa le enviare un mensaje a su sitio web_." Izuki pensó con su mirada en el piso, mientras que hacia una mueca al hacer fuerza porque el cuerpo de su amigo sí que era pesado.

Pero era más que obvio que con ese cuerpo musculoso el pelinegro iba a ser pesado, principalmente por su torso con su eight pack… Y una vez más sus pensamientos pervertidos inundaban su mente adolescente. Aunque de repente fue sacado de sus pensamientos pervertidos por una voz masculina conocida para ella.

"¡Deku!" Bakugo llamo en voz alta a la adolescente de cabello verde oscuro.

"¿Kacchan?" La peliverde dijo con sorpresa al darse la vuelta y encontrarse a dicho muchacho.

Katsuki se detuvo de golpe a solo dos metros de su 'vieja enemiga' jadeando del cansancio durante un rato largo por haber venido hasta su posición corriendo como un loco, ya que estuvo buscándola por todas partes sin tener éxito alguno en su búsqueda … hasta ahora, por supuesto. Pero hubo algo que molesto demasiado al adolescente de cabello rubio cenizo y esto fue que Izuki y Naruto estaban justo … otra vez, pero al parecer ignoro que este último estuviera inconsciente.

"¡Yo, nunca pedí tu ayuda! No necesitaba la ayuda de ninguno de los dos. ¡¿Entienden?!", El rubio cenizo exclamo completamente furioso de Izuki y Naruto, mientras que este último todavía seguía en el mundo de la inconsciencia. "Estaba bien solo. ¡Una idiota sin Quirk como tu solo debería mirar! ¡¿Quieres un agradecimiento?!", Bakugo pregunto apretando la mandíbula de la ira contenida. "¡No me subestimen! ¡Par de idiotas!" Katsuki dijo en voz alta, para que seguidamente se diera la vuelta empezando a caminar de una forma extraña por donde había venido.

La ojiverde había quedado con una expresión en blanco junto a una gota de sudor estilo anime en su frente, por las palabras del chico que la molestaba de niños.

"… ' _Tenacidad'_ _…_ " La adolescente de cabello verde oscuro pensó con la misma expresión en su rostro. " _Pero me alegra que_ _Kacchan_ _esté sano y salvo, ahora solo debo llevar a_ _Naruto_ _para que se saque la peste del cuerpo y conseguirle algo de ropa_." Izuki pensó con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, para que seguidamente empezara a caminar y arrastrar el cuerpo inconsciente de su pelinegro.

Aunque ella ni siquiera dio dos pasos cuando de repente apareció All Might en su Forma Heroica (Musculosa) frente a ambos adolescentes.

"¡Yo estoy aquí!" El rubio exclamo en voz alta con una gran sonrisa y una extraña pose.

"¡¿A-All Might?!", La ojiverde dijo con obvia sorpresa, que rápidamente se transformó en felicidad. "¿Por qué estás aquí? No te vi en la pelea anterior." Izuki pregunto con mucha confusión, mientras que sin darse cuenta soltó la cuerda con la que estaba arrastrando a su amigo.

"¡Jajaja! Solo tuve un pequeño inconveniente sin importancia, que resolví en un parpadeo." El ojiazul respondió con la misma sonrisa en sus labios, mientras que a la vez detrás suyo aparecía una especie de bandera estadounidense bastante extraña y colorida. "¿Por qué?", El rubio musculoso hizo una pausa dramática antes de continuar con sus palabras. "Porque yo soy All Migh" El héroe de repente fue silenciado cuando su Forma Heroica llego a su límite, provocando que saliera un gran chorro de sangre de su boca muy al estilo anime.

Esto sin duda alguna hizo que la ojiverde gritara de horror al presenciar esa des transformación de su héroe favorito. Aunque este repentino grito de horror despertó de golpe al pelinegro, que con sus fríos ojos busco al atacante o villano molesto… Pero al no ver nada 'peligroso' a los alrededores, en silencio Naruto se apoyó en una pared cercana, sin hacer el más mínimo ruido.

"… Jovencita. Vine a disculparme, y a hacer algunas correcciones.", El rubio desnutrido revelo con una expresión seria, mientras que a la vez se limpia con su antebrazo derecho la sangre de sus labios. "Si no hubieras estado allí … si no me hubieras contado tu historia … hubiese contradicho mis propios principios. Gracias." All Might con una expresión culpable, ya que por poco y arruina el sueño de una adolescente en miles de pedazos.

Izuki e incluso Naruto observaron sorprendidos al símbolo de la paz, porque nunca se hubieran esperado una disculpa de parte de este.

"No …", La peliverde de repente hace una pequeña pausa con una expresión igual de culpable que su héroe. "Fue mi culpa en primer lugar. Interferí en tu trabajo … hice cosas que alguien sin un Quirk no debería hacer …" La ojiverde dijo en voz baja con su mirada fija en el piso.

"Así es. Solo por lo que una tímida chica sin un Quirk hizo que cambiara mi forma de pensar, además … debería agradecerle también a tu novio, sin él no hubiera actuado todo habría terminado en una tragedia." El ojiazul comento con su mirada ahora en el pelinegro que le devolvió la mirada, pero este último no dijo nada al respecto.

Izuki al escuchar las últimas palabras de su héroe favorito intento decir algo, pero sus labios se negaron a formar palabra alguna para negar que Naruto es su novio.

"Los héroes del top tienen historias de sus días de escuela. Muchas de esas historias tienen una cosa en común. Sus cuerpos se movieron antes de que pudieran pensar." All Might revelo con un tono ligeramente nostálgico.

" _No sé por qué_ _…_ _recordé las palabras de mi madre_." La peliverde pensó con mirada ensombrecida, mientras que a la vez un pequeño Flashback de cuando era una niña y por supuesto las palabras de disculpas de su madre.

Esto sin duda provoco que la adolescente de ojos verdes empezara sollozar en voz baja, ya que esos recuerdos sin duda alguna eran muy dolorosos para ella.

"Te paso a ti también, ¿Verdad?" El rubio dedujo con una expresión entre triste y seria, porque sabía lo que era vivir en carne propia no tener un Quirk y tener que aguantar los insultos de los abusadores.

"S-Si …" Izuki respondió entre lágrimas al recordar nuevamente las palabras de disculpas de su madre y como esta se sentía culpable por no haberle 'heredado' un Quirk a su hija.

"Tu … puedes convertirte en una heroína." El ojiazul dijo con una pose bastante particular, casi como sacada de una escena de una película dramática.

Estas palabras fueron un gran alivio para la adolescente de ojos verdes, que nuevamente empezó a llorar de felicidad abrazándose a sí misma.

" _Ya era hora que lo dijeras, zombie parlante_.", Naruto pensó con una pequeña sonrisa, ya que estaba feliz por su amiga y que no le faltaba casi nada para cumplir su sueño. "Esto se va a volver muy interesante …" El ojinegro pensó esta vez de brazos cruzados, mientras que a la vez cierra los ojos en la eterna oscuridad.

"Los sueños pueden hacerse realidad. ¡Oh casi lo olvidaba!, pero, esta es la historia de cómo me convertí en la heroína más grande de todas." La narradora de cabello verde comento con un tono algo triste al final de sus palabras.

* * *

 **Fin De La Ultima Parte Del Segundo Capitulo**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado la parte 3 (Final) del segundo capítulo de esta historia, y que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfrute en escribirlo.**

 **Como siempre les digo en cada capítulo si tienen alguna opinión o critica déjenla en la caja de comentarios, siempre estoy interesado en leer que piensan sobre los capítulos que subo.**

 **Lo siento si es demasiado corto, pero ya quería terminar este capítulo y comenzar con el siguiente que será mucho más divertido que este.**

 **Bueno eso sería todo hasta el próximo capítulo.**

 **¡Ja ne!**

* * *

 **El Capitulo Tiene 1424 Palabras.**


	7. Capitulo 3: (Parte 1)

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Boku No Hero Academia o Naruto, y de lo único que soy dueño es de esta historia alternativa/paralela que he escrito por diversión.

Mi Pequeña Brocolí

Capítulo 3: ¡Músculos Atractivos! Y … ¿Antiguo Enemigo? (Parte 1)

"Hablando"

" _Pensando_ "

 **"Rasengan"** Ataques/Habilidad/Jutsu/Quirk/Técnica

 **Demonios/Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Villanos Hablando**

 _ **Demonios/Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Villanos Pensando**_

Lectura/Noticias/Intercomunicadores

* * *

El rubio miro fijamente a la adolescente de cabello verde, que ya desde un rato largo había decidido convertirla en la sucesora de su poderoso Quirk, su elección obviamente sería un verdadero cambio de aquí al futuro.

"Sin duda alguna eres digna para heredar mi poder, jovencita." All Might opino con sus manos levantadas al nivel de su rostro y con su mirada ahora fija en el cielo de una forma bastante dramática.

Izuki al escuchar esto levanto lentamente su mirada del suelo, para que seguidamente observara con una expresión en blanco a su héroe favorito debido a que su cerebro todavía no procesaba dichas palabras.

El pelinegro también había quedado algo sorprendido debido a que entendió a que se refería con 'heredar poder', pero nunca creyó que fuera totalmente cierto … aunque al ver la mirada de cierto héroe ojiazul se dio cuenta que la información que sería revelada a su amiga de la infancia solo podía saberla ella y nadie más, por lo que Naruto empezó a levitar del suelo sin llamar la atención de cierta peliverde para luego salir volando hacia un rumbo desconocido.

" _Y lo vuelvo a decir, el_ _Quirk_ _de ese joven es muy sorprendente e interesante_." El rubio desnutrido pensó con una expresión sinceramente asombrada, porque su propio Quirk no le permitía volar solo asemejaba 'volar' cuando daba grandes saltos.

"¿E-Eh? ¿A qué te refieres con heredar tu poder?" La ojiverde pregunto bastante perdida.

"¡Jajaja!", All Might se rió de forma exagerada y dramática echando su cabeza hacia atrás. "¿Qué pasa con esa cara, jovencita? Es solo una posibilidad. La parte real es esta." El héroe de cabello rubio dio dos pasos hacia tal vez su futura sucesora de su Quirk, para que seguidamente señalara a la peliverde. "Escucha, chica. ¡Tienes que decidir si aceptaras o no mi poder!" El ojiazul exclamo nuevamente de forma dramática, mientras que a la vez de su boca salía una gran cantidad de sangre.

" _¿_ _Q-Que quiere decir_ _… All Might …?_ " Izuki pensó todavía sin caer en las palabras del héroe más poderoso del mundo, ya que se lo quedo mirando fijamente esperando una explicación más clara.

El rubio se dio cuenta de la mirada confusa de la ojiverde, por lo que decidió explicarle a detalle.

"Estoy hablando de mi poder, jovencita.", All Might revelo sin inmutarse, ocasionando que la peliverde saliera de su trance. Los periódicos lo describieron como 'Fuerza Sobrehumana' y 'Super Velocidad' … siempre evitaba responder usando alguna broma durante las entrevistas. Porque no sería apropiado que el 'Símbolo de Paz, All Might', no fuese un héroe nacido naturalmente.", El rubio desnutrido explico con seriedad, mientras que a la vez una serie de Flashbacks venían a su mente sobre eventos de un pasado cercano. "Pero, chica te diré la verdad a ti. Mi Quirk me fue trasmitido como una antorcha sagrada." El ojiazul revelo con sus brazos extendidos hacia arriba, mientras que a la vez una extraña luz brillante lo rodeaba de pies a cabeza.

"¿T-Te fue transmitido …?" La peliverde pregunto bastante impactada con las palabras del héroe más fuerte del mundo.

"Si. Y ahora, es tu turno." All Might respondió con su mirada en el cielo, mientras que a la vez una ráfaga de viento movía su remara de gran tamaño provocando que su horrible cicatriz fuera vista por la adolescente de ojos verdes que desvió mirada hacia otro lado tragando saliva.

"¡E-Espera! ¡Espera un minuto por favor!", Izuki llamo la atención del héroe de cabello rubio, cosa que logro. "El Quirk de All Might es un fuertemente debatido y catalogado como uno de los misterios más grandes del mundo. No hay día en que no sea debatido en la red …", La ojiverde comento con su mirada en el suelo. "Pero, bueno, realmente no entiendo a qué te refieres con heredar tu Quirk. Nunca había escuchado algo como eso antes, no he leído nada relacionado a eso en ningún foro. Podría ser que … ¿Desde los inicios de la historia, nunca ha sido confirmado un Quirk como ese? Si ese es el caso, entonces es posible que …" Hasta este punto la peliverde ya estaba en su propio mundo con sus ojos en espiral, susurrando una que otra pregunta al zar.

El ojiazul se había quedado mirando a la joven estudiante con una gota de sudor estilo anime cayendo por su frente.

"Siempre eres así de negativa, ¿Verdad?", El rubio desnutrido pregunto con una expresión en blanco, observando fijamente a la estudiante con actitud extraña, pero sin duda divertida en su opinión personal. "¡Nonsense!" All Might exclamo de la nada en voz alta, provocando que la adolescente de cabello verde saliese a la fuerza de sus pensamientos.

"¡¿Ah?!" Izuki dijo con una expresión asustada, observando a su héroe favorito con un signo de pregunta sobre su cabeza.

"¡Puedo ocultar muchas cosas, pero no soy un mentiroso!", El ojiazul aseguro con sus manos extendidas hacia sus costados derecho e izquierdo. "El poder de transferir poder … ¡Ese es Quirk que yo herede! ¡Y su nombre es 'One For All'!" El rubio desnutrido revelo místicamente con su mano derecha extendida frente a su rostro, que extrañamente brillaba de una forma bastante misteriosa.

"… 'One For All' …" La ojiverde pronuncio el nombre del Quirk de su héroe de la infancia.

"Sí.", All Might afirmo con una expresión seria. "Una persona cultiva el poder … y lo pasa a otra persona, que también lo cultiva y lo pasa al siguiente.", El 'Símbolo de Paz' explico a detalle sobre la característica principal de su Quirk. "Solo pueden heredarlo aquellos de corazón valiente que escuchan las voces de ayuda. Es una cristalización de poder." El ojiazul dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras que a la vez formaba un puño con su mano derecha.

"¿Algo tan increíble cómo eso? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a alguien como yo?" Izuki pregunto confusa y sorprendida a la vez.

"Digamos que he estado buscando un sucesor o sucesora. Y entonces, pensé que estaría bien que tú lo heredaras, jovencita.", El rubio desnutrido contesto con sinceridad al recordar la increíble acción heroica de la adolescente. "Alguien como tu sin un Quirk que admira a los héroes … ¡En ese momento nadie, fue más heroica que tú!" All Might dijo en voz alta con una sonrisa en sus labios, y estas palabras provocaron que la peliverde se le formaran lágrimas en sus ojos quedándose mirando fijamente al héroe de su infancia. "¡¿Qué pasa?! No te preocupes, todo depende de ti. ¿Qué harás?" El ojiazul pregunto con un tono entre divertido y serio, mientras que a la vez se golpeaba suavemente su cabeza con la palma de su mano derecha quedándose mirando el atardecer con una pose dramática.

Izuki al escuchar esta pregunta de su héroe favorito, apretó su mano izquierda formando un puño ya que sin duda esta era una decisión bastante difícil que le causaba mucha tensión.

" _Él dijo tantas cosas para alentarme, e incluso me contó su secreto_ _… ¿_ _Hay alguna_ _?_ _No la hay,_ _¿_ _Verdad_ _? ¡_ _No hay ninguna razón para rechazarlo_ _!_ " La adolescente de ojos verdes pensó entre lágrimas, que en un rápido movimiento se las quito con el antebrazo izquierdo y al mismo tiempo adopto una posición recta.

"¡Lo haré!" La peliverde acepto en voz alta con una expresión decidida.

"Una respuesta inmediata y decidida, me gusta. ¡Tal como me esperaba!" All Might comento con una gran sonrisa, mientras que a la vez su mano derecha ocultaba la mitad de su rostro dándole un aspecto misterioso.

Aunque de pronto Izuki se dio cuenta de la ausencia de su amigo de la infancia, por lo que busco con su mirada hacia todos lados buscando el cuerpo inconsciente de Naruto … hasta que de pronto la voz del 'Símbolo de Paz' la saco de su acción.

"Si buscas a tu novio, se fue hace un buen rato. Creo que se fue a darse un baño." El ojiazul dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios al ver como un gran sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de su estudiante y heredara de su poderoso Quirk.

"¡N-Naruto no es mi novio …!" La peliverde tartamudeo desviando la mirada hacia otro lado tratando en vano de ocultar sus mejillas sonrojadas, ya que por alguna extraña razón se imaginó a cierto adolescente de cabello negro totalmente desnudo bajo una cascada.

All Might solo se empezó a reír en voz alta al ver la reacción de la ojiverde.

* * *

 **Con Naruto**

El pelinegro volaba a una altitud bastante considerable (3000 metros, más o menos) sobre Okinawa, ya que andaba buscando una refrescante cascada donde podría sacarse y sacarse de encima la suciedad que se había 'pegado' a él en la playa por accidente. Luego de unos cuantos minutos la encontró

Hasta que de pronto fue sacado de sus pensamientos por una voz masculina muy conocida que nunca pensó volver a escuchar.

" **¡Chidori!** " El desconocido grito apuntando su técnica a la espalda del ojinegro, aunque este último reacciono con el suficiente tiempo para contrarrestar con su propia técnica.

" **¡Rasenringu!** ", Naruto dijo en voz alta estampando su técnica contra la de su enemigo, que gruño sorprendido por la rápida reacción del chico. " _¡¿Kakashi?!_ " El pelinegro pensó con una expresión entre sorprendida y molesta al ver a uno de sus antiguos enemigos.

 **{¡CHOQUE!} {¡EXPLOSIÓN!}**

Este gran choque de técnicas provoco que el peliblanco perdiera terreno por la fuerza del Rasenringu del ojinegro que sin duda alguna es mucho más poderoso que su Chidori, por lo que este último fue disparado con fuerza contra la cascada que Naruto había elegido para bañarse, aunque antes que el cuerpo de Kakashi tocara las piedras de dicho lugar este sustituyo su cuerpo con un tronco de madera.

"¿Kawarimi no Jutsu? ¿Eh? Típico de ti, Kakashi-~sensei~ …" El pelinegro dijo con un tono divertido y burlón, mientras que a la vez sostenía con su mano derecha el tronco de madera de antes.

"¡No me llames así, maldito genocida!" El Shinobi de Konoha rugió muy molesto, para que seguidamente desde la copa de un árbol cercano arrojara unos cuantos shurikens hacia el ojinegro que utilizo el tronco de madera para 'protegerse', aunque no le hacía falta.

Naruto frunció el ceño por haber sido catalogado de 'genocida' por su antiguo maestro, ya que nunca había asesinado y menos una enorme cantidad de personas para que fuese llamado por la palabra dicha. Pero lo que lo desconcertó un poco es la actitud explosiva y bastante hostil de Kakashi, ya que por lo que recordaba este era un Shinobi tranquilo y calculador que rara vez mostraba sus emociones … sin duda alguna tenía mucha curiosidad sobre que pudo haber pasado para que el peliblanco diera un cambio tan radical como ese, por supuesto también estaba la pregunta que lo estaba molestado bastante, y esta era ¿Cómo demonios había llegado a esta dimensión?

"¿Genocida? ¿A qué se refiere, Kakashi-sensei?" El ojinegro pregunto muy curioso dejando de lado su tono burlón, para que seguidamente soltara el tronco de madera dejándolo caer al suelo.

"No te hagas el estúpido, Kitsune." El peliblanco respondió con un tono bastante hostil.

"¿Kitsune? Eso es nuevo, Kakashi-sensei. Pero usted se equivocó de sujeto o en este caso de Naruto." El pelinegro opino de brazos cruzados, observando como su antiguo maestro bajaba de un salto de la copa del árbol cayendo con gracia en el suelo de tierra húmeda por el clima tropical.

"¿De Naruto, dices? ...", El Shinobi de Konoha hace una pequeña pausa, observando de arriba y abajo a este 'Kitsune/Naruto' debido a que vio varias diferencias obvias con el que conocía. "¡¿Quién rayos eres?!" Kakashi exigió en voz alta, mientras que a la vez preparaba su técnica definitiva.

"¿Acaso no es obvio? Soy Naruto, pero no el que usted conoce." El ojinegro contesto con una expresión aburrida.

El peliblanco no dijo ningún otro comentario al respecto, al parecer estaba analizando la situación para dejar fuera de combate a este 'Naruto' si podía, claro o si no llevarlo muerto otra vez a su hogar para futuros experimentos para asesinar al otro gran problema. Mientras que el pelinegro observaba con interés la falta del Dōjutsu de su antiguo maestro debido a que este tenía un Sharingan, ¿Verdad? A no ser que …

"Dime, Kakashi-sensei ¿Que le paso a su Sharingan? ¿Acaso se lo saco Obito, Madara o ese 'otro yo'?" El ojinegro pregunto nuevamente con un tono burlón junto a una sonrisa que saco de quicio al Shinobi de Konoha.

"¡Cierra la boca, Monstruo!" Kakashi rugió con un Raikiri a todo poder en su mano izquierda, sin duda estaba decidido a matar al pelinegro … el problema es que estaba cegado por la ira y ese fue un gran error de su parte.

"Estúpido." Naruto dijo con una mirada fría, para que seguidamente extendiera su brazo derecho apuntando hacia el peliblanco y casi instantáneamente de su palma derecha salió disparado un poderoso ataque de energía verdoso azulado que se dirigió rápidamente hacia a un Kakashi totalmente sorprendido y asustado que no tuvo ni siquiera tiempo para esquivar dicho ataque.

" _Rin …_ _Obito …_ _Minato_ _-sensei_ _…_ _lo siento_ _,_ _les he fallado_ _…_ " El Shinobi de Konoha pensó con una sonrisa triste, para que seguidamente ese ataque de energía lo consumiera por completo borrando su cuerpo de la existencia, muerte rápida y sin 'dolor'.

El ataque de energía de Naruto siguió su camino hacia el cielo hasta perderse en el frió y solitario espacio, sin duda el joven de cabello negro había controlado muy bien su poderoso ataque de herir a civiles cercanos o peor explotar sin querer toda la isla de Okinawa por no controlarse.

"Bueno, un problema menos.", El ojinegro comento soplando su mano derecha como una especie de arma de fuego, luego de eso empezó a correr hacia la gran cascada tropical. "¡Ducha refrescante allí voy!" Naruto exclamo con una gran sonrisa quitándose lo único que cubría su entrepierna, para que seguidamente diera un salto con el objetivo de caer en el medio de la pequeña laguna de agua cristalina para disfrutar de un relajante baño y sacarse ese olor horrible de la verdura podrida.

Sin que el pelinegro lo notara, un pequeño grupo de chicas había estado observando la pelea entre Kakashi y el joven de ojos negros cosa que las dejo con la boca abierta del asombro, pero ahora que lo vieron desnudo como llego al mundo era otra cosa totalmente diferente … lo único que se escuchó fueron risitas, mientras sacaban fotos con sus celulares.

* * *

Habían pasado dos días desde que All Might le había ofrecido a Izuki ser la heredera de su poderoso Quirk (One For All), y ahora esta última estaba entrenando a lo bestia por así decirlo ya que estaba moviendo con su propia fuerza física un gran refrigerador metálico en el que estaba sentado el 'Símbolo de Paz' en ella para aumentar su peso y ser un verdadero reto para la adolescente de cabello verde.

Mientras que Naruto estaba totalmente deprimido con su cuerpo inerte en la arena, y la razón de su estado se debían a dos grandes razones. La primera es que ahora lo conocían a nivel mundial como un nuevo 'súper héroe' por haber rescatado a su peliverde del villano con Quirk de lodo que derroto de una patada dejándolo fuera de combate y apagando el gran incendio del lugar por la fuerza de su golpe, pero esto había ocasionado que los medios periodísticos lo filmaran durante su llegada y partida generándole bastante popularidad local, nacional y mundial. Y la segunda era en su opinión la peor de todas, debido a que no sabe quién o quienes le sacaron una gran variedad de fotos suyas desde diferentes ángulos totalmente desnudo en la cascada de Okinawa donde había ido por un baño refrescante y tranquilo, luego estas fotos fueron subidas a internet y bueno … estas se esparcieron como una especie de virus alrededor del internet mundial, en donde en algunos casos se crearon como especies de 'sectas' por así decirlo en donde Naruto es adorado como una especie de dios.

Por supuesto también estaban las cosas menores como: Las invitaciones que le habían hecho varias oficinas de héroes, ya que estos estaban más que gustosos por querer trabajar a su lado como compañeros/as en la lucha contra los villanos. Además, que las chicas lo estaban acosando muy seguido en todas partes, pero por suerte y gracias a Kami-sama, Izuki se las espantaba cuando estas llegaban en grandes grupos permitiéndole huir del lugar con una expresión horrorizada.

"¡Vamos jovencita! ¡Lo estás haciendo muy bien!" El rubio musculoso animo en voz alta a su estudiante, observando bastante asombrado como la adolescente de cabello verde movía de apoco el refrigerador metálico con el encima de este último.

La ojiverde hacia su mejor esfuerzo moviendo el refrigerador que pesaba alrededor de 400kg por la suma de masa de All Might, en donde llego a mover dicho objeto por unos buenos e increíbles metros hasta que el héroe numero 1 decidió darle un pequeño descanso a su discípula.

"¡Suficiente, chica! Tomate un pequeño descanso de 5 minutos." El ojiazul ordeno con una sonrisa de puro orgullo al ver que su estudiante es una buena contenedora para su poderoso Quirk, y sin duda alguna había elegido bien a su discípula.

"¡¿Cuánto pesas, All Might?! ¡300kg!" Izuki exclamo con un jadeo bastante cansado al final de sus palabras, mientras se dejaba caer a la arena.

"Me ofendes, jovencita. Siempre pesé 274kg, pero ahora peso 255kg en esta forma … perdí unos cuantos kilos." El rubio musculoso respondió con su típica sonrisa.

"De todas formas, ¿Por qué estoy arrastrando chatarra en la playa?" La peliverde pregunto con un signo de pregunta sobre su cabeza, para que seguidamente le diera una rápida mirada a toda la chatarra que había tirada en la playa.

"Bueno sabes, es porque, no eres una contenedora adecuada." All Might contesto con la misma sonrisa, mientras que a la vez le sacaba con su celular una serie de fotos a la figura tendida de la adolescente de ojos verdes.

"¡Es lo contrario a lo que dijiste antes!" Izuki dijo en voz alta con una expresión aterrorizada, debido a se imaginó que ya no era digna de tener el Quirk de su héroe de la infancia.

"Me refiero a tu cuerpo, tu cuerpo." El ojiazul corrigió rápidamente, ya que su estudiante había malinterpretado sus palabras de antes.

La adolescente de cabello verde levanto la mirada del suelo quedándose mirando su cuerpo observando que podía ser el problema, hasta que de pronto sus ojos verdes se quedaron clavados en sus pechos debido a que últimamente habían estado creciendo …

" _¿_ _Tal vez mis almohadas son el problema_ _?_ " Izuki pensó con una expresión ensombrecida al tocarse con sus manos sus pechos, mientras que a la vez consideraba la opción de usar un sostén deportivo.

"M-Mi Quirk, One For All, es la suma de la habilidad física de muchas personas. Si tu cuerpo no está preparado … tus extremidades se saldrán y tu cuerpo explotara." El rubio musculoso explico con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, ya que accidentalmente vio cómo su discípula se estaba apretando los pechos ignorando a los que estaban a su alrededor.

"¡¿Mis extremidades?!" La ojiverde exclamo con una expresión pálida y asustada, porque inconscientemente se había imaginado a ella misma explotando con sus extremidades por todo el suelo, una muerte lenta y dolorosa que sin duda no quería probar en carne propia.

"Pero no te preocupes por eso, chica. Solo te falta un poco para que puedas ser una excelente contenedora del One For All." All Might tranquilizo a su joven estudiante con una sonrisa.

La peliverde al escuchar las palabras de su maestro sonrió muy feliz, ya que este último confiaba completamente en ella… Aunque de pronto su atención fue desviada hacia su alrededor.

"Entonces … ¿Estoy levantando la basura para entrenar mi cuerpo?" Izuki pregunto con una expresión sorprendida, y a la vez trago saliva porque sin duda era mucha, mucha chatarra y basura.

"¡Yes!", El rubio musculoso contesto con un pulgar arriba. "Pero eso no es todo. Después de buscar un poco en internet ayer. Después de buscar un poco en internet ayer. Descubrí que parte de la costa de esta playa ha estado así por años." El ojiazul comento con un tono serio, para que seguidamente golpeara un par de veces con el nudillo del dedo índice de su mano derecha, el refrigerador metálico de antes ocasionando una abolladura de tamaño considerable.

"Si … debido a las corrientes marinas muchos objetos terminan aquí. Y algunos se aprovechan de eso y usan este lugar como vertedero … las personas no suelen acercarse a este lugar." La peliverde explico con una mirada bastante molesta, ya que por culpa de esas personas habían arruinado la belleza de esta playa.

"Los héroes y heroínas de estos días solo se concentran en las cosas llamativas.", All Might hizo una pequeña pausa, ya que puso su mano derecha sobre la base del refrigerador ocasionando un ruido sordo en este. "Ser un héroe significa hacer servicio voluntario.", El rubio musculoso nuevamente hizo otra pausa, ya que con su súper fuerza empezó aplastar al refrigerador frente a una ojiverde que tenía la boca abierta del asombro por tal hazaña del 'Símbolo de Paz'. "Incluso si resulta aburrido o lo que sea. No puedes desviarte de las raíces. ¡Reestablecerás el horizonte de este lugar! ¡Ese será tu primer paso para convertirte en una heroína!" El ojiazul termino su increíble discurso aplastando por completo el refrigerador, ocasionando una fuerte ráfaga de viento y permitiendo al sol iluminar el lugar.

Estas últimas palabras dejaron a la peliverde con los ojos bien abiertos, aunque de repente fue sacada de sus pensamientos por la vos de su maestro que parecía… ¿Molesta?

"¡Hey, mocoso!", All Might llamo en voz alta a nada menos que Naruto, que todavía seguía en la misma posición, aunque este al escuchar que lo llamaba dicho héroe giro un poco su cabeza con una expresión aburrida. "¡Haz algo productivo y tira esto!" El ojiazul ordeno con seriedad, para que seguidamente y de forma inesperada arrojara el antiguo refrigerador al 'pobre' del pelinegro que sorpresivamente atrapo sin problemas dicho objeto con su mano derecha desde su posición acostada.

"Lo que digas, viejo." El ojinegro acepto a regañentes la orden del héroe más fuerte del mundo, para que seguidamente se levantara de su posición y empezara a caminar hacia la fábrica de chatarra.

Tanto Izuki como All Might negaron con la cabeza por la actitud molesta y hostil que tenía Naruto en ciertos momentos, pero tal vez era justificable debido a que era molestado las 24 horas del día por grupos de periodistas y miles de fan girs … que hasta la misma peliverde había tenido problemas para alejar a dichas mujeres de su amigo de la infancia por lo numerosas que eran, pero por otro lado le agradecía a la chica o chicas que le habían sacado esas fotos al ojinegro porque en secreto ella tiene dichas fotos en su celular para 'admirarlo' (xD). Aunque por otro lado ambos no sabían que el joven de cabello negro también tiene su mente en otra cosa igual de importante y problemático.

" _Maldita sea,_ _¿_ _Cómo es que pudieron llegar hasta esta dimensión_ _?_ _Tendré que tener los ojos bien abiertos a partir de ahora, por si uno de esos estúpidos_ _Ninjas_ _de_ _Konoha_ _se atreve atacar a_ _Izuki_ _-chan o su familia._ " Naruto pensó con una expresión furiosa, mientras que a la vez con ambas manos aplastaba el trozo de chatarra hasta formar una pequeña esfera metálica.

* * *

 **Fin De La Primera Parte**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado la primera parte del tercer capítulo de esta historia, y que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfrute en escribirlo.**

 **Como siempre les digo en cada capítulo si tienen alguna opinión o critica déjenla en la caja de comentarios, siempre estoy interesado en leer que piensan sobre los capítulos que subo.**

 **Bueno eso sería todo hasta el próximo capítulo.**

 **¡Ja ne!**

* * *

 **El Capitulo Tiene 4064 Palabras.**


	8. Capitulo 3: (Parte 2)

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Boku No Hero Academia o Naruto, y de lo único que soy dueño es de esta historia alternativa/paralela que he escrito por diversión.

Mi Pequeña Brocolí

Capítulo 3: ¡Músculos Atractivos! Y Antigua … ¡¿'Enemiga'?! (Parte 2)

"Hablando"

" _Pensando_ "

 **"Rasengan"** Ataques/Habilidad/Jutsu/Quirk/Técnica

 **Demonios/Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Villanos Hablando**

 _ **Demonios/Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Villanos Pensando**_

Lectura/Noticias/Intercomunicadores

* * *

"Bueno, volviendo al tema principal mi joven discípula. Tendrás que sacar toda esta basura y chatarra fuera de la playa." All Might dijo con su típica sonrisa heroica.

"¿Limpiar esto …?", Izuki de repente hizo una pequeña pausa observando a su alrededor. "¡¿Todo?!" La peliverde exclamo con los ojos bien abiertos de la impresión.

"Jovencita Midoriya, ¿Quieres ir a U.A. Verdad?" El ojiazul pregunto con su mirada en la chica de ojos verdes.

"Si … ¡Sí!", La ojiverde respondió con un tono bastante seguro. "¡Porque U.A. es donde tú fuiste, All Might! Si voy a algún lugar, definitivamente, tiene que ser a U.A …" Izuki dijo con sus mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas, ya que su respuesta la delataba más que antes que ella es su fan Girl.

"¡Eres una fan muy obstinada!", El rubio musculoso opino en voz alta, causando que la adolescente de cabello verde su pusiera ligeramente nerviosa. "Pero ya te lo había dicho antes. Este no es trabajo para alguien sin un Quirk. Es triste, pero es la realidad. Y en U.A. esta el curso de héroes más difícil de todos. En otras palabras …" All Might se detuvo al final de sus palabras ya que al parecer su discípula entendió su indirecta.

"¡Debo convertirme en una buena contenedora en los 10 meses que faltan para el examen de U.A.!" La peliverde termino la explicación con una expresión seria.

"¡Yes!", El ojiazul contesto con una gran sonrisa feliz. "Pero como note que tienes un estado físico bastante interesante y bueno, creo que estas notas que hice para ti serán bastante fáciles de pasar.", El rubio musculoso comento al observar de una 'forma profesional' el cuerpo de su discípula, mientras que a la vez sacaba unos papeles con una serie de tareas y planes de entrenamientos. "Lo he nombrado: ¡Objetivo aprobar: 'American Dream Plan'! Es un plan de entrenamiento para ayudarte al mismo tiempo que limpias la playa. ¡Concéntrate en seguir en todo este horario de entrenamiento!" All Might recomendó con un tono extrañamente feliz, para que seguidamente le diera las hojas a la sorprendida adolescente de ojos verdes.

"Incluso la hora de dormir …" Izuki murmuro con una expresión impactada al leer esa última parte del plan de entrenamiento de su maestro.

"Honestamente, este es un horario súper difícil. ¿Podrás seguirlo?" El rubio musculoso pregunto en el oído de su discípula, que no se inmuto en lo más mínimo.

"¡Pan comido, All Might-sensei!" La ojiverde respondió con una gran sonrisa propia.

El héroe de ojos azules asintió la cabeza con puro orgullo al ver como la chica acepta su plan de entrenamiento en la que sin duda se convertirá en una contenedora más que excelente ¡Ella será incluso más perfecta que el! Y eso lo volvía muy feliz.

* * *

 **Con Naruto**

El pelinegro aún tiene entre sus manos la esfera de metal que antes solía ser un trozo de chatarra, pero a la misma vez estaba con su mente todavía en ese extraño e impulsivo Kakashi que había eliminado en la nada … por supuesto que sabía que desde ahora vendrían otros Shinobis y Kunoichis molestos a esta dimensión en su búsqueda. Y como si sus pensamientos fueran leídos por alguien tuvo que girar su cabeza hacia un lado esquivando un par de shuriken y kunai que tenían como objetivo asesinarlo.

"¡Oh, por Kami-sama! ¿Acaso no pueden dejarme en paz por unas horas, por lo menos?" Naruto pregunto con una expresión ligeramente molesta, pero a la vez estaba muy curioso por quien podía ser el Shinobi o Kunoichi que intentaba matarlo nuevamente.

Aunque el adolescente de ojos negros quedo petrificado al ver quien era la persona, se trataba de una Kunoichi muy conocida para él.

"¡Ocho Trigramas Palma del Vacío!" La Kunoichi grito con todas sus fuerzas cargando una gran cantidad de Chakra en su palma derecha provocando que fuese dirigido hacia un sorprendido Naruto que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo de dicha técnica Hyūga.

" _¡¿HINATA?!_ " El pelinegro pensó con una expresión de pura sorpresa y ligero dolor en su torso ya que esa enorme presión provoco que fuese enviado con fuerza hacia atrás chocando de lleno contra una pared de concreto, además que este ataque le bloqueo varios puntos de su Chakra, obviamente de forma temporal.

Aunque para sorpresa de Naruto, la Hyūga no se detuvo ahí porque de repente apareció en un borrón de velocidad frente suyo con una espada de Chakra azulado que tenía pensado usar para decapitar al joven de cabello negro de un solo movimiento, que sin duda no se esperaba esto de una dulce chica como la ojiperla.

"¡Muere, bastardo!" Hinata rugió con un tono entre furioso y medio sádico.

"No tan rápido, linda." El ojinegro dijo con una sonrisa, para que seguidamente atrapara con sus manos desnudas la espada de Chakra de la peliazul sin cortarse nada en el proceso.

"¡I-Imposible!" La Hyūga exclamo con una expresión de puro shock, mientras que a la vez era obligada a cancelar su espada de Chakra por el pelinegro, que seguidamente la inmovilizo con sus brazos.

"Jejeje…", El pelinegro se rio con una sonrisa en sus labios, mientras seguía manteniendo a la adolescente en una llave. "Te tengo en mis brazos, Hinata-chan." Naruto comento con su boca a solo pocos centímetros de los labios jugosos y sensuales de la peliazul.

"No lo creo." La ojiperla contesto con una sonrisa demasiado tierna que asusto un poco al joven, que no se esperaba una reacción como esta.

"¿Eh?" El ojinegro dijo con una expresión entre confusa y algo aterrada por lo que podía llegar a hacer la joven Hyūga.

La única respuesta que recibió de Hinata fue una fuerte patada en su entrepierna seguido de un 'crack' cómico hasta cierto punto y sin duda muy, muy doloroso. Esto produjo que el joven de cabello negro soltara de forma inmediata a la ojiperla, mientras que a la vez los ojos del chico se ponían en blanco.

" **¡MIS ESFERAS DEL DRAGÓN!** " Naruto grito de pura agonía, para que seguidamente se agarrara los testículos con ambas manos y a la vez cayo de rodillas frente a una Hyūga que sonreía de forma burlona al ver el sufrimiento del maldito 'genocida' que había matado a su padre y hermana.

* * *

 **Con Izuki Y All Might**

La peliverde estaba moviendo con cierto grado de dificultad un auto carroza abandonado en el que estaba sentado el ojiazul para aumentar su peso y que este fuera un verdadero reto para ella. Aunque de pronto ambos fueron interrumpidos por un grito desgarrador seguido de unas palabras.

" **¡MIS ESFERAS DEL DRAGÓN!** " La voz masculina grito de dolor como nunca antes en toda su vida había sufrido.

"Esa voz… Parecía la de Naruto." La ojiverde dijo con una expresión bastante preocupada, observando hacia la dirección de dónde provino el grito de agonía de su amigo de la infancia.

"No te preocupes por él, mi joven discípula. Recuerda que debes concentrarte en tu entrenamiento para que puedas ser una excelente contenedora de mi Quirk. Además, seguramente el chico debe estar evadiendo un grupo de periodistas o sus propias fanáticas." El rubio musculoso explico con una gran sonrisa heroica.

"Entendido, All Might-sensei …" Izuki acepto a medias la orden y palabras de su maestro.

"¡Esa es mi joven estudiante!" All Might felicito con un pulgar arriba a su discípula.

* * *

"Te mereces ese golpe en tus huevos y mucho otros más ¡Maldito hijo de puta!" Hinata rugió con pura ira, para que seguidamente golpeara a Naruto con un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago sacándole el poco aliento que le quedaba dejándolo al borde de la inconsciencia.

"Jajaja, perdona, Naruto-kun. ¡Pero ya no podrás tener a tus jodidos engendros!" La ojiperla opino en voz alta con una sonrisa igual o peor de burlona que antes, ya que estaba disfrutando mucho del sufrimiento de su enemigo.

Este último comentario fue el colmo para el joven de cabello negro, que ya había soportado lo suficientes maltratos físicos y psicológicos de la Hyūga sádica y sin duda ¡Loca! Por lo que lentamente elevo su mano derecha dirigiéndola hacia el bajo vientre de la peliazul, apuntando a este lugar con solo dos dedos (Índice y dedo Medio). Mientras que, Hinata se confió mucho (Demasiado) al ver el estado deplorable y débil en que se encontraba el 'genocida', que ni siquiera iba a bloquear o moverse de lo que sea que este intentara contra ella.

"¡Tú tampoco vas a tener hijos! ¡Perra!" Naruto grito con furia, para que seguidamente cerrara su puño derecho y golpeara con todas sus fuerzas en el vientre de la Hyūga creando una onda de presión detrás de esta por la fuerza del golpe causando que ella escupiera sangre en el proceso y fuese enviada a toda velocidad hacia una montaña de chatarra cercana.

Luego de ver esto, el pelinegro se empezó a reír en voz baja porque al parecer su golpe de dos pulgadas no mentía en dejar estéril a la ojiperla, que ahora mismo estaba retorciéndose del dolor en la gran pila de basura y chatarra dando insultos de todo tipo dirigidos hacia su persona y su madre … que esto último lo enfurio más que antes porque su madre era sagrada para él y nadie hablaba así de ella ¡NADIE! Por lo que levantándose con bastante dificultad de su posición arrodillada gracias a que apoyo su brazo izquierdo contra la pared de concreto para darse equilibrio temporal y un pequeño impulso para empezar a caminar a paso lento hacia la figura enroscada de la peliazul, que seguía gimiendo de agonía pura sosteniendo ambas manos su vientre magullado con un gran moretón, ojinegro se la quedo observando desde una distancia de dos metros por seguridad personal, ya que no era su deseo un último golpe en sus bolas por parte de la desquiciada de la Hyūga.

"¡Ya mátame, infeliz!", Hinata exigió con una mueca de dolor, ya que podía sentir que su aparato reproductor estaba hecho papilla (Literalmente) por el golpe que recibió de antes de parte de Naruto. "N-No tiene sentido que me dejes vivir ..." La ojiperla dijo con tono de voz quebrado, mientras que a la vez se formaban lágrimas en la esquina de sus ojos al observar como el pelinegro tenía su brazo derecho extendido hacia ella con una Rasenringu listo para mandarla al otro lado con sus padres y hermana.

"Estas igual de loca que Kakashi-sensei, Hinata-chan.", El pelinegro opino con un tono frio, mientras que a la vez se masajeaba su entrepierna con su mano izquierda ya que todavía la sentía entumecida. "Pero no soy capaz de matarte …" El joven de ojos negros murmuro en voz baja, para que seguidamente cancelara su Rasenringu.

Esto dejo a la Hyūga con la boca ligeramente abierta sin poder articular ninguna palabra para preguntar ¿Porque? ¡¿Por qué dejarla con vida?! Estaba completamente segura que este maldito asesino no dejaba víctimas y también que recordara este nunca se había dejado pegar … ano ser que ... observando al chico con los ojos bien abiertos quedándose petrificada en su lugar, ya que este último no era su enemigo genocida de su dimensión.

"Ten. Comete esto.", Naruto dijo con una expresión seria, mientras que a la vez tomaba la mano izquierda de la peliazul herida dejando una semilla de color verde en esta. "Curará tu herida interna por completo y tu Chakra volverá a los niveles con lo que llegaste." El ojinegro explico al ver la mirada de completa desconfianza de la joven de ojos perlados.

"¿Por qué me ayudas?" Hinata pregunto con el ceño fruncido, ya que no podía entender como su enemigo podía apiadarse debido a que siempre fue malvado.

"Solo digamos que me recuerdas a alguien que aprecio mucho, aunque ella tiene un carácter más dulce y suave que el tuyo …", El pelinegro respondió de brazos cruzados, mientras que la Hyūga desvió la mirada hacia otro lado totalmente avergonzada. "O al menos ella lo hacía cuando estábamos juntos." El ojinegro comento encogiéndose de hombros al final de sus palabras, pero si lo ve de cerca parecía estar bastante triste y deprimido.

Sin decir una palabra al comentario del joven de cabello negro, ella se llevó la semilla de color verde hacia su boca ligeramente abierta para que seguidamente la empezara a masticar lentamente y al final tragarla todavía con su mirada fija en su antiguo enemigo. Aunque de pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió como una marea de alivio rodear todo su cuerpo, pero concentrándose principalmente en su bajo vientre curando y regenerándose las zonas afectadas por el golpe de dos pulgadas de Naruto.

"I-Increíble … esa semilla de color verde es sorprendente … tiene un mejor sistema curativo que el Ninjutsu Médico de Tsunade y Sakura …" La peliazul susurro con los ojos bien abiertos, ya que si tuvieran más de esas semillas tal vez la balanza podría equilibrarse más en la lucha contra su gran y maléfico enemigo.

"Ahora vuelve a tu dimensión, Hinata-chan." El ojinegro ordeno al ver que la joven del Clan Hyūga ya estaba de pie y completamente curada de su herida interna.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Todavía quiero hablar contigo y pedirte disculpas por lo de antes." La ojiperla pregunto con un tono entre sonrojado y triste al ver que adolescente de cabello negro quería que se fuera.

"Tal vez otro día, ahora debo hacer otras cosas." Naruto contesto con una expresión aburrida.

"Oh, está bien.", Hinata acepto un poco más contenta que antes, ya que podía volver para hablar con este chico guapo ... mientras que a la vez hacia unos cuantos sellos de manos provocando que se formara un pequeño portal dimensional que la llevaba de vuelta a su hogar, aunque antes de irse le dio otra mirada al adolescente. "Por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas?" La Hyūga pregunto bastante curiosa, porque por más que este chico se pareciera al 'Naruto asesino' de su dimensión no podía llamarse igual ¿verdad?

"Wow pensé que me habías reconocido, Hinata-chan …", El pelinegro hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar con sus palabras confundiendo un poco a la joven de cabello azul oscuro. "Pero me da igual. Mi nombre es Naruto, solo Naruto." El pelinegro respondió con una sonrisa en sus labios.

"¿Eh? … ¡EH!" La ojiperla exclamo con evidente sorpresa, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo fue interrumpida por el chico.

"Adiós, Hinata-chan.", Naruto dijo apareciendo frente a esta para que seguidamente empujara suavemente a la Hyūga dentro del portal sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. "Jeje, siempre es divertido hacer eso." El pelinegro opino con un tono divertido, mientras que a la vez se daba media vuelta y empezara a caminar hacia la playa nuevamente … pero como si Kami-sama quisiera verlo sufrir más que antes, de repente apareció un gran grupo de mujeres que apenas verlo chillaron de alegría.

"¡Ahí está, nuestro dotado jovencito! ¡Atrápenlo!" Una de las mujeres exclamo en voz alta, para que seguidamente todas ellas fueran.

" ** _¡CORRE_ _,_ _PERRA! ¡CORREEE!_** ", El subconsciente del ojinegro le grito en su mente sobre el 'gran peligro' que corría su cuerpo. " _¡_ _No hace falta que me lo digas_ _!_ "Naruto dijo en su mente con una expresión pálida y asustada, para que seguidamente empezara a correr de una extraña manera porque todavía no se le iba el intenso y molesto dolor en sus esferas del dragón.

* * *

La peliverde arrastraba con cierto nivel de dificultad una gran pieza de viejos casilleros metálicos.

"¡Arrastra eso hasta la entrada del parque! ¡Ponlo en el camión!" El rubio ahora desnutrido por haber perdido su forma heroica por el límite de tiempo que se lo permitía su cuerpo.

* * *

 **Un Rato** **Después**

Esta vez la ojiverde esta vez estaba cargando en su hombro derecho una llanta de auto.

" _¡_ _Dependiendo del objeto, debo usar mis músculos de manera diferente_ _! ¡_ _Gracias_ _, Naruto_ _por todo ese entrenamiento_ _!_ " La ojiverde pensó con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, porque sin todas esas luchas amistosas y también por levantar todas esas cosas pesadas, tal vez le habría costado el triple seguir el plan de entrenamiento de All Might.

"¡De prisa! ¡De prisa! ¡10 meses pasaran antes de que te des cuenta, jovencita!",El ojiazul alentó en voz alta a su estudiante. "¡Tienes que desarrollar un poquito más esos músculos y fortalecerlos!" All Might recordó con una mueca al ver como su discípula se tropezó con un trozo de metal provocando que cayera de cara al suelo.

* * *

 **Un Tiempo Después**

"Veamos … con la aparición de los súper poderes. Los estándares de construcción, y el ministerio de tierras, infraestructura, transporte …" El profesor leyó en voz alta a todos sus estudiantes.

Aunque había dos personas que no estaba escuchando con claridad por diferentes razones. Izuki estaba muy cansada después de haber pasado por un intenso y duro entrenamiento de cierto héroe rubio, mientras que Naruto estaba durmiendo escondiendo su rostro entre sus dos antebrazos, porque había pasada las últimas horas corriendo y escondiéndose de un gran grupo de mujeres … sumándole a que la Hinata alterna le había pateado muy fuerte las joyas de la familia, sin duda hoy no era su día de suerte.

" _Rayos_ _…_ _creo que subestime el plan de entrenamiento de_ _All Might_ _-sensei_ _…_ _y serán_ _10_ _meses_ _, ¿_ _Eh_ _?_ ", La peliverde pensó con una expresión de 'muerto viviente', literalmente. " _Sera problemático si no termino una semana antes del examen_ …", La ojiverde pensó nuevamente empezando a escribir unas cuantas notas en su libro. "Lo que significa, que quedan 294 días... Si considero un periodo de recuperación … y lo hago dos veces al día, eso me deja …" Izuki sin darse cuenta empezó a murmurar en voz alta todos sus pensamientos, ocasionado que el profesor y casi todos los estudiantes (Menos Katsuki y Naruto) se quedaran mirando a la adolescente de cabello verde con diferentes expresiones que varían desde el asombro y la molestia.

Aunque el profesor como encargado del aula no le quedo de otra que sacar de su estado a la ojiverde, por lo que utilizando su Quirk estirando su mano derecha e izquierda hacia la peliverde y el pelinegro … se preguntarán porque a este también, bueno digamos que al profesor no le gustaba que durmieran en su 'sagrada' clase. Acto seguido con su mano derecha golpeo suavemente la cabeza de la adolescente sacándola de su acción y a la vez esta se sonrojo por haber murmurado en voz alta … otra vez. Mientras que con la mano izquierda el profesor golpeo con un poco más de fuerza al chico de cabello negro, que no reacciono como hubiese esperado en mente.

" **¡SASUKE!** " Naruto grito con completa furia levantándose de un salto de su silla aterrizando sobre su propio escritorio con un Rasenringu en su mano derecha e izquierda, preparado para una pelea contra 'Sasuke'.

Aunque de repente el adolescente de ojos negros quedo helado al ver que no se trataba de Sasuke, sino más bien el profesor que al parecer había sufrido un 'ataque al corazón' por su exagerada reacción a un golpe en la cabeza. Pero el profesor no era el único sorprendido y ligeramente atemorizado por la reacción del adolescente usuario de Chakra y Ki, porque los demás estudiantes (Incluidos Izuki y Katsuki, aunque este último más bien estaba celoso por el Quirk poderoso de Naruto.) también estaban observándolo con la boca abierta.

"Jeje, ups …", El pelinegro se disculpó con una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras que a la vez cancelaba sus dos Rasenringu de ambas manos. " _¡_ _Mierda_ _!_ _,_ _¿_ _Porque tuve que reaccionar así_ _?_ _Sin duda alguna hoy no es mi día de suerte_ _…_ " Naruto pensó con una expresión incomoda, ya que no le estaba gustando para nada ser el centro de atención.

* * *

 **Fin De La Segunda Parte**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado la segunda parte del tercer capítulo de esta historia, y que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfrute en escribirlo.**

 **Como siempre les digo en cada capítulo si tienen alguna opinión o critica déjenla en la caja de comentarios, siempre estoy interesado en leer que piensan sobre los capítulos que subo.**

 **Bueno eso sería todo hasta el próximo capítulo.**

 **¡Ja ne!**

* * *

 **El Capitulo Tiene 3404 Palabras.**


	9. Capitulo 3: (Parte 3, Final)

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Boku No Hero Academia o Naruto, y de lo único que soy dueño es de esta historia alternativa/paralela que he escrito por diversión.

Mi Pequeña Brocolí

Capítulo 3: ¡Músculos Atractivos! Y Examen De Admisión (Parte 3, Final)

"Hablando"

" _Pensando_ "

 **"Rasengan"** Ataques/Habilidad/Jutsu/Quirk/Técnica

 **Demonios/Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Villanos Hablando**

 _ **Demonios/Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Villanos Pensando**_

Lectura/Noticias/Intercomunicadores

* * *

 **Un Largo Tiempo Después**

Tanto Izuki como Naruto observaron la entrada de la famosa academia de héroes cada uno con una expresión diferente. La peliverde observaba algo perturbada el cartel que decía 'examen de ingreso' porque este era el día que tanto había estado esperado y no lo iba arruinar porque ahora que tenía un Quirk como los demás, no se quedaría atrás. El ojinegro solo observo con una expresión aburrida los estudiantes que iban entrando a la academia y a la vez suspiro molesto cuando un gran grupo de chicas lo saludaba con entusiasmo, luego de eso desvió su mirada hacia su amiga de la infancia que estaba bastante nerviosa por la situación.

"Vamos, Izuki. Aprobaremos este examen, así que no te preocupes." El pelinegro tranquilizo con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras que empezaba a caminar dentro.

Las palabras de Naruto sacaron de sus pensamientos a la ojiverde, que desvió la mirada del instituto hacia su amigo de la infancia.

"Si … ¡Tienes razón!",La ojiverde dijo esta vez con más confianza que antes, para que seguidamente se pusiera al día con el adolescente de cabello negro. " _Al final, no tuve tiempo de probar el poder que recibí de_ _All Might_." Izuki pensó con su mirada en sus pies al recordar lo que había pasado hace dos horas atrás.

* * *

 ***Flashback***

Izuki observaba con asombro a su maestro, el cual estaba en su Forma Heroica y había terminado de felicitar por haber terminado su plan de entrenamiento justo a tiempo. All Might. Y finalmente, Naruto por extraño que parezca estaba desayunando un pescado de tamaño considerable junto a otro más que se estaba cocinando en una estaca clavada en la arena, pero no era ajeno a lo que estaban conversando esos dos porque de vez en cuando les daba una mirada atenta.

"¡Bien! ¡Es tiempo de la premiación, Midoriya Izuki!" El ojiazul comento en voz alta, para que seguidamente con su mano derecha se arrancara un pelo rubio suyo.

"¡Hai!" La ojiverde dijo con entusiasmo, ignorando que su sensei se había arrancado un pelo.

"Esto me lo dijeron alguna vez. 'Algo que recibes porque tienes suerte … y algo que te dan porque fuiste desconocido, son cosas diferentes'. No lo olvides." All Might hizo una pequeña pausa al observar la expresión sorprendida de la adolescente de cabello verde y esto fue suficiente para él. "Este es un poder que ganaste gracias a tu propio esfuerzo." El rubio musculoso explico con una gran sonrisa suya.

La adolescente de cabello verde asintió con seriedad al escuchar las palabras de su maestro.

"Come." El ojiazul ordeno con un tono 'serio', mientras que a la vez le ofrecía su pelo rubio.

"¿Ah?" Izuki dijo con una expresión en blanco al observar el cabello del héroe.

Incluso Naruto quedo con una expresión en blanco al escuchar esa orden extraña del héroe más poderoso del mundo.

"En realidad lo único que importa es que tengas mi ADN." All Might aseguro con un tono entre divertido, mientras que a la vez con su mano izquierda se rascaba su frente con ligero nerviosismo.

"¡Pero es muy diferente a lo que imagine!" La ojiverde dijo con una mirada horrorizada, porque nunca había pensado que tenía que comerse un cabello de su maestro para heredar su Quirk.

"¡Vamos, no hay tiempo! ¡Llegaras tarde al examen! ¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Vamos!" El rubio animo a su estudiante para que comiera su cabello, ignorando la expresión asqueada de esta última.

Lo siguiente que se escuchó fueron sonidos extraños de alguien sufriendo con ganas de vomitar y por supuesto la expresión aturdida de Naruto al ver algo impresionante que lo dejo sin palabras, literalmente.

"¡Mira esos pechos! ¡KAMI-SAMA!" El ojinegro exclamo de una forma muy exagerada, mientras que a la vez se le forma una sonrisa pervertida al observar el sostén deportivo que usaba la joven de cabello verde, que contenía dos grandes ...

"¡Cállate, Hentai!" La peliverde exigió arrojando un neumático de camión (Que había sacado prácticamente de la nada.) al chico de cabello negro, que obviamente no le dio tiempo a cubrirse o hacerse a un lado, por lo que le dio de lleno dejándolo con los ojos en forma de espiral, apunto de quedar inconsciente.

Naruto sacudió su cabeza recuperándose rápidamente de ese 'pequeño' ataque de su amiga de la infancia, pero de repente un zumbido que venía de encima suyo lo interrumpió de su acción. Al levantar su mirada vio que se trataba de un gran refrigerador metálico oxidado y viejo, que al parecer fue lanzado por cierto héroe musculoso.

"Mierda …" El pelinegro murmuro en voz baja, mientras que a la vez cerraba los ojos al sentir como ese objeto lo aplasto de forma graciosa.

"¡En la playa no se hacen fogatas y tampoco se come, mocoso!" All Might regaño con su típica sonrisa heroica.

La única respuesta que recibió del ojinegro fue un gruñido, pero para el rubio musculoso fue suficiente.

 ***Fin De Flashback***

* * *

"Me tragué el pelo, ¿Pero realmente recibí su poder?", Izuki susurro con su mano derecha en su boca al recordar lo asqueroso y traumático que había sido para ella tragarse el pelo de su héroe favorito. "¿Cómo poder comprobarlo-" Pero de repente la peliverde fue interrumpida por una voz masculina bastante conocida para ella.

"¡Muévanse de mi camino, par de idiotas!" Bakugo ordeno con un tono amenazante.

"¡Kacchan!", La ojiverde dijo con sorpresa al chico que estaba a menos de dos metros de su posición. "B-Buenos días …" Izuki dijo con nerviosismo, escondiéndose un poco detrás de Naruto.

Katsuki se la quedó mirando durante un largo periodo de tiempo, porque sin duda había quedado cautivado con el cambio físico de 'su' Deku junto a otras cosas … pero de repente fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la voz molesta de cierto adolescente de ojos negros.

"¿Acaso quieres perder de nuevo en una pelea, polvorita?" El pelinegro pregunto con una sonrisa burlona, mientras que a la vez se preparaba por una nueva confrontación.

El rubio cenizo apretó sus puños al escuchar el comentario burlesco de ese maldito, pero se tuvo que tranquilizar porque no podía iniciar una pelea en donde ambos serian castigados y alejados del examen de ingreso para el otro año. Además, por alguna razón su instinto le decía que no era rival para ese monstruo … por ahora, si … después le daría la paliza de su vida a ese engreído hijo de perra.

"Tch." Katsuki gruño con molestia, para que seguidamente empezara a caminar de nuevo hacia su destino, decidiendo esquivar a ese dúo molesto … sin que Izuki y Naruto lo supieran, Katsuki tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas por cierta pecosa de ojos verdes.

* * *

 **Con Katsuki**

Cuando el rubio cenizo entro por las puertas de la Academia A.U, de repente se detuvo en seco al darse cuenta de algo que había notado, pero no había dicho nada hasta ahora.

" _¡_ _Esa maldita_ _Deku_ _sí que esta ardiente_ _!_ " Bakugo pensó con un poco de baba caer por sus labios, al recordar el cuerpo de la peliverde … principalmente en sus grandes atributos.

Los estudiantes que estaban cerca lo observaron con una gota de sudor estilo anime cayendo por sus frentes … aunque hubo un par, que lo observaron curiosos.

"Oye, ¿Ese no es Bakugo? ¿El del villano de lodo?" Un estudiante pregunto con curiosidad.

"¡Oh, es verdad!" Otro estudiante contesto con sorpresa al ver a Katsuki todavía perdido en sus pervertidos pensamientos.

* * *

"Que extraño, Kacchan no me ha hecho nada desde ese día." La peliverde comento con una expresión confusa, mientras que a la vez recordaba cuando ese villano había tomado como rehén al rubio cenizo.

"Hmph, sabe muy bien que si te dice algo o te toca. Lo mato." El ojinegro respondió de brazos cruzados y una sonrisa todavía burlona en sus labios.

"Sabes que a partir de ahora puedo defenderme de igual a igual contra Kacchan u otros bravucones, gracias al Quirk de All Might-sensei." La adolescente de ojos verdes le recordó en voz baja a su amigo de la infancia.

"Nunca dije que no pudieras, Izuki-chan. Sé muy bien que le podrías patear el culo a ese hablador de Bakugo." Naruto dijo con un pulgar arriba y una pequeña sonrisa.

Esto provoco que Izuki tuviera dos tipos de reacciones la primera fue de molestia por el vocabulario para nada bonito del adolescente de cabello negro. Y la segunda es que esas palabras también fueron halagos para ella, por lo que se sonrojo levemente.

"¡N-No digas esas cosas-" Pero antes que la adolescente de cabello verde pudiera terminar sus palabras, ella se tropezó con sus propios pies provocando que cayera hacia un Naruto sorprendido que rápidamente la atrapo en sus brazos, pero eso solo hizo que este último cayera hacia atrás.

Aunque antes que pasara lo inevitable una 'fuerza invisible' los sostuvo a ambos adolescentes en el aire salvándolos de una caída muy vergonzosa y algo dolorosa.

"¿Están bien?" Una voz femenina desconocida para el ojinegro y la ojiverde, que giraron la cabeza hacia su lado derecho (En el caso de Naruto) e izquierdo (En el caso de Izuki).

La primera en reaccionar fue Izuki que empezó a moverse de forma brusca en los brazos. ¿Y Naruto? Bueno él no se quejaba para nada debido a que estaba en el mismísimo paraíso nuevamente, que serían los pechos de la peliverde que estaban en su rostro. Mientras que la chica nueva al no recibir alguna respuesta por ninguno de los dos decidió, usar nuevamente su Quirk para hacer más ligeros al dúo para que ella pudiera acomodarlo de forma normal en el piso.

"Ese es mi Quirk. Lo siento por usarlo, pero vi que necesitaban un poco de ayuda." La adolescente por ahora desconocida dijo con una sonrisa algo nerviosa y sus manos juntas en señal de disculpa.

" _¿_ _Gravedad_ _? ¿_ _Eh_ _?_ " El pelinegro pensó con una mirada curiosa, ya que se sintió extraño cuando su cuerpo por un momento peso tan ligero como una plumita.

"No te preocupes, ¡En realidad tienes un Quirk bastante impresionante! Tienes mi agradecimiento por habernos salvado a ambos de esa caída.", La ojiverde comento con una gran sonrisa, mientras que la chica le devolvió la sonrisa de forma dulce. "Por cierto, mi nombre es Midoriya Izuki y este de aquí es Naruto." La peliverde se presentó con un tono contento.

"Hola." Fue lo único que dijo el ojinegro, ocasionado que Izuki negara con la cabeza por lo antisocial que podía ser su amigo con otras personas.

Pero al parecer a la chica desconocida no le pareció importarle porque le devolvió el saludo con bastante entusiasmo.

"Mi nombre es Ochako Uraraka. Estoy encantada de conocerlos, Izuki-san, Naruto-san." La adolescente se presentó con la misma sonrisa en sus labios.

La adolescente (15) conocida como Ochako Uraraka, es una chica delgada y esbelta. Ella tiene la piel clara, ojos grandes y redondos de color marrón con pestañas cortas, y cabello lacio, castaño a la altura de los hombros, que se divide en dos largos mechones a los lados de su cara, con una ligera ondulación en la parte posterior. También tiene pequeñas almohadillas en la parte superior de cada uno de sus dedos, similar a las almohadillas en las patas de un animal, que se utilizan para activar su Quirk. Tiene un ligero rubor por debajo de sus ojos. Su altura es de 1,56m. Su vestimenta consiste en el uniforme femenino de la Academia A.U junto a una campera que lleva por encima.

"Bueno, ¡Buena suerte! ¡Nos vemos!" Ochako se despidió rápidamente del dúo, para que seguidamente empezara trotar hacia la entrada de la academia.

Izuki saludo de forma entusiasmada a la otra adolescente, mientras que Naruto saludo con su mano izquierda casi sin ganas a dicha chica.

"Naruto. Tienes que ser más sociable con las demás personas, si quieres tener otros amigos y amigas." La peliverde aconsejo con el ceño fruncido al ver como su amigo de la infancia no mostraba indicio de querer tener otros amigos o amigas.

"No los necesito. Mientras te tenga a ti, Izuki-chan, no necesito a nadie más." El ojinegro contesto con los ojos cerrados y una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Aunque de pronto, Naruto agarro de forma sorpresiva (Aprovechando que estaba algo distraído con su respuesta) a la peliverde en sus brazos ocasionando un chillido de sorpresa en esta y casi Instantáneamente empezó a correr hacia la entrada de la Academia A.U, ignorando olímpicamente las ordenes de Izuki de soltarla de inmediato cosa que obviamente no hizo.

* * *

 **Un Rato** **Después**

Todos los estudiantes que se presentaban para ver el examen de admisión ya estaban sentados en sus respectivos esperando pacientemente al profesor encargado, el cual apareció rápidamente frente a ellos en un escenario.

"¡Es el Héroe Voice, Present Mic! ¡Impresionante! Lo escucho siempre en la radio ¡Estoy tan emocionada! ¡Todos los profesores en U.A. son Héroes profesionales!" Izuki murmuro con sus ojos brillando de la felicidad, mientras que a la vez era rodeada por un aura con la misma emoción.

El Héroe (30) conocido como Present Mic, es de tez ligeramente bronceada. Tiene el cabello rubio largo de punta y un pequeño bigote, sus ojos son de color verde. Su altura es de 1,85m. Su traje de héroe consiste en una chaqueta negra con cuello levantado y hombreras con incrustaciones, pantalones negros con un cinturón rojo también con incrustaciones, botas negras y guantes sin dedos. Su cuello está rodeado por un gran collar que asemeja un viejo reproductor estéreo, con bocinas, botones y un espacio para casetes. Además, que porta otros accesorios como un par de audífonos con la palabra 'HAGE' escrita en la parte superior, y un par de gafas de sol.

"Es un tipo divertido." Naruto opino de brazos cruzados y sentado en una posición de 'meditación'.

"Cállense." Katsuki ordeno con su mirada en el frente, haciendo todo lo posible para no usar su Quirk en el dúo molesto.

"¿Ah? ¿Estás buscando pelea, Bakugo?" El ojinegro pregunto al adolescente que tiene a su lado derecho.

El rubio cenizo estaba a punto de responderle de forma sarcástica cuando de repente fue interrumpido por el profesor que estaba en el escenario listo para dar la presentación.

"¡Para todos los examinados que nos sintonizan …! ¡Bienvenidos a mi show de hoy! _¡_ _Every say 'hey'_ _!_ " Un tipo con peculiar peinado rubio hacia arriba dijo en voz alta y con sus brazos extendidos hacia todos los adolescentes que tiene frente a él.

" _¡_ _HEY_ _!_ " Tanto Izuki como Naruto exclamaron de sus asientos con grandes sonrisas, al parecer ellos fueron los únicos que hicieron esto.

Esto ocasiono que todos los estudiantes del gran salón miraran al extraño dúo en silencio y a la vez fruncieron el ceño, pero una sola mirada fría del pelinegro hizo que todos ellos los dejaran de mirar con expresiones completamente asustadas… Aunque las adolescentes que estaban a su alrededor se le formaron corazones en sus ojos porque esa mirada todas ellas la consideraron muy atractiva y salvaje. Pero el profesor encargado del examen de admisión en cambio formo una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

"¡Ese es el espíritu, jóvenes!", El mismo profesor con aspecto de rockero felicito en voz alta con un pulgar arriba, bastante contento que por lo menos dos estudiantes de todos lo que habían entendieran sus palabras llenas de alegría y juventud. "¡Entonces voy a resumirles rápidamente en que consiste el examen práctico! _¿¡_ _Are you ready_ _!? ¡_ _Yeah_ _!_ " Present Mic exclamo nuevamente en voz alta hacia todos los adolescentes, pero se dirigió en particular hacia el dúo que le seguía su juego.

" _¡_ _YEAH_ _!_ " Nuevamente Izuki y Naruto exclamaron con sus puños en el aire.

Los demás estudiantes decidieron ignorar esta vez al par por miedo de ser asesinados por el chico de cabello negro, que sin duda alguna daba mucho miedo… Mientras que las chicas todavía seguían observando de vez en cuando a este último con las mismas expresiones soñadoras. El hombre con el peculiar cabello rubio sonrió nuevamente hacia el dúo, dándoles un pulgar arriba en señal de agradecimiento por su gran apoyo.

"¡Como ya deben saberlo el examen práctico consistirá en una simulación de combate de 10 minutos en una réplica humana!", El profesor con aspecto de rockero dijo en voz alta, mientras que detrás suyo una gran pantalla se encendía. "Pueden usar lo que quieran. Después de la presentación, se dirigirán a la zona de batalla correspondiente, ¿Esta bien?" Present Mic pregunto a los demás estudiantes, dándoles un tiempo para que vieran sus tarjetas.

Bakugo, Izuki y Naruto observaron sus respectivas tarjetas de examen con bastante atención, y a la vez ignoraron cuando el profesor encargado de la presentación dijo ' _Okay_ ' para ver si ya habían terminado de ver dichos objetos.

"¡Maldita sea!", El pelinegro gruño muy molesto atrayendo la atención de los estudiantes que tenía alrededor suyo, incluso hubo algunos chicos que por poco y mueren de un infarto del susto. "Me toco la zona C …" El ojinegro susurro bastante deprimido porque no estaría al lado de su Brócoli favorita para protegerla de cualquier rufián (Katsuki) que estuviera por ahí.

El rubio cenizo formo una sonrisa burlona en sus labios, ya que estaba muy satisfecho con que ese maldito no estuviera cerca de 'su' Deku … aunque le molesto mucho las palabras que iban a decir esta última al maldito de Naruto.

"Tranquilo, Naruto. Estaré bien por mi cuenta, recuerda que puedo cuidarme sola. ¿De acuerdo?" La ojiverde pregunto con una sonrisa dulce, aunque por otro lado ella también estaba algo molesta por no estaría en la misma zona que su amigo de la infancia debido a que le toco la zona B.

" _Que lastima que ellos no permitan el trabajo en equipo, podría haber aplastado a_ _Naruto_ _de forma 'accidental' y secuestrar a_ _Deku …_ " Katsuki pensó con una mueca de fastidio, ya que su 'sueño' por ahora no podía ser realidad.

"Hay tres tipos diferentes de villanos mecanizados en cada zona de batalla. Ganaran puntos por cada uno derrotado de acuerdo a su nivel de dificultad.",El hombre con el peculiar cabello rubio explico con una sonrisa, mientras en la gran pantalla que está detrás suyo demostraba lo que decía y seguidamente decidió poner un juego para hacerlo más gráfico y divertido de entender en su punto de vista. "Su objetivo, es usar sus Quirk para acumular la mayor cantidad de puntos posibles derrotando a los diferentes villanos. ¡Por supuesto, está prohibido atacar a otros examinados o cualquier tipo de acción anti heroica!" Present Mic aviso con su dedo índice señalando a todos los estudiantes presentes y a la vez negando con su cabeza de forma seria.

"¡¿Puedo hacer una pregunta?!" Un chico en particular pregunto en voz alta y cortes.

" _¡_ _Okay_ _!_ " El profesor con aspecto de rockero respondió con una sonrisa, mientras de repente sobre dicho estudiante se encendía un reflector iluminándolo de pies a cabeza.

"En el folleto, hay cuatro tipos de villano. Si es un error de impresión, entonces U.A., la escuela más prominente de Japón debería avergonzarse. Nosotros estamos en este lugar porque deseamos convertirnos en héroes ejemplares.", El chico de cabello azul oscuro comento con su puño derecho en el corazón, para que seguidamente se diera la vuelta observando hacia un punto en especial. "Además, ustedes el dúo de cabello extraño y desordenado. Han estado murmullando todo este tiempo. ¡Son solo una distracción!" El estudiante con lentes dijo con una mirada fría, pero no tan escalofriante como la de cierto chico de cabello negro.

La peliverde tembló un poco antes esas palabras del estudiante con cabello negro azulado, pero a la vez le dio una pequeña mirada a su amigo de la infancia con una expresión preocupada porque sabía que Naruto reaccionaba con una enorme hostilidad hacia los que lo provocaban.

"Si, acaso buscas una pelea, cuatro ojos. Solo dilo y te sacare de un puñetazo esa estúpida expresión tuya de tu cara.", Naruto ofreció con una sonrisa burlona, parándose de su asiento descruzándose de brazos. "¡Porque ni yo ni Izuki nos iremos!" El ojinegro prometió con la misma sonrisa en sus labios, mientras que a la vez apretaba con fuerza su puño izquierdo frente a su rostro.

Los demás estudiantes abrieron los ojos con horror al ver hasta donde había llegado esta conversación entre esos dos chicos, mientras que las fanáticas de Naruto se preocuparon mucho por este debido a que temían por su seguridad. Katsuki e Izuki observaron con la boca ligeramente abierta porque lo que estaba haciendo el pelinegro podría contarle una expulsión de la academia.

El adolescente (15) conocido como Tenya Lida, es de tez blanca. Tiene el cabello negro ligeramente azulado. Su altura es de 1,79m. Su vestimenta consiste en el uniforme masculino de la Academia U.A, que resaltaba su cuerpo musculoso, y un par de gafas.

Tenya apretó sus puños con fuerza, pero antes de que pudiera contestarle a ese tipo que lo estaba provocando para 'iniciar' una pelea, el profesor encargado del examen de admisión lo detuvo en seco.

" _Okay_ , _okay_ , relájense, Examinado Numero 2235 y Examinado Numero 7111. Recuerden que todos somos compañeros/as y que nos tenemos que llevar bien entre todos, así que den el ejemplo, por favor." El hombre con el peculiar cabello rubio pidió con un tono serio, tratando de bajar la tensión que había entre esos dos y tranquilizar a los demás estudiantes.

Tanto Naruto como Tenya se miraron fijamente a los ojos por unos segundos hasta que de pronto ambos apartaron la mirada hacia otro y seguidamente se sentaron en sus asientos con expresiones bastante molestas. Todos los presentes suspiraron de alivio al ver que la posible pelea entre esos dos nunca iba a suceder.

"Bueno, con respecto a tu pregunta. El cuarto tipo de villano vale cero puntos. Ese tipo es un obstáculo (Señalando a la gran pantalla) _,_ por así decirlo. Hay uno en cada zona. Es un obstáculo que se vuelve loco en espacio pequeños. No es imposible de derrotar, pero tampoco hay razón para hacerlo. Les recomiendo a todos ustedes que traten de evitarlo." El profesor con aspecto de rockero respondió con su brazo extendido la pregunto del estudiante de cabello negro azulado.

"¡Muchas gracias! ¡Disculpe la interrupción!" Tenya dijo en voz alta, levantándose de su asiento para seguidamente sentarse de nuevo.

Alguno que otro estudiante empezó a hablar brevemente sobre que pensaban del examen de admisión comparándolo muchas veces como una especie de videojuego, que en cierto modo tenían razón.

"¡Con eso termina mi explicación! (Flexiono ligeramente sus brazos) Finalmente, el lema de nuestra academia como un presente para quienes están escuchando. Como lo dijo una vez el héroe Napoleón Bonaparte: 'Un verdadero héroe es alguien que se sobrepone a las desgracias de la vida'. Supera tus límites. _¡_ _Plus Ultra_ _!_ ", Present Mic exclamo con su cabeza echada hacia atrás, mientras que detrás suyo, la gran pantalla mostraba dichas palabras por el profesor. "Eso es todo, ¡Que comience el sufrimiento!" El hombre con el peculiar cabello rubio dijo en voz alta con un tono extraño.

"Bueno, te deseo suerte, Naruto. Kacchan." Izuki dijo con una sonrisa, para que seguidamente se fuera con los estudiantes de la zona B.

"Hmph …" Fue lo uno que salió de la garganta de Katsuki, mientras que a la vez se daba la vuelta dirigiéndose con los estudiantes de la zona A.

"Tú, también que tengas mucha suerte, Izuki-chan." Naruto comento en voz alta a su amiga de la infancia que ya estaba en la salida del gran salón con los estudiantes de la zona B y que desde su posición lo saludo con la mano bastante feliz.

* * *

 **Un Momento** **Después**

La peliverde junto a otros estudiantes ya estaban en la zona B para su ultimo prueba en su examen de admisión. Ella sin duda alguna estaba bastante nerviosa por lo que venía ahora, pero de alguna manera sentía algo de tranquilidad por las palabras de aliento de Naruto e incluso en cierto sentido ese gruñido de Kacchan, que ella lo podía tomar como un 'apoyo emocional'.

La ojiverde se había cambiado de ropa como los demás estudiantes, por un equipo de gimnasia celeste con rayas blancas, que resaltaba mucho su cuerpo llamando la atención de todos los chicos presentes que se comían con los ojos los atributos de la peliverde.

" _T-Tengo que hacerlo. Es hora de poner en practica todo lo que aprendí con_ _All Might_ _en estos últimos meses_ _. ¡_ _Me convertiré_ _! ¡_ _En la heroína que siempre soñé_ _!_ " Izuki pensó con una mirada decidida, mientras observaba a los demás estudiantes que iban a hacer esta parte del examen con ella.

* * *

 **Al Mis Tiempo Con Naruto**

El pelinegro junto a otros estudiantes ya estaban en la zona C para su última prueba en su examen de admisión. Él estaba parado al último de los demás chicos y chicas con una expresión aburrida, ya que ahora que no estaba su pequeña Brócoli favorita se sentía incómodo y extraño con tantas personas cerca suyo … si era un lobo solitario cuando ella no estaba cerca de él.

El ojinegro se había cambiado de ropa como los demás estudiantes, por un Gi de artes marciales de color negro-gris, el cual tiene a juego una camiseta de mangas cortas del mismo color con una cinta gris oscuro. A juego con su indumentaria, Naruto luce muñequeras de color gris, botas negras con bordes de color blanco y lazos del mismo color. Esta forma de vestir suya llamo mucho la atención de tanto hombres como mujeres, porque los chicos pensaban que se veía genial con dicho atuendo y las chicas solo 'observaban' o mejor dicho se comían con los ojos los músculos perfectos del pelinegro.

" _Bueno, superare esta estúpida prueba para poder estar nuevamente al lado de_ _Izuki_ _-chan_ _._ " Naruto pensó con una leve sonrisa, mientras que a la vez se tronaba los huesos de sus manos.

* * *

 **Fin De La Tercera Parte Del Tercer Capitulo**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado la tercera y última parte del tercer capítulo de esta historia, y que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfrute en escribirlo xD.**

 **Como siempre les digo en cada capítulo si tienen alguna opinión o critica déjenla en la caja de comentarios, siempre estoy interesado en leer que piensan sobre los capítulos que subo.**

 **Bueno eso sería todo hasta el próximo capítulo.**

 **¡Ja ne!**

* * *

 **El Capitulo Tiene 4456 Palabras.**


	10. Capitulo 4: (Parte 1)

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Boku No Hero Academia o Naruto, y de lo único que soy dueño es de esta historia alternativa/paralela que he escrito por diversión.

Mi Pequeña Brocolí

Capítulo 4: Línea De Partida (Parte 1)

"Hablando"

" _Pensando_ "

 **"Rasengan"** Ataques/Habilidad/Jutsu/Quirk/Técnica

 **Demonios/Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Villanos Hablando**

 _ **Demonios/Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Villanos Pensando**_

Lectura/Noticias/Intercomunicadores

* * *

"¿Qué rayos es esto?" Un estudiante pregunto de brazos cruzados.

"¡Parece una ciudad!" Otro estudiante comento con evidente asombro.

"¿Cómo es posible que hayan lugares así dentro de una escuela?" Un chico pregunto con la boca ligeramente abierta.

"¡U.A. es impresionante!" Un chico al azar opino con un brillo en sus ojos.

Izuki todavía estaba algo nerviosa, pero se pudo olvidar un poco de eso al recordar una serie de flashback del profesor, Present Mic en donde explicaba como seria esta parte del examen de ingreso.

"Simulación de combate ...", La peliverde hizo una pausa observando a todos los otros estudiantes que iban a participar en el examen. "¿Por qué todos parecen tan confiados? ¿Acaso no están nerviosos? … quizás tengan algún equipamiento para sus Quirk …", Aunque de repente Izuki hizo otra pequeña pausa al reconocer a alguien. "¡Oh, esa es la chica agradable de la puerta! También la asignaron a esta área, me alegro ver una cara conocida-" Pero de repente la ojiverde fue interrumpida cuando una mano se posó en su hombro izquierdo.

Ella giro lentamente su cabeza con una expresión temblorosa y cuando vio que se trataba de ese chico de lentes llamado Tenya Lida, ocasiono que retrocediera un paso hacia atrás.

" _Izuki_." La voz de Naruto llamo telepáticamente a una sorprendida peliverde, que dejo de lado que frente suyo estaba Tenya.

" _¿Naruto? ¿_ _Dónde estás_ _?_ " La ojiverde pregunto con curiosidad, buscando con su mirada donde podía estar su amigo de la infancia.

" _Eso no importa ahora, luego te lo diré_ …", El pelinegro hizo una pausa antes continuar con sus palabras. " _Solo recuerda que, si alguien te está molestando, golpéalo con todas tus fuerzas en la entrepierna y 'morirá' de dolor_." Naruto aconsejo con un tono serio.

" _Bien, si tú lo dices_." Izuki acepto con una mirada confusa, para que seguidamente enfocara sus ojos en un confundido y molesto Tenya.

Aunque antes que la chica de ojos verdes hiciera su golpe mortal, fue interrumpida de repente por la voz del profesor del examen de ingreso.

"¡Bien, comiencen!", Present Mic grito con su Quirk a todos los grupos de sus respectivas zonas de batalla, pero al ver que todos los estudiantes presentes lo observaban confusos decidió agregar otro comentario. "¿Qué pasa? ¡No hay cuentas regresivas en la vida real! ¡Corran, corran! ¡El tiempo está corriendo!" El rubio ordeno en voz alta, mientras señalaba hacia el sector que les correspondía a ellos.

"¿Eh?", La peliverde dijo confusa, mientras giraba su cabeza hacia las enormes puertas ahora abiertas. "¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Aaaaah?!", Izuki grito con los ojos bien abiertos cuando vio que todos sus rivales y posibles compañeros/as se fueron corriendo hacia el sector que les correspondía pasar el examen. "¡S-Soy la última!" La ojiverde exclamo con angustia, mientras empezaba a correr detrás de los demás.

* * *

 **Con Naruto**

El pelinegro observaba a los estudiantes que podían ser un obstáculo para o posibles rivales en esta parte del examen y vio uno que llamo un poco su atención, Shouto Todoroki, hijo del famoso héroe Endeavor … si, él tenía mucha información de varios de sus futuros posibles compañeros/as.

El adolescente (14) conocido como Shouto Todoroki, es de tez ligeramente bronceada. Tiene el cabello lacio y corto, dividido equitativamente entre el blanco en el lado derecho por parte de su madre y el rojo en el izquierdo por parte de su padre. Tiene una cicatriz de quemadura en su ojo izquierdo y posee heterocromía, por lo que su ojo izquierdo es turquesa y su ojo derecho gris. Su altura es de 1,76m y su peso es de 61kg. Su vestimenta consiste un equipo de gimnasia de color azul, que decidió usar para esta ocasión y botas blancas.

Aunque de repente fue sacado de sus pensamientos sobre sus rivales cuando sintió que su amiga de la infancia estaba en 'peligro' o algo similar, por lo que cerrando sus ojos decidió usar su telepatía para hablar con ella.

" _Izuki_." Naruto llamo en su mente a cierta adolescente de cabello verde.

" _¿Naruto?_ _¿_ _Dónde estás_ _?_ " Izuki pregunto con un tono curioso y ligeramente feliz tal vez por escucharlo cosa que lo alegro.

" _Eso no importa ahora, luego te lo diré_ …", El pelinegro hizo una pausa antes continuar con sus palabras y al sentir que la ojiverde no haría ningún comentario al respecto decidió continuar con sus palabras. " _Solo recuerda que, si alguien te está molestando, golpéalo con todas tus fuerzas en la entrepierna y 'morirá' de dolor_." Naruto aconsejo con un tono serio, aunque también ocultaba miedo porque todavía recordaba el puntapié que le había dado ese Hinata alternativa y eso provoco un pequeño escalofrió en su cuerpo.

" _Bien, si tú lo dices_." Izuki acepto con un tono confuso, luego de escuchar esto el ojinegro corto la comunicación mental con su amiga de la infancia.

Luego de esto el joven de cabello negro fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la voz conocida de cierto profesor.

"¡Bien, comiencen!", Present Mic grito con su Quirk a todos los grupos de sus respectivas zonas de batalla, pero al ver que todos los estudiantes presentes lo observaban confusos decidió agregar otro comentario. "¿Qué pasa? ¡No hay cuentas regresivas en la vida real! ¡Corran, corran! ¡El tiempo está corriendo!" El rubio ordeno en voz alta, mientras señalaba hacia el sector que les correspondía a ellos.

"Bien.", El pelinegro dijo con una sonrisa y cerrar sus ojos, para que seguidamente estirara sus piernas sintiendo como sus rivales y posibles compañeros/as empezaron a correr hacia el sector que les correspondía pasar su examen. " _¡_ _Ahora_ _!_ " Naruto pensó en su mente abriendo sus ojos de golpe, para que seguidamente desapareciera en un borrón de velocidad pasando entremedio de sus rivales, ocasionando un jadeo de sorpresa de todos ellos.

"¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?!" Un estudiante pregunto con los ojos bien abiertos, ya que la persona que paso entremedio de ellos casi los arroja con fuerza hacia los costados de la calle.

"…" Shoto no dijo nada al respecto solo apretó sus puños cuando fue superado en velocidad por ese tal Naruto, pero lo más frustrante para él fue que ni siquiera lo vio pasar solo sintió un empuje que casi lo hizo perder el equilibrio.

"¡Maldita sea, va primero!" Esta vez una estudiante gruño en voz alta, mientras que a la vez se recuperaba y empezaba a correr hacia el centro del sector C.

* * *

 **Con Izuki**

" _Soy la última_.", la peliverde pensó con su mirada fija en sus rivales que ya estaban alejándose cada vez más. " _Cálmate, cálmate._ _¡_ _Está bien, todo está bien_ _!_ _Yo tengo el apoyo de_ _All Might_ _y_ _Naruto_." La ojiverde pensó nuevamente al recordar esos momentos que estuvo con su maestro y su amigo de la infancia.

* * *

 ***Flashback***

Izuki trago con esfuerzo el cabello que le había dado su héroe favorito, obviamente todo esto para ella fue un completo asco que se notaba con solo verle la expresión a punto de vomitar. Mientras, que Naruto que observaba de cerca solo se compadecía de su amiga de la infancia, porque tenía mucho coraje para tragarse el cabello de ese sujeto sonriente llamado, All Might.

"¡Bien!", El rubio musculoso felicito con un tono alegre a su discípula. "Te tragaste el pelo, ¿Verdad?" All Might pregunto con sus manos en sus caderas, observando fijamente a la adolescente de ojos verdes.

"Si, pero no siento nada diferente …" La peliverde respondió con su mirada en sus manos, buscando algún indicio de que ahora tenía el Quirk del héroe más fuerte del mundo.

"(Risa) ¡Eso es obvio! ¿Qué crees que hace el estómago?", El ojiazul pregunto con sus manos ahora en sus bolsillos, pero al escuchar el silencio de su discípula desvió su mirada hacia un reloj digital cercano. "Bueno, sentirás los cambios en una horas." All Might comento al ver que eran las 06:15 de la mañana.

"(Suspiro) Estoy muy nerviosa …", Izuki admitió en voz baja, esto provoco que el rubio musculoso se diera la vuelta observándola fijamente todavía con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. "Tengo que regresar rápido a casa, tomar una ducha y comer." La ojiverde murmuro con otro suspiro de frustración por el poco tiempo que tenía para hacer tantas cosas.

"Tranquila, Izuki-chan. Yo te llevo." Naruto dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, mientras que a la vez caminaba hacia ella con las manos en su espalda estirando su columna.

"Gracias, Naruto." La peliverde agradeció sinceramente con una linda sonrisa, para que seguidamente agarra su mochila y la pusiera en su hombro izquierdo.

El ojinegro en respuesta le dio un pulgar arriba, mientras a la vez se encorvaba un poco ante la confusión de la adolescente de pecas.

"Sube." El pelinegro señalo su espalda con el dedo índice de su mano derecha.

Sin decir palabra alguna, Izuki se subió en la espalda de su amiga de la infancia con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas. Mientras que, Naruto solo disfruto de cada segundo del momento en que la peliverde se subía en su espalda. Aunque de pronto ambos fueron interrumpidos por el héroe de ojos azules.

"Recuerda, jovencita. Cuando uses mi Quirk, One For All. Aprieta bien el trasero, y grita desde el fondo de tu corazón." El rubio musculoso explico tratando de desviar la mirada del trasero de su discípula, pero fue muy difícil por obvias razones.

" _Ella es mía, viejo_." Naruto pensó apretando con fuerza su puño izquierdo, al ver de reojo la mirada de ese pervertido.

"Entendido, All Might-sensei." Izuki contesto con una gran sonrisa.

 ***Fin Del Flashback***

* * *

La adolescente de ojos verdes al terminar de recordar de ese flashback de hace unas horas, enfoco su mirada hacia todos lados empezando a acelerar el paso. Aunque de repente fue sacada de su acción cuando una pared cercana voló en mies de pedazos y de ella emergió uno de los robots que les había mostrado el profesor, por lo que con una mirada decidida preparo su brazo izquierdo (Aumentando su fuerza y resistencia con la ayuda de su Quirk) provocando que la ropa de su manga derecha (Hasta su hombro) se desgarra revelando su piel con venas rojas brillantes provocado por el poder del One For All, luego de esto ella dio un salto mejorado hacia el robot con la intensión de destruirlo de un solo golpe y que le diera el punto correspondiente.

" **¡Smash!** " Izuki grito con fuerza, para que seguidamente conectara su puño izquierdo contra el robot destrozándolo por completo.

El golpe que le había propinado la peliverde al 'pobre' robot no le había dado tiempo ni siquiera a defenderse o por lo menos hacerse a un lado para esquivar el puñetazo, ya que cuando el puño de la chica dio de lleno en este último fue enviado a chocarse con fuerza hacia un edificio cercano arrojando pedazos de metal y escombros por el lugar. Luego de esto la ojiverde quedo con la boca abierta del asombro al ver el poder que tenía en sus manos, quedándose con su mirada fija en lo que había hecho … hasta que de repente su mente volvió de nuevo a la realidad.

"¡Yay! ¡Yay!", La adolescente de cabello verde dijo saltando de alegría, empezando a festejar con entusiasmo por su primera pelea ganada de manera oficial contra un oponente … aunque de repente su cuerpo le recordó, que aún no estaba acostumbrada del todo a tal poder y se lo hizo saber con su brazo izquierdo lastimado. "Itai …" Izuki gimió en voz baja con evidente dolor en su tono, mientras que a la vez sostenía su brazo izquierdo cerca de sus pechos con una expresión llorosa.

* * *

El pelinegro se agacho con aburrimiento esquivando un gran brazo metálico que intento tomarlo por sorpresa, luego de esto lo agarro de su pierna metálica levantándolo del suelo con pura fuerza bruta y seguidamente lo arrojo contra un robot de tres puntos, que venía hacia su posición a toda velocidad. Esto ocasiono que ambos se chocaran entre sí, destrozándose por completo y sin posibilidades de levantarse otra vez.

"Hmph, con eso van 25 puntos.", El ojinegro dijo con la misma expresión aburrida en su rostro. "Es suficiente para pasar este examen …" Naruto susurro para sí mismo de brazos cruzados, dejando de caminar quedándose parado en el medio de la calle principal.

El pelinegro se quedó observando los robots y sus rivales luchar entre sí (Estos últimos con la intensión de conseguir sus respectivos puntos), vio como ese tal Shoto Todoroki utilizo su mitad de hielo para formar unas estacas de hielo que seguidamente uso para derribar varios robots de dos y tres puntos dejándolos fuera de combate … aunque de repente fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando vio como un robot de un punto, que apareció de la nada detrás de una adolescente de cabello negro muy atractiva … al parecer esta última no se había percatado de su enemigo metálico.

La adolescente (15) conocida como Momo Yaoyorozu, es de tez clara. Tiene los ojos alargados de color negro, y el cabello negro opaco con un mechón recto puntiagudo colgando en su frente por el lado derecho, su cabello está atado en una cola de caballo grande y puntiaguda. Su altura es de 1,73m. Su vestimenta al igual que varios de los estudiantes presentes, consiste en un equipo de gimnasia de color rojo con líneas blancas en sus brazos y piernas (Que decidió usar para esta ocasión) y zapatillas deportivas negras.

Por lo que, con un suspiro molesto, Naruto decidió ayudar a la adolescente. Sin perder el tiempo formo una pequeña esfera de energía (Chakra) negativa, que seguidamente tomo el tamaño de una pelota de béisbol en donde a simple vista parecía 'inofensiva', pero que en realidad dentro de ella había un poder devastador. Luego de esto el pelinegro desapareció en un borrón de velocidad apareciendo delante del robot.

" **¡Rasenringu!** " El ojinegro grito estampando con fuerza en el torso metálico del ser de metal, provocando que este último fuese a chocar contra un auto cercano en donde por suerte no había nadie y seguidamente explotara en miles de pedazos de metal y fuego lo rodeo por completo.

Momo había observado como el famoso (Por obvias razones) Naruto en persona la salvo de ese robot que para su vergüenza nunca noto y a la vez estaba bastante asombrada por el poderoso Quirk que poseía su salvador, mientras que el adolescente de cabello negro al ver que estaba bien, decidió seguir su camino hacia donde había visto algo enorme aproximándose hacia ellos. Aunque de repente fue detenido en seco por una voz femenina, que probablemente es la chica que había salvado segundos atrás.

"¡Hey, espera!", La ojinegra pidió en voz alta, cosa que logro porque Naruto se detuvo en seco y giro un poco su cabeza en dirección de la adolescente que lo había llamado. "Quería darte las gracias por salvarme de ese robot …", Momo agradeció con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, mientras que el adolescente de ojos negros en respuesta asintió con la cabeza sin importarle mucho las palabras de la chica. "Por cierto, mi nombre es Momo, Momo Yaoyorozu." La pelinegra se presentó con una agradable sonrisa, aunque ella no se esperó que el famoso Naruto siguiera su camino sin darle importancia a sus palabras o eso parecía.

"Naruto." Fue lo único que salió de los labios del ojinegro, para que seguidamente diera un gran salto en el aire ante la expresión de asombro y felicidad de Momo.

* * *

Después que la peliverde se recuperó un poco del intenso dolor de su mano izquierda, aunque de pronto ella fue sacada de sus pensamientos por una voz.

"¡ _Merci_!", La voz extraña de un chico dijo en voz alta, esto ocasiono que la ojiverde se diera la vuelta con una expresión ligeramente sorprendida por la nueva persona. "¡Ese ataque de recién fue fabuloso, chica! ¡ _Adieu_!" El chico se despidió con un raro acento francés, para que seguidamente empezara a correr a paso rápido por la calle principal como una especie de loco.

El adolescente (15) conocido como Yuga Aoyama. Es un chico delgado y de tez blanca, casi pálida. Tiene el cabello rubio a la altura de los hombros con grandes pestañas y ojos brillantes, dándole la apariencia de un joven príncipe. Su altura es de 1,68m. Su vestimenta consiste un equipo de gimnasia blanco con líneas de color celeste oscuro (Con detalles occidentales), que decidió usar para esta ocasión y zapatillas blancas.

Izuki había quedado con una expresión en blanco por la extraña aparición de ese chico, pero encogiéndose de hombros decidió ir por el mismo camino. Cuando llego a donde quería se encontró con un montón de robots siendo destrozados por los rivales y posibles compañeros de instituto con sus respectivos Quirk, aunque de pronto la peliverde desvió su mirada hacia una chica conocida.

"¡Ochako-san!" La ojiverde susurro con un tono feliz, observando como la chica de cabello castaño corrió hacia unos robots empezando a tocarlos con sus manos y estos instantáneamente empezaron a levitar varios metros del suelo.

"¡Liberar!", Ochako exclamo con bastante dificultad, para que seguidamente los robots cayeran todos a la misma vez con la fuerza suficiente para destrozarlos. "¡Con eso son 28 puntos!" La castaña dijo en voz alta con un jadeo cansando al final de sus palabras, aunque se recuperó rápidamente y siguió su camino para conseguir más puntos.

" _¿_ _Eh_ _? ¿28?_ " Izuki pensó con total asombro por la cantidad de puntos que había conseguido la chica que había conocido esta mañana.

Aunque de pronto todos los estudiantes presentes empezaron a destrozar a muchos robots con sus respectivos Quirk, sin darle la oportunidad de que la peliverde pudiera por lo menos darle a uno y esto obviamente la puso muy nerviosa.

"¡Maldición! ¡Debo ser más rápida!" La ojiverde pensó con los puños apretados de la frustración.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo en una amplia habitación oscura, casi todos profesores y los directivos de la Academia U.A estaban reunidos observando atentamente las cámaras que habían sido asignadas en lugares estratégicos para observar las habilidades de sus posibles estudiantes.

"En este examen práctico, los candidatos no conocen el número de villanos ni la ubicación de estos. Cuentan con un tiempo limitado y un extenso campo de batalla. Aquí harán relucir sus habilidades." El director de la Academia U.A comento con su mirada fija en los futuros estudiantes.

El sujeto (Edad Desconocida) conocido como Nezu, su pelaje es de color blanco. Tiene la cara de un oso, con una gran cicatriz atravesando su ojo derecho casi hasta el cuello. Su hocico y cola son de ratón mientras sus patas delanteras son de perro. Su altura es de 85cm. Su vestimenta consiste en un traje elegante con zapatos grandes.

"Reunir información rápidamente para actuar con precisión. Agilidad para adaptarse a cualquier medio (Tenya Lida). Juicio para mantenerse calmado en todo momento (Yuga Aoyama). Y también, habilidad pura de combate (Katsuki y Naruto). Estas habilidades son básicas para proteger la paz en las calles, por lo tanto, son necesarias para obtener puntos." Nezu explico con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿No les parece que este año tenemos buenos aspirantes?" Una voz femenina pregunto con un tono divertido.

"Bueno, aún es muy pronto para decirlo. La verdadera prueba … es esta." La voz masculina dijo con bastante seriedad, para que seguidamente presionara un botón rojo con su dedo índice.

* * *

 **Sector B**

Un gran temblor sacudió el sector donde estaban los estudiantes, ocasionando que todos ellos detuvieran sus acciones y cuando estos vieron quien era el causante del escándalo quedaron congelados en sus lugares. Izuki que miraba hacia todos lados buscando al nuevo robot quedo sin aliento cuando una masiva sobra la cubrió por completo, esto la hizo recordar un pequeño flashback de las palabras del profesor encargado de explicar cada robot.

"¡¿No es demasiado grande?!" La ojiverde pensó en estado de shock, observando como ese gigantesco robot preparo su brazo y seguidamente lo estampo con todas sus fuerzas en la calle principal.

El puño del robot de 0 puntos fue tal que produjo que una gran corriente de aire y tierra fue enviada hacia todos los estudiantes presentes, que por instinto tuvieron que cubrirse con lo que podían de la lluvia de trozos de calle y otras cosas contundentes.

"Una amenaza abrumadora. Es estos casos los humanos muestran su verdadera naturaleza." All Might le recordó a su discípula con un tono muy serio.

"¡Debo huir!" La peliverde exclamo con horror, mientras empezaba a levantarse del suelo.

Aunque de pronto ella fue sacada de su acción por una voz masculina muy enérgica.

"¡Solo les quedan 2 minutos!" Present Mic dijo en voz alta.

" _¡¿_ _Solo_ _2_ _minutos_ _?!_ " Izuki pensó al escuchar la voz del profesor y héroe profesional.

Pero de repente un gemido de dolor la saco de su estado aterrado, girando su cabeza en dirección hacia los gemidos de dolor vio que no era otra que Ochako Uraraka y al ver que ella no se podía mover debido a que sus piernas estaban atrapadas entre unos trozos de pavimento. Aunque lo alerto a la peliverde fue que el masivo robot de 0 puntos se dirigía hacia ellas en donde la primera en ser aplastada seria la chica de ojos marrones… Por lo que sin dudarlo un solo segundo salió corriendo para protegerla de ese masivo robot.

 **{Introducir Boku No Hero Academia: You Say Run}**

"No hay ningún mérito en enfrentarse a ese villano. Pero es una oportunidad ideal … para brillar … y demostrar de lo que estas hecho." All Might le recordó a su preciada alumna en sus recuerdos.

La ojiverde se detuvo de pronto a unos cuantos metros de Uraraka para flexionar ambas piernas agregando su Quirk en ellas, para que seguidamente saltara con todas sus fuerzas en el aire despejando el polvo y el humo del lugar.

* * *

 **Con Ochako Uraraka**

La castaña que estaba tratando de sacar sus piernas atrapadas todavía entre los escombros hizo otra mueca de dolor, pero de repente ella fue interrumpida cuando vio a la chica que había conocido esta mañana su nombre era Izuki Midoriya … pero lo siguiente que hizo la chica la dejo sin palabras, salto en el aire dejando un pequeño cráter en donde había estado parada.

* * *

Todos los profesores y directivos presentes agrandaron sus ojos ante lo siguiente que estaba por hacer la chica llamada Izuki Midoriya … enfrentarse directamente contra el masivo robot de 0 puntos. All Might que también estaba observando como progresaba su discípula en el examen, sonrió a la cámara donde estaba la peliverde lista para enfrentarse al robot de 0 puntos.

* * *

 **Con Naruto**

El pelinegro observo con molestia como una masiva silueta, seguramente del robot de 0 puntos salió desde debajo de la ciudad hasta que quedo sobre su máxima altura cubriendo por muchos metros a casi todo el sector C. Recordó que el profesor buena onda les había dicho que no valía la pena enfrentarse a ese tipo de robot, pero a él eso solo lo empujo a derrotar al gran trozo de chatarra … además, sus rivales o casi todos ellos habían quedado congelados en sus lugares al ver el tamaño del robot de 0 puntos y probablemente serian aplastados por este si no hacía algo rápido.

Por lo que, el ojinegro con un suspiro cansado levito hacia el gran trozo de chatarra y en el camino esquivo uno o dos intentos muy lentos de este último hasta que al final quedaron cara a cara. Robot y Saiyajin, orgánico y sintético se quedaron mirando fijamente esperando el momento indicado para atacar, al contrario. Aunque al estar bien alto, Naruto pudo ver por unos segundos que en los otros sectores también estaban pasando por el mismo problema… Aunque de pronto sintió un subidón de poder que lo hizo abrir los ojos con sorpresa, rápidamente giro su cabeza en la dirección en donde sintió dicho poder.

"Este poder … esta energía … es … ¡IZUKI!" El pelinegro exclamo con evidente asombro, pero de repente fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la maquina molesta que tiene frente suyo que intento agarrarlo con sus enormes manos metálicas y esto sin duda molesto al muchacho. "No molestes … **Shinra Tensei** …" Naruto gruño con su brazo extendido hacia la cabeza del robot, provocando que esta fuese arrancada como si nada por una fuerza invisible.

El ojinegro se quedó mirando por un momento como el masivo robot sufría un corto circuito por la falta de su cabeza y casi al instante varias partes de su cuerpo metálico empezaron a explotar largando trozos de metal en todas direcciones, que por suerte no dañaron a nadie en el sector C. Aunque de repente

* * *

La peliverde preparo su brazo derecho con el One For All, esto causo que la ropa de su manga derecha (Hasta su hombro) nuevamente se desgarra revelando su piel con venas rojas brillantes. Luego de esto formo un puño que lo llevo un poco hacia atrás, para que seguidamente pasara entre medio de unos enormes dedos metálicos del robot de una forma muy épica.

"Aprieta bien el trasero … ¡Y grita desde el fondo de tu corazón!" All Might le recordó nuevamente a su discípula.

" _¡_ _Y grita desde el fondo de tu corazón_ _!_ ", La ojiverde pensó al recordar las palabras de su maestro con una expresión segura al ver a su enemigo a casi nada de ella. " **¡SMASH!** " Izuki grito con todas sus fuerzas, dándole un poderoso puñetazo en la cabeza metálica al robot de 0 puntos.

La fuerza del golpe de la peliverde fue tal que dejo un hueco en la cabeza del robot, además que la destrozo por completo y lo hizo caer hacia atrás sin la posibilidad de levantarse nuevamente. Luego de esto dicho villano empezó a explotar primero su torso seguido de sus brazos y orugas.

Todos los participantes que estaban en el sector B quedaron con la boca abierta de la incredulidad por la hazaña impresionante de Izuki, ya que el Quirk que tiene esta última sin duda el mejor de todos ellos … por un momento les hizo acordar a cierto héroe número 1, pero rápidamente lo descartaron por razones obvias. Los profesores y directivos de la academia U.A también estaba demasiados sorprendidos por la forma de actuar de la adolescente de cabello verde, pero a la vez sonrieron ampliamente porque ese el verdadero espíritu de un héroe/heroína. Estar dispuesto a sacrificarse para salvar la vida a un inocente.

 **{Fin De La Canción}**

* * *

 **Fin De La Primera Parte**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado la primera parte del cuarto capítulo de esta historia, y que la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfrute en escribirla.**

 **Como siempre les digo en cada capítulo si tienen alguna opinión o critica déjenla en la caja de comentarios, siempre estoy interesado en leer que piensan sobre los capítulos que subo.**

 **Bueno eso sería todo hasta el próximo capítulo.**

 **¡Ja ne!**

* * *

 **El Capitulo Tiene 4524 Palabras.**


	11. Capitulo 4: (Parte 2, Final)

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Boku No Hero Academia o Naruto, y de lo único que soy dueño es de esta historia alternativa/paralela que he escrito por diversión.

Mi Pequeña Brocolí

Capítulo 4: Línea De Partida (Parte 2, Final)

"Hablando"

" _Pensando_ "

 **"Rasengan"** Ataques/Habilidad/Jutsu/Quirk/Técnica

 **Demonios/Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Villanos Hablando**

 _ **Demonios/Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Villanos Pensando**_

Lectura/Noticias/Intercomunicadores

* * *

" _Las circunstancias son las mismas que esa vez cuando intente ayudar a_ _Kacchan_.", La ojiverde pensó a fondo los recuerdos de ese día, mientras observaba como el gigantesco robot de 0 puntos se derrumbaba solo. "Pero es diferente. Esta vez puedo derrotar a un villano sin morir en el intento ..." Izuki quedo sin aliento al final de su comentario al darse cuenta de algo muy, muy importante.

"¡Queda un minuto!" Present Mic aviso a todos los estudiantes presentes con su Quirk activo.

La peliverde ignoro lo que el profesor encargado del examen había dicho porque en este momento estaba en una situación bastante jodida, ya que ella estaba cayendo desde una altura fatal que la mataría con seguridad cuando tocara el suelo con su cuerpo y a la vez tuvo que morderse el labio para aguantar el dolor de todo su cuerpo debido al uso del One For All tan repentinamente sobre esforzando su cuerpo dejándolo al borde de la rotura.

"¡Naruto al rescate!" La voz de cierto pelinegro, saco a Izuki de sus pensamientos angustiosos al sentir que fue agarrada en el aire por un par de brazos fuertes y al ver de quien se trataba quedo muy sorprendida.

"¿Naruto?" La ojiverde dijo con asombro al ver la leve sonrisa del adolescente de ojos negros.

"Exacto. Te rescate a tiempo como en esa película que vimos cuando éramos niños, ¿Eh?", Naruto comento con diversión al ver el sonrojo de las mejillas de su amiga de la infancia, aunque al darse cuenta del estado en que se encontraba cambio su expresión a una de preocupación. "No tenías porque sobre esforzarte, Izuki. Ten come esto." El pelinegro ofreció a la chica una semilla que saco prácticamente te de la nada.

"¿Qué es esto?" Izuki pregunto bastante curiosa al observar en su mano izquierda dicha semilla.

"Es una larga historia, tu solo cómela y te recuperas instantáneamente como si fuera 'magia'." El ojinegro respondió con un tono serio, desviando la mirada hacia todos lados buscando un buen lugar en donde no había robots que siguieran molestándolos.

La peliverde con un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza se metió la semilla curativa en la boca, empezando a masticarla en donde esta no tenía sabor alguno y seguidamente la trago ... al cabo de un segundo sintió que todas sus heridas (Incluido algún hueso 'roto') se curaran en un parpadeo como si nunca le hubiera pasado nada, además se sintió un poco más fuerte que antes ... sin duda parecía como magia.

"Sorprendente …", La ojiverde opino con los ojos bien abiertos, mientras que el adolescente de ojos negros asintió con la cabeza de acuerdo con su amiga. "¡Naruto! ¡No debiste rescatarme, puedes ser descalificado por entrar en otra área que no sea en la que te asignaron!" Izuki exclamo con horror en solo pensar que su amigo de la infancia podía ser excluido del examen y perder el año por su culpa … o incluso peor, no dejarlo rendir otra vez.

"¿Y quién dice eso?", Naruto pregunto con una sonrisa orgullosa en sus labios, además por el silencio de la ojiverde decidió seguir con sus palabras. "Además, haría lo sea por ti, Izuki-chan. Incluso destruir el universo, si es necesario." El pelinegro aseguro con una expresión entre seria y fría, ya que él no estaba bromeando con este último comentario.

La adolescente de cabello verde se quedó en silencio por las palabras del ojinegro debido a que no sabía si este decía la verdad o estaba bromeando de mal gusto, porque sin duda alguna las vidas de todo el universo valían mucho más que ella y si tuviera que sacrificarse por todos ellos lo haría sin pensarlo. Naruto noto el silencio de la ojiverde … ¿Tal vez sus palabras la molestaron? o ¿Fue otra cosa? Esto solo provoco que el frunciera el ceño y desviara su mirada bastante molesto hacia otro lado.

"¿Ocurre algo, Naruto?" Izuki pregunto con un toque de preocupación al ver la reacción negativa de su amigo por su falta de comentario.

"No." Fue la única respuesta del pelinegro una vez que sus pies tocaron el pavimento en donde seguidamente dejo a la ojiverde sobre sus pies suavemente.

"Naruto yo-", Pero la peliverde no llego a terminar sus palabras porque el adolescente de ojos negros se fue rápidamente levitando sin darle tiempo a decirle nada. "Naruto …" Izuki susurro con tristeza, ya que nunca se esperó que su silencio al comentario de su amigo de la infancia pudiera afectarlo de esa manera, aunque de pronto ella fue sacada de sus pensamientos por una voz femenina conocida.

"¡Izuki-san!" Ochako llamo en voz alta a su compañera de examen.

"¿Ochako-san?" La ojiverde dijo con un ligero toque de sorpresa, mientras dejaba su tristeza a un lado y formaba una sonrisa falsa hacia la chica que venía hacia ella.

"¡Hai! … ¡Eso que hiciste contra el robot de 0 puntos fue impresionante!" La pelimarrón opino en voz alta con estrellitas en sus ojos.

"No fue la gran-" Aunque una vez más Izuki no llego a terminar sus palabras, porque esta vez fue interrumpida por el profesor encargado del examen.

"El tiempo … ¡Se acabó!" Present Mic dijo en voz alta para que todos los estudiantes incluidos los robots se detuvieran en seco.

Todos los examinados presentes se detuvieron en seco al escuchar al profesor con apariencia de rockero. Unos estaban cansados por el esfuerzo (Tenya Lida) que hicieron, otros estaban satisfechos (Bakugo Katsuki) con lo que habían hecho durante el examen. Aunque la mayoría de ellos estaban enfocado en cierta peliverde, observándola con asombro y otros con sonrojos en sus mejillas debido a que es muy atractiva ante sus ojos … incluso unas cuantas chicas tenían celos por lo sexy que la adolescente de ojos verdes.

"¿Quién es esa chica?" El primer examinado pregunto con sus ojos en forma de corazón (Al estilo Sanji).

"Creo que su nombre es Izumi … no, es ¡Izuki! Izuki Midoriya. Ella salto para golpear esa cosa." El segundo examinado explico con una expresión de obvio asombro, mientras que a la vez señalaba hacia el gigantesco robot de 0 puntos tirados a unas cuantas cuadras completamente fuera de servicio.

"Parece un Quirk de fortalecimiento …", El tercer examinado opino con interés, ya que ese tipo de Quirk no son para nada comunes. "Es algo inusual..." El mismo chico murmuro con su mirada en la hermosa ojiverde.

"Pero, si tiene un Quirk tan monstruoso, ¿Por qué estaba tan asustada casi todo el tiempo?" El cuarto examinado pregunto bastante confuso, mientras que a la vez recordaba ciertos flashbacks en donde vio a Izuki muy asustada en ciertos momentos.

"Tal vez sea algo tímida, ¿No?" El quinto examinado dijo un poco curioso sobre la personalidad de la peliverde.

"Ahora que lo dices, puede ser…" El sexto examinado respondió con un brillo feliz en sus ojos.

"De todas formas, sin duda ella es alguien impresionante … _y sexy_." Esto último el un chico al azar lo pensó con una sonrisa.

Izuki se había sonrojado tanto que tuvo que esconder su rostro entre sus manos de la vergüenza, y esto fue debido a todos los comentarios positivos de los chicos hacia su persona.

" _Ese no es el punto, idiotas_ _._ ", Tenya pensó con una expresión molesta al escuchar los comentarios de sus posibles futuros compañeros. " _Ella entro en acción para salvar a esa otra chica_." El ojiazul pensó al enfocar la mirada en Ochako, que estaba al lado de la futura heroína de ojos verdes. " _Sin duda ella es un ejemplo a seguir, arriesgando su propia vida para salvar la vida de otra persona_ _… ¡_ _Y, aun así, no dudo_ _ni un instante_ _!_ _Si no hubiese estado en un examen_ _… ¡_ _Sin duda, hubiese hecho lo mismo_ _!_ ",El pelinegro aseguro en su mente, aunque casi al instante se dio cuenta de algo más. "Espera. ¿Examen …? ¿Sin duda …? Ya veo …" Tenya Lida pensó con una expresión seria al darse cuenta del verdadero sentido de esta prueba.

"Si, buen trabajo. Buen trabajo. Buen trabajo.", La voz avanzada de una anciana felicito a todos los presentes, mientras que a la vez buscaba algo en su bolsillo derecho. "Si, si, toma gomitas. Come gomitas." La señora dijo con un tono amable, para que seguidamente dejara un par de gomitas en la mano de un chico cercano.

"G-Gracias." El octavo examinado agradeció con algo de nerviosismo.

"Si, si, ¿También quieres?" La anciana le pregunto a otro chico cercano.

"Gracias…" El noveno examinado agradeció en voz, mientras que seguidamente.

"Esa mademoiselle … es uno de los pilares de U.A." Yuga dijo con respeto, pero eso no quito su sonrisa feliz de sus labios.

"Oh querida … ¿Te heriste usando tu propio Quirk?",La señora pregunto con un tono bastante preocupado al observar cómo se habían desgarrados. " _Parece que a tu cuerpo aún le falta un poco para que tu_ _Quirk_ _se acostumbre al_ _100_ _%_." La anciana pensó con una mirada entre seria y molesta, porque después de esto iría a regañar a Toshinori Yagi/All Might.

"Um… Sí, pero un amigo me salvo y curo antes de que pudiera haber sido más grave." Izuki respondió con un tímido al ver a una de las heroínas más famosas de la U.A.

"Jmmm, está bien … pero por si acaso te daré un beso en la frente para que esté completamente segura, ¿Entendido?", La señora pregunto con un tono serio, en respuesta la peliverde asintió con la cabeza. "Bien, ahora agáchate un poco." La anciana ordeno esta vez un poco más suave que antes, mientras que la ojiverde se agacho hasta estar a la altura de la mujer de avanzada edad.

Una vez que Izuki se arrodillo al nivel de la señora, esta inesperadamente le dio un beso de anciana en la frente y hasta ella dijo 'Beso' para hacerlo más adorable el momento … y algo extraño. Los demás estudiantes presentes observaron todo esto con la boca ligeramente abierta debido a que no se esperaban esto.

"¿Qué demonios?" El examinado 10 dijo bastante confuso, ya que no entendía porque esa señora le dio un beso en la frente a la sexy chica.

"Ella es la enfermera de U.A. La heroína juvenil, ¡Recovery Girl!" El rubio comento de brazos cruzados y guiñando un ojo bastante divertido por la expresión en blanco de la adolescente de ojos verdes.

La anciana (¿80?) conocida como Chiyo Shuzenji/Heroína Juvenil Recovery Girl, es de tez blanca. Tiene el cabello grisáceo y está atado con una malla negra con una jeringa blanca en él como adorno. Su altura es de 1,15m. Su vestuario consiste en una blusa de color marrón anaranjado con detalles blancos por la parte del cuello y central con los bordes amarillos dos puntos por la parte superior del mismo color, la cual lleva atada por medio de un cinturón gris con la hebilla color rosa claro y botas altas simples del mismo color rosa que la hebilla del cinturón. También usa una bata blanca de laboratorio por encima de la blusa y un par de guantes amarillos. Como accesorio lleva algo similar a un casco de color rosa claro, el cual protege las partes laterales de su rostro, y un visor de gran tamaño color morado intenso que cubre sus ojos.

"El Quirk de esa persona acelera el proceso de curación. U.A. solo pueden realizar esta clase en su presencia, ¿Sabían?" Yuga Aoyama pregunto a sus posibles futuros compañeros/as de clase, mientras que a la vez observaba que el beso curativo de la enfermera anciana 'no tuvo' ningún otro efecto en la chica de cabello verde.

"Bien terminemos rápido. ¿Alguien más está herido?" Recovery Girl pregunto suavemente a los demás presentes, que solo observaban con timidez al suelo.

" _¡_ _Ya veo_ _!_ _Si este examen es como pienso_ _…_ _ella_ _…_ " Tenya pensó con los ojos bien abiertos al darse cuenta de algo muy importante, para que seguidamente se quedara viendo a la peliverde con asombro y respeto.

Izuki una vez que la enfermera la 'curo' de sus heridas se levantó de su posición desviando la mirada hacia donde se había Naruto instantes atrás… Sin duda ella estaba preocupada por su amigo y esperaba que su silencio al comentario de este no lo haya lastimado, ya que conocía bastante al pelinegro y sabía que es algo inestable mentalmente.

* * *

 **Con Naruto**

El pelinegro se fue volando fuera de los sectores sin importarle como había salido en el examen o preocuparse de que lo expulsaran de esta por escaparse sin decir algo. Esto es porque en este momento tiene su mente hecha un caos y debía desquitarse con algo o podría desatar su furia con lo primero que se le atravesara en su camino … hasta que de pronto se le ocurrió una gran idea al recordar que tenía algo en su dimensión de bolsillo, por lo que se detuvo de golpe en el cielo quedándose mirando por unos segundos las islas de los Galápagos ... si, sin duda había estado volando un buen tiempo o tal vez fue demasiado rápido por su enojo y había terminado a casi nada de las costas de América, Ecuador.

"Kamui …" Naruto susurro con los ojos cerrados, para que seguidamente su cuerpo desapareciera en un espiral negro con destino a su dimensión de bolsillo.

* * *

 **Unos Instantes Después**

Una vez que el pelinegro puso sus pies en su dimensión abrió los ojos encontrándose con una cabaña rodeada de nieve.

"¡Mierda, hace un chingo de frio!" El ojinegro gruño con un ligero temblor, para que seguidamente empezara a trotar hacia la cabaña en donde entro y cerró la puerta detrás suyo rápidamente.

Una vez dentro de la cabaña, Naruto con un suspiro molesto se dirigió hacia el aparador donde estaba el objeto que buscaba … pero no lo encontró por ningún lado y esto sin duda lo molesto mucho, por lo que decidió llamar a alguien.

"¡NARUKO!" El pelinegro llamo en voz alta a su … ¿Contra parte femenina? ¿Familia? ¿Amiga? Todavía no estaba seguro de como la podía clasificar.

La joven (18) conocida como Naruko Uzumaki, es una joven de físico esbelto y delicado. Tiene ojos azules y el cabello de color rubio, que le llega hasta la mitad de la espalda en dos coletas de caballo. Su altura es de 1,69m. Su vestimenta consiste en un traje de Maid color negro y blanco, que resaltaba mucho sus pechos y curvas sexis. Zapatos negros con medias de encaje color blanco.

"¿Si, Naruto-sama?" La rubia respondió con un tono neutro, pero feliz de que su amo volviera de nuevo a la cabaña.

"¿¡Dónde está mi súper traje-", Naruto se detuvo en seco su comentario, mientras tosía un poco en su puño derecho. "Digo mi anillo y mi pendiente Pothala." El ojinegro dijo algo incómodo por las palabras que había dicho al principio enfrente de Naruko.

* * *

 ***Información Desglosable***

 **Anillo De Uso Múltiple:** Es un anillo muy especial, le permite a Naruto viajar en el tiempo, ir entre dimensiones paralelas y realidades alternativas a su antojo sin límite alguno. La única forma de utilizar este anillo (Si no eres un Kaiō-shin) es tener como mínimo un pendiente Pothala de un Kaiō-shin, y gracias a este objeto un mortal podrá acceder al uso del anillo. Es un anillo plateado con detalles dorados junto al símbolo '∞' del infinito en el centro de este.

 **Pendiente Pothala:** Le permite a Naruto utilizar las capacidades completas de un Kaiō-shin, además de poder fusionarse con otra persona si tiene el pendiente gemelo (Que obviamente Naruto lo tiene). Es una Pothala verde con contorno dorado.

 ***Fin De La Información Desglosable***

* * *

"Aquí los tiene, Naruto-sama." La joven de ojos azules contesto, para que seguidamente le entregara los objetos que su amo le pidió en las manos de este.

"Hmph … gracias, Naruko." Naruto comento con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras que a la vez se ponía el pendiente Pothala en su oreja derecha y el anillo de uso múltiple en el dedo índice de su mano izquierda.

Naruko se quedó en silencio con sus mejillas sonrojadas debido a que esa sonrisa que hizo su amo provoco que su corazón se acelera, si tan solo pudiera decirle sus sentimientos … o como segunda opción sería drogarlo y llevarlo a la cama en donde pasarían una noche inolvidable.

"Nos vemos después, Naruko." El pelinegro saludo con su mano derecha a la joven de cabello rubio, para que seguidamente desapareciera en un instante de la cabaña.

"¡Espere, Naruto-sama! Yo-", Pero la ojiazul se quedó callada al final de sus palabras al ver que su amo desapareció antes de que pudiera decirle algo. "Naruto-sama …" La rubia dijo con un sollozo triste al final de sus palabras.

* * *

 **{Universo De Naruto-Línea Alterna N°-2: Equipo 7 Y Obito Vs Kaguya Ōtsutsuki}**

El pelinegro apareció de repente en una dimensión de arena y casi al instante sintió una gran presión sobre él.

"Hora de hacer un poco de desmadre …", El ojinegro murmuro con una sonrisa depredadora en sus labios, mientras que a la vez se ponía una máscara en espiral de color negro con dos orificios para sus ojos. "Este lugar … me recuerda a algo ..." Naruto se quedó callado al ver a un grupo de personas a unos 100 metros más o menos, que sin duda los conocía.

"¡Mátalos, madre!" Zetsu Negro ordeno con una sonrisa enfermiza.

"Si …" Kaguya con los dientes apretados de la ira al ver a los mortales que le habían robado su precioso Chakra, aunque estaba jadeando del cansancio debido al sobre esfuerzo que había hecho en traer a estas personas por tantas dimensiones, y para completarla estaban en una dimensión donde la gravedad era tanta que la obligo a arrodillarse.

Cuando la diosa conejo estaba a punto de enviar sus estacas de Chakra hacia los sucesores (Naruto y Sasuke) de sus hijos (Hagoromo y Hamura) algo la detuvo en seco siendo esta una fuerte patada que la envió disparada hacia algún rincón de su dimensión al borde de la inconsciencia. Mientras que, Sasuke, Naruto (Rubio), Sakura, Obito y Kakashi se quedaron sin palabras al ver que habían sido salvados justo a tiempo de esa diosa loca, aunque para su sorpresa su salvador sin duda alguna debía rondar entre los 14 o 16 … pero eso no lo podían corroborar porque este tenía una máscara cubriendo su rostro de ellos.

"Vaya, vaya … no me esperaba encontrarme con ustedes, Sasuke, Sakura, Obito, Kakashi y … Naruto." El enmascarado gruño el nombre del ojiazul con un evidente tono molesto, que no pasó desapercibido por los presentes.

"¿¡Quién eres!? ¿¡Como sabes nuestros nombres!?" Sakura exigió con una mueca de dolor por el sobre esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para mantenerse en pie con esta gravedad tan pesada sobre su cuerpo.

Aunque para su sorpresa el chico enmascarado les respondió con una risa, pero no cualquier risa esta era como la de un completo loco y sin duda los molesto a todos ellos.

"¿¡De que te reís bastardo!?" El rubio pregunto con los puños apretados.

"¡De ustedes! Jajaja, porque ahora morirán por mí.", El ojinegro respondió con diversión, para que seguidamente llevara sus manos hacia su costado derecho formando una especie de esfera y a la vez adoptaba una pose especial para la siguiente técnica mortal.

" **Kaaaaa** " El pelinegro comenzó a cantar su técnica con una sonrisa de psicópata bajo su máscara.

" **Meeeeee** " Se formó una esfera de energía de color azul del tamaño de una naranja en sus manos. El rubio y los demás quedaron sin aliento al ver que se trataba de una especie de 'Rasengan', pero se veía mucho más amenazador y poderoso.

" **Haaaaa** " La energía en sus manos se hizo aún más grande y genero un remolino. Los presentes al ver esto retrocedieron unos pasos por instinto.

" **Meeeeee** " El aura de color azul claro alrededor de sus manos se volvió más intensa causando un pequeño temblor en la dimensión del valle arenoso.

" **¡HAAAAA!** " El enmascarado grito con todas sus fuerzas enviando el ataque de energía azul hacia los Ninjas.

Casi todos los presentes quedaron petrificados en sus lugares al ver como esa onda de energía pura se acercaba hacia ellos a una increíble velocidad con la intensión de borrarlos de la existencia para siempre. Aunque hubo cierto Uchiha adulto que decidió actuar y salvar a sus camaradas de morir con seguridad.

" **¡KAMUI!** " Obito dijo en voz alta, para que seguidamente un espiral se tragara por completo el KameHameHa del enmascarado … pero esto ocasiono que su vista se distorsionara por el sobre esfuerzo que había hecho con el poco Chakra que le queda.

"Hmph, estúpido." El enmascarado de cabello negro comento con un tono frio, mientras que a la vez apareció frente al usuario del Kamui para que seguidamente diera un fuerte cabezazo en el rostro ocasionando que este se arrodillara sosteniendo su cara entre sus manos con una mueca de claro dolor y quedando a merced de su atacante.

" **¡SHANNARO!** " Sakura rugió saltando en defensa de Obito, mientras estampaba con todas sus fuerzas su puño derecho en el rostro enmascarado del chico desconocido y poderoso, esto provoco que el lugar se sacudiera un poco por la fuerza de la Kunoichi de cabello rosado … aunque para horror de esta ultima su enemigo ni se inmuto con su puñetazo.

"Jejeje … creo que sentí un poco eso, Sakura.", El enmascarado de ojos negros dijo con un tono burlón, para que seguidamente agarrara la mano de la ojiverde con su mano izquierda empezando a ejercer presión ocasionando que ella hiciera una mueca de dolor al sentir que los huesos de su mano estaban al borde de romperse. "Mi turno." El enmascarado comento con una sonrisa divertida bajo su máscara al preparar su puño izquierdo, mientras que a la vez lo conectaba contra el estómago de Sakura provocando que ella escupiera sangre y seguidamente fuese enviada a volar contra un Kakashi sorprendido.

"¡SAKURA-CHAN! ¡Ahora veras desgraciado!", El ojiazul grito con sed de sangre al ver como ese chico enmascarado daño a su interés amoroso. " **¡RASENGAN!** " El rubio rugió a casi nada con su técnica más poderosa con el Chakra de los 6 caminos en dicha esfera volviéndola mas devastadora.

El enmascarado pelinegro esquivo casi sin esfuerzo el ataque de su 'otro yo' pasando al lado de este con una expresión aburrida bajo su máscara, para que seguidamente empezara a correr hacia el Uchiha más joven empezando a formar una técnica bastante familiar en su mano derecha.

" **¡Rasenringu!** " El enmascarado pelinegro dijo en voz alta al estampar la técnica de Chakra negativo contra un Sasuke congelado debido a que esa técnica del desconocido es una variante del Rasengan y eso podía significar una cosa.

"Naru-" El Uchiha menor fue interrumpido en seco cuando la técnica del enmascarado de ojos negros conecto contra su torso ocasionado que hiciera una mueca de dolor que intento olvidar apretando los dientes con fuerza, porque podía sentir como sus órganos fuesen licuados en su interior … una experiencia para nada bonita.

Aunque ahí no termino la tortura para Sasuke porque una vez que el Rasenringu lo envió a estrellarse contra una pequeña montaña cercana no tuvo el tiempo de si siquiera exhalar su oxigeno cuando en frente suyo apareció cierto enmascarado de cabello negro.

"Sasuke … tu serás el primero en morir, así que prepara el culo." El enmascarado ojinegro comento con una sonrisa sádica bajo su máscara en espiral.

La expresión del Uchiha menor fue tan pálida que tomo el color de cabello de Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, debido a que este loco tenía planeado hacerle algo muy, muy feo. Aunque lo que más horror le dio a Sasuke fue que se trataba de Naruto… No el rubio idiota que conocía, pero sin duda era 'otro Naruto', uno de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color. Si esto ya no lo sorprendía, no sabía que otra cosa podía hacerlo en su lugar.

" **Chido** -" Kakashi se quedó callado de repente al sentir que su brazo izquierdo se despegó de su cuerpo.

"No molestes, Kakashi." El enmascarado pelinegro ordeno con su brazo derecho extendido en donde tenía formado una espada de energía verde azulada en su mano derecha.

"¡AHHHH!" El peliplateado grito de agonía pura, mientras caía de rodillas al suelo sosteniendo con fuerza en donde antes solía estar su brazo y a la vez trataba en vano de parar la sangre que salía de este.

"Bueno, ahora que todo está tranquilo podemos seguir en lo que estábamos, Sasuke …", El enmascarado de ojos negros hizo una pequeña pausa al llevar su mano izquierda hacia su rostro enmascarado. "Quiero que veas el rostro de tu asesino antes de que te reúnas con tu asquerosa familia en el otro mundo." El enmascarado de cabello negro comento con un tono frio, para que seguidamente se quitara la máscara dejando helado al Uchiha menor junto a los demás presentes cuando vieron su rostro descubierto.

… Tres marcas de bigotes en cada mejilla …

"No puede ser …" Obito dijo con los ojos bien abiertos, mientras intentaba en vano ponerse de pie.

"Imposible …" Sasuke murmuro entre asombrado y asustado, porque por más que había sospechado quien podía ser el que estaba detrás de la máscara ... eso no le quitaba primera impresión al mirar esa expresión de psicópata de ese Naruto de ojos negros como el carbón.

"…" Kakashi se quedó en silencio por dos razones, dolor y shock.

"No …" Sakura murmuro en shock, para que seguidamente cayera de rodillas.

"¡NO!" El rubio exclamo en voz alta, negando con la cabeza de que hubiera 'otro yo' como él, en este caso malvado.

" **¡SI! ¡TODOS MORIRÁN POR MIS MANOS!** " El Naruto de cabello negro rugió con furia, mientras que a la vez sus pupilas cambiaban a un color amarillo enfermizo y sus iris quedaban negras.

* * *

 **Con Izuki**

"¿Izuki …?", Inko llamo con preocupación a su única hija, la cual no le hizo caso porque todavía seguía con su mirada en su cena (Pescado). "¿Izuki? ¡¿Izuki?!", La peliverde llamo esta vez un poco más fuerte que antes, ya que sin duda la mirada perdida de su hija la preocupaba mucho y tenía que ser algo grave. "¿Estas bien? ¿Por qué miras fijamente al pescado?" La ojiverde mayor pregunto con evidente preocupación en su rostro, aunque esta vez consiguió para su alivio la atención de su hija.

"Um … sí, estoy bien …" Izuki respondió con una sonrisa falsa, que obviamente no pasó desapercibida por su madre.

"Se trata de Naruto, ¿Verdad?" Inko pregunto esta vez un poco más tranquila, pero eso no quito su preocupación.

La peliverde menor levanto la mirada de su pescado hacia su madre observándola con sorpresa por haber adivinado tan fácil y rápido … ¿Acaso era tan obvia su expresión?

"Si … creo que Naruto se enojó conmigo …" La ojiverde menor, contesto con una expresión bastante triste a punto de llorar.

"Con que esa era la razón de su ausencia durante estos últimos días …", La peliverde mayor, susurro con una mirada en su querida hija. "¿Y qué paso? ¿Porque crees que Naruto se enojó contigo, Izuki?" La ojiverde mayor pregunto un tono nervioso, ya que a la vez también le rezaba a Kami-sama de que fuera algo tan grave porque sin duda alguna le gustaría que fuera su cuñado y esposo de su hija en un posible futuro.

"Bueno, Naruto dijo algo sobre que destruiría el universo con tal de que yo estuviera a salvo y feliz … yo no le respondí nada y creo que esto lo molesto mucho." Izuki respondió con los ojos brillante, casi al borde de las lágrimas.

"Ya veo … por favor no llores, Izuki. Tal vez solo sea un enojo temporal, además recuerda que una simple disculpa de corazón siempre arregla las cosas." Inko explico con una cálida sonrisa maternal con la intensión de calmar a su hija y subirle el ánimo.

"T-Tienes razón … gracias, Kaa-san." La peliverde menor agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa.

"De nada, Izuki.", La ojiverde mayor dijo con un tono feliz de que su única hija volviera a sonreír. "Cambiando de tema, Izuki. Entre hoy o mañana llegaran los resultados de tu examen junto al de Naruto, ¿Verdad?" La peliverde mayor pregunto con un toque de nerviosismo.

"¡Si! ¡Por fin sabré si tanto Naruto como yo entramos en la mejor academia de súper héroes del mundo!" La ojiverde menor exclamo con una gran sonrisa en sus labios casi al estilo All Might.

"Bueno, ¡Creo que es increíble que ambos hayan aplicado tanto para ingresar a U.A!" Inko opino con una expresión muy feliz, porque sin duda estaba contenta hasta donde podía llegar su hija sin un Quirk en un instituto donde casi la mayoría tenia Quirk monstruosos … si ella supiera que su hija en realidad tiene el One For All heredado por el mismo All Might.

Aunque de pronto ambas fueron sacadas de sus estados cuando escucharon que el cartero había tocado la puerta y dejado seguramente lo que ambas esperaban con impaciencia.

"¡Los-Los-Los …! ¡R-R-R-Resultados! ¡YA LLEGARON!" Madre e hija dijeron al mismo tiempo, para que seguidamente ambas empezaran a correr hacia la puerta.

* * *

 **Un Rato** **Después**

Izuki estaba dentro de su habitación sentada frente a su escritorio observando fijamente la carta (La carta con los resultados de Naruto están a un costado sin abrir) con los resultados de su examen práctico y escrito. Mientras que, Inko esperaba impacientemente afuera de la habitación de su hija con una expresión muy ansiosa. Volviendo con la peliverde menor, ella rápidamente abrió la carta con desesperación y bastante ansiosa por conocer los resultados de su examen práctico y escrito. El papel de la carta se dividió en dos, y de esta salió un objeto extraño con forma de tapa que cayo con gracia sobre el escritorio de la ojiverde menor, en donde casi al instante se formó una imagen proyectada de cierto héroe número 1 del mundo.

"¡Yo estoy aquí como una proyección!" All Might afirmo desde el proyector con su típica gran sonrisa y en su forma heroica, pero con traje de trabajo.

"¡All Might!", Izuki exclamo en voz alta muy sorprendida. "Esto es de U.A, ¿Verdad …? ¿¡Eh!?" La peliverde dijo bastante confundida, observando la proyección de su héroe favorito.

"No me había comunicado contigo porque tenía mucho papeleo. Bueno, lo siento.", El rubio musculoso dijo con sinceridad ante la expresión boquiabierta de la ojiverde. "En realidad que haya venido a esta ciudad no fue coincidencia, vine para trabajar en U.A." El ojiazul revelo con un tono entre divertido y serio.

"¿All Might trabajara en U.A.?" Izuki pregunto para sí misma con una mirada entre asombrada y feliz.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?", All Might pregunto a una persona que le hacía señas con su mano derecha. "¿Mas rápido? Pero no puedo, tengo muchas cosas que decirle … ¿Estoy retrasando al resto? Entiendo. _Okay_." El rubio musculoso acepto lo que le estaban ordenando detrás de camera, ya que después podía hablar en privado con su discípula tranquilamente.

La ojiverde menor observo a su maestro y posible profesor de su primer año en U.A con mucha ansiedad esperando las palabras que la harían saltar de la alegría.

"Pasaste el examen escrito con honores y tu examen práctico tampoco estuvo nada mal, destrozaste a uno de los villanos … que, si bien era de 1 punto, eso no quita que lo derrotaste. Obviamente aprobaste." El ojiazul dijo con una gran sonrisa orgullosa en sus labios.

"¡SI! ¡Pase! ¡Ingrese a U.A.!" Izuki exclamo muy feliz con sus brazos extendido sobre su cabeza.

"¡Felicitaciones, Izuki!" Inko comento en voz alta desde afuera de la habitación de su hija.

"¡Gracias, Kaa-san!" La peliverde menor agradeció muy contenta, aunque de repente fue sacada de su estado animado cuando escucho a su héroe favorito empezar a hablar nuevamente.

"Eso no es todo, jovencita.", All Might dijo con un tono serio, causando que la ojiverde menor se quedara observando la proyección del rubio musculoso con total atención. "¡El examen de ingreso del otro día no solo evaluaba los puntos por villano! ¡También estaban los puntos de rescate! Acá recibiste una buena cantidad de puntos por el jurado por haber rescatado a Ochako Uraraka de una peligrosa situación. ¡Midoriya Izuki, 60 puntos!" El ojiazul revelo con su típica gran sonrisa, y sin duda también se imaginó la expresión sorprendida de su alumna cuando viera esta parte de la grabación.

En este punto la adolescente de ojos verdes quedo con la boca abierta por la gran cantidad de puntos que había recibido por haber rescatado a Ochako-san de ser aplastada por el robot de 0 puntos. Eso sumo un total de 61 puntos para ella … pasando del último lugar al sexto lugar, pasando irónicamente a Tenya Lida.

"Con esto estas más que aprobada, jovencita." All Might comento de brazos cruzados.

"Es una locura …" Izuki murmuro con los ojos llorosos, sin duda no se esperaba algo como esto.

"Ven, jovencita Midoriya.",El rubio musculoso invito a su discípula, para que seguidamente extendiera su enorme mano hacia la pantalla que lo estaba grabando. "Estas es … ¡Tu academia de héroes!" El ojiazul dijo con expresión seria, pero extrañamente eso nunca le hizo quitar su sonrisa heroica.

"¡Hai!" La peliverde menor acepto con una mirada muy decidida, pero eso no quito que sus lágrimas de alegría salieran de sus ojos empezando a deslizarse por sus mejillas.

"Gracias a la ayuda que recibí de All Might y Naruto… Mi vida comenzó a cambiar, pero a veces me pregunto si debí haberle respondido positivamente ese comentario a mi querido Naruto." Izuki termino de narrar esta capitulo/parte de la historia con un tono nostálgico y de completa tristeza al recordar esos días del pasado.

* * *

 **Fin De La Segunda Parte Del Cuarto Capitulo**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado la segunda y última parte del cuarto capítulo de esta historia, y que la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfrute en escribirlo xD.**

 **Como siempre les digo en cada capítulo si tienen alguna opinión o critica déjenla en la caja de comentarios, siempre estoy interesado en leer que piensan sobre los capítulos que subo.**

 **Bueno eso sería todo hasta el próximo capítulo.**

 **¡Ja ne!**

* * *

 **El Capitulo Tiene 5734 Palabras.**


	12. Capitulo 5: (Parte 1)

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Boku No Hero Academia o Naruto, y de lo único que soy dueño es de esta historia alternativa/paralela que he escrito por diversión.

Mi Pequeña Brocolí

Capítulo 5: Arrepentimiento (Parte 1)

"Hablando"

" _Pensando_ "

 **"Rasengan"** Ataques/Habilidad/Jutsu/Quirk/Técnica

 **Demonios/Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Villanos Hablando**

 _ **Demonios/Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Villanos Pensando**_

Lectura/Noticias/Intercomunicadores

* * *

 **Con Naruto**

El pelinegro estaba a punto de aplastar la cabeza con su puño derecho observando con una sonrisa enfermiza en sus labios, aunque antes de que su puño se estrellara con la cabeza magullada y sangrienta de un moribundo Sasuke una voz en su cabeza lo detuvo en seco.

"¡Detente, Naruto-kun!" La voz femenina grito en el espacio mental del ojinegro, ocasionando que este golpeara el suelo con fuerza dejando un agujero con la forma de su puño.

El Uchiha más joven abrió su ojo izquierdo con dificultad observando que todavía estaba vivo, por ahora. Mientras que, el Naruto de cabello negro abrió los ojos en estado de shock al escuchar la voz femenina y a la vez soltó el agarre de acero que tenía en el cuello de Sasuke dejando a este en estado de inconsciencia total.

" _¡M_ _-_ _Megami_ _-sama_ _!_ " El ojinegro exclamo en su mente con miedo, un miedo que jamás había sentido en su vida desde … ¡NUNCA! E instantáneamente sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad dejando de lado su furia.

"Naruto-kun, yo no te di una segunda oportunidad para que hagas cosas tan despiadadas como estas." La divinidad creadora del todo le recordó al joven Saiyajin que retrocedió varios pasos cuando ella empezó a materializarse en la dimensión tomando la apariencia de una persona muy conocida.

"Y-Yo …", Pero el pelinegro no sabía que decir en su defensa ante las palabras de la diosa creadora, aunque lo que si lo dejo sin palabras fue cuando ella toma la apariencia de cierta Hyūga. "Hinata …" Naruto murmuro con angustia al observar a la ojilavanda divina a solo dos metros de su alcance.

"No, no soy Hinata Hyūga. Solo tome la apariencia de ella para que estuvieras más cómodo ante mi presencia." Megami explico con una expresión neutra, sin quitarle la mirada al adolescente.

Estas palabras causaron que los hombros del pelinegro se desplomaran en derrota total frente a la divinidad que estaba frente a él.

"Debes olvidarla, Naruto-kun. La Hinata Hyūga que conoces está muy lejos de tu alcance." La diosa de ojos lavanda aconsejo con un tono amable.

El ojinegro se quedó en silencio mirando el suelo con una expresión bastante deprimida, pero de repente recordó que en esta dimensión había una Hinata … tal vez él podría …

"Ni se te ocurra, Naruto-kun. Puedo leer tus pensamientos y sabes perfectamente tanto como yo, que eso está mal." La pelinegra azulada recordó con una expresión entre seria y triste por ver hasta donde un chico podía de lejos con recuperar a su preciosa persona.

"Lo se … pero están injusto …", Naruto dijo con los puños apretados de la frustración que estaba sintiendo en ese instante. "Lo envidio ...", El pelinegro admitió con furia al desviar la mirada de la divinidad hacia su contra parte rubia inconsciente y muy mal herido a unos cuantos metros de su posición. "Tiene absolutamente todo y el estúpido no lo puede ver." El ojinegro gruño cada vez más molesto con el Naruto de ojos azules.

"Tú también tienes todo Naruto-kun, y al igual que tu contraparte no lo puedes ver o no quieres verlo." Megami comento con algo de decepción al ver que el chico que le dio una segunda oportunidad podía ser tan egoísta con los demás y consigo mismo.

El adolescente de cabello negro volvió la mirada hacia la diosa creadora con su ceja derecha alzada.

"¿Eh? ¿A qué se refiere, Megami-sama?" Naruto pregunto muy confundido por las palabras de la deidad.

"Estoy hablando de esa chica llamada Midoriya Izuki-chan. Ella se preocupa mucho por ti y hasta es posible que este … enamorada de ti, siempre está pendiente de ti." La ojilavanda divina respondió al recordar como la chica de cabello verde y ojos del mismo color miraba a Naruto, que había quedado con la boca ligeramente abierta de la sorpresa.

"... No lo creo … Izuki no comparte las mismas ideas que yo … ella es una auténtica heroína de corazón que sin duda en un futuro cercano se convertirá en la numero 1 del planeta, lleva la justicia en su interior … mientras que, yo soy más una especie de villano sacado de un maldito manga o anime cliché … ya sabe, de esos tipos que son asesinados al final de una gran batalla y por supuesto nunca se quedan con la chica. Izuki jamás se enamoraría de una basura como yo." El pelinegro dijo con el ceño fruncido, observando sus manos.

"Nunca digas nunca, Naruto-kun. Además, respóndeme esta pregunta … ¿Por qué te uniste a una Academia de 'Héroes' cuando tú te identificas como un 'Villano'?" La pelinegra azulada divina pregunto todavía con su mirada en el adolescente, que bajo su mirada al suelo.

"…" El adolescente de ojos negros se quedó callado sin saber que responderle a la diosa creadora.

"Tu silencio responde todo, Naruto-kun.", Megami opino con un tono divertido, ya que obviamente ella había ganado esta mini batalla de puntos de vista. "Mira, Naruto-kun. Sabes que tú eres bastante privilegiado porque elegí darte una segunda oportunidad sobre tus otras contrapartes." La pelinegra azulada revelo con un tono entre misterioso y serio.

"¿Porque?" Naruto pregunto en voz baja, sin duda estaba bastante desconcertado con ese último comentario de la diosa creadora.

"Porque tú eras completamente diferente a tus contrapartes. Ya que desde la primera vez que te vi hace ya mucho tiempo supe que tu serias un gran guerrero que lucharía del lado correcto. En otras palabras, eres único." La ojilavanda divina respondió con una cálida sonrisa.

El pelinegro nuevamente se quedó en silencio al escuchar las palabras de la entidad más poderosa que existe en toda la realidad misma.

"Además, tu aun sigues siendo el chico de la profecía de una manera diferente a tus contrapartes … pero eso no quita que lo sigas siendo en este universo." Megami explico con un tono maternal, ya que después de todo eran sus creaciones y ella los veía como a sus hijos/as.

"¡NO!", El ojinegro grito tan fuerte que provoco que la pelinegra azulada diera un paso involuntariamente hacia atrás. "¿¡Porque tengo que ser nuevamente el 'chico de la profecía'!? ¡Me niego totalmente a volver a pasar por eso una vez más!" Naruto exclamo con los puños apretados frente a su rostro, pero estaba lo suficientemente cuerdo para no atacar a la entidad.

La ojilavanda divina se quedó callada, observando bastante sorprendida la reacción negativa del pelinegro ante la mención del 'chico de la profecía'

"… Algún día lo entenderás, Naruto-kun." Megami dijo con los ojos cerrados y un pequeño suspiro escapo de sus labios, para que seguidamente desapareciera en un montón de pequeñas luces doradas ante la mirada de pura incredulidad del ojinegro.

"Maldita sea …", Naruto gruño con su mirada aun donde una vez estuvo la entidad creadora de la vida. "… ¿Qué hago ahora?" El pelinegro murmuro para sí mismo, observando al cuerpo inconsciente de Sasuke debido a que no le costaba nada matarlo … pero había algo que se lo estaba impidiendo y no tenía idea de cómo explicarlo con palabras.

Después de unos segundos de estar pensando decidió que era momento de irse definitivamente de esta dimensión y ya no intervendría en los acontecimientos de esta de forma directa, por lo que con una expresión molesta desapareció en un espiral negro con destino a su dimensión de bolsillo … ya que necesitaba mucho tiempo para pensar y tal vez entrenar un poco en un lugar con mucha gravedad.

Aunque de que su cuerpo se hubiera ido completamente de la dimisión, el pelinegro chasqueo los dedos de su mano derecha provocando que las cosas que habían pasado durante su pelea contra los Shinobis volvieran a su lugar original al igual que Kaguya y su hijo Zetsu negro, como si nada hubiera pasado minutos atrás.

* * *

Madre e hija estaban paradas en la puerta de entrada/salida del departamento, ya que la primera se despediría con la ojiverde menor en su primer día de clase en la Academia U.A.

"Te ves genial, Izuki." Inko comento con una sonrisa y los ojos vidriosos, ya que estaba muy orgullosa por su única hija que había cumplido una parte de su sueño.

"¡Gracias, Kaa-san! ¡Nos vemos!" Izuki saludo con una gran sonrisa, mientras a la vez abría la puerta con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas …

Aunque por otro lado aún seguía pensando mucho en Naruto debido a que lo extrañaba mucho y no lo había visto desde hace por lo menos desde hace un mes y unos cuantos días, sin duda alguna estaba muy preocupada por el adolescente de ojos negros.

"Hola, Izuki-chan, señora Midoriya." Naruto saludo con una tímida y nerviosa sonrisa, ya que había sido tomado por sorpresa cuando estaba a punto de tocar a la puerta de la familia Midoriya.

"…" Ambas peliverdes quedaron petrificadas en sus lugares cuando vieron a cierto pelinegro vestido con el uniforme masculino de la Academia U.A parado frente a su puerta, ya que nunca se esperaron que este cayera de la nada.

Inko estaba a punto de darle una reprimenda al adolescente de cabello negro por haberlas hecho preocupar tanto este mes y medio, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo su hija le gano de manos con algo que la dejo con los ojos bien abiertos.

" **¡SMASH!** " Izuki grito con todas sus fuerzas e ira reprimida, conectando su puño derecho con su Quirk en el rostro de su amigo de la infancia, tomándolo completamente desprevenido a este último.

La fuerza del golpe de la peliverde menor ocasiono que Naruto fuese enviado a volar por los aires fuera del edificio con los ojos en blanco debido a que lo dejaron casi al borde de la inconsciencia … sin duda nunca se había esperado un golpe de parte de ella.

* * *

 **Fin De La Primera Parte**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado el sexto y primera parte del capítulo de "Mi Pequeña Brócoli", y que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfrute en escribirlo.**

 **Lo siento, si fue muy corto, pero no ando tan inspirado como antes con esta historia y entre cosas … aunque intentare para la siguiente parte que suba hacerlo más largo y entretenido para los que siguen esta historia.**

 **Como siempre les digo en cada capítulo si tienen alguna opinión o critica déjenla en la caja de comentarios, siempre estoy interesado en leer que piensan sobre los capítulos que subo.**

 **Bueno eso sería todo hasta el próximo capítulo.**

 **¡Ja ne!**

* * *

 **El Capitulo Tiene 1802 Palabras.**


	13. Encuesta Importante

Esto obviamente como vieron no es un capítulo. Bueno vamos al punto, he leído los comentarios que me dejaron varios de ustedes tanto por PM como comentario público en los últimos capítulos en estos dos últimos meses, en donde me dicen que Naruto perdió esa esencia del primer capítulo como una especie de antihéroe que lo caracterizo y los encariño a la mayoría de ustedes. También otras cosas, como que había arruinado completamente una buena historia por el camino que había elegido con Naruto en el capítulo 4, etc. Por lo que les dejare votar que opción prefieren con respecto al destino de esta historia ... comencemos.

* * *

 **Opción 1** : Continuar la historia tal y como está con los errores que tiene junto a otras cosas, hasta terminarla xD. (Si eligen esta opción muy pronto subiré la parte 2 del capítulo 5 y todo seguirá como si nada hubiera pasado)

 **Opción 2** : Hacer una especie de reinicio o remasterización (Como ustedes prefieran llamarlo) desde un punto en específico en la historia que yo vea necesario en donde cambiare muchas cosas que dejaron huecos argumentativos que a la mayoría de ustedes dejo muy confusos y por supuesto cambiara mucho la historia principal. En donde tengo pensado volver con ese Naruto antihéroe y cuerdo mentalmente que a muchos de ustedes les gusto. (Si eligen esta opción es muy probable que suba un especial/ova chingandome/destruir la historia de una forma muy extraña y sin sentido alguno. Además, tendré que hacer una nueva historia principal tanto por FanFiction como Wattpad que titulare como 'Mi Pequeña Brócoli 2' :'v)

 **Opción 3** : (Insertar meme) No lo sé, ustedes díganme. :v

* * *

Esta encuesta la dejare hasta ... un tiempo indefinido, pero de todas maneras dejen sus opiniones al respecto. Escuchare cualquier sugerencia de todos ustedes y es muy posible que eso me haga poner otra encuesta, :v. ¡Sayonara!


	14. Resultados

Bueno, llego el día de la verdad (Estoy escribiendo esto, mientras escucho un opening de Super Dragon Ball Héroes :v) les aviso desde ahora que considere tanto votos por mensaje privado como los normales/públicos. Solo sería eso, ahora los dejo con la opción ganadora.

* * *

 **Encuesta**

 **Ganador:** Opción 1. Acá obviamente gano esta opción 'por goleada' (Por así decirlo), por lo que la historia continuara tal y como tenía en mente desde un principio, hasta que algún día la termine :v.

Pero antes de terminar con esto quiero decirles que tengo pensado hacer otra historia paralela a esta totalmente aparte, que titulare como 'Mi Pequeña Brócoli 2' (Que original, :v) ... si lo sé, estoy demente por atreverme a semejante locura, pero bueno aceptare mi propio desafío xD. No se que sucederá, pero estoy algo nervioso (Insertar meme).

En esta historia paralela que escribiré, tengo pensado volver a Naruto un Anti Héroe desde el principio donde no revelara sus poderes a Izuki (Como ya paso en Mi Pequeña Brócoli) y darle otro camino un poco más 'oscuro' a Naruto (Obviamente sin pasarse tanto de la raya ... o ya veremos xD), por así decirlo en donde se ganará el odio de casi todo el mundo ... aunque, por supuesto ellos nunca sabrán quien es la persona detrás de la máscara y pasara un buen tiempo antes de que lo hagan.

* * *

 **Eso sería todo, pronto subiré la otra historia alternativa que estará en paralelo con esta y lo mismo va para 'Mi Pequeña Brócoli' en donde sacare en unos días la segunda parte del capítulo 5.**

 **¡Ja ne!**


	15. Capitulo 5: (Parte 2)

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Boku No Hero Academia o Naruto, y de lo único que soy dueño es de esta historia alternativa/paralela que he escrito por diversión.

Mi Pequeña Brócoli

Capítulo 5: Ya No Hay Marcha Atrás (Parte 2)

"Hablando"

" _Pensando_ "

 **"Rasengan"** Ataques/Habilidad/Jutsu/Quirk/Técnica

 **Demonios/Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Villanos Hablando**

 _ **Demonios/Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Villanos Pensando**_

Lectura/Noticias/Intercomunicadores

* * *

Nota Del Autor: En este capítulo en especial (Y tal vez los próximos también xD) me centrare más desde el punto de vista de Naruto porque todo lo que vive Izuki en estos capítulos que escribiré es prácticamente lo mismo que pasa su contraparte masculina del canon solo que con algunos cambios. Por supuesto, perdonen por la gran demora en actualizar esta historia ... pero siéndoles sincero la inspiración en estos últimos meses se había esfumado hasta que volvió ahora :v.

* * *

El pelinegro por fin había llegado a su destino y trago saliva cuando sus pies tocaron el piso del edificio donde la familia Midoriya reside, pero lo que lo asustaba era que reacción tendría la ojiverde cuando lo viera frente a frente después de dos días de estar ausente por unos cuantos problemas que tuvo con Megami-sama ... aunque de pronto tuvo que alejar esos pensamientos de lado porque la puerta empezó a abrirse lentamente.

"Hola, Izuki-chan, señora Midoriya." Naruto saludo con una tímida y nerviosa sonrisa, ya que había sido tomado por sorpresa cuando estaba a punto de tocar a la puerta de la familia Midoriya.

Aunque para impresión del pelinegro fue como un puño se conectó contra su rostro y seguidamente escuchaba las siguientes palabras

...

" **¡SMASH!** " Izuki grito con todas sus fuerzas cuando su puño se conectó contra el rostro sorprendido de su amigo de la infancia y seguidamente lo envió a 'volar' fuera del balcón.

Naruto no sabía porque, pero ese golpe de parte de su amiga le dolió de una manera muy diferente a otros golpes que había recibido de parte de ella por ser algo pervertido en algunas circunstancias ... sin duda fue un dolor que atravesó incluso hasta su alma.

"... Duele ..." El pelinegro murmuro con debilidad y a la vez se dejó caer hacia el 'vacío' donde en ningún momento aparto su mirada del dúo de mujeres de ojos verdes.

 **{¡IMPACTO!}**

Naruto agrando levemente sus ojos oscuros cuando su cuerpo hizo contacto contra el piso ocasionando que este se agrietara y dejara la silueta suya en él ... perdió la noción del tiempo de cuanto estuvo en ese lugar hasta que de repente ocurrió algo diferente.

...

* * *

 **En Alguna Parte**

 **{¡JADEO!}**

Naruto abrió los ojos de golpe y exhalo todo el oxígeno de sus pulmones como si le hubieran dado un fuerte puñetazo en la boca del estómago, pero se recuperó rápidamente empezando a mirar hacia todos lados encontrándose solo con ... nada, no había absolutamente nada en kilómetros y kilómetros a la redonda.

"Desde ahora todo cambiara, Naruto." Una voz femenina muy familiar para cierto pelinegro comento con un tono que era algo apagado o incluso siniestro en menor medida, pero eso no le importo a cierto chico de ojos oscuros como el carbón.

"... ¿Hinata? ..." El ojinegro dijo lentamente el nombre de cierta Hyūga con evidente asombro y algo de angustia en su tono de voz cuando la vio aparecer prácticamente de la nada frente suyo.

"Prométeme que harás lo necesario para encontrarme, Naruto." Hinata pidió o más bien ordeno a un desconcertado Naruto que se la queda mirando como si fuera una importante pieza histórica que con solo tocarla se destruiría en miles de pedazos ... pero eso no quería decir que no estuviera escuchándola.

"Lo prometo y si tengo que desafiar a Kami-sama para lograrlo ... entonces que así sea." Naruto prometió sin pensarlo dos veces era como si estuviese hipnotizado con ella o como si esta última lo habría puesto en una especie de Genjutsu con solo mirarla a sus ojos.

...

Aunque de pronto todo a su alrededor empezó a trisarse y romperse como una ventana de vidrio ante el desconcierto de cierto pelinegro que empezó a mirar hacia todos lados con una mirada preocupada. Mientras que, Hinata nunca le quito la mirada a cierto chico de cabello negro y ojos oscuros como el carbón porque sabía que este seguiría sus órdenes al pie de la letra ... solo pensar en esto último le hizo forma una extraña sonrisa torcida en sus labios.

* * *

...

Naruto tuvo que salir rápidamente de esa extraña visión o lo que sea que fuese porque una silueta femenina se detuvo muy cerca suyo y supo inmediatamente de quien se trataba con solo escuchar su voz.

"Ten." La voz de Izuki saco dejo al ojinegro con una mirada sorprendida y casi instantáneamente se levantó de un salto de su posición acostada.

"... Izuki, ¡Yo-"

El pelinegro no llego a terminar sus palabras porque fue silenciado inmediatamente con una mirada sin emociones de parte de la chica de ojos verdes.

"No digas nada, Naruto ... solo ten esto." La peliverde dijo de forma cortante, para que seguidamente pusiera dicha carta en las manos del quien pensaba era su amigo o eso creía ella.

¿Y-Y esta carta?" El ojinegro pregunto con un tono entre confuso y algo asustado por ser ignorado por su amiga de la infancia.

"Descúbrelo por ti mismo." Fue la única respuesta de la adolescente de ojos verdes.

Naruto quedo completamente congelado en su lugar al escuchar esas palabras de su amiga de la infancia y se la quedo viendo como esta se fue caminando lejos de él.

"Oh, no ...", El pelinegro murmuro con un tono muy asustado al darse cuenta que había hecho algo muy malo, pero no sabía que era o no lo recordaba bien ... aunque de pronto recordó que ella le había dado una carta. "¡La carta!" El ojinegro exclamo de forma algo dramática, para que seguidamente abriera la carta y se encontrara con un papel y un ... ¿Pequeño disco?

Naruto examino fijamente el pequeño disco en su mano hasta que de pronto este empezó a temblar en su mano y una proyección de un ratón parlante empezó a hablar ante su expresión desconcertada.

"Felicitaciones, Señorito Naruto. Desde hoy día 19 de febrero, usted ha sido aceptado en nuestra querida U.A. al haber aprobado tanto el examen escrito como el práctico con resultados muy interesantes. Por lo que a partir de abril ya tendrá que venir a clases para conocer a sus compañeros y profesores, su clase será la 1-B. Bueno, eso sería todo. Adiós."

La proyección del ratón parlante murió con su despedida, el mensaje fue algo corto, pero al menos no dejo ninguna duda en su mente ... o eso creía el porqué de repente su cabeza giro al estilo exorcista hacia un reloj cercano que también daba el día actual y casi quedo sin aliento cuando vio algo que le dejo en shock.

Lunes, 1 de abril del año 20XX

"¡Esto no puede estar pasando!" Naruto grito a los cuatro vientos, mientras su cabello se tornaba de un color dorado por un instante ya que inmediatamente volvió a la normalidad cuando un zapato impacto contra su cabeza ocasionando que este se agarrara dicho lugar con evidente dolor en su expresión facial.

"¡Ve tras ella idiota y deja de gritar en medio de la calle!" Inko ordeno en voz alta desde la baranda de su departamento, mientras en su mano.

"¡S-Si, señora Midoriya!" Naruto acepto sin siquiera atreverse a llevarle la contra porque sabía perfectamente que le iría muy mal.

Luego de esto, el pelinegro se fue corriendo a toda velocidad sin tener el coraje de mirar hacia atrás por miedo a que fuera 'saludado' con otro objeto contundente en su bello rostro.

* * *

"La tasa de aprobación de U.A cada año es de uno cada trecientos. Este año 4 fueron admitidos por recomendaciones y 37 aprobaron el examen de ingreso." Cierta narradora comento con bastante nostalgia los primeros días que estuvo en U.A que sin duda fueron muy especiales para ella.

* * *

 **Con Izuki**

La peliverde había dejado de lado su tristeza al ver nuevamente a Naruto porque en este momento tiene cosas más importantes por hacer que decidirán su futuro como heroína defensora de la paz

"Clase 1-A ... 1-A ... este lugar es enorme ...", La ojiverde murmuro para sí misma con una expresión bastante nerviosa, ya que había estado buscando desde hace un buen tiempo su aula ... hasta que de repente la encontró. "¡Ahí es!" Exclamo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Aunque ella quedo bastante asombrada cuando se quedó parada frente a la puerta de la Clase 1-A por una razón muy obvia.

"¡La puerta es gigante! ... ¿Acaso será para mejorar el acceso?", Izuki pregunto para sí misma, observando con bastante atención los detalles de la puerta durante unos cuantos instantes, pero rápidamente tuvo que volver a la realidad. "Al otro lado se encuentra la élite que aprobó el examen-"

Pero de repente la adolescente de ojos verdes fue interrumpida por una voz bastante conocida para ella y su expresión contenta desapareció de su rostro.

"¡Izuki!" La voz de Naruto la llamo en voz alta, para que seguidamente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos apareciera frente a la pecosa.

"Ahora no, Naruto. Tengo clases." La peliverde corto de raíz cualquier conversación que habría tenido con el chico de ojos negros como el carbón.

Luego de esto, Izuki abrió la puerta de la Clase 1-A y entro sin detenerse un solo segundo para mirar la expresión totalmente desconcertada de Naruto cuando ella cerró la puerta detrás suyo. Mientras que, el pelinegro había quedado prácticamente congelado en shock total por segunda vez en el día ... sin duda alguna era un sentimiento bastante doloroso ser ignorado de esta manera por una persona tan cercana

...

El pelinegro fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando alguien desconocido pronuncio su nombre.

"¿Eres Naruto, cierto?" La voz masculina pregunto con un tono entre curioso y ligeramente serio.

"Si. ¿Quién lo pregunta?" El ojinegro hizo su propia pregunta, mientras que a la vez se daba la vuelta lentamente casi de una forma algo dramática y por supuesto dejando de lado ese extraño sentimiento de tristeza que había estado invadiendo su mente ... y aún seguía haciéndolo.

"Pues tal vez me conozcas por el nombre de Blood Hero o mejor conocido como 'Vlad King'." El héroe profesional respondió con completo orgullo en su tono de voz.

El hombre (30) conocido como Sekijiro Kan/Vlad King, es de tez blanca. Tiene el cabello corto y puntiagudo de color blanco. También tiene una construcción física bastante voluminosa. Además, tiene dos prominentes dientes caninos inferiores, que aparecen incluso cuando su boca está cerrada y por último tiene una cicatriz en forma de X en el lado izquierdo de su cara, debajo de su ojo izquierdo. Su altura es de 1,94m y su peso es de 96kg. Su vestimenta consiste en su traje de héroe profesional bastante llamativo que lo caracteriza al igual que All Might.

Naruto no dijo nada solo observo en silencio al héroe y posible profesor que tendría de ahora en adelante, mientras que a la vez ambos caminaban hacia donde se encontraba la Clase 1-B.

"También soy el profesor encargado de la Clase 1-B." Vlad King revelo con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

"Ya veo ... ¿Qué clase de Quirk tiene, sensei?" El ojinegro pregunto con algo de interés y en momentos como estos eran en donde Izuki habría respondido su pregunta ... **suspiro** , ya la estaba extrañando mucho y que ella no estuviera a su lado lo deprimió bastante.

"Puedo manipular mi sangre para protegerme y defenderme." El peliblanco respondió con el mismo orgullo que antes o incluso mayor ya que sus ojos brillaron de una forma dramática.

Naruto escuchó a medias las palabras de su profesor ya que su mente estaba algo apartada de la realidad, y antes de que este último hiciera una pregunta seguramente respecto a su Quirk no pudo porque ya habían llegado frente a la puerta de cierta clase ...

Clase 1-B

Una vez que el pelinegro entro al aula se quedó observando con una mirada sin emociones a sus futuros compañeros y compañeras de aquí hasta que se graduara, mientras que estos lo observaron con diferentes expresiones que casi la mayoría era curiosidad por el nuevo compañero extra, pero había algunos que lo miraban como posible adversario o incluso un nuevo enemigo que tienen que superar a toda costa para estar en la cima de los más fuertes.

...

Sin prestarle atención o ignorando completamente las miradas que le estaban dando todos esos chicos y chicas se dirigió a paso lento a su respectivo pupitre con su silla giratoria color azul. Mientras que, Vlad King empezó a hablar con todos sus estudiantes dándole una 'breve' explicación sobre lo que harían todo el año y otras cosas igual de importantes. En este punto, Naruto se había desconectado del mundo real por lo que toda la presentación de su profesor hasta que a los pocos minutos tuvo que volver a la realidad.

"Bueno, terminando esa breve introducción ...", Vlad King hizo una pequeña pausa, mientras que a la vez sacaba un traje de entrenamiento prácticamente de la nada ante la mirada atenta de casi todos sus estudiantes. "Pónganse esto y salgan afuera." El ordeno con una gran sonrisa.

* * *

 **Un Rato Después**

"¿¡Una evaluación de Quirk!?" Casi todos los estudiantes de la Clase 1-B exclamaron con asombro e incredulidad, mientras que Naruto solo decidió quedarse en silencio observando a su alrededor con evidente aburrimiento en su expresión facial y también le dio una rápida mirada a su uniforme deportivo.

"¿Y la ceremonia de ingreso? ¿Y el recorrido?" Una de las chicas pregunto con cierto nivel de desconcierto.

Cierto pelinegro escucho las preguntas de una de sus compañeras y su nombre si no se equivocaba era ... ¿Ibala Sharoki? No, era demasiado extraño ese nombre ... tal vez era ¿Ibara Shiozaki? Si, ese era su nombre y apellido. Observándola bien vio que ella tiene un cabello bastante particular que se asemejan a enredaderas largas, verdes y cubiertas de espinas, con una de ellas cruzándose en su frente. Sus ojos eran de un color negro casi como el carbón muy parecido a los suyos.

"Los héroes no tienen tiempo para esas cosas sin sentido, mi querida estudiante." Vlad King respondió de brazos cruzados y con su mirada en el horizonte, mientras que Ibara asentía levemente con su cabeza comprendiendo a que se refería su sensei. "U.A no tiene tradiciones escolares definidas. Y eso también aplica para la forma de evaluación de los profesores." El héroe explico con un tono neutral, para que seguidamente girara un poco su cabeza y se quedara mirando a sus estudiantes.

Estas palabras causaron que la mayoría de los chicos y chicas se quedaran mirando a su profesor con evidente asombro en sus caras, salvo Naruto que se quedó con una mirada en blanco porque estaba sintiendo que era observado por ... ¿La 'chica hongo' o Kinoko Komori? Bueno, eso fue extraño y por otro lado tenía un poco de curiosidad debido a que muy pocos se atrevían a mirarlo. La observo de reojo y no sabía si ella lo estaba mirando fijamente o solo disimulaba porque su largo cabello marrón cortado en forma de hongo ocultaba sus ojos por completo, aunque gran parte de su rostro también se encontraba oculto.

"Ustedes hacían estas cosas en la escuela también, ¿No? Pruebas físicas en las que no podían usar sus Quirk.", Vlad King comento con un tono algo molesto, ya que el también había sufrido algo parecido en sus días como estudiante a manos de profesores inútiles. "En este país, aun se utilizan promedios logrados netamente con la capacidad física. Eso no es racional. Supongo que es por culpa del Ministerio de Educación ...", El héroe hizo una pausa al negar con su cabeza en total decepción al recordar algo de ciertos políticos molestos, aunque rápidamente lo saco de su mente cuando dirigió su mirada hacia cierto chico misterioso de cabello negro en punta. "Terminaste primero en el examen práctico, ¿Verdad Naruto?" El peliblanco pregunto con un orgullo bastante grande por tener bajo su guía a un estudiante que les había pateado (literalmente) el trasero a la Clase 1-A sin siquiera intentarlo porque el había estado junto a los demás profesores analizando a cada uno de los futuros héroes el día del examen práctico.

"Uh, sí." El ojinegro respondió con algo de sorpresa, ya que no esperaba que le hicieran una pregunta tan pronto ... aunque rápidamente la dejo de lado por su expresión fría de siempre que dejo a más de uno intimidados.

Los demás al escuchar las pregunto de su profesor y la respuesta de su compañero extra se lo quedaron mirando a este último con algo de asombro, ya que era la primera vez en toda la historia que un estudiante de la Clase 1-B le quitaba el primer lugar a la Clase 1-A ... sin duda estaban sin palabras ante tal hazaña y a la vez orgullos por tener un compañero tan increíble.

"Sin duda una hazaña increíble esa que hiciste el día del examen práctico, dejaste a más de uno sorprendido y molesto por haber superado ampliamente tanto en rescate como en el número de villanos a Bakugo Katsuki de la Clase 1-A." Vlad King dijo con una amplia sonrisa, ya que recordó cuando vio a Naruto quedar con 111 villanos derrotados y 210 puntos de rescate.

El pelinegro se lo quedo mirando fijamente a su sensei con una expresión confusa porque no recordaba haber superado en el total de villanos derrotado por su puño en comparación con cierto musulmán molesto ... ¿Tal vez ese robot gigante aplasto a varios de esos más pequeños cuando lo derroto? ... Encogiéndose de hombros mentalmente decidió no darle mucha importancia en este momento y en su lugar empezó a responderle al profesor.

"¿Ese débil? ¡Ja! No es ningún oponente digno a mis ojos." Naruto aseguro con un toque de soberbia, mientras que a la vez cruzaba sus brazos ya que en su mente era totalmente cierto porque si quería podía aplastarlo como a un débil y asqueroso gusano a cierto tipo amante de las explosiones

...

Por un momento, el ojinegro pensó que era pariente de un loco miembro de Akatsuki que al igual que Katsuki le encantaban las explosiones calificándolas como arte ... **¿Coincidencias? ¡No lo creo!**

Por supuesto, los chicos y chicas miraron a Naruto con expresiones en blanco y otros negaron con la cabeza por las palabras llenas de soberbia de su compañero porque sabían que eso podría traerle graves problemas en su carrera de héroe.

"Jejeje ... si, bueno volviendo a lo de antes ..." El héroe intervino rápidamente antes de que esto podría ir más lejos. "En tus tiempos de escuela, ¿Qué tan lejos podías lanzar un balón de softball?" Vlad King pregunto al chico de cabello negro peculiar, mientras que a la vez sacaba del bolsillo de su pantalón elastizado de héroe su celular táctil para las pruebas que les haría a todos sus estudiantes.

"Creo que unos 850 metros más o menos." El ojinegro respondió con una mirada aburrida.

Los demás estudiantes jadearon con impresión y asombro ante la respuesta del pelinegro, incluso el gran héroe con Quirk para controlar su sangre quedo ligeramente sorprendido.

"... ¿Eso lo hiciste usando tu Quirk, cierto?" El héroe de cabello blanco pregunto con una sonrisa torcida y algo nerviosa porque se dio cuenta que bajo su ala tiene a un monstruo de chico poderoso

...

Por un momento, Vlad King le agradeció completamente a Kami-sama de que estuviera del lado de los héroes y no de los villanos, solo de pensar en esto último le produjo un escalofrió que recorrió toda su columna vertebral.

"No, en realidad tuve que suprimir bastante de mi fuerza para no perder otro balón del equipo en el cielo." Naruto contesto con una mueca bastante molesta porque recordó esos días en que tuvo que entrar ese equipo de softball prácticamente a la fuerza ya que si o si debía elegir un deporte.

" _Maldita sea_ ... Bien. Entonces, intenta hacer lo mismo solo que esta vez usa tu Quirk.", Vlad King explico con una mirada divertida cuando dejo dicho balón de softball en las manos de su querido estudiante. "Has lo que quieras dentro de ese círculo. No te contengas en usar tu Quirk para lanzar ese balón." El peliblanco animo al posible lobo solitario de la manada con una mirada de apoyo a este ultimo.

La expresión de Naruto sin duda era de malos amigos, aunque rápidamente cambio a una extraña sonrisa que hizo que a más de uno le diera un escalofrió en sus espaldas y a la vez se prepararon para lo que sea que pasaría cuando vieron que su compañero camino hacia el circulo donde el lanzador arrojaba con todas sus fuerzas el balón de softball.

"No contenerme, ¿Eh?" El ojinegro murmuro para sí mismo con su mirada en el balón de softball que sostiene en su mano derecha. " _En ese caso .._. usare eso." Naruto pensó con una sonrisa depredadora formándose en sus labios dejando a la vista sus dientes y a la vez preparo los músculos de su brazo derecho.

"Oh, mierda ... creo que no debí decir esas últimas palabr-"

Aunque Vlad King nunca llego a terminar su comentario porque de pronto tuvo que cubrirse con su antebrazo izquierdo y esto también paso con los demás estudiantes que estaban observando. ¿La razón de esto? Simple, Naruto en este momento estaba rodeado de pies a cabeza de una llamativa aura rojiza que seguidamente expulso una onda de viento que empujo a las personas que tenía a su alrededor varios pasos atrás obligándolos a cubrirse con sus brazos.

...

Mientras que, el pelinegro se sintió muy feliz al sentir correr esa gran cantidad de poder en su cuerpo y por más que fuera una parte muy pequeña de este. Agarrando con fuerza en su mano derecha el balón de softball casi al punto de romperlo y seguidamente miro hacia el cielo

" **¡COOLER!** " Naruto rugió con todas sus fuerzas cuando arrojo el balón de softball al cielo a una velocidad asombrosa creando ondas circulares en su largo camino.

La mayoría de los presentes casi se le salieron sus ojos de las cuencas al estilo anime cuando vieron tal extraordinaria muestra de fuerza que sin duda estaba a niveles nunca antes visto.

" **¡Es mas de 9000!** " Vlad King exclamo con evidente incredulidad en su tono de voz, mientras que a la vez apretaba con todas sus fuerzas su celular rompiéndolo en miles de pedazos ante la mirada sorprendida de algunos de sus estudiantes.

Aunque el héroe de cabello blanco tuvo que salir de su asombro cuando prácticamente de la nada saco otro celular nuevo exactamente igual al anterior y paso los resultados del lanzamiento de su estudiante más poderoso a su nuevo celular.

"¿Cooler?" Una chica pregunto para sí misma algo confusa, mientras a la vez su mirada se fijaba en cierto pelinegro que en este momento estaba sonriendo ampliamente por haber roto otro recordó. Ella es Itsuka Kendo, tiene grandes ojos de color verde y su cabello naranja estaba sujetado en una cola de caballo lateral.

"¡Excelente, Naruto! El marcador en mi celular dice que enviaste ese balón de softball a más de 9000 metros ... 9027 para ser exactos.", Vlad King dijo muy emocionado al ver que desde ahora podrían derrotar a su respectiva clase rival porque ahora tenían un Naruto, mientras que a la vez le mostraba dichos resultados a sus demás estudiantes que también no podían entender como algo así era posible. "Primero que nada deben conocer su propio limite. Esta es una forma más racional para formar sus bases como héroes." El héroe de cabello blanco explico con diversión al ver que sus estudiantes aún seguían algo shockeados por la hazaña anteriormente hecha por cierto adolescente de cabello negro y ojos oscuros como el carbón que en este momento estaba mirándolo con aburrimiento ... de nuevo.

"9027 metros, ¿Acaso eso es real ...?" Un chico pregunto con evidente incredulidad en su tono de voz porque esa cantidad de metros no podía ser real ... ¿Quién era este, Naruto? ¿Un monstruo enviado a su planeta?

...

Aunque por otro lado formo una pequeña sonrisa debido a que ahora podrían patearles los traseros a esos creídos de la Clase 1-A ... si, a partir de ahora las cosas serían diferentes para los 'segundones' de la Clase 1-B. Él no es otro que Neito Monoma, tiene el cabello corto y liso de color rubio con un mechón colgando a la derecha de su frente, y por último el color de sus ojos es gris con pupilas blancas.

"Bueno, eso que hizo su querido compañero Naruto fue una 'pequeña' demostración de las 8 pruebas que tengo en mente para todos ustedes y tendrán que aprobarlas si quieren convertirse en unos verdaderos héroes/heroínas de ahora en adelante." Vlad King comento con la misma sonrisa de orgullo al ver a todos sus estudiantes con expresiones muy decididas.

Naruto se había quedado aun parado sobre el circulo de softball con una mirada bastante aburrida porque su sangre de guerrero Saiyajin le exigía una pelea o algo interesante para hacer porque si no se iría a caminar por ahí lejos de estos idiotas ... tal vez podría ver a Izuki de nuevo y ver que estaba haciendo ella con esos de la Clase 1-A.

"Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme la locura que cometeré en un futuro cercano, Izuki." El pelinegro susurro con su mirada en el cielo y a la vez cerro sus ojos oscuros al sentir el viento en su rostro.

* * *

 **Fin De La Segunda Parte**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado la segunda parte del quinto capítulo de "Mi Pequeña Brócoli", y que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfrute en escribirlo.**

 **Nuevamente les pido perdón por haber tardado tanto tiempo en subir este capítulo tan esperado por ustedes o tal vez no, eso ya dependerá de ustedes :v.**

 **Como siempre les digo en cada capítulo si tienen alguna opinión o critica déjenla en la caja de comentarios, siempre estoy interesado en leer que piensan sobre los capítulos que subo.**

 **Bueno eso sería todo hasta el próximo capítulo.**

 **¡Ja ne!**

* * *

 **El Capitulo Tiene 4400 Palabras.**


	16. Capitulo 5: (Parte 3, Final)

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los animes/mangas de 'Boku No Hero Academia' o 'Naruto', y de lo único que soy dueño es de esta historia alternativa/paralela que he escrito por diversión.

Mi Pequeña Brócoli

Capítulo 5: (Parte 3, Final)

"Hablando"

" _Pensando_ "

 **"Rasengan"** Ataques/Habilidad/Jutsu/Quirk/Técnica

 **Demonios/Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Villanos Hablando**

 _ **Demonios/Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Villanos Pensando**_

Lectura/Noticias/Intercomunicadores

* * *

Prueba 1: 50 Metros

Naruto trataba de concentrarse en la siguiente prueba donde esperaba sacar la mejor calificación para demostrar quién era frente a todos estos débiles que tiene como compañeros, pero le resultaba casi imposible con las miradas que le estaba dando cierta chica de cabello naranja desde hace un buen tiempo.

"¿Que?" El pelinegro dijo con un resoplido molesto cuando sus ojos oscuros como el carbón se encontraron con los ojos verdes curiosos de su compañera.

"Escuche que tu nombre es Naruto, el mío es Itsuka Kendo.", La chica de cabello naranja se presentó con un tono amable a su compañero que la miro de reojo. "Eres muy famoso en internet." La ojiverde agrego con un extraño brillo en sus ojos al recordar ciertas imágenes que rondaban por todo internet.

"... No me hagas recordar eso." El ojinegro murmuro con un aura bastante depresiva ocasionando que Itsuka se riera levemente del chico.

"En sus marcas ... listos ..." La máquina alerto al dúo distraído que inmediatamente dejaron de hablar y enfocaron sus miradas al frente.

 **{¡BANG!}**

Tanto Naruto como Itsuka empezaron a correr cuando escucharon el disparo imaginativo de la máquina que media los segundos que tardaban en llegar los estudiantes hasta la meta ... pero otra vez el pelinegro se lució utilizando su extraña, pero llamativa aura de energía verde azulada que lo impulso a gran velocidad hasta llegar a la meta en un tiempo récord.

"1.08 segundos." La máquina dijo con exactitud el tiempo de llegada del chico de cabello negro cuando este se detuvo en la línea de meta dejando a su paso una cortina de tierra y polvo.

Por supuesto, que sus compañeros/as y el profesor 'Vlad King' quedaron con la boca abierta de la sorpresa y la incredulidad cuando escucharon la nueva marca porque rompió la antigua que había sido de nada menos que All Might, el 'Símbolo de Paz' ... pero rápidamente dejaron esas expresiones de lado para empezar a aplaudir con orgullo a su compañero que haría el balance abismal que tenían con la Clase A.

"Maldita sea, creo que estoy algo oxidado ..." El ojinegro murmuro para sí mismo cuando apretó con fuerza su mano izquierda con evidente frustración causando que más de uno de sus compañeros lo miraran con una gota de sudor deslizándose por sus frentes.

"Eso fue bastante impresionante, Naruto.", Kendo felicito al pelinegro que ahora estaba con sus manos en los bolsillos mirándola con aburrimiento. "Tienes un Quirk increíble." La pelinaranja comento con una sonrisa cuando vio que capto un poco la atención del chico.

"... No es un Quirk.", Naruto susurro cuando desvió su mirada al cielo porque un balón pasar a una increíble velocidad hasta perderse en el cielo, pero al parecer no fue el único que noto eso porque casi toda la clase vio el cielo con sus bocas abiertas de la incredulidad.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué fue eso?" La ojiverde se preguntó para sí misma cuando vio que Naruto se alejó de ellas y los demás dirigiéndose a un árbol cercano donde se recostó un rato hasta que la siguiente prueba empezara.

* * *

Prueba 2: Fuerza De Apriete

Naruto se quedó mirando fijamente el aparato que tiene en su mano derecha, el cual tiene como propósito medir la fuerza de los nuevos estudiantes para ver que limites tienen estos.

"Solo debo ejercer un poco de fuerza y-"

 **{¡CRACK!}**

El pelinegro se quedó en silencio cuando el aparato se rompió en varios trozos metálicos prácticamente al instante de ejercer un poco de su fuerza.

"Increíble ..." Kinoko susurro bastante sorprendida por la fuerza física de su compañero.

"Hmph ...", El ojinegro dijo cuándo dejo caer los otros trozos de metal de su mano y a la vez empezó a enojarse con las herramientas que no soportaban nada. "¡Estas cosas no sirven para nada!" Naruto gruño muy molesto, para que seguidamente se fuera del lugar echando humos.

"... Fui ignorada otra vez ..." La chica de Quirk de hongos murmuro con una expresión depresiva cuando su mirada quedo fija en el suelo.

* * *

Prueba 3: Salto Largo

Naruto observo con una mirada analítica todo lo que debía saltar en esta prueba y a la vez observo a sus compañeros saltar con ayuda de sus Quirk para lograr sus metas.

"Flexionar las piernas y ... ¡Allí voy!", El pelinegro dijo en voz alta, para que seguidamente diera un gran salto hacia adelante causando una corriente de aire que provoco que más de uno se cubriera sus ojos por el polvo que había. "¡Oh, mierda! ¡ **NOOOOOO**!" El ojinegro grito con evidente frustración y enojo cuando se llevó por delante un par de árboles de cerezo hasta que al final quedo estampado contra una pared de concreto sólido dejando la marca de su cuerpo.

"... Creo que Naruto-san no calculo bien su salto ..." Yosetsu opino con un tono ligeramente tenso al presenciar algo tan sorprendente como lo que había hecho cierto chico de ojos negros.

Mientras que, los demás estudiantes presentes se rieron un poco ante la desgracia de su rebelde compañero.

* * *

Prueba 4: Saltos Laterales

Naruto se quedó mirando fijamente a cada uno de sus compañeros y compañeras hacer los saltos laterales de esta prueba con ayuda de sus Quirks donde lo lograron sin problema alguno ... salvo por el ojinegro.

"... Ni gasto mi esfuerzo." El pelinegro dijo lo suficientemente alto para que el profesor lo escuchara a propósito y extrañamente sonrió de forma burlona cuando este último se enojó.

"¡Ven aquí, estudiante Naruto!" El héroe profesional llamo en voz alta a cierto chico de ojos oscuros como el carbón que suspiro bastante molesto cuando tuvo que ir hacia la posición del profesor encargado de la clase 1-B.

" _Bastardo engreído_." Juzo pensó con el ceño fruncido, mientras observaba de reojo como su compañero de cabello negro era regañado por Vlad King.

* * *

Prueba 5: Lanzamiento De Balón

Naruto estaba apoyado en un árbol cercano observando con aburrimiento como sus compañeros y compañeras arrojaban con ayuda de sus Quirk los balones al cielo, mientras que el sensei encargado de la clase 1-B media con su celular cuán lejos llegaba el balón ... aunque de pronto el pelinegro fue sacado de lo que estaba haciendo por la voz del héroe profesional.

"Naruto como esta prueba ya la pasaste y dejaste en claro la fuerza de tu ... brazo. Te dejo que tu decidas: ¿Quieres observar a tus compañeros pasar esta prueba y seguir con ellos o seguir con las demás pruebas tu solo?" Vlad King pregunto de brazos cruzados con su mirada fija en el chico de ojos negros.

El pelinegro miro nuevamente a sus compañeros y compañeras lanzar el balón hacia el cielo, pero al ver que era muy aburrido ante sus ojos y tampoco había otra cosa interesante que llamara su atención, por lo que decidió obviamente hacer lo que el profesor le ofreció para no aburrirse más de lo que ya estaba.

"Prefiero seguir solo, sensei." El ojinegro respondió con una extraña tranquilidad, mientras que a la vez se levantaba del árbol en que estaba apoyado desde hace un buen rato.

"Con que un lobo solitario, ¿Eh?" Vlad King dedujo con una expresión seria y ligeramente molesta porque sin duda no le gustaba que sus estudiantes fueran así (En especial Naruto) prefiriendo siempre el trabajo en equipo para avanzar en situaciones complicadas.

En respuesta Naruto se encogió de hombros sin darle mucha importancia de como el profesor lo había calificado, ya que en la secundaria también le habían dicho cosas similares ... recordar esas cosas provoco que cerrara sus ojos porque sin duda esa época fue bastante divertida junto a Izuki.

"Bueno, ya que eres tan ESPECIAL ... ¡Harás el doble que tus compañeros y compañeras en las siguientes pruebas!" El héroe profesional desafío al chico de cabello negro que abrió sus parpados revelando su par de ojos oscuros como el carbón que reflejaban misterio y diversión.

"... ¿Acaso está retándome, sensei?" El ojinegro pregunto con un tono divertido cuando se dio la vuelta de forma dramática, mientras que los estudiantes presentes negaron con la cabeza.

* * *

Prueba 6: Abdominales

Naruto tenía una clara mueca divertida de cansancio en su rostro cuando estaba a punto de terminar esta prueba y pasar a la siguiente que esperaba que fuera un reto de verdad.

"1997, 1998, 1999, ¡ **2000**!" El pelinegro grito cuando golpeo con ambos puños la tierra causando un leve temblor en la academia donde obviamente hubo varios estudiantes lo confundieron con un desastre natural.

"¡TERREMOTO!" Mineta grito con horror cuando paso corriendo con sus brazos por encima de la cabeza huyendo a gran velocidad del lugar donde estaba Naruto.

"... ¿Qué demonios le pasa a ese tipo?" El ojinegro se preguntó para sí mismo con una gota de sudor estilo anime deslizarse por su frente, observando como ese estudiante de la clase 1-A fue silenciado por un fuerte puñetazo en la cabeza de ... Momo Yaoyorozu, si su memoria estaba bien.

* * *

Prueba 7: Elongaciones Y Flexiones De Brazos

Naruto desde hace un buen rato estaba estirando cada musculo de su cuerpo, pero esto ya lo estaba empezando a molestar porque el buscaba un desafío que valiera la pena.

"¡Esta prueba es una estafa!" El pelinegro gruño en voz alta, mientras estiraba sus brazos con ayuda de un soporte metálico, ya que el de madera fue retiro antes de que cierto chico lo rompiera en miles de astillas ... aunque digamos que ni el soporte metálico se salvó de la fuerza bruta de este último.

 **{¡CRACK!}**

"Por favor, estudiante Naruto ya dejé de romper nuestro equipo que es bastante caro." El robot encargado de sumar o restar los puntos de cierto chico de ojos oscuros como el carbón.

"Oh, tu cállate chatarra parlante." El ojinegro dijo con una expresión bastante molesta cuando arrojo la parte superior del soporte metálico hacia un costado sin darle mucha importancia de la 'mirada dramática' que le estaba dando el robot.

...

Esta vez Naruto había estado flexionando sus brazos desde hace un buen rato, mientras que el robot que lo supervisaba lo observaba en silencio anotando digitalmente en su mente.

"1496, 1497, 1498, 1499, ¡ **1500**!" El pelinegro exclamo con los dientes apretados cuando estrello su cabeza contra el suelo causando nuevamente un temblor en el lugar, y también ocasiono que cierto robot se cayera hacia un costado de una forma bastante divertida.

"Estudiante Naruto no vuelva a hacer eso, por favor." El robot pidió con un tono sin emociones, mientras que a la vez con sus brazos metálicos se levantaba como podía del suelo porque se había dado vuelta cuando cierto chico de cabello negro problemático hizo aquel golpe.

"Si, si lo que digas, robot." El pelinegro acepto a medias la 'orden' del robot supervisor, mientras desviaba sus ojos negros hacia cualquier otro lugar que no sea cierto metal parlante.

* * *

Prueba 8: Carrera A Larga Distancia

Naruto se quedó mirando de brazos cruzados el largo camino de 10 kilómetros que tiene correr si quería aprobar estar prueba con la máxima calificación y quedar primero en toda la clase 1-B.

"Bueno, esto es casi lo mismo que la otra carrera solo que un poco más larga ... a este paso puedo quedar calvo ..." El pelinegro murmuro con una expresión para nada tranquila porque eso obviamente seria traumático de vivir.

"¡Vamos corre y no pierdas el tiempo, estudiante Naruto!" Tanto Vlad King como el robot encargado de supervisar al ojinegro le ordenaron a este último en voz alta.

"Bien, terminare esto en 5 segundos." Naruto prometió con una expresión seria, para que seguidamente desapareciera en un borrón de velocidad que dejo nuevamente a más de uno con la boca abierta ... pero antes de comenzar la carrera de larga distancia el pelinegro hizo algo para reírse un poco.

"¡Maldito mocoso!" El héroe profesional grito a los cuatro vientos cuando noto que su segundo celular había desaparecido de su mano como si nunca lo hubiera sostenido ... y sin duda había sido Naruto el culpable, pero con un suspiro molesto saco un tercer celular prácticamente de la nada.

...

Cierto pelinegro corría a una gran velocidad con su típica aura verde azulada rodeándolo de pies a cabeza observando con aburrimiento el celular de su sensei en su mano derecha, hasta que de pronto fue sacado de lo que estaba haciendo cuando su mirada se enfocó en la figura femenina que se dirigía hacia su posición.

"¡Naruto! / ¡Izuki!" Ambos adolescentes dijeron en voz alta al mismo tiempo cuando pasaron muy cerca a solo centímetros de rozar sus cuerpos.

Aunque tanto la peliverde como el pelinegro siguieron haciendo lo suyo porque no podían detenerse a hablar sobre el progreso de ambos, pero Izuki obviamente no lo habría hecho porque todavía seguía enojada con Naruto ... y este último, bueno estaba muy triste por cómo estaba las cosas con su amiga de la infancia.

* * *

 **Dos Horas Después**

"Bien, les diré los resultados. El total es simplemente la suma de todas sus puntuaciones en las pruebas, solo les mostrare la clasificación general.", Vlad King explico con una expresión seria, mientras que a la vez sacaba un celular nuevo de repuesto. "Y ahí ... ¡Están!" El profesor comento en voz alta cuando presiono su dedo índice en su celular, provocando que un holograma azul apareciera frente a sus alumnos.

Todos los estudiantes presentes de la Clase-B observaron atentamente el holograma que mostraba los resultados de cada uno de ellos y por sus expresiones felices al parecer todos habían aprobado ingresando a esta prestigiosa academia de héroes y heroínas.

"¡Felicidades todos pasaron!" El héroe profesional dijo en voz alta, mientras una sonrisa de completo orgullo se formó en sus labios por tener a estudiantes que sin duda serian héroes y heroínas que harían su propia marca en la historia.

Mientras esto pasaba, Naruto formo una extraña sonrisa arrogante cuando vio que estaba en el primer puesto con una diferencia abismal gracias a que paso a casi todas las pruebas con el puntaje máximo ... salvo por los saltos laterales que obtuvo obviamente un 0, para su mirada asqueada.

"Le demostrare a este mundo lo que Naruto puede hacer." El pelinegro aseguro con su mirada en el cielo despejado, mientras que a la vez apretó su mano derecha frente a su rostro que tiene una expresión divertida ... y ligeramente sádica.

* * *

 **Lugar Desconocido**

El cielo estaba totalmente oscuro a kilómetros a la redonda, pero eso sin duda no era para nada normal que ocurriera un fenómeno como este en pleno mediodía ... aunque otra cosa más llamativa aún era el masivo dragón de ojos rojos y escamas verdes que había salido de siete esferas doradas con estrellas rojas ordenas en un círculo.

" **¡Vamos di tus deseos! Solo puedo concederte tres deseos en mi rango de poder**." Shenlong dijo con una voz llena de poder cuando acerco su cabeza lo suficiente a la persona que lo invoco para observarla mejor ... pero mucho no pudo ver ya que dicha persona estaba encapuchada junto a una peculiar mascara negra de Kitsune.

"Yo ...", La voz inconfundiblemente femenina comenzó con un toque de nerviosismo porque no estaba segura de pedir el siguiente deseo que causaría un gran problema en el futuro cercano. "Quiero borres para siempre los sentimientos que Naruto tiene hacia Izuki Midoriya." Ella le pidió al dragón de la tierra cuando levanto su cabeza donde ambos hicieron contacto visual y esta vez la mujer desconocida tenía una mirada determinada en sus ojos azules.

* * *

 **Fin De La Tercera Y Ultima Parte Del Quinto Capitulo**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado el quinto capítulo, y que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfrute en escribirlo.**

 **Como siempre les digo en cada capítulo si tienen alguna opinión o critica déjenla en la caja de comentarios, siempre estoy interesado en leer que piensan sobre los capítulos que subo.**

 **Bueno eso sería todo hasta el próximo capítulo.**

 **¡Ja ne!**

* * *

 **El Capitulo Tiene 2700 Palabras.**


	17. Capitulo 6: (Parte 1)

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los animes/mangas de 'Boku No Hero Academia' o 'Naruto', y de lo único que soy dueño es de esta historia alternativa/paralela que he escrito por diversión.

Mi Pequeña Brócoli

Capítulo 6: Demonios Cerca (Parte 1)

"Hablando"

" _Pensando_ "

 **"Rasengan"** Ataques/Habilidad/Jutsu/Quirk/Técnica

 **Demonios/Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Villanos Hablando**

 _ **Demonios/Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Villanos Pensando**_

Lectura/Noticias/Intercomunicadores

* * *

 **Varios Días Después**

Un par de ojos oscuros como el carbón observaban con frialdad y algo de aburrimiento la 'Academia Kuoh' debido a que podía sentir varias firmas de energías muy extrañas, pero formidables que lo hacían estar alerta y a la vez le causaban repulsión por una simple razón

...

Aunque de repente el ojinegro fue sacado de sus pensamientos y observaciones por una voz femenina que no era otra que su compañera de misión ... extrañamente escuchar solo su voz causo que una sonrisa se formara en sus labios.

"¿También puedes sentir esas extrañas energías, Naruto?" Ella pregunto con su mirada en su compañero de equipo y misión.

"Si, Naruko ... estas energías pertenecen a los demonios que controlan esta zona, que son una de las cosas que Megami-sama nos contó antes de enviarnos aquí." Naruto respondió con bastante tranquilidad, mientras que a la vez desviaba su mirada hacia la chica de cabello negro que tiene a su lado derecho.

Naruko asintió levemente con su cabeza al recordar esa conversación que tuvieron con Megami-sama hace unas cuantas horas atrás antes de que fueran enviados a este nuevo y extraño universo con tantas cosas nuevas por ver y hacer.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Tanto Naruko como Naruto observaban en silencio al ser de cabello blanco que tienen frente a ellos, y dicho ser los observaba con una dulce sonrisa maternal.

"Naruto ...", El pelinegro asintió con la cabeza al escuchar su nombre salir de los labios de la Diosa. "Naruko ...", Esta vez la pelinegra inclino su cuerpo en señal de respecto. "Los llame a ambos porque necesito un favor de su parte." Megami-sama dijo con una expresión algo distraída.

"¿De qué se trata, Megami-sama?" Naruto pregunto con un tono respetuoso y tranquilo, aunque noto esa mirada distraída en los ojos de la divinidad y obviamente que le pareció extraño ... incluso preocupante porque tal vez era realmente malo lo que estaba pasando para que ella los llamara.

Naruko también había sido la otra que noto lo distraída que estaba Megami-sama, pero al igual que el pelinegro decidió no preguntar y en su lugar escucho la respuesta de ella.

"Necesito que protejan a una chica llamada Hyoudou Kaori porque su vida está en grave peligro." Megami respondió esta vez con una expresión seria, mientras que a la vez una imagen a cuerpo completo de dicha chica apareció frente al dúo.

Ambos pelinegros quedaron bastante sorprendidos al ver por primera vez a Megami-sama seria con algo, por lo que dedujeron que esta misión debía ser muy importante ... pero a la vez fruncieron el ceño

¿Qué tendría de especial una chica de academia para que una deidad estuviera preocupada por ella?

Sin duda para ambos ojinegros esta era una situación bastante confusa.

"Si, puedo preguntar, Megami-sama ..." Naruko dijo lo suficientemente alto como para llamar la atención de la deidad y por supuesto logro su objetivo.

"Puedes hablar abiertamente, Naruko." Megami le permitió hablar a la ojinegra esta vez con una sonrisa en sus labios y un tono dulce, que parecía una especie de melodía tranquilizadora para los oídos de los dos mortales presentes debido a que lo disfrutaron mucho.

"¿Porque tenemos que proteger a esta chica llamada 'Hyoudou Kaori'? Yo la veo muy normal para que la tengamos que proteger de algo o alguien ..." Naruko opino de brazos cruzados sobre sus generosos pechos que se movieron un poco por el movimiento de la pelinegra ... aunque esto también atrajo la mirada curiosa de Naruto que observo sin vergüenza.

"Bueno, ella puede ser frágil en este momento como cualquier ser humano ... pero lo que ella guarda en su interior es muy poderoso y si cae en manos equivocadas traerá sufrimiento a ese mundo." Megami explico con una mirada neutral porque se dio cuenta prácticamente al instante de que a cierta pelinegra no le gustaba la idea de ir a ese universo ... ¿Tal vez había algo o alguien que no le gustaba en dicho lugar?

"Ya veo ... gracias por responder mi duda, Megami-sama." Naruko dijo con una inclinación, mientras que a la vez observaba a cierto pelinegro que también la estaba mirando con una ceja alzada en señal de confusión por la pregunta que había hecho ... aunque la pelinegra le saco la lengua de forma juguetona a este último sacándole una pequeña sonrisa divertida.

"De nada, Naruko-chan.", Megami dijo con un tono algo divertido al ver el leve sonrojo en las mejillas de la pelinegra. "Una cosa más, Naruko, Naruto ... ambos van a tener poca o nula ayuda de mi parte debido a que no tengo mucho poder en este universo, por lo que no puedo interactuar mucho en él." La Diosa explico con el ceño fruncido, aunque esto solo provoco que ella se vea más kawai.

"Entendemos, Megami-sama." Ambos adolescentes aceptaron sin mucha importancia, ya que los dos eran muy fuertes y sin duda podrían arreglárselas ante adversarios que se interpusieran en su camino ... porque esta no era la primera vez que hacían estas cosas en equipo.

"Pero intentare contactar con mis fieles ayudantes que les proporcionara algunas cosas que posiblemente les servirán en esta misión." Megami prometió con una dulce sonrisa al recordar a ciertos Ángeles.

"Muchas gracias, Megami-sama. No la decepcionaremos." Nuevamente ambos adolescentes dijeron esta vez inclinando levemente sus cabezas en señal de respeto frente a la deidad.

"Entonces que tengan un exitoso y tranquilo viaje, Naruto, Naruko." Megami deseo con sinceridad, mientras que a la vez empezaba a rezar enviándole sus bendiciones a cierto dúo.

Luego de esto, tanto Naruto como Naruko desaparecieron en un resplandor dorado hacia el nuevo y misterioso universo donde los Ángeles, Ángeles caídos, Demonios y otras criaturas fantasiosas existían para curiosidad de cierto dúo.

 **Fin Del Flashback**

* * *

"Vamos, Naruko. Debemos encontrar a esta tal 'Hyoudou Kaori' antes que los Ángeles caídos o los Demonios." Naruto.

"¡Hai!", Naruko acepto en voz alta y a la vez observo muy feliz a su compañero porque ahora él le prestaba atención solo a ella. " _Izuki Midoriya ... tu no mereces a Naruto_." La ojinegra pensó con una expresión fría al recordar a cierta Humana de cabello verde y pecas.

Luego de esto, ambos pelinegros empezaron a caminar hacia la entrada de la Academia Kuoh sin darle importancia a las miradas de todos los estudiantes presentes tanto de las chicas como los chicos que los observaron con ojos en forma de corazón ... hasta que de pronto sucedió algo que prácticamente nunca había pasado en dicha academia.

 **{Choque}**

"Fíjate por donde caminas, rubio." Naruto gruño de forma hostil al estúpido que se había tropezado con él, ya que este último saludaba como bobo a un grupo de chicas sin darse cuenta por donde caminaba hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Mientras que, el Príncipe de Kuoh una vez que se despabilo del golpe agrando los ojos ante la gran hostilidad que recibió de un solo sujeto que lo obligo a retroceder un par de pasos lejos del chico de cabello negro.

"¡Woah, tranquilo chico!" Kiba dijo en voz alta bastante sorprendido y a la vez se preparó para una posible confrontación a plena luz del día, pero a la vez les dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora al grupo de chicas que lo observaba con preocupación causando que ellas se sonrojaran.

" _Asqueroso demonio_ ..." El ojinegro pensó con los dientes apretados y estaba a punto de atacar al rubio con la intensión de incapacitarlo o incluso matarlo si era necesario ... pero no llego hacerlo debido a que Naruko lo detuvo justo a tiempo cuando esta le agarro la mano.

Aunque para sorpresa del rubio, tanto Naruto como Naruko ignoraron sus palabras de forma grosera y siguieron caminando ... aunque hubo algo que lo extraño y lo aterro a la vez, siendo esto la mirada fría del hombre que seguía a los dos adolescentes porque lo hacía ver como una presa ante un depredador monstruoso.

"... _Ese tipo da miedo_...", Kiba pensó con un pequeño estremecimiento por ese extraño tipo de gran altura que tal vez era el padre de ese chico y la otra chica. " _Debo decirle esto a Buchou_." El ojigris pensó con el ceño fruncido ante la posibilidad de enemigos desconocidos en los territorios de los demonios, mas específicamente el territorio del Clan Gremory y Sitri.

Luego de pensar eso, el rubio sin perder el tiempo se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia el Club de la Investigación Oculta.

...

Aunque sin que el Príncipe de Kuoh lo supiera, Rias junto Akeno estuvieron observando lo que había pasado entre el rubio y esos tres desconocidos que le dieron mala espina con solo darles una pequeña mirada ... porque había algo mal con sus auras que los rodeaban, eran como si fueran ... ¿Ángeles?

"Dile a Koneko que deje de vigilar Hyoudou Kaori y que en su lugar vigile a esos tres pelinegros." La pelirroja le ordeno a su Reina con un tono serio.

"Por supuesto, Buchou. Pero, ¿Qué hay de la vigilancia de Hyoudou Kaori-chan?" Akeno pregunto con una sonrisa ... algo extraña, pero sincera.

"Desde ahora la vigilancia de Hyoudou Kaori estará a cargo de Kiba." Rias respondió con una expresión neutra, aunque a la vez formo una mueca algo molesta porque tenía intrusos en su territorio.

Akeno asintió con la cabeza y seguidamente le dio una taza de té a su Rey para tranquilizar un poco, ya que a pesar de que esta última no demostraba su nerviosismo a simple vista, la conocía mucho para saber que en realidad si lo estaba.

...

Al mismo tiempo, el clon de sombra llamado Broly, Naruko y Naruto caminaban por los largos pasillos de la academia Kuoh buscando un lugar, hasta que de pronto este último decidió hablarle a su clon para que hiciera algo diferente a ellos.

"... 'Padre', ve a la oficina de la directora y entrégale el resto de papeles." Naruto le ordeno en voz baja al clon de sombra que traía dos carpetas con papeles (Falsos) sobre Naruko y cierto joven pelinegro en su mano derecha.

"Entendido, Jef-'Hijo' ..." El clon de sombra de 'Broly' se corrigió rápidamente de su error y seguidamente empezó a caminar por el largo pasillo en dirección de la oficina de la directora.

El clon de sombra estaba muy asustado porque no quería volver de nuevo a la oficina de la directora porque digamos que esta última era muy ... pervertida, demasiado pervertida.

" _... ¿Por qué a mí?_ " El clon de 'Broly' pensó con lágrimas estilo anime deslizándose por sus mejillas al saber que nuevamente cierta mujer intentaría violarlo.

...

Mientras que, Naruko y Naruto cuando vieron que el clon de sombra partió a su destino empezaron a caminar hacia donde estaban las aulas de primer año ... aunque como no conocían muy bien los alrededores del instituto se perdieron y esto les dio tiempo de hablar un poco.

"¿Crees que fue buena idea utilizar la imagen de tu padre en ese clon de sombra? ... no creo que a él le guste." La pelinegra opino en voz baja, mientras observaba como su compañero de misión se encogió de hombros ante sus palabras.

"Bueno ... al viejo no lo he visto en años, así que no impor-"

"¡Un chico nuevo!" Una voz femenina chillo de felicidad.

Tanto Naruko como Naruto saltaron sorprendidos cuando una chica de tal vez 16 o 17 años, cabello largo castaño y ojos del mismo color empezó a correr hacia el dúo ... más específicamente hacia cierto pelinegro que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo cuando esta última lo abrazo con fuerza asfixiándolo con sus generosos pechos.

Naruko sintió una gran furia cuando vio lo que esa maldita chica le estaba haciendo a su Naruto y tal fue su enojo que sus pupilas e iris desaparecieron por completo, por lo que sus ojos quedaron completamente en blanco ...

* * *

 **Fin De La Primera Parte**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado la primera parte del sexto capítulo, y que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfrute en escribirlo.**

 **Como siempre les digo en cada capítulo si tienen alguna opinión o critica déjenla en la caja de comentarios, siempre estoy interesado en leer que piensan sobre los capítulos que subo.**

 **Bueno eso sería todo hasta el próximo capítulo.**

 **¡Ja ne!**

* * *

 **El Capitulo Tiene 2100 Palabras.**


End file.
